Las Merodeadoras
by nymbea
Summary: A pesar de haber pasado siete años viéndole todos los días, Lily aún no comprende qué tiene Potter que encante a sus amigas. Y no sólo Potter, todos los Merodeadores parecen tener cierto punto que ella no capta y que las demás adoran. Sólo espera que el s
1. Chapter

**LAS MERODEADORAS(L/J)  
**

**PRÓLOGO**

**Lily miró con atención a su alrededor. Veía su cocina, la mesa, la nevera, la silla sobre la que estaba sentada, veía a sus padres, y también a su hermana.Aparentemente, todo era normal. Y es aparentemente, por que lo que no era "normal" no era una cosa, sino una persona. Lily miró de nuevo a su hermana, y pudo ver un gesto de desprecio cuando le devolvió la mirada. Era ella la que era distinta a su entorno.Pero Lily no dejó que aquellos pensamientos le amargaran la mañana: aquel era el día en que Lily volvía Hogwarts para empezar el séptimo y último curso, y estaba demasiado feliz para que los comentarios de su hermana le afectaran demasiado. Sus padres le sonreían desde el otro extremo de la mesa, y Lily se alegró de que ellos no pensaran lo mismo que su hermana. Estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos cuando se le cayó el bote de mermelada encima de las piernas de su hermana, la cual se enfureció:**

**-¡Mira a ver dónde pones las manazas,anormal!**

**-Vaya, Petunia-sonrió ella divertida-Ya me extrañaba que hoy tardaras tanto en decirme algún piropo.**

**Lily cayó ante la mirada de sus padres, que no llevaban demasiado bien las discursiones entre ellas, incluso pensaban que algún día podrían llevarse bien, aunque Lily sabía que era imposible.**

**Petunia le dirigió una mirada de odio, y se levantó de la mesa despotricando. Lily optó por hacer lo mismo, ya que empezaba a hacerse tarde para ir al andén 9 3/4 donde cogería el Expreso de Hogwarts. Subió a su habitación, se cambió y bajó su baúl por las escaleras con tanta prisa que resbaló por los escalones.Petunia, enfadada, salió de su habitación enfurruñada:**

**-¿Quieres dejar de hacer ruido, estúpida?**

**-¡Petunia!-dijo su madre, que al oir el ruido había ido a las escaleras-¿Cuándo dejarás de meterte con tu hermana?**

**-Déjalo mamá, sería demasiado esfuerzo para ella.**

**Su madre le dirigió una mirada de reproche y le dijo que se diera prisa.**

**-Petunia, este año vas a venir a la estación.**

**-¿¿Qué has dicho?-dijo roja de rabia-¡No pienso volver allí! Además-repuso- He quedado con Vernon.**

**Lily recordó el primer dia que fue al andén 9 3/4, que fue el único dia que fue Petunia. Por lo visto, todavía se acordaba de cuando una lechuza se encaprichó de un horrendo coletero brillante que llevaba y empezó a pegar tirones de su pelo. Lily intentó contener la risa, y pensó que a su hermana le atemorizaba más ir por miedo a las lechuzas que porque había quedado con el imbécil de su novio, Vernon.**

**A regañadientes, Petunia se sentó con Lily y con todas las pertenencias de ésta en el asiento trasero del coche y fueron a King Cross.**


	2. Chapter 1

**LAS MERODEADORAS(L/J)**

**CAPÍTULO 1:Vagones llenos**

Cuando atravesaron la barrera entre el andén 9 y el 10, Lily dio un pequeño salto de alegría, mientras Petunia se cubría la cabeza con miedo.  
-¡Lilyyyyy!-oyó a lo lejos- ¡¡Estamos aquí!  
Lily sonrió a sus dos amigas, Kirsten y Anne, y las vio ir hacia ella corriendo con sus baúles. Las abrazó, y ellas saludaron a sus padres y hermana, que las miraba horrorizada de arriba a abajo.Cuando ya era la hora de subir al tren, Lily se despidió de sus padres, e iba a hacerlo de su hermana , pero ella giró la cara y susurró algo como "será imbécil". Lily la ignoró y subió al tren. Las cuatro amigas fueron entre risas a uno de los vagones a sentarse.  
-Vamos, Lily, no puede haber sido tan malo el verano...  
-Oh, si, créeme, Anne, no sabes lo que es aguantar a Petunia con Vernon...son los dos tan simples que me he sorprendido más de una vez con la varita en la mano a punto de encantarlos para que hablaran de cosas interesantes.  
Se oyó un ruido de ruedas, y apareció una bruja con un carrito. Cuando habían comprado, oyeron voces desde el pasillo.  
-¿Éste también está ocupado?-decían-Como prefecto que eres, Remus, ya podías habernos reservado alguno...  
-Sí, claro, si quieres les digo que te pongan una bruja con un carrito para tí solo, Sirius...qué morro-contestaba alguien.   
-Este vagón puede que no esté muy lleno...  
Lily miró horrorizada a sus amigas, las cuales sonreían."Aquí no, por favor, que no entren aquí-pensaba Lily-por favor, por favor..." Demasiado tarde.  
James Potter asomaba la cabeza por al puerta del vagón dispuesto a entrar dentro.

Los ojos marrones de James recorrieron ávidamente el vagón, y se revolvió el pelo más que por presumir, por costumbre.  
-¡Este vagón está medio vacio, Sirius!  
-Querrás decir medio lleno, Potter.-dijo Anne, riéndose.  
-¡Hola chicas! - James detuvo la mirada en Lily-¿Puedo saludarte Lily,o este año también vas a esquivarme?  
Lily puso los ojos en blanco, intentado calmarse.  
-Sí, intento esquivarte, pero siempre apareces cerca de mí.  
En ese momento, la cabeza de un chico moreno, alto y atractivo apareció detrás de la de James, se oyó un golpe , y cuando apareció la de otro chico más bajo y de aspecto cansado, se cayeron los tres aparatosamente al suelo. James estaba bajo de sus dos amigos, y gritaba para que se quitaran de encima.Sin embargo, a Sirius y a Lupin les dio tal ataque de risa que no podían levantarse del suelo, y cuanto más gritaba James, más risa les daba. Aunque sus amigas también reian, a Lily no le hacía mucha gracia verlos tirados en el suelo. Quizás fuera por que pensaba que James era un engreñido y no lo soportaba, o quizás fuera por que, como decía Kirsten,era demasiado seria. De una manera o de otra, estaba enfadada y no iba a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que fueran con ellas en el vagón.  
-Bueno, levantaos ya, que parecéis críos-dijo con aire cansino-Y marchaos de aquí.   
-Imposible-dijo Sirius.  
-Demasiado tarde-dijo James.   
-¿Porqué?-dijo Kirsten, evidentemente entre la diversión de los chicos y la seriedad de Lily.  
-Por que es el único vagón que queda libre para nosotros cuatro.   
En ese momento, apareció Peter Petegrew, un muchacho muy bajito y con un rostro extraño.  
-Os he estado buscando, y os he visto caeros encima unos de otros.  
Finalmente, los amigos se levantaron y James dijo mirando a Lily:  
-Mejor nos vamos, no vaya a ser que molestemos más a Evans y este año me diga más veces que no que de costumbre.  
-Podéis quedaros-dijo Anne repentinamente-Aquí no sólo está Lily.  
Lily miró a su amiga furiosa, pero al ver como Anne miraba a Sirius, se calló y accedió. Los chicos se sentaron con ellas en el  
vagón, y Lily hacia todo el esfuerzo posible por no mirar a James.

-Estaréis contentos,¿no chicos?-dijo Kirsten quitándose un rizo rubio de sus ojos marrones-!Habeis conseguido llegar a séptimo sin que os expulsen!  
-Qué graciosa, Kirsten.-dijo James.   
-Sí, sobretodo cuando tú has hecho todo lo que hemos hecho nosotros.  
Kirsten se sonrojó, porque aquello era cierto.Desde que empezaron primero, Kirsten siempre había tenído especial tentación por los problemas, y por eso era la chica del grupo que mejor se llevaba con ellos. La suerte que tenía Kirsten es que podía hacer muchas trastadas que nunca le pillaban, por que tenía apariencia dulce y encantadora que no iba nada acorde con su personalidad.  
-Bueno, al menos a ella no le castigan.  
-Pero Anne-dijo Sirius-¿Tú sabes lo emocionante que es estar castigado? ¡Eso significa que te has estado divirtiendo! ¿A que sí, James?  
-Merece la pena,si señor-afirmó éste- Pero este año va a ser distinto.-Dijo mirando la cara de Lily-Este año no me van a castigar más.  
A Sirius casi le da un infarto del ataque de risa que le dio. Todos rieron el comentario de James, ya que sabía que era imposible que hiciera eso.  
-¡¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Jaaaaaaames!-dijo Sirius llorando de la risa e intentado respirar.  
-Es verdad, este es mi último año y voy a demostrar que he cambiado.  
Sirius estaba a punto de reventar. Parecía que nunca se hubiera reído antes. La verdad, es que hasta Lily se rió de verlos a todos.   
-Puedes reirte, Lily-dijo un James totalmente convencido y tranquilo-Pero ya lo verás. Ya verás, ya.  
-En fin, hablemos de algo más tranquilo que si no me moriré aquí mismo...  
-No estaría mal, Black.-dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras- Un estúpido menos del que el mundo tendrá que librarse.

Severus Snape acababa de aparecer por el umbral del vagón, y tenía una sarcástica sonrisa en los labios.A Sirius se le encendió la cara de ira, y James le miró con asco. Parecía que se controlaba.  
-Ay, Quejicus, cuándo aprenderás-dijo Sirius aparentemente tranquilo-Primero, para hablarnos, lávate el pelo:así te vermos los ojos y sabremos si eres tú o un bulto con roña.  
Hasta Lily rió la gracia.   
-Cállate, Evans, sino quieres que tu sangre sucia corra por el suelo del tren.  
-A Lily ni la nombres, asqueroso-dijo James, levantándose-¿o es que quieres que te colguemos otra vez de los calzoncillos?  
James estaba enfrente de Snape, pero, para su sorpresa,la mano de Lily le apretó el brazo y le susurró:  
- ¿No habías cambiado?Pues déjale en paz, James.  
-Pero Lily, ¿No has oido lo que te ha...?   
-Me da igual. Pasa de él. Ya le has molestado bastante estos años.  
-Claro, Potter, defiéndela,así a lo mejor sale contigo este año-dijo Snape, mofándose.   
Lily daba el caso por perdido, sabía que James se haría el héroe y le lanzaría algún maleficio que haría que le quitarn puntos a Gryffindor, pero, sorprendentemente, James apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, cerró los párpados intentando serenarse, y se sentó al lado de Lily.  
-Remus, quítale puntos a este desgraciado, que me da pena. -dijo James- Que sepas que no te hago nada por que te haría demasiado daño.  
Antes de que Remus reaccionara ante la nueva actitud de su amigo y le quitara puntos a Snape, éste se dio la vuelta y salió del vagón.  
-Lily...-dijo Sirius mirándola con extrañeza- No sé que tienes,pero deberías ser vendedora...tienes un poder de convicción insólito.  
-No quiero que le quiten puntos a Gryffindor, eso es todo-dijo enrojeciendo.  
El tren estaba llegando a Hogwarts, y durante el resto del trayecto, Lily intentó evitar lamirada de James. "Pero qué se habrá pensando-decía cada vez que James le sonreía-¿Que le voy a hacer más caso porque no le haya hecho nada?" y giraba la cabeza. La verdad es que hasta ella se había extrañado. "¿Lo habrá hecho por mí?" Y enseguida se quitó esa estúpida idea de la mente. "Sigue siendo un creído y un arrogante, seguro", se excusaba para sí misma Lily.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:La Selección**

Cuando subieron a los carruajes, hacía mucho más viento que el de costumbre en aquella época del año, y a Lily se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas por le frío.Cuando subió al carruaje, Sirius la miró curioso:  
-Menuda cara, Evans...¡Va a juego con tu pelo!  
-Sirius, ¿te entrenas en verano o es cierto que te salen las tonterías por que sí?-contestó mordaz y divertida Lily-Por que parece imposible que digas tantas sin preparártelas antes de salir de casa.  
-Este año estás muy graciosa, Lily...más que otros años-dijo Sirius ladeando la cabeza-Se te ha pegado algo de James, ¿eehh?  
-Qué más quisiera él-dijo entre dientes.  
El carruaje paró enfrente de las estatuas de los cerdos alados, y pasaron todos hacia el castillo. Una vez en el Gran Comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.   
-Me muero de hambre, Remus-dijo Sirius con cara lastimosa-Me rugen las tripas.  
-¡Pero si acabas de comer en el tren!-dijo él- ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre?  
-Pues sí, tengo hambre...  
-Bueno, cállate ya, que van a sacar el Sombrero Seleccionador.  
La profesora McGonagall apareció entre los alumnos de primero con un roído sombrero y lo puso encima de un taburete.  
- ¡ Yard, Liza!  
-¡Slytherin!   
-!Hugues, Tommas!  
-¡Gryffindor!  
-Remus...-interrumpió Sirius de nuevo, en voz baja-Haz algo, ¡Que me muero de hambre!   
-¿¡¿Quieres callarte ya?  
Se oyó la voz de la profesoa McGonagall de nuevo:  
-¡Tonks, Nymphadora!  
-¡¡Eh, esa es mi prima!-chilló Sirius en voz alta-¡¡Animad!  
Y la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en gritos!!GRYFFINDOR,GRYFFINDOR! mientras Sirirus los animaba.  
-¿Pero en tu familia no son todos de Slytherin, Sirius?-dijo Peter en susurros  
-Pero ya verás como Nympha no, ¡venga, más alto!-dijo girándose al resto de la mesa.  
La mesa enmudeció ante la mirada de la profesora McGonagall, y el sombrero gritó:  
-¡Gryffindor!   
Una niña de pelo negro, lacio y muy largo se levantó sonriente del taburete y se dirigió con una enorme sonrisa a la mesa de Gryffindor, que aplaudía con entusiasmo.

-¡Hola, Sirius!-dijo la niña-¡Menudo recibimiento!  
Sirius se hizo a un lado y la dejó sentarse junto a él, mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador seguía mandando a los nuevos alumnos a sus casas. Cuando terminaron, apareció la comida en los platos,y Sirius empezó a comer en seguida, mientras su prima le miraba divertida. Cuando Sirius casi se atraganta con un hueso de pollo, Nympha se rió tanto que agachó la cabeza, y metió toda la mata de pelo dentro del plato, manchándoselo todo.  
-¡Oh, vaya!-dijo Lily, preocupada-¿quieres que te ayude?  
-¡No,no hace falta!-dijo sonriendo y mostrando unos pequeños dientes blancos y relucientes-La verdad es que esta melena es muy incómoda.Ya es hora de quitármela.   
-Tienes mucha razón-dijo Sirius mirándola- Corto y azul quedaría bien.  
-¡¡¡No irás cortarte el pelo ahora!-exclamó Lily.  
La niña sonrió de nuevo, cerró los ojos y apretó la cara mientras Sirius esperaba a que terminara. De pronto, la melena se le encogió, y el negro pasó a aclararse poco a poco hasta que se hizo de un azul chillón en una melena corta. Lily y sus amigas miraban estupefactas.  
-¡Es estupendo! -dijo Kirsten-¿puedes hacerlo de nuevo, Nymphadora?  
-Llámame Tonks-dijo ella, y el pelo se le volvió rubio y rizado como el de Kirsten.  
-Cada día estás mas guapa, Tonks-dijo James, riéndose.  
Continuaron cenando animadamente mientras Tonks cambiaba de aspecto a gusto de los demás, y todos reían divertidos. Cuando llegó la hora de ir a la Sala Común, Remus se levantó para indicar a los alumnos de primero que le siguieran:  
-Remus-dijo Sirius susurrándole.-Vigila a mi prima que si se pierde no la encontrarás.  
Remus subió a los alumnos a través de la Torre y los pasó por el Retrato de la Señor Gorda. Lily y sus amigas ibn delante, mientras los chicos les seguían.  
-James, de verdad que me has dejado de piedra en el tren-dijo Sirius-No me creo que hayas cambiado.  
-Ay, Sirius, pecas de crédulo...-dijo James en voz baja- Que diga eso delante de Lily no significa que si ella no me ve también tenga que ser así.  
-Ya me parecía a mí algo extraño...  
Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, Lily se quedó algo rezagada con la excusa de mirar las nuevas advertencias en el tablón de anuncios y esperar a James. Estaba a punto de subir a los dormitorios cuando Lily le gritó:  
-¡Eh, Potter!  
James se giró sorprendido, y se sorprendió aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que le llamaba Lily .  
-Ehm...hola, Evans.  
Lily le miró a los ojos un segundo, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo roja.  
-Sólo quería decirte que me ha parecido muy bien que no maldicieras a Snape.  
-¿Me lo dices en serio?-dijo él, con la boca abierta.  
-Sí-contestó mas roja todavía- E incluso, este año,si sigues así, nos podemos llevar bien.¡Pero eso no significa nada, eh?-aclaró al ver la cara que ponía James.  
-Si,sí...esto,no,no, lo que tú digas, Evans.  
Dicho esto, Lily sonrió y se fue subió a los dormitorios.Cuando ya no estaba allí, James dio un salto de alegría y subió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: De vuelta a...las mazmorras.**

La mañana siguiente, James tenía tal cara de felicidad e iba tan contento que saludaba a todo el mundo por los pasillos. Remus y Peter se reían cada vez que lo veían, pero Sirius estaba muy extrañado, hasta que en el desayuno se lo preguntó:   
-James,¿se puede saber que te pasa?  
-Ayer Lily me dijo que había hecho bien en no decirle nada a Snape y que este año nos ibamos a llevar bien-dijo James sonriendo-Y además, se puso colorada.  
-Imposible-dijo Remus.  
-No puede ser-dijo Peter.  
Sin embargo, cuando Sirius iba a decir algo, vio la cara de felicidad de James y empezóa reirse de nuevo:  
-¿Por eso pones esas caras, por Evans?-dijo entre risas-Anda que...eres un caso, Cornamenta.Oh, vaya, nos toca Pociones con Slytherin-dijo al ver los nuevos horarios que les pasaban desde la otra punta de la mesa.  
-Mala suerte, Sirius-dijo Anne-Nosotras este año ya no tenemos pociones.  
-¿¿No?-dijeron los cuatro a la vez.  
-No-contestó Lily, sentándose al lado de Anne- Este año no hemos cogido pociones.  
-¿Pero tú no ibas a ser sanadora, Lily?  
-Cambié de opinión en el último momento. Me gustaría ser transformóloga, como McGonagall, y para eso no necesito las pociones. Será mejor que nos vayamos, o llegaremos tarde a Runas Antiguas.  
Las chicas se despidieron y salieron del Gran Comedor. Ellos también se levantearon y fueron hacia las mazmorras a la clase de Pociones.   
-Bueno, James-dijo Remus -Supongo que ahora que Lily no viene a esta clase las horas de pociones se te harán más pesadas,¿no?  
-No creas...así podré ahogar a Snape en el caldero sin que Lily se dé cuenta.  
James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se sentaron dos filas atrás de Snape, que entró antes que ellos con la nariz gacha y el pelo grasiento. Cuando el profesor Pollack empezó a explicar las propiedades de la poción degenerativa, Sirius le lanzó a Snape malva en polvo por encima del pelo y empezó a estornudar. James y Peter se reían, y Lupin hacía esfuerzos por no reirse y mantener la compostura. La clase siguió con los estornudos de Snape hasta que Pollack interrumpió las risas y preguntó a James:  
-Señor Potter, ¿qué acabo de decir sobre las Pociones Degenerativas?  
-Pues...que degeneran, ¿no?-dijo James en un apuro.  
Toda la clase irrumpió en carcajadas, y Remus levantó la mano deprisa para contestar él.  
-La poción Degenerativa produce el efecto de arrugas,callos y pústulas en el rostro del que la tome hasta su completa deformación, puede utilizarse en maleficios y embrujos y se remedia con solución de malva en polvo.  
-James,tiene suerte de que en su casa se puedan recuperar los puntos que usted pierde por estar distraído: 5 puntos menos para gryffindor por estar usted hablado, y 10 puntos para Gryffindor por la respuesta del señor Lupin.  
-¿Veis?-dijo James en voz baja-¿Para qué voy a preocuparme si para resolverlo está Lunático?  
-No siempre te sacare las castañas de fuego, James-dijo Remus con cansancio.  
-¿Te pasa algo, Lunático?-dijo Sirius viendo la cara de su amigo.   
-Hoy hay luna llena-dijo muy, muy bajito.  
-¡¡BIEN!-dijeron Sirius y James al unísono, pero se callaron al ver la cara de Pollack, que amenazaba con quitarles más puntos.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: El regreso de los Merodeadores**

La tarde se pasó muy larga,entre las clases, los deberes("El primer día ya nos están amargando" dijo Sirius acertadamente) y las ganas de ir a la Casa de los Gritos los minutos tardaban como si fueran horas. Antes de que anocheciera, Lupin bajó a la puerta donde le esperaba la Señora Pomfrey para ir a la Casa de los Gritos, y el resto de amigos esperaron a que anochecieran para salir de la Torre de Gryffindor con la capa invisible. Ya era de noche cuando llegaron al Sauce Boxeador y James sacó El Mapa del Merodeador.  
-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.  
A un golpe de varita, el mapa se reveló y james dijo que no había nadie al rededor. Se quitaron la capainvisible,y uno a uno se transformaron. Peter, en forma de rata,e ntrópor el hueco del Sauce y apretó el nudo que abrió el pasadizo hacia la Casa de los gritos. Antes de entrar, se oyeron aullidos, los chicos en sus formas animagas se miraron 10 segundos, y entraron por el pasadizo. Cuando lleagron,vieron a Remus en forma de lobo destrozando unas sillas y unas mesas en forma de lobo,aullando y gruñendo salvajemente. El lobo se percató de la presencia de la rata Peter, y le gruñó con la boca lena de saliva. Colagusano, asuatado, echó a correr debajo de un sofá mientras Remus le preseguía fieramente. Antes de que legara al sofá, un ciervo y un perro le impidieron el paso, y el lobo, al verlos, se asustó y se escondió debajo de una mesa. Cornamenta se dirigió a la puerta, y con un golpe, la abrió. Por ella salieron los tres, y Colagusano el último.Caminaron toda la noche junto a Lunático, hasta que los cuatro animales se pararon en la cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. Canuto se tumbó cobre sus patas, y Cornamenta se echó en el suelo. Cuando pareció que se descuidaban, Lunático vio a Peter de nuevo, y se lanzó ferozmente hacia él, pero Canuto llegó justo a tiempo de pararlo, y ladrando furioso, lo alejó. Estaba a punto de amanecer, y el lobo empezó a flojear, asñi que entraron todos en la casa. Lunático se tumbó encima de una cama adoselada y malgastado, y según amanecía, se iba conviritendo en Remus. Cuando estaba del todo transformado, Canuto,Cornamenta y Colagusano volvieron a ser Sirius,James y Peter respectivamente.   
-Peter, yo...-dijo Remus excusándose- No era intención, no sé...  
-No importa, Remus.-dijo James-No es la primera vez que pasa.  
Sin embargo,Peter aún temblaba, y parecía no pensar lo mismo. James le fulminó con la mirada, y Peter decidió no decir nada.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos, o nos pillará aquí la señora Pomfrey.  
Dicho esto, se despidieron de Remus y salieron todos por el pasadizo.Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Peter se sentó en una butaca, Sirius en el sofá y James se tumbó en la alfombra. Los alumnos estaban empezando a despertarse, y se oía algo de estruendo,así que no podían dormir.Pasados diez minutos, las chicas bajaron por las escaleras del dormitorio y se rieron al verlos allí sentados.  
-Pero que pintas,por dios-dijo Anne-Eso os pasa por madrugar.  
-Eso nos pasa por no dormir-dijo James, mirando a Lily.  
-¿Y eso porqué?-preguntó ella.  
-Nada importante.-contestó Sirius con un bostezo- Es que...los Merodeadores han regresado a Hogwarts.  
Y los cuatro sonrieron, cómplices.

Aquel día las chicas estaban algo extrañadas por haberlos encontrado en la Torre durmiendo. Se sentaron tres filas delante de ellos en clase de Herbología mientras la señora Sprout repartía una planta carnívora por cada 3 alumnos. Mientras Anne le lanzaba conjuros aturdidores para que dejara de intentar de morderles los dedos, Kirsten aprovechó para hablar con sus amigas.  
-¿Qué creéis que hacian ayer por la noche para no dormir?-preguntó en voz baja.  
-Pues si tú no lo sabes, no lo sabemos ninguna-dijo Anne sujetando la planta con Lily.  
-¿Yo? Si lo supiera, no lo preguntaría.  
-¿Así que no lo sabes?-dijo Lily soltándo la planta y dejándosela toda a Anne.   
-Pues no, no lo sé.Pero tampoco me preocupo-dijo ayudando a Anne-No es la primera vez que se quedan dormidos en la Sala Común.   
-¿Ah, no?-dijeron Anne y Lily al unísono.  
-Pues no, es habitual verlos así.-respondió tranquilamente.-¿Nunca te has fijado si has visto a James allí?  
-¡Pues no, me da igual lo que James haga!-contestó Lily enfadada-¡Pero tú seguro que has visto a Sirius, que te pasas el día mirándole!   
-Normal,con lo guapo que es...¿prefieres que mire al calamar gigante?  
-Pues yo no he visto a Remus nunca-dijo Anne,mirando muy fijamente a la planta.  
-En eso tienes razón, yo tampoco-dijo Kirsten pensativa-Por cierto, hablando de Remus, ¿Dónde está?  
-Hoy tampoco ha venido, habrá ido a ver su madre enferma...-bufó Anne,ocupada con la planta.   
-¿Al principio de curso?-contestó Kirsten-¡Si la vio ayer!  
-Siempre falta mucho-dijo Lily- Seguro que ellos aprovechan que Remus no está para hacer algo que él no les ir al bosque prohibido de noche...  
-No creas, siempre que hacen algo Remus también va-dijo Kirsten -No le parece bien ,pero va. Además-repuso la chica-Siempre me avisan, así sacarlos del embrollo.  
-Como James haga algo que no deba y falte a la promesa, lo mato...-dijo Lily firando la cabeza para miralo. James y Sirius le pegaban a la planta con las tijeras de podar para que soltara la manga de la túnica de Peter.  
-Lily,¿No decías que te daba igual lo que James hiciera?-dijo Kirsten maliciosamente.  
En ese momento, Anne empezó a gritar porque la platan le había cogido del brazo y estaba estirándole.  
-¿¿PODÉIS AYUDARME Y DEJAR DE COTILLEAR?-gritó Anne.-¡PARA IMPORTARTE POCO SI QUE LE PRESTAS ATENCIÓN!  
Lily se había quedado despistada mirando como los chicos intentaban soltar a Peter. James levantó la cara al oir los gritos,y al ver a Lily, le sonrió.Furiosa, agitó la roja melena y con las tijeras de podar le atestó tal golpe a la planta que se le cayeron los dientes y se escondió tras las hojas.  
-Contigo me siento segura, Lily.-dijo Kirsten en voz baja.  
Lily sonrió, y con un gesto se quitó un mechón de pelo de los ojos.


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:Escapadas nocturnas**

Como las chicas llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban haciendo algo sin Remus, decidieron seguirles para descubrir que era. Durante los dos días siguientes, Kirsten, Lily y Anne les esperaban después de clase y por las mañanas para ir juntos a clase. Al encontrarlos el tercer día por la mañana, decidieron que aquella noche se esperarían a que se acostaran para ver lo que hacían. Sacaron una baraja de naipes explosivos, y esperaron a ver qué sucedía. Cuando James volvió del entrenamiento de quidditch, se sorprendió al verlas allí jugando, y vio que sus amigos pensaban lo mismo al verlos con cara expectante en la Sala Común.  
-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-le susurró James a Sirius.  
.Quizás debamos contárselo a Kirsten para que las despiste y nos deje salir.-contestó.  
-¡No, seguro que se lo cuenta a Lily!-respondió James- Esperaremos a que Lunático vuelva para contárselo. Además, puede que sólo sea hoy.  
-Venga ya, James, nos han estado siguiendo durante tres días,¿No lo has notado?  
-A mí no me ha seguido nadie...-dijo apenado Peter.  
-Escuchadme, esperamos hasta las 12,si se van,perfecto.dijo James-Si no se van,decimos que nos vamos a la cama y cogemos la capa y bajamos con ella.  
Los tres aceptaron, y esperaron hasta las doce y media.Las chicas, creyéndo que habían ganado, reían y se controlaban. Pero se quedaron contrariadas al ver que les daban las buenas noches y subían a los dormitorios. Cansadas, ellas también subieron, convencidas de que a la mañana siguiente no los encontrarían allí. A pesar de ello, a la mañana siguiente,allí estaban.  
-¿Pero qué haceis aquí hoy?-preguntó Lily enfadada- ¡No puede ser, ayer no hicisteis nada!  
-Nos hemos levantado más pronto, Lily-inprovisó James-Sólo eso.  
Había pasado una semana desde el principio de curso, y bajaban hacia las mazmorras con Snape delante.  
-Menos mal que hoy ya no hay luna llena...-dijo Sirius-Es la primera vez que me alegro. Si hubieran cotilleado más, se hubieran dado cuenta.  
-Ya ves...al menos, hoy vuelve Remus.  
A la media hora de clase, Remus golpeó a la puerta y caminó hacia ellos por el asillo de la mazmorra.De pronto,una pierna salió entre las mesa y Remus tropezó con ella, cayéndose de bruces contra el suelo. Sus amigos, enfadados, se giraron a ver quién había sacado la pierna, y vieron a Snape sonriendo bajo la nariz gachuda y rozándose el grasiento pelo.  
-No hacía falta que limpiaras el suelo, Remus, hazlo al final de la clase, cuando las pociones ya se hayan caído al suelo.  
-¡Serás miserable!-exclamó Sirius-Remus nunca te hace nada, ¡Eres un cobarde!  
-La próxima vez estoy seguro de que os pensaréis a quién tiráis malva en polvo-dijo entre dientes Snape.  
-¡Fuimos nosotros, no Remus!-dijo James enfadado.  
-Qué pena me das, Lupin-dijo Snape con sarcásmo- Siempre pagan justos por pecadores...  
-Eres un miserable y un desgraciado,Quejicus, además de un hij...   
-¿Decía algo, Potter?-preguntó el profesor Pollock en voz alta-¿Algo sobre la poción Delirante?   
-No,no, señor, no decía nada-se apresuró a decir.  
-Vamos, James,piensa en Lily...-le sugirió Remus.   
James miró de reojo a Snape, apretó la varita con fuerza y susurró: "Hay que ser Snape para dar tanto asco".

Si hubo algo que pudo confundir y sorprender a las chicas, fue ver a Remus en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida. Apesar de la ilusión de Anne y la estupefacción de Kirsten, Lily estaba enfadada: no comprendía como era posible que James escapara a su vigilancia y lo hiciera cuando Remus no estaba, y eso la ponía más furiosa. Y furiosa sí, pero Lily también era razonable: sabía que no tenía ningún motivo evidente ni ninguna prueba con la que acusar a James de hacer algo indebido y fallarle a su promesa,así que se tragaba el enfado y fingía que no pasaba nada. A James esta situación le encantaba, ya que Lily no dejaba de seguirle ni de preguntarle dónde había estado o qué había estado haciendo.  
-Está celosa, o preocupada, seguro-dijo James en una ocasión cuando Lily se giró en clase de Encantamientos por cuarta vez.  
-Si tú lo dices...- dijo Remus aburrido-Por cierto, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?  
-Algo cansado, pero siempre dispuesto-exclamó ilusionado-Este año ganamos la Copa otra vez, seguro.  
-A ver si es verdad...-susurró Remus- El año pasado casi se os escapa.  
Durante toda la semana, estuvieron tan cargados de deberes que a las chicas no se les pasó el tema de las aventuras de ellos por la cabeza en ningún momento. Anne, Lily y Remus fueron los que antes acabaron con los deberes, así que juntos tomaban el sol otoñal del mes de octubre que acababa de empezar o bien repasaban en la biblioteca, mientras Kirsten, Sirius,James y Peter amontonaban la pila de debres día tras día.  
-Kirsten, ¿Cómo es posible que ellas hayan terminado y tú no?-decía extrañado Peter mientras escribía una redacción de Transformaciones.  
-Bueno, ellas son más ordenadas-repuso indiferente.  
-Tú eres más como...nosotros-dijo Sirius riéndose.  
-Si soy como vosotros...¿me lo contaríais todo, verdad?-preguntó maliciosamente.  
-Claro que sí-dijo James-Eso ya lo sabes.   
-Bueno...pues decidme:¿Por qué hay días que dormiis?  
James, Sirius y Peter se miraron a los ojos sin saber qué decir.  
-Verás, Kirsten, -dijo Sirius-que nadie excepto nosotros puede saberlo. Secreto de merodeador.  
-¡Acabas de decir que soy como vosotros, Sirius!-replicó la chica.   
-Sí, ya, pero aún así, no eres un merodeador. Cuando lo sepas-explicó James- Lo sabrás.   
-¿Y qué hay que hacer para serlo?  
-Pues...-pensó Sirius-Nada es especial. Ya veremos, Kirsten.No seas impaciente.   
Kirsten se retumbó en el sofá de la Sala Común mientras ellos terminaban de recoger sus cosas de las mesas.   
-Además-le dijo Sirius al oido cuando pasó por su lado-¿Para qué necesitas saberlo si tú eres más especial que nadie? Los secretos forman parte de la gente especial.   
Dicho esto, Sirius le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta, mientras Kirsten se quedaba tumbada en el sofá recreándose en lo que Sirius acababa de decirle.

Para los chicos, el resto del mes pasaba muy lento, excepto para James, que entre los entrenamientos de Quidditch y el control que tenía que poner sobre sí mismo para no atacara Snape le ocupaban bastantes horas de su tiempo libre.Sin embargo, para las chicas era un mes mucho más aburrido.Dejaron de lado el tema de las desapariciones nocturnas de sus amigos y iban por libre, dejando a los merodeadores perplejos por que ya no le seguían. James estaba contrariado, no entendía que Lily no le hiciera el mismo caso, y hubiera cambiado sus clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras para poder estar más tiempo con ello. Por el contrario, Lily se limitaba a saludar al buscador cada vez que se cruzaban, y se hacía la tonta cada vez que alguien nombraba a James en su presencia. Cuando las chicas bajaban a desayunar, Lily se percató de que en el tablón de la Sala Común había una notificación de la primera visita a Hogsmeade.  
-Perfecto, así podremos ir a las Tres Escobas y relajarnos un poco, que falta nos hace-dijo Lily emocionada.  
-Lily, verás-dijo Anne ruborizándose-La verdad es que este anuncio ya estaba puesto desde hace tres días.  
-Sí, eso es verdad-afirmó Kirsten inmediatamente, como buscando una excusa.  
-¿Y qué queréis decir con eso?-preguntó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues que...le prometí a Remus que por la mañana le acompañaría a buscar el libro de apoyo de Transformaciones.  
-Bueno, en ese caso...-dijo Lily contrariada-Podremos ir Kirsten y yo a Las Tres Escobas.  
-Yo es que tengo que ir con Sirius a Zonko,me ha dicho que al fin ha encontrado los calcetines cosquilleantes que queríamos ponerle a James en la cama...  
-¡Ah,pues menos mal que me habeis avisado con tiempo!. -exclamó enojada Lily.  
-¡Podemos ir por la tarde a Las Tres Escobas, Lily!-dijo Anne intentando calmarla.  
-¿Y mientras que hago yo toda la mañana en Hogsmeade? -refunfuñó- ¿Me voy a la famosa Casa de los Gritos a ver si es verdad que hay algo ahí dentro?   
-Lily,no exageres-le dijo amistosamente Kirsten pasándole un brazo por los hombros.  
-Puedes acompañarme a ver si han recibido el nuevo equipo de Quidditch, Evans-dijo James, apareciendo por detrás della. Al parecer, había estado escuchando la conversación.-Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer, Sirius y Lupin están ocupados, y Peter no irá...   
-Mira,James-dijo Lily volteando la cabeza-Que ahora nos llevemos mejor no significa que tengamos que ir juntos siempre, ¿vale?-dijo intentando no resultar grosera.Al parecer, James no pensaba lo mismo-Además,yo tengo que ir a mirar unas plumas nuevas que a la mía se le cae la pelusa.  
-En ese caso-dijo Anne cortando la conversación-Nos veremos todos en Las Tres Escobas mañana por la tarde.  
-Está bien-dijo James dando la conversación por perdida-Mañana nos vemos, entonces.   
James sonrió y salió por el agujero del retrato, y entonces Lil aprovechó para decir:  
-Que sepais que no me enfado con vosotras porque sé que quereis ir con Lupin y Black-dijo sonriendo-Así que como no aprovechéis el tiempo mañana en Hogsmeade, tendré que ser muy dura con vosotras.  
Dicho esto, las chicas rieron, y salieron por el mismo sitio por donde lo había hecho James veinte segundos antes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6-El vuelo de las lechuzas**

Cuando Lily se levantó, la cama de Kirsten estaba por hacer y Anne se estaba abrochando el cordón de la túnica frente a un espejo que gritaba: "¡Te queda mejor el verde!".   
-Buenos días, Lily-dijo ella-Me bajo corriendo, Remus me espera,¿vale?  
-¡Espera, espera!-contestó rápida Lily-¿Kirsten se ha ido ya?  
-Sí, se ha ido a toda prisa...llegaba tarde, para variar. Oye-dijo mirando el reloj-Nos vemos esta tarde, ¿de acuerdo?  
Lily asintió mientras veía como su amiga se dirigía rápida a la puerta y la oyó baja a toda prisa por las escaleras. Se desperezó, se aseó y bajó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a desayunar. en la mesa de Gryffindor tan sólo quedaban alumnos pequeños, los demás se irían todos a Hogsmeade. Lily se abrochó la capa, y salió a los terrenos del colegio. Una vez en Hogsmeade, no supo qué hacer sin la compañía de sus amigas, así que decidió ir a por aquellas plumas a la tienda a ver si así conseguía entretenerse. Mirandolas por el escaparate, oyó unas risas estruendosas y vio como Kirsten y Sirius venían hacia ella corriendo y mirando hacia atrás.  
-Hola...Lily-dijo Kirsten cogiendo aire-¿Sigues...sola?  
-Estaba mirando estas plumas...¿qué os pasa que veníis corriendo?  
-Huimos del dueño de Zonco-repuso Sirius-Nos ha visto explosionar algunos petardos en la puerta y nos quería hechar un maleficio...¡Ha sido divertidísimo!   
-¡Corre,Sirius, ahí viene!-exclamó alterada Kirsten cuando el dueño de Zonco apareció en la esquina de la estrecha calle-¡Hasta luego Lily!

Lily rió y vio como sus amigos corrían perseguidos por el enfadado dueño de la tienda de artículos de broma, y se giró para contemplar de nuevo las plumas. La verdad es que se estaba aburriendo muchísimo, y no le vendría mal reirse un rato. Después de todo, James era un tipo divertido. Quizás pasaría por la tienda de artículos de Quidditch como por casualidad y...  
Lily giró en seco y se metió por una de las callejuelas.Mientras caminaba hacia la tienda, suplicaba que estuviera allí James, ya que no quería aburrirse. De hecho,miró a través del escaparate y allí lo vio, embobado,mirando una caja de pelotas de Quidditch. Lily cogió aire, y entró en la tienda.

James estaba observando el brillo de la snitch de aquel estuche cuando oyó el tintineo de la puerta y vio a Lily apoyada en el marco.  
-¡Hola Evans!-dijo contento-No esperaba verte por aquí...¿qué te ha traido?  
-Pues me aburría, recordé que tú también estabas solo, y me he dicho"Va Lily, pásate por allí"...y aquí estoy-dijo enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo.  
-Me alegro de que tomaras esa decisión. Yo también me aburro-dijo sonriendo.  
Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, y se acercó hacia donde estaba él para ver qué miraba con tanto embeleso.  
-¿Qué miras,Potter?  
-Mira el brillo de esa snitch, es perfecta...su acabado, la elasticidad de sus alas...maravillosa, sencillamente maravillosa.  
-No sé que le ves-dijo ella aburrida-Son todas iguales.  
-¿Bromeas?-preguntó James escandalizado-!Es una maravilla tallada a mano!  
-¿Qué la diferencia de las otras?  
-Verás, acércate-y empujó a Lily hacia sí de manera que quedó a su lado, mirándo con la nariz pegada la snitch junto a la cara de James.-Mira qué brillo, qué reflejos...las alas tienen la longitud perfecta para resultar complicadad para cualquier buscador...me muero por tener este equipo.  
James estuvo enseñándole el resto del equipo a una Lily cada vez menos aburrida. Al terminar, salieron a la nublada mañana.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-dijo James, mirándola bajo sus gafas.  
-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver la famosa Casa de los Gritos? Dicen que hay algo escondido allí...  
-No lo creo-repuso James, que supo qué era lo que había en la casa-Pero si quieres ir...  
Caminaron hacia la Casa de los Gritos, y estuvieron parados en la valla esperando. Como James sabía que no iban a escuchar nada, se apresuró a sacar un tema de conversación cuanto antes.  
-Así que tus padres son muggles...¿llevan bien que tú seas una bruja?   
-Oh,si...excepto mi hermana. Me tiene por un bicho raro.-repuso- Y además sale con un chico que tiene aspecto de estúpido y que no para de criticarme...ojalá pudiera encerrarlo.   
-Vaya...bueno,algun día entenderán que eres una bruja estupenda.  
-¿Eso crees?-preguntó extrañada Lily.  
-¡Claro!-dijo él-¡Eres la mejor de todo el curso! Y no sólo en notas-añadió-Ahohra que me estás dejando conocerte, diría que eres un chica estupenda.  
-Muchas gracias-dijo enrojeciendo de nuevo-La verdad es que siento que años anteriores nos hayamos llevado mal.   
Sonrió, y James, aliviado,le devolvió la sonrisa.

James-dijo Lily de pronto-Demuéstrame que sabes divertirte, anda. Me apetece reirme un rato.  
-Pues...-pensó James. Le había pillado por sorpresa-No me dejarías hacer nada de lo que hago normalmente para divertirme.  
-Tienes razón...-admitió Lily, arrepintiéndose de ser tan seria en algunas ocasiones.   
-Quizás, si Evans se soltara un poco la melena, se divertiría al estilo Merodeador alguna vez-contestó James inocentemente.  
-¿Qué insinuas?¿Qué es un Merodeador?  
-Bueno, Sirius, Remus,Peter y yo somos los Merodeadores-dijo inflando el pecho de orgullo-Un Merodeador es aquel al cual divertirse es una de las cosas más importantes de su vida. Una constante, diría yo.  
-Ya...¿Aunque para ello haya que saltarse las normas, no?-replicó Lily.   
-Exactamente.Saltarse una norma-explicó James-no es malo si no te pillan, y no haces daño a nadie. ¿Qué me contestas, te arriesgas, o no?  
-¿Yo?-dijo Lily sorprendida-¿Estás loco?  
-Lo suponía, no te atreves...-djo en un tono provocador.  
-¡Si que me atrevo, es tan solo que...-Lily miró a los ojos a James-Odio que me provoquen. Está bien. Tu dirás el plan maestro.  
James sonrió de oreja a oreja, y cogió del brazo a Lily hasta la lechucería.  
-Mira-empezó a detallar James-Mientras yo distraigo al encargado de la lechucería, tú haces un encantamiento convocador y les quitas a las lechuzas todos los cordeles que las atan. Después-prosiguió-finges que ya no te interesa, te acercas la equina de aquí delante, la del mostrador.dijo señalando la esquina através del cristal-Y los dos juntos hacemos un encantamiento que las haga volar todas. ¿Qué me dices?  
-Ahora sí lo tengo claro: estás loco, Potter.-Lily sonrió, aceptó con la cabeza, y entraron juntos a la lechucería.

James iba delante de Lily, y se dirigió con total normalidad hacia el mostrador.Incluso se permitió el lujo de mirar a su alrededor con una falsa curiosidad que hizo reir a Lily-"Será caradura"-pensó divertida. James se giró, indicó a Lily dónde debía ponerse, y fue directo al encargado.   
-Buenos días. Verá, quería enviar una lechuza a Londres-empezó James- No muy pequeña,ha de llevar un paquete con un gran tamaño, y que tampoco sea muy grande, no quiero que despierte a mi madre.Está enferma,¿Sabe?-dijo con cara de pena-Tiene una infección escamosa muy grave, y del dolor tenemos que administrarle pociones dormideras contínuamente...es cuando le empiezan a salir aletas es lo peor, se retuerce de dolor y grita tanto que...  
Lily no podía contener la risa, e hizo un gran esfuerzo por que no se notara que su amigo estaba mintiendo.Cuando creyó que el encargado estaba lo bastante afectado por la "enfermedad" de la madre de James, Lily cogió aire,.miró a las lechuzas, y susurró:  
-¡Accio ataduras!  
De pronto, las ataduras de desataron de las patas de las lechuzas, y cayeron al suelo. lily se giró asustada hacia James para ver si alguien habia notado algo, pero el encargado estaba casi llorando de pena ante la pobre madre-pez de James. Éste se giró para ver que tal iban las cosas, y cuando vio que Lily le guiñaba un ojo, dijo al encargado:  
-Sí, cierto...no tiene solución.-mentía al encargado-En vez de mandarle las medicinas mandaré una pecera...Voy a cambiar el paquete y enseguida vuelvo.

James se metió entre la cola que estaba tras él y se fue junto a Lily.  
-¿Cómo eres capaz de mentir así?-dijo ella susurrando.  
-Bueno...uno,que tiene arte.-dijo orgulloso-¿Preparada?A la de tres:uno, dos, y...  
Lily y James levantaron las varitas a la vez y gritaron el encantamiento. Las lechuzas, de pronto, comenzaron a volar a una velocidad espantosa sobre las cabezas de la gente, y los encargados iban de un lado hacia otro intentado atarlas de nuevo, peor era imposible.Las alas de las aves se movían frenéticamente y sin ningún control sobre sí mismas.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Lily...  
James la cogió d nuevo del brazo y echaron a correr por toda la lechucería, hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrieron, un torrencial de lechuzas salieron tras ellos y fueron corriendo calle abajo para despistarlas.  
-Parecía que nos seguían, ¿eh Evans?-dijo James apoyado en una pared, cogiendo aire y mirando hacia atrás.  
-¿Sabes qué?-dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios- Después de esto, creo que puedes llamarme Lily, James.

Estaba empezando a hacer más frío, y el día se oscurecía a medida que las nubes se hacían más grandes. Lily y James, imaginando que habría tormenta y suponiendo que los otros ya estaría allí, fueron calle abajo hacia Las Tres Escobas y entraron en el cálido local. Como imaginaban, Sirius , sentado al lado de Kirsten, y Remus, que miraba un libro atentamente con Anne, estaban sentados en una de las mesas. Al verlos entrar, Remus se levantó y colocó dos sillas vacías junto a la mesa que ocupaban.  
-¿Y vosotros que haceis juntos?-dijo Sirius con curiosidad-Tenía entendido que habías ido a por unas plumas, Lily.  
-Sí, pero me encontré a James, y no las he comprado-contestó ella agitando la rojiza melena.  
-Ah, vaya...-susurró Kirsten con un tono mentiroso-Seguro que sí.  
-Bueno, ¿qué habéis hecho vosotros?-cambió de tema James.  
-Hemos compardo algunos libros entre los dos-dijo Anne al fin tras levantar la vista del grueso libro- Así nos salían más baratos...ocho galeones y diez sickles por dos tomos, un abuso...   
-Ya, ya, seguro que muy interesante, propio de vosotros dos-le cortó Kirsten.- ¡Nosotros sí nos hemos divertido!   
-Seguro que no superáis lo nuestro-dijo James arrogante.   
-¿Cuánto va?-preguntó Sirius impaciente.   
-Lo que nos cuesten las cervezas-propuso James mirando a Lily de reojo, que no puso ninguna pega a la apuesta- Será difícil perder, amigo, Lily no te habrá dejado hacer nada fuera de las normas...  
-Arriésgate, Sirius-dijo Lily desafiante, para sopresa de todos-Venga, cuenta.  
-Bueno, si ya nos has visto,Lily...sabes que hemos hecho levitar todos los artículos de Zonco y el dueño nos perseguía por todo Hogsmeade...sabes que no eres capaz de superarlo.-rió Kirsten.

-Venga, ¡Superadlo, James!-exclamó Sirius.  
En ese momento, pasaron una bandada de lechuzas por la ventana del local, volando a gran velocidad desde lo alto de la calle.  
-¡¿Habéis visto eso!- dijo Remus alarmado- ¿Cómo habrán escapado de la lechucería?  
Lily y James se miraron con complicidad.  
-Ha sido fácil-explicó intentando restarle importancia Lily- Un encantamiento convocador mientras James los distraía y después un hechizo de velocidad y...¡FUM!-soltó Lily- ¡Lechuzas fuera!  
-¿Que Lily Evans ha hecho que?-se sorprendió Kirsten.   
-¿Vosotros?-dijo Remus.  
Lily y James se rieron y asintieron en mitad de un ataque de risa.  
-¡No me lo puedo creer, Lily!-dijo Anne decepcionada- Creía que tú eras más seria...  
-Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer...-dijo Sirius con la boca abierta- Bueno, Lunático, tu dirás...¿Quién gana?  
-He de decir que ganan ellos, Canuto-dijo Remus entre risas. Paró de reir al ver la cara de soslayo de Anne- Lo siento.  
-Lily-dijo Sirius después de dar un bufido- se te están pegando cosas de James, eso puede ser malo.  
-Sí, pero para tí, Sirius-dijo James dando un sorbo a su cerveza con aires triunfantes- Aumenta la competencia.

Tras terminar sus cervezas de manquetilla entre risas, burlas y bromas, los chicos salieron para dirigirse a colegio. De regreso, las nubes estaban mucho más negras, y comenzó a llover de inmediato. A prisa, volvieron corriendo para evitar mojarse, aunque fue imposible: la lluvia se acentuó y caía un gran aguacero. Para los chicos, las lluvias de finales de otoño no eran extrañas, pero tampoco era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados en aquella época del año, y no iban preparados para la tormenta, ni los charcos ni el barro del camino. Cuando volvieron, estaban empapados hasta la médula y llenos de barro. Mientras james se secaba en la chimenea y se quedaba rezagado, los chicos y las chicas se despidieron y subieron a dormir. Lily se retrasó regañando a unos alumnos de tercero que estaba llenando el suelo de pisadas mojadas.  
-Lily-dijo James cuando los alumnos se marcharon-Mírate, no eres la persona adecuada para regañar a nadie...¡estás hecha un asco!  
Liy se miró de pies a cabeza, y al verse, le dio más risa todavía.  
-Supongo que tienes razón-aceptó- Creo que voy a irme ya a la cama.Buenas noches, James.  
-Buenas noches, Lily.  
Mientras se despedía, se miraron un instante a los ojos directamente, y de pronto la ventana se abrió de golpe con una ventisca. James se levantó de pronto para cerrarla, y quedó a un palmo de la cara de Lily. La miró fijamente: el fuego de la chimenea hacía que su pelo desordenado por el aire brillara con más fuerza, y los mechones mojados que le caían sobre loso jos verdes que le observaban fijamente hacían que algunas gotas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Ante aquel contanto visual, Lily giró la cara avergonzada y ruborizada, pero James estaba demasiado pendiente de mirarla para salir del embeleso de su imagen tan pronto. La cogió de la barbilla con la mano manchada de barró, manchándole a ella la cara, y giró su cara para quedar muy cerca de la suya. James podía notar el olor de Lily muy cerca, y observó sus labios detenidamente: tan rojos por el frío, tan iluminados por el fuego...Lily estaba intimidada, pero olvidó en ese momento quién era y las normas, los estados, la compostura. Se dejó llevar, y cerró los ojos. James sintió que necesitaba acercarse todavía más...En el momento en el que se rozaron sus bocas, ambos supieron que nunca lo olvidarían. Duró tan solo dos segundos,pero ninguno quiso que acabara. Sin embargo,Lily se hechó atrás, sonrió y dijo:  
-Déjalo ahora antes de que las prisas lo echen todo a perder. Hasta mañana, Potter.-dijo sonriendo y subiendo las escaleras.  
James le miraba, y se acariciaba los labios recordando qué había ocurrido. Y sonrió.


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7:Más que un problema de estudio**

Aunque Lily pensó que no podría dormirse después de lo que había pasado, se levantó de tan buen humor que se puso a bailar y a cantar delante del espejo.Cuando Kirsten la vio con un cepillo cerca de la boca simulando un micro, se frotó los ojos para ver si era Lily Evans aquella que estaba de tan buen humor por la mañana.  
-Lily...-dijo somñolienta-¿has dormido bien?  
-¡Estupendamente!-contestó ella.  
En ese momento Anne se desperezó, y miró de reojo a Kirsten intentando encontrar una respuesta a aquello. Como no la sabían, Kirsten puso cara de súplica a Anne para que fuera ella la que lo preguntara.  
-Lily, ¿A qué se debe esta alegría matutina?  
-A nada en concreto-dijo simplemente la joven- Ayer hablé con James cuando subisteis.   
Seguidamente, Lily les habló de su beso con James.  
-¡¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!-exclamó Anne-¡¡SI LE ODIABAS!   
-Huy,pues si es majísimo, ha cambiado mucho-dijo sonriente Lily.  
-Ya era hora, Anne, no la riñas-comentó; Kirsten-Después de tanto tiempo, menos mal. Entonces-dijo mirando a Lily de cerca-¿Tú y James estáis...?   
-No, no-se apresuró-Sólo fue un beso.Quiero hacerle...sufrir. Para que me demuestre lo que le importo-aclaró Lily.  
-Ya, bueno...-eso ya lo veremos-susurró Anne.-¿bajamos?  
-Id bajando, yo me quedo durmiendo un ratito más...-dijo Kirsten cerrándo las cortinas de su cama adoselada.  
Después de arreglarse, las dos chicas bajaron las escaleras, y Lily enrojeció de nuevo al ver a James junto con el resto apoyado en la escalera, contando algo, al parecer, muy divertido.  
-Si hubirais visto la caa que puso...!Sólo le puse cinco bombas fétidas!-decía James riéndose- La próxima vez le pondré algo más...-¡Hey, Lily...!  
James se dirigió directamente hacia Lily cuando la vio bajar por la escalera, y ella en vez de adelantarse, le paró a un palmo de ella y sonriendo le dijo:  
-Buenos días, James.  
-Bu-bu-enos días, Lily-dijo James contrariado.   
Lily se giró y siguió avanzando hasta el retrato de la señora gorda .  
-¿Porqué ha hecho eso?-dijo James indignado-¡Sólo me ha dado los buenos días!  
-Si que besas mal, Cornamenta-dijo Lupin socarrón- No te ha hecho mucho caso, amigo.  
-¡No tiene gracia, Remus!-contentó el muchacho-No sé porqué me besó ayer si no iba a cambiar nada...  
-Se estará haciendo la interesante, James-dijo Sirius con simpleza.  
-Sí, eso dices de Kirsten y mira, llevas así tres años.-dijo Remus estropeándolo todo.  
-Hablando del rey de Roma...  
En ese momento, Kirsten, bajó corriendo por las escaleras abrochándose con prisas los botones de la túnica y con el pelo algo despeinado.  
-¿Se han ido ya?-preguntó acalorada-¿qué hora és?  
-Buena hora, tranquila-dijo Remus riéndose.  
-No creo que te estén esperando para desayunar, Kirsten-le dijo James.  
-Bueno,pero puedo desayunar con vosotros, ¿no?-dijo sonriendo-¡Una carrera al Gran Comedor, Black!-le gritó estirándole a Sirius del pelo, el cual hizo una mueca de dolor- ¡El que pierda paga las próximas ranas de chocolate de Honeydukes!   
Sirius miró una décima de segundo a sus amigos antes de salir corriendo tras Kirsten. James, Remus y Peter reían al verlos empujarse entre los sillones hasta la entrada de la Sala Común.

Lily y sus amigas entraron en la clase de Encantamientos con los compañeros de Ravenclaw, mientras los Merodeadores las miraban desde atrás. Ellas se sentaron al final, y James y los chicos en la fila de delante.  
-Lily, mira James-dijo Anne apuntándo con su varita al cepillo que tenía delante-No para de girarse...¿no te habrás hecho demasiado la indiferente?   
-Ay, Anne,que ilusa eres-dijo Kirsten intentando que el cepillo dejara de lanzarle púas- Tiene que ser así...sino, se creerá que es una presa fácil.  
-Si, como tú no Sirius, ¿No?- dijo ella mientras su cepillo le peinaba solo-Desde luego...le haces muy poco caso.  
-¡Pero si nunca quiere saber nada de mí!-contestó rápidamente- Dice que somos amigos, ¿no?.Pues eso, yo lo trato como un amigo.  
-Lo que tú digas...-dijo Lily mientras su cepillo le desenradaba la rojiza melena.-Anne...¿Y Remus qué?   
-¿Remus?-dijo ella como si no conociera a Lupin- Pues...bien, como siempre.  
-Ya, ya...-dijo Kirsten-¿Ya habeis... o no?  
-¡Serás malpensada!-dijo ofendida y coloradísima Anne- ¡No pasó nada en Hogsmeade!   
-Oooohhh-suspiraron Lily y Kirsten al mismo tiempo.  
-¡No os riais!-y se giró hacia la ventana-No pasó nada...por que es muy tímido.  
-Pues...¡sé una tigresa, Anne!-dijo Kirsten con sorna- ¡¡Dale un bocadito cariñosooooo!  
-Eres imposible, Kirsty-dijo mientras Lily se apoyaba en la mesa de la risa-Sois las dos imposibles.

-Es que eres una mojigata, Anny...-dijo la pelirroja limpiandose las lágrimas de la risa.  
-Habló la extrovertida, sensual y atrevida Lily Evans-dijo Kirsten con voz de locutora de radio.   
-Oye, que yo puedo ser muy atrevida.-contestó ofendida.-Y si no, pregúntale a James.  
-Ah, se lo preguntaremos a James...-dijo Kirsten- ¡¡Eh, Potter!  
-¿Estás loca?-le dijo Lily en voz baja.  
-Cállate...-Kirsten se volvió a girar a James, que estaba mirándola detenidamente-¿Es verdad que Lily es muy atrevida, sensual y extrovertida?  
-Te voy a matar, Kirsten...- dijo enfadadísima-¡No ibas a decirle nada!  
-Pues...-James se había quedado anonadado ante la pregunta,y Sirius y Remus miraban a uno y a otra detenidamente.-Cuando quiere,puede ser genial, sí.   
-¡Gracias!-gritó Kirsten de manera que su cepillo volvió a despertarse y a lanzárle las púas-¡¡Eh,para ya!  
-Te lo mereces-dijo Lily consiguiendo que su cepillo también le peinara por arte de magia.  
-¿Cómo lo haceis?-dijo extrañada Kirsten-Ayúdame, Lily...-y la miró con ojos de pena-Por favor, por favor,por favor...   
-Anda, cállate y mira cómo lo hacemos-dijo Lily riéndose ante la expresión de la cara de su amiga-Coges la varita y le das una golpe suave en el mango...

-James...Tú que crees, ¿que soy sensual, o más bien extrovertido y alocado?-dijo Sirius parpadeando exageradamente mientras ponia una voz cursi.  
-No,yo creo que más bien eres una mariposa con melena cuando pones esas caras...-contestó James con acidez.   
Remus se atragantó con una patata asada por el comentario de James, y Peter rió.  
- Desde que Lily te ha ignorado,estás muy susceptible, ¿Eh, Cornamenta?  
-¡No me ha ignorado!-dijo rápidamente- Sólo que quiere ir despacio...  
-Ya,ya vemos, James-dijo sarcásticamente Remus-Pero es un poco raro.  
-¿Ah, no?-dijo James-Ahora véreis.  
James se levantó de la butaca, y se dirigió a la zona derecha de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde las chicas conversaban animadamente.  
-Perdón, perdón-decía pasando entre los alumnos de tercero, que se quejaban por que les estaba chafando los pies-Lo siento...¡Hola Williams!-dijo mirando a Kirsten, que tenía una cómica situación, comiendo un muslo de pollo con gula.-¿me dejais sentarme?   
Antes de esperar una respuesta, James se había sentado entre Anne y Kirsten, y frente a Lily

-Lily, venía a preguntarte una cosa...  
-Tú dirás-respondió con simplicidad.  
-Es que tengo algunos problemas con Transformaciones,y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme...eso de convertir iguanas en mesitas de noche no se me da nada bien.   
-Bueno...quizás Remus pueda ayudarte.-contestó-Hace unas mesitas de un tallaje estupendo.  
-Pero tú lo haces mejor-dijo sonriéndole-Vamos...  
-Está bien-dijo ella,sucumbiendo a sus encantos-Mañana en la biblioteca, ¿vale?  
-Estupendo...¡Hasta mañana, chicas!-dijo-Y Kirsten...te cuelga la piel del pollo en la barbilla, quítatelo antes de que Sirius se ría de tí.   
-Menos mal que ibas a pasar de él, Lily-dijo Kirsten mientras se quitaba rápidamente la piel de la barbilla y miraba a Sirius por si le había visto.  
-Ya, pero tampoco quiero que sufra, ¿Sabes?-le contestó mientras miraba como James se sentaba de nuevo con sus amigos tras las protestas de los alumnos de tercero.  
-¡¡Ya casi es la hora de Historia de la Magia, vamos a llegar tarde!-exclamó Anne-¡¡Vamos!  
-¡Pero aún tengo hambre, Anne!-se disgustó Kirsten mientras su amiga las cogía de las túnicas y ella se comía un trozo de pastel de **melaza.**

Gracias a Anne, las chicas llegaron con un cuarto de hora de antelación a la última clase del día, Historia de la Magia, y poco a poco vieron cómo entraban el resto de alumnos. Justo cuando el profesor Binns acababa de atravesar la pared con su cuerpo color blanco perla, los chicos aparecieron por la puerta, corriendo por no llegar tarde.  
-Profesor Binns, nosotros...-dijo Peter cogiendo aire- Estábamos...  
-Entrad y cerrad la puerta.-dijo vagamente el fantasma.  
Los chicos entraron en fila uno a uno, y, para sorpresa de las chicas, faltaba Remus de nuevo. Cuando James se sentó delante de Lily, le dijo un susurrante "hola", y Lily le chitó para que guardara silencio.  
-¡Ya ha vuelto a faltar Remus!-le dijo en voz muy baja a Kirsten para que no les oyeran los chicos- ¿Sabes por qué, Anne?  
-Pues no, y sinceramente-dijo ésta tristemente-Estoy empezando a preocuparme...  
-Bah, seguro que no es nada.-simplificó Kirsten-Esta tarde se lo preguntas a James y listo. ¿Habeis quedado hoy en la biblioteca, no?  
Lily asintió con la cabeza,y calló durante el resto de la clase(a diferencia de James y Sirius, que estaban haciendo levitar el maletín de Binns por encima de su cabeza mientras la clase intentaba controlar la risa).

Al sonar el timbre que indicaba el término de la jornada escolar, James esperó a Lily en la puerta del aula, y Kirsten le susurró un "¡Felices Transformaciones!" cuando salió junto a ella.  
- ¿Vamos?-preguntó Lily.   
-Había pensado, Lily, que como vuelve a hacer buen tiempo-dijo James en tono meloso-Sería buena idea ir a estudiar fuera, a la sombra de un árbol, ¿no?  
-James, está empezando a hacer frío...  
-Y en la biblioteca está la Señora Pince, que cada vez que me ve, arruga las cejas y dice: "Potteeeeer-imitó James con una voz aguda y bastante acercada a la de la bibliotecaria- no me destroces los librooooos".  
-Está bien-dijo Lily riéndose-Vamos,anda.  
Los dos bajaron por la escalera hacia la puerta,salieron a los terrenos y se sentaron bajo el haya enfrente del lago.  
-Está bien, James, saca la iguana.  
James sacó de una caja de plástico la iguana que había "tomado prestada" de McGonagall para sus prácticas, y Lily esperaba paciente.  
-Mira, ¿ves?-dijo indicándole la posición de la varita- Giras la muñeca con suavidad, apuntas, levantas y...-la iguana hizo un "plof", y se convirtió en una mesita de madera tallada.-Ahora tú.

A Lily le dio la impresión de que James forzaba la cara, y hacía mal el ejercicio adrede. Aún así, se lo explicó tres veces más hasta que se cansó de sus gestos.   
-James,¿lo haces adrede?-dijo exasperada-¡Hazlo bien de una vez!  
-Como usted ordene-Dicho esto, James le dio con el movimiento correcto a la iguana, como si siempre hubiera sabido hacerlo, y la iguana se convirtió en una mesita distinta.   
-Sabías hacerlo, ¿verdad?-dijo Lily al fin.   
-Bueno,sí, es cierto...-respondió James avergonzado-Es que quería hablar contigo y como creía que no ibas a querer, pues me lo inventé. Lo siento...  
-Ya decía yo...No importa, James-dijo Lily, la cual pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad-Yo también quería hablar contigo..  
-Pues dime-dijo James muy alegre, pensando que al fin iba a confesarle lo que sentía por él.  
-Bueno, yo...quería preguntarte por Remus-dijo ella intentando restarle importancia- Como el mes pasado faltó y hoy ha vuelto a faltar, pues me preguntaba el por qué,la verdad, y pensé que tú deberías saberlo...  
A James se le cayó el mundo encima. Así que le preocupaba más Remus que él. Lily estaba interesada por Remus, no por él.Entonces, ¿por qué le había besado? ¿Estaba intentando acercarse así a Remus, a través de él?

Y de pronto, sintió tantos celos e ira que se enfadó.   
-Pues no lo sé, pregúntaselo a él-respondió arisco.  
-No hace falta que contestas así, sólo era una pregunta...  
-Ya veo, que a tí solo te preocupan las preguntas.  
James se levantó bruscamente y cogió la mochila, enfilado hacia el castillo.  
-¡James, espera!-gritó Lily-¿Qué querías decirme?  
Pero James ya no la escuchaba, y se dirigía furiodo hacia las puertas del castillo.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8:CONFUSIONES**

James se sentó furioso en la butaca de la Sala Común, y pisó sin querer un pie de Sirius, que estaba sentado con las piernas encima de la butaca. Al sentir el pisotón, dio un brinco, y miró a James con cara extrañada.  
-James...¿Has besado al calamar gigante en vez de besar a Lily?-preguntó frotándose el pie.  
-¡NO!-dijo muy enfadado-¡Le gusta Remus!  
-¿QUÉ DICES?-exclamó Sirius-¡No puede ser!  
James asintió con la cabeza.  
-Pero, pero-balbuceó Sirius-Remus...Lily...el beso...porqué no...y Anne...y...  
-¿Y Anne que, James?-dijo Peter entrando en la conversación.  
-¡Es todo mentira1-gritó Jame-Lily me ha utilizado para acercarse a Remus...  
James contó toda la historia entre gritos y balbuceos mientras Sirius le miraba con la boca abierta.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer, Cornamenta?-preguntó Peter.  
-Ahora mismo-dijo mientras Lily y las chicas entraron en la Sala Común-Subir arriba. Adiós.  
-Vaya, pues sí que está enfadado-dijo Lily extrañada.  
-Lógico,Evans-dijo Sirius seriamente.  
-¡Ahora tengo la culpa yo!-exclamó-¡Hay que ver!.  
Lily subió inginada por la escalera, y Anne subió tras ella.  
-¿Y a James que mosca le ha picado?-preguntó Kirsten sentándose al lado de Sirius.

-Es que Lily le ha dicho a James que le gusta Remus-explicó Sirius-Y James se ha enfadado por que le utiliza para acercase a él.   
-¿Lily y Remus?-preguntó sorprendida-¡Imposible!¡Si a Anne le gusta Remus!-dijo ella indignada-Lily nunca le haría una cosa así...  
-Pues lo ha hecho...James dice que últimamente pregunta mucho por Remus:que si cómo está, que si me ayudas con la mesita...y Lily solo le nombra a él: Que te ayude Remus que lo hace muy bien...  
-Jamás lo diría...-susurró Kirsten.  
-¿Así que a Anne le gusta Remus?-dijo Peter de pronto.  
-Qué observador, Peter- comentó Kirsten-Lo sabíamos todos.   
-Nosotros no-contestó Sirius.  
-Eso es porque no os enterais de nada-dijo la chica cansinamente.-Me voy al despacho de Filch a ver si me devuelve el paquete de bombas fétidas...   
-Eh, Kirs...-dijo Sirius cuando salía por el agujero-¡No le digas nada a Lily!  
-Tranquilo-aseguró ella.

Saliendo del despacho de Filch, Kirsten recordó lo que Sirius le había contado. La verdad es que no había dejado de pensar en ello mientras el celador le amenazaba con colgarla de cadenas, así que no era nada nuevo.Kirsten se paró a pensar: ¿Sería cierto? "Imposible"-pensó mientras se pasaba un dedo por uno de sus tirabuzones-"Lily no haría eso"   
"¿Hacer el que?"-le dijo una voz desde su cabeza   
-"¡Pues decirle a James que le gusta Remus!"-se contestó a si misma bajando las escaleras  
-"¿Estás segura de que se lo ha dicho?"-Kirsten se paró a recordarlo, y unos alumnos de Hufflepuff tuvieron que apartarse por que estaba parada en mitad del pasillo.  
-"Creo que Sirius ha dicho eso mismo"-intentó recordar-"¿O me ha dicho otra cosa y yo lo he interpretado así?"  
Kirsten empujó la puerta de roble del Gran Comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando a que bajaran sus amigas. Anne no tardó en aparecer, y se sentó junto a Kirsten con un gesto disgustado.  
-He estado hablando con Lily-dijo ella dejándose caer en un banco- Dice que no sabe porqué James se ha marchado de repente, y que debería ser ella la que se enfadara por dejarle plantada.  
-Ehm...sí-dijo Kirsten sin saber qué decir- Quizás Lily ha dicho cosas que no debía decir.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Anne.  
Kirsten se paró a pensar de nuevo en lo que le había contado Sirius. La chica se lamentó de no haberle prestado suficiente atención en lugar de mirar lo blancos que tenía los dientes, y como Anne esperaba una respuesta,decidió contar la versión de Sirius.  
-Verás, Anne, puede que te suene extraño- dijo Kirsten en voz baja-Pero...a Lily le gusta Remus. Sí, está con James por acercarse a Remus-dijo al ver la cara se su amiga-Me lo ha contado Sirius...  
-¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo con aparente serenidad mientras se apartaba el moreno pelo de la frente.  
-Sí...al parecer Lily se lo ha contado todo a James, y él se ha enfadado.Pero Anne, tranquila-dijo Kirsten-Seguro que Lily tiene una explicación para esto.  
-No, si yo no estoy enfadada-susurró Anne con un hilo de voz.  
En ese mismo momento, Lily apareció por la puerta del Gran Comedor, agitando su rojiza melena bajo el cielo artificial.

-No puedo creerlo...-dijo indignada- ¡Después de pasar toda la tarde con él, va y se larga!-añadió- Es un estúpido...  
-¿Estás segura de que no le has dicho nada que hiciera que se enfadara?-dijo Kirsten con tacto-Quizás no te diste cuenta.  
-¿Yo?-preguntó Lily mientras se servía rostif- Él sabrá, yo sólo intenté ayudarle, y resulta que estaba engañándome...  
-Eso me suena-insinuó Anne mientras miraba fijamente el vacío.   
Lily la miró intrigada, pero estaba tan enfadada con James que olvidó el comentario de su amiga.Sin embargo, a Kirsten le hubiera encantado desaparecer.  
-Ahí vienen...-dijo Lily mientras dirigñia una mirada de odio a James, el cual ni siquiera se giró a comprobar si estaba sentada-  
-Encima se está haciendo el interesante, pues yo no voy a ser la que se acerque.-añadió.  
Cuando Lily dijo eso, Sirius miró a Kirsten con un gesto interrogativo, y ella se lo devolvió con una sonrisa...  
-No se porqué se ha ido-siguió Lily- Así, sin más, y yo que había confiado en él.  
-Sí- volvió a decir Anne-A veces se confía en quién no se debe.  
-Tienes toda la razón Anne-asintió Lily ajena a la indirecta de su amiga- Encima se enfada él, ni que yo hubiera hecho algo que le molestara, o hubiera dicho lo que no debo.

-O quizás no lo has dicho todo y te has callado muchas cosas,¿no crees, Evans?-dijo Anne controlando su furia y elevando el tono de voz. Era evidente que estaba controlándose desde que Lily había aparecido, y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.   
-Pues no- dijo ella viendo de manera extraña a Anne-Yo no le he dicho nada. Además no he podido averiguar nada de Remus...  
-Ah,sí, Remus-dijo Anne sarcásticamente y mirando a Kirsten.  
-Lo siento, Anne-dijo Lily- Ojalá hubiera podido enterarme de algo, pero se ha marchado tan pronto que no he podido...  
Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Anne enrojeció en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, y Kirsten, imaginándo lo que se avecinaba, miró de soslayo a Sirius pidiendo ayuda...  
-La que se a a liar aquí-dijo en susurros sin que nadie la oyera.  
-¡¡Jamás hubiera imaginado algo así de tí, Lily!-gritó Anne- ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?  
-¿Hacer...el qué?-contestó sorprendida.  
-¿No has pensado que podías estar haciendo daño a alguien?-dijo furiosa. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor las miraba-¡Tenías que haberlo pensado antes! ¡Tenías que habermelo contado!

-¿Estás enfadada por eso, Anne?-dijo ella ante los gritos de su amiga.   
-Enfadada no, Lilians.-contestó-Estoy dolida. Nunca habías dicho nada...  
-¿Decir el qué?-Lily no entedía nada.  
-¡Déjalo!- dijo ella. Ahora todas las miradas del Salón Comedor se dirigían hacia ellas. James miraba de reojo enfadado.-¡veo que no puedes ser sincera!  
Dicho esto, Anne salió corriendo del Salón Comedor ante la átonita mirada de Lily, que seguía sin comprender nada.

Lily dirigó una mirada de ignorancia hacia Kirsten, que no sabía dónde mirar. Sirius se acercó y ocupó el lugar de Anne.  
-Bueno...-dijo él- Sí que se ha enfadado.   
-¿Pero por qué?-preguntó Lily.  
-Lily, por favor, después de lo que has hecho.-le contestó Sirius-Debías haberlo dicho. Al menos, a Anne...  
-¡Si no sé de qué hablais!  
-Lily, esconder ante Anne que te gustaba Remus no ha estado nada bien-le dijo comprensivamente Kirten- Al final todo se sabe, deberías haberlo previsto...   
-¿Qué a mi me gusta Remus?-exclamó perpleja- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?  
-A mí me lo ha dicho Sirius-contestó Kirsten rápidamente.  
-¡Eh!-dijo el con la misma rapidez- ¡Ha mí me ha contado James que eso le has dicho tú!  
-¡¡Será imbécil!-dijo furiosa-¡¡Lo ha hecho adrede!-¡¡EH, POTTER-dijo Lily gritando a James, que ya había acabado de cenar y estaba levantándose de la mesa- ERES PEOR DE LO QUE ME IMAGINABA!  
-¡¡Tú también, Evans!-le contestó él desde la otra punta del Gran Comedor.  
Al decir esto, salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor.

-Voy a ver si se calma...  
Sirius se levantó y corrió tras James.  
-Es lógico que Anne esté enfadada, pero tienes que creerme, Kirs -dijo suplicante Lily-A mí Remus...no me gusta, lo juro.  
-¿Y porqué le has dicho eso a James?  
-¡Yo no le he dicho eso a James!-dijo exasperada-¡Yo le pregunté por Remus para saber si esta noche también iban a desaparecer!Tengo que hablar con Anne...¡Potter!   
-Ah...-Kirsten estaba empezando a entender las cosas.  
-Mira, también deberías hablar con James.-Lily pareciá dispuesta a replicar, pero Kirsten la calló con un gesto-Él cree que le besaste por acercarte a Remus...eso entendió él, y se lo dijo a Sirius. Y Sirius a mí. Habla con él-continuó- A no ser que sea cierto que te guste Remus...  
-Quizás tengas razón...oye, hazme un favor-dijo ella de pronto- Habla tí con Anny, yo iré a hablar con James.Primero voy a la biblioteca a recoger un libro.  
-Pero tranquila, ¿eh?-dijo sonriéndole.

Cuando Sirius entró en la Sala Común, vio a James sentado frente a la chimenea, mirando el fuego distraído.  
-¿Cómo lo llevas, Cornamenta?  
-Mal-dijo malhumorado.  
-Bueno, eso se pasará esta noche, mientras hacemos alguna de las nuestras por Hogsmeade...-dijo Sirius animadamente y frotándose las manos.   
-Yo no voy-contestó James sin dejar de mirar la chimenea fijamente.  
-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó extrañado Sirius.  
-Lo que oyes- respondió-No me apetece ver hoy a Remus.  
-Como quieras...-¿nos dejas a Colagusano y a mí la capa invisible?  
-Cógela- dijo James-Está en mi baúl.  
Sirius fue a por la capa y cuando bajó Colagusano, ambos se desaparicieron bajo la capa y salieron por el retrato. Los alumnos estaban empezando a ir a la Torre para acostarse, y Kirsten apareció por el agujero del retrato.   
-Ehm...hola, James-dijo ella-¿Has visto a Anne?.  
-Ha subido hace un rato-contestó secamente.-Estará en el dormitorio.  
-Sí, bueno-dijo tartamudeando-Voy...voy a hablar con ella.  
James ni siquiera asintió con la cabeza, y Kirsten subió rápidamente. Cuando entró en la habitación, vio su cama con las cortinas pasadas y oyó un sollozo.

-Hey, Anny...-dijo sentándose en la cama junto a ella- No llores, anda...  
Anne se apoyó en las piernas de su amiga, llorando. Kirsten no sabía cómo decirselo.  
-Tengo buenas y malas noticias, Anny-dijo Kirsten intentado quitarle hierro al asunto.  
-Primero las malas...-dijo ella sin dejar de llorar.   
-Sirius todavía no me ha dicho que soy la mujer de su vida-dijo ella soñadora. Anne se levantó mirándola cansinamente.  
-Entonces todos los días hay malas noticias-dijo Anne aganchando la cabeza de nuevo-Y será así siempre, supongo.  
-Y las buenas-dijo cortándola-es que Lily no será nunca la señora Lupin.  
Anne se levantó de nuevo, ahora con una mirada de odio.  
-Kirsten, ¡¿Estoy llorando por eso y sólo se te ocurre decirme semejante tontería!-exclamó enojada.  
-¡Es cierto!-dijo intentado tener credibilidad-¡Ha sido una confusión! Entre que James lo entendió mal y Sirius no sabe contar las cosas...  
-¿Qué dices?-dijo Anne extrañada.   
-Pues eso, que Lily no va detrás de Remus, que fue una tontería de James a la que Sirius dio mucha importancia y que yo al no prestar mucha atención, pues terminé de empeorar...

-¡Yuuuujuuuuu!-gritó Anne saltándo encima de la cama.-¡Sabía que Lily no me haría nunca una cosa así! Y tú-dijo cogiendo la almohada y dándole a Kirsten con ella-¡¡La próxima vez que te pille cotilleando con Sirius y encima no te acuerdes de lo que dice...!  
-¡Para!-dijo riéndose- Yo es que estaba mirando a Sirius y no me enteré mucho de lo que me dijo...  
Anne continuó pegángo a Kirsten, contenta. De pronto, paró y se sentó preocupada.  
-¿Y James qué?-dijo intrigada.  
-Ahora iba Lily ha hablar con él-contestó limpiándose las plumas de la cabeza- Hoy me había costado mucho peinarme los rizos, ¿sabes?   
-Pensándolo bien-dijo Anne-Sirius y tú si haceís buena pareja. Sois los dos igual de presumidos.  
Esta vez, fue Kirsten la que golpeó a Anne con la almohada.


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9:Y MÁS CONFESIONES...**

Lily salió apresurada de la biblioteca, y pensaba por el camino qué iba a decirle a James. Al fin y al cabo, la culpa había sido de él, sino hubiera malinterpretado las cosas, no se habría montado todo aquel lío. Cuando entró en la Sala Común, estaba totalmente vacía a excepción de James, que todavía no se había movido del butacón y continuaba mirando el fuego fijamente.  
Al verla entrar, la cara se le contrajo durante medio segundo, porque acto seguido volvió a fingir la misma indiferencia que antes.Lily fue a sentarse a su lado, pero no dejó de mirar la chimenea. Ni siquiera mostró un gesto de incomodidad. A decir verdad, lo que James tenía era unas ganas locas de preguntarle porqué había hecho aquello, pero no pensaba decirle nada.  
-¿No piensas decir nada?-dijo Lily adivinando lo que pensaba.  
James continuó callado sin moverse.  
-Ya me lo imaginaba-dijo ella sacudiéndose el pelo. James pudo oler el olor que despredía, e intentó controlarse.- James, tengo algo que decirte, de verdad.  
Pero James continuaba callado.  
-Hables o no, te lo voy a decir-dijo ella cansada ante su actitud-A mí no me gusta Remus.  
A James se le encendió la sangre. No entendía por qué seguía mintiéndole, quizás creía que podía seguir engañándole para acercase más a Remus. "No soy tan idiota"se dijo a sí mismo.

- Es cierto-continuó Lily ante su silencio-Yo te pregunté porque llevamos semanas intentado averiguar dónde ibais, sólo eso James, créeme.  
-Ya, claro,por eso dijiste que me ayudara Remus con las iguanas, y me seguías para sacárme que le pasaba a Remus-dijo él para sopresa de Lily.  
-Era curiosidad, sólo eso...-intentó excusarse Lily- Nunca le haría algo así a Anne...  
-¿Hacer el qué?-preguntó James.  
-A Anne le gusta Remus, James-contestó ella- ¿No lo sabías?  
-Pues no, no lo sabía-respondió él toscamente.  
-Ya ves, es así. Nunca haría eso, James.  
-¿Se supone que me lo he de creer?-dijo James sin dejar de mirar la chimenea- Seguro que te gusta Remus y quieres solucionar las cosas con Anne...  
-¡James, pareces tonto!-dijo ella harta- ¿Cómo va a gustarme Remus si...?  
-¿Si qué?-dijo él sin darle importancia.  
-¡...si me gustas tú!

James no se esperaba aquello. Al oirlo, fue como flotar. Había esperado aquello durante años, desde la primera vez que se fijó en Lily en la Ceremonia de Selección.Aún así, era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer algo así.   
-No te creo-mintió él- Lo dices por decir.  
-¡Es cierto!-exclamó ella- Quizás no te halla tratado muy bien durante estos años, pero este tiempo atrás has sido genial conmigo-dijo Lily del tirón-Me defendiste de Snape sin necesidad de utilizar la magia, me has demostrado que has cambiado, y en Hogsmeade nunca me había divertido tanto. Además-prosiguió- Desde hace dos días, no dejo de pensar en el beso que me diste, James.  
Esta vez, James se giró a mirarla. Lily estaba más roja que nunca, al parecer estaba pasando la mayor vergüenza de su vida. Miraba hacia el suelo, y el pelo le caía suavemente sobre los verdes ojos. James la creyó entonces.  
-Nunca había dicho nada así a nadie, James-dijo tímidamente- Y tienes que creerme, porque si no lo haces a mí...  
-¿Qué, Evans?-dijo él.  
-A mí me va a costar mucho olvidarme de tí.

James sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, y mostró todos los dientes. Lily, al ver que sonreía, sonrió y perdió la vergüenza.  
-Tranquila, Evans. -dijo él-Yo te creo...No quiero que te olvides de mí.  
James se acercó a Lily, y le cogió de la barbilla dulcemente.Cuando Lily cerró los ojos a esperar a que le besara de nuevo, pudo notar el olor de James. Sin embargo y para pena de Lily, James le besó en la mejilla.  
-Como tú dijiste, Lily-Déjémoslo ahora antes de que las prisas lo hechen todo a perder.  
James sonrió, y se levantó del sofá.  
-Pero James, yo...tú-dijo ella perpleja-Tú no...  
-Sí, Lily, yo estoy loco por tí, pero no quiero hacer las cosas mal.-dijo el sonriéndo- Hasta mañana, Evans.  
Y esta vez fue Lily la que vio cómo James subía las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.

En la habitación, todas las chicas estaban ya durmiendo, así que Lily se metió en silencio entre las sábanas y se durmió tranquila. Al día siguente, Anne ya se había despertado,y para sorpresa de Lily, estaba sonriente.  
-Anne, yo...  
-Lily, lo siento-le cortó Anne mientras se abrochaba los botones de la túnica- Nod ebí pensar eso de tí, tenía que haber imaginado que sería un error...  
-No pasa nada, Anny-dijo Lily-Perdona que no te lo explicara antes.¿Amigas?  
-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Anne abalanzándose sobre ella- Eso siempre.  
-Menos mal, no sabes el disgusto que tenía encima, Anny...-se rió Lily- Te quiero mucho, y nunca te haría algo así, ¿vale?  
-¡Yo también te quiero, Lilians!.   
Anne la abrazó con fuerza y perdieron el equilibrio, cayéndo sobre la cama de Kirsten y rompiendo el dosel de su cama.  
-¡Seréis salvajes!-dijo Kirsten despertándose-¡Me habeis roto la cama, animales!

-¡Mejor, así te despiertas pronto!-dijo Anne.  
-Menudos métodos...-susurró Kirsten acariciandose el pelo- Poco más y me despeinais.  
-Ya estás bastante despeinada, Kirs-le dijo Lily-Mírate en el espejo.  
Kirsten se levantó rápidamente,y soltó un agudo grito al ver su reflejo en el espejo, que le dijo "Kirsten ¡peinate!"  
-Nosotras nos vamos, Kirs- dijo Anne abriendo lapuerta-Ahí te quedas...a ver si hoy también llegas tarde, ¿eh?  
-Ah, socorro, me he de peinar...-decía ella en voz baja-Mis rizos...  
Lily y Anne bajaron dándolas por perdidas. En los sillones de la Sala Común, encontraron a Sirius y a Peter durmiendo, pero no a James.  
-Eh, dormilones-dijo Anne empujando a Sirius en el hombro.-Arriba o llegaréis tarde.

-¿Eh?-dijo desperzándose Sirius-¿Ya es de día?  
-Pues claro, Black-asintió Lily-Es más, ya son las nueve.Dios-dijo mirándole el pelo-Deberías peinarte un poco.  
-¿Peinarme, yo?-dijo él-¡Mi pelo!  
Acto seguido, subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.   
-Bueno, ¿vienes, Peter?-dijo Lily.  
-Si,claro-dijo somñoliento.  
Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la Torre, se oyó un grito agudo que venía de los dormitorios de los chicos.  
-Sirius-dijo Peter-Acabará de mirarse en el espejo.  
-No,si ya se lo dijo yo ayer a Kirsten-le dijo al oído Anne a Lily-Están hechos el uno para el otro. Igual de **presumidos.**

Kirsten llegó por los pelos aquel día a clase de Transformaciones, y por poco McGonagall no la castigó por su poca puntualidad. Al fondo de la clase había un hueco junto a sus amigas, pero vio como Sirius le hacía un hueco en su mesa junto a James y Peter y se sentó junto a ellos.  
-Ya te vale, Kirsty-susurró Sirius-Por tu culpa James casi me mata esta mañana.  
-¿Mi culpa?-dijo ella-Si te enteraras bien de lo que me cuentas...  
-A saber en qué estarías pensando, Kirsty.  
-Señor Black y Señorita Williams, ¿qué es eso tan interesante de lo que hablan?  
-Nada, profesora-dijo Sirius.  
McGonagall continuó explicando la clase.Kirsten aprovechó el momento en el que Peter hizo estallar en volutas de humo su cuerno de rinoceronte para hablar con Sirius.  
-Sirius...¿Cuándo vais a explicarme lo de los Merodeadores?  
-Algún día de estos-contestó el moviendo las manos para apartarse el humo de la cara.  
-Vamos, Sirius, no seas así...-dijo suplicante la chica.  
-¡¡Black y Williams, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor!-gritó McGonagall, que ya había apagado el cuerno de Peter.

-Está bien,profesora, ya nos callamos.  
-Eso espero, o tendré que castigarles-contestó ella.  
Sirius miró de reojo a Kirsten y siguió con su cuerno de rinoceronte.  
-Sirius, ¡contéstame!-dijo ella de pronto.  
-¡Qué pesada eres!-contestó molesto.  
-Si me lo dices, me callo, te lo prometo...  
-Está bien, merodeador es por que...-empezó Sirius.  
-Black y Williams, les quiero en mi despacho a las 6 de la tarde, después de cenar, están castigados. La próxima vez no hablarán en mi clase.  
En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases, y Sirius, al contrario de lo que Kirsten esperaba, le dirigió una sonrisa y le dijo: "Nos vemos esta tarde, Williams". Ella se quedó embobada mirando cómo salía del aula, hasta que Anne le puso una mano en el hombro.  
-Vaya, estás castigada-dijo Anne-Lo siento, Kirst.  
-¿Sentirlo?-dijo ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento-¡Yo no! Estaré con Sirius...  
-Es un caso perdido- añadió Lily.  
Anne y ella cogieron a Kirsten de un brazo y la arrastraron a lo largo del aula hasta que salieron al pasillo.


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: EL ROBO DE LA CAPA**

Aquel día las horas pasaron muy lentas:el frío que caraterizaba el mes de noviembre no era muy bien acogido en los alumnos, porque empezaba a llover cada día más y a bajar las temperaturas. Aun así, Kirsten consiguió acabar las horas del día sin dormirse en ninguna clase, Anne acabó con sus tareas poco después de terminar las clases y Lily tuvo tiempo suficiente para repasar algo sobre los futuros ÉXTASIS que habían de realizas al final de curso. Estando en la Sala Común haciendo los deberes de Aritmancia, Lily miró el reloj por casualidad.  
-¡Kirsten, son las seis menos diez!-exclamó de pronto.  
-¿Pasa algo importante a las seis para que te pongas así?-dijo ella dejando de lado las complicadas cuentas de la profesora Vector.   
-¡Que tienes que ir al despacho de McGonagall por el castigo!  
-¿Qué castigo?-preguntó olvidadiza.   
-Ay que memoria...-comentó Anne- Sirius,Kirsten, estabas hablando con Sirius...

-¡Tengo un castigo con Sirius y todavía voy sin peinar!-dijo repentinamente la muchacha.  
Después de acicalarse el pelo rápidamente salió rápidamente de la Sala Común sin hacer caso de los comentarios de sus amigas. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al pasillo del despacho de McGonallal, pero antes de llegar se devió a la derecha para ir al espejo de final del pasillo.Cuando creía que estaba lo suficientemente decente(aunque nunca lo estaría frente a Sirius-pensaba-) volvió al pasillo central, y vio a Sirius venir desde la bifurzación derecha.

-¡Eh, Williams!-dijo él-¿De dónde vienes?  
-De peinarme, hay un espejo al final de ese pasillo, a la izquierda.   
-Ah, no lo sabía...yo también vengo de peinarme,hay un espejo igual en el lado derecho del pasillo.-aclaró Sirius.   
-¿Qué hora és?-preguntó ella mientras caminaban rápidamente a través del pasillo.  
-Las seis y diez-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-Llegan tarde.  
-Profesora McGonagall,nosotros...-intentó explicarse Sirius- Estabamos haciendo los deberes de Transformaciones que nos ha mandado y se nos ha pasado el tiempo en seguida...  
Kirsten, mirando a Sirius de reojo, intentó darle un pisotón bajo la túnica. McGonagall no les había dado clase aquel día, y estaba estropeándolo.  
-...mi mesita sigue siendo verde y a veces araña, creo que la iguana aún no termina de transformarse-le mentía Sirius- y Williams intentaba ayudarme...  
-Creo que va usted un poco retrasado, Black-le cortó tajantemente-Estaban ustedes haciendo los deberes de la semana pasada. Pónganse al día.

Sirius dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Kirsten, que en lugar de enfadarse, tenía unass ganas tremendas de llorar de la risa.   
-Acompáñenme-dijo McGonagall-El castigo será en el aula de Transformaciones.  
Kirsten y Sirius la siguieron mirando al suelo con cara de arrepentimiento, o eso pensaba Kirsten, porque pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía era contar las baldosas del suelo para entretenerse por el camino. Pronto llegaron al aula, y McGonagall se pudo frente a ellos.  
-Más que un castigo-dijo ella-Es una tarea que os mando por no prestar atención en mis clases.Los alumnos tienden a dejarse a los animales mágicos sueltos por clase después de las Transformaciones, al igual que sus objetos personales...claro está que yo lo ordeno todo diariamente-siguió- pero he pensado que les vendría bien un poco de orden, así que lo harán todo ustedes. Y nada de magia-dijo al mirar la cara de Sirius-Ya pueden empezar, si tienen algun problema, estaré en mi despacho.

-Por lo que se ve,no hay mucho-dijo Sirius examinándo el aula-Acabaremos pronto.  
-Parece mentira, Black-contestó Kirsten con desdén.¿Acaso no sabes que los castigos de McGonagall no terminan pronto? Tendremos que mover sillas, mesas, estanterías, calderos vacíos, armarios...  
-Oh- se deprimió Sirius-tienes razón. Pues, empezemos.   
-¿Ya?-preguntó ella tristemente- Vamos a ver primero cómo están las cosas, ¿no?  
-Es que yo tengo prisa para irme con James y Peter a la...  
-¿A a la qué?-le interrumpió ella con entusiasmo.  
-A la..a la biblioteca-contestó él sorprendido.  
-Bah, Sirius-dijo mientras movía la mesa de McGonagall y encontraba bajo un nido de iguanas-No mientas...se trata de vuestras excursiones nocturnas,¿No?  
-Estamos en séptimo, Williams-dijo inocentemente-este año tenemos que hacer los ÉXTASIS, ¿De verdad crees que tenemos tiempo de salir por la noche?

-Sí-respondió ella cogiendo las plumas de un loro del cajón de la estantería-Desde luego.  
-Qué mala opinión tienes de nosotros, Williams-dijo sonriendo-Déjame que te ayude con ese cajón.  
Sirius se puso pegado a Kirsten e intentaron juntos sacar un cajón cerrado fuertemente, Ni el mejor alohomora podía abrirlo, así que lo hacían por la fuerza. De pronto, la fuerza abrió el cajón y cayeron los dos al suelo del impulso. Cuando se vieron el uno encima del otro enredados por las piernas y cubiertos por plumas de loro, se echaron a reír descontroladamente.Poco a poco, dejaron de reirse y se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin sonreir si quiera. Cuando Kirsten creyó que Sirius daba muestras de acercarse, les interrumpió la profesora McGonagall.

-Recoged eso y marchaos a la torre-dijo mientras ellos se levantaban-Espero que en mi próxima clase no hablen más.  
Sirius y Kirsten salieron del aula lo más rápidamente que pudieron, y hablaron animadamente durante el camino a la Torre de Gryffindor.  
-Entonces-dijo Kirsten parándose frente al agujero de la Sala Común-Esta noche saldréis, ¿no?Dime la verdad-le reprochó la chica.  
-Sí, saldremos-dijo con aire de culpabilidad-Pero tú no puedes venir.Me gustaría, pero...es un secreto de Merodeador, Kirsty.  
-Ya, bueno...algún día me lo contarás?-preguntó esperanzada.  
-Agún día, Williams.-lo sonrió-Venga,¡ el último que entre en la Sala Común es un gryndylow!  
Y salieron los dos despedidos hacia el Retrato de la Señora Gorda

Lily y Anne estaban ya en la habitación terminando de arreglar los libros del día siguiente cuando Kirsten llegó.  
-¿Qué tal,Kirst?-preguntó Lily.  
-Hoy tampoco ha habido suerte-dijo deprimida.  
-Oh, bueno-se acercó Anne pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros- Quizás otro día te diga que quiere ser le padre de tus hijos.  
Lily rió la gracia, pero calló rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina de Kirsten.   
- Ha habido un momento que casi nos besamos, y...  
-Ya estamos con momentos "Kirsten"-le dijo Lily a Anne de manera que Kirsten no les escuchara.  
-Nunca dejará de tener esas fantasías con Sirius, ¿eh?-le dijo Anne- A mí me parecen imposibles, si sintiera algo por ella, ya lo habría dicho.

-¡Hola chicas!-exclamó ella- ¿Tenéis un par de guantes de dragón que prestarme para la hora de Herbología de mañana?  
-Claro, Nympha-dijo Anne buscando los suyos-¿Qué les ha pasado a los tuyos?  
-Estaba arreglandome el baúl, lo he intentado hacer con magia y he prendido fuego a lo que estaba encima de la mesa.  
Anne sonrió ante el despiste de la prima de Black y le ayudó a abrir la puerta.  
-¡Eh, Tonks!-le llamó Lily antes de que pudiera salir- ¿Tú sabes cómo podrían salir tu primo y sus amigos sin ser vistos de aquí?  
-Bueno, puede que con la capa de invisibilidad de James...  
-¡Claro!-exclamó Kirsten.   
-¿Claro?¿qué está tan claro?-interrogó Lily-¿James tiene una capa de invisibilidad?  
-Sí, yo les ví en Navidades esconderse bajo ella muchas veces-respondió Tonks-y sólo se dejaban ver la cabeza. Era muy divertido ver bailar cabezas-rió recordándolo.  
-Y nosotros nos hemos escapado muchas veces con la capa de James-dijo Kirsten -¿En qué estaría yo pensando para no acordarme de la capa?  
-En Sirius-susurró Anne.  
-Muy bien, vale.-dijo Lily-Tengo un plan.Necesito tu ayuda,Tonks.  
-A la orden-dijo mientras se cuadraba como un soldado.  
-Necesito que cojas la capa de James de su baúl y me la traigas.  
-¿Yo?-preguntó la niña-¿Para qué?  
-Te lo contaremos mañana,necesitamos que nos hagas ese favor.Te haces pasar por un chico-narró Lily-entras en su dormitorio(ahora no hay nadie, está entrenando al quidditch),coges la capa, nos la traes y mañana por la mañana la devuelves.Por favor...  
-Está bien, lo haré- asintió Tonks mientras daba media vuelta hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.  
-¿Para qué quieres la capa?-preguntó Kirsten.  
-Nosotras nos la pondremos. Si es realmente necesario, saldrán sin la capa-explicó- así nosotras podremos seguirlos sin ser vistas, y descubrir qué es tan importante para que se escapen todos los meses sin la presencia de Remus.  
-Aquí teneis la capa-dijo Tonks apareciendo por el umbral de la puerta y la apariencia de un niño rubio de ojos verdes- Que la utiliceis bien.  
Lily le agradeció el favor con un guiño, cogió la capa y cubrió a sus amigas con ella.


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11: EL SECRETO DE LOS MERODEADORES**

Kirsten, Anne y Lily esperaban bajo la capa invisible en la Sala Común a que alguno de los chicos aparecieran. James no tardó mucho en aparecer cubierto de barro y con su escoba apoyada en el hombro. Al llegar James,Sirius y peter bajaron de inmediato.  
-¿Cuándo nos vamos, Cornamenta?-dijo emocionado Sirius."¿Cornamenta?"dijo Lily en voz baja.Calló al recibir un codazo de Anne.   
-¡Chits!-susurró James-No grites,puede oirnos alguien.  
-Si no hay nadie, James. Venga-dijo Peter-Ve a por la capa invisible y nos vamos cuanto antes.  
James subió las escaleras deprisa, y Sirius y Peter se sentaron a esperarle en la alfombra.  
-Remus debe estar impaciente-dijo Sirius-Seguro que ayer echó de menos a James.-comentó él.  
Las chicas se miraron bajo la capa, sin saber qué decir respecto a Remus. A Lily le dio mucha pena Anne, ya que parecía que le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. Lily recordó que durante todas las salidas de los chicos Remus no había estado en ninguna por que estaba en su casa, junto con su madre enferma, y supo que Anne ponía esa cara porque alparecer, Temus les había mentido.Lily salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio bajar a toda prisa a James.

-¡No está!-exclamó con un deje de nerviosismo.  
-¿Cómo que no está?-preguntó Sirius.  
-¡La capa, no está! ¡Alguien se la ha llevado!  
-No es posible...-pensó Sirius-De todas maneras, no podemos retrasarnos más, James.  
-¡Cómo vamos a ir sin la capa!-dijo Peter-¡Nos descubrirán!  
-¡¡NO podemos dejar a Remus solo!-gritó Sirius-!Se lo prometimos,somos los Merodeadores,no le vamos a dejar solo!  
-Dejad de discutir, anda- aclaró James-Vámonos, iremos con cuidado

Sirius y Peter se levantaron, y junto con James salieron por el agujero de la Sala Común. Kirsten dudó un momento, pero Lily le empujó antes de comprobar que Anne estaba bien.  
-Le pasa algo grave a Remus, y yo no sé que es-susurraba Anne mientras caminaban a metros detrás de ellos y se dirigían a lapuerta de roble.  
-Tranquila,Anne-dijo Lily evitando que se cerrara la puerta tras los chicos y saliendo tras ellos- Seguro que no es nada, alguna trastada.  
Los chicos miraban hacia atrás contínuamente para comprobar que no había nadie que les mirara, y se detuvieron frente al Sauce Boxeador.Los terrenos del castillo estaban totalmente vacíos, la única luz que había era de la luna llena, que bañaba de luz la hierba. Vieron cómo se paraba, y sacaban sus varitas.  
-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó Lily en voz muy baja.

-No lo sé.-contestó Kirsten-Yo no se nada de esto...  
Las chicas tuvieron que ahogar un grito de sorpresa al ver cómo James, Sirius y Peter se convertían en un ciervo, un perro lanudo y una rata respectivamente.  
-¡Son animagos!-exclamó Anne-¿cómo es posible si sólo van a cu mplir diecisiete años...?  
-¡Y a mí no me habian dicho nada1-exclamó divertida Kirsten-¡Yo me hubiera hecho también! ¿Qué están haciendo?-dijo al ver como Peter-Colagusano pasaba através de las ramas y apretaba el nudo del Sauce Boxeador. No hizo falta que respondiera ninguna de ellas, un pasadizo se abrió tras los ladrillos del castillo, y los tres animales entraron.

-¿Vamos a ir tras ellos?-dijo Anne.  
-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Kirsten-¡Quiero saber qué hay ahí y a dónde van que tan secreto es que yo no puedo saberlo!  
-Yo quiero ver dónde va James.-añadió Lily-¿Acasao no quieres saber qué le pasa a Remus?  
Anne la miró fijamente durante unos segundos.Al final, accedió con un movimiento de cabeza y las tres se dirigieron al Sauce. Kirsten coguió la rama más cercana mientras el Sauce agitaba violentamente sus ramas hacia ellas. Pulsó el nudo y elpasadizo se abrió de nuevo. Las chicas se quitaron la capa y se metieron con dificultad através de él.   
-Lumos-susurró Lily- Escuchad, yo iré delante. Pero debemos ponernos la capa de nuevo,puede que estén todavía cerca y nos descubran.  
Sus amigas obedecieron, y caminaron angostamente por el pasadizo en silencio mientras oian pasos delante de ellas. Al final del pasillo había una claridad que cda vez era más notoria,y las siluetas de sus amigos convertidos en animales re recortaban en aquella luz.

Sus amigos entraron en la estancia mientras ellas caminaban siguiéndoles. Llegaron a laluz, y al entrar vieron que se trataba de una casa oscura. El papel de las paredes estaba desgarrado, y las mesas y sillas tiradas por el suelo y totalmente arañadas y destrozadas. Las amigas se miraron a los ojos, aterrorizadas, escuchando en silencio y viendo cómo sus amigos subian las escaleras.  
-¿Dónde estamos?-susurró atemorizada Anne.  
De pronto, se oyo un desgarrados y escalofriante aullido. Los pelos de los brazos de Lily se pusieron de punta, y un sudor fío le cayó por la espalda cuando sintió un escaofrío. Miró a sus amigas d enuevo, y pudo ver cómo Anne empalidecía.  
Kirsten las cogió a ambas y las obligó a subir las escaleras, siempre cubiertas por la capa. Hubo un segudo aullido, y las chicas se pararon en la escalera. Cuando decidieron seguir subiendo, el aullido volvió a escucharse, seguido de un rugido.  
-No quiero seguir-dijo Anne-Vámonos.  
-¿Y Remus qué?-preguntó Lily.  
Anne apretó fuertemente los ojos y subió con sus amigas el tramo de escalera que faltaba.El aullido había sido seguido de gritos, ladridos y golpes, todo aquello, detrás de la puerta frente a la que estaban.  
-Vamos a entrar-dijo Lily.

Lily cubró el picaporte con la capa invisible y la abrió cuidadosamente sin hacer ningún ruido.  
Al principio tan solo vieron una habitación iluminada por los rayos de luna que entraban por una desvencinjada ventanas. Unas figuras estaban frente a ellas. En un principio, tan sólo reconocieron a tres, la cuarta era más grande, estaba a cuatro patas, y parecía ser bastante grande. Cuando las nubes que tapaban la luna se desvanecieron, las chicas tuvieron que hacer el mayor esfuerzo de su vida por no soltar un grito. Frente a ellas, había un enorme lobo junto con un gran ciervo, y un perro negro y lanudo y una rata que correteaba por el suelo de la estancia.Las chicas recordaron a tiempo que estaban bajo una capa invisible y pudieron reprimir el grito que hubieran soltado en otras circurstancias.Los cuatro animales se giraron hacia la puerta cuando se abrió, y al no ver a las chicas, desviaron de nuevo su atención. Ellas se pegaron a una de las paredes para ser todavía menos notorias, y vieron como el perro y el ciervo guardaban al lobo y salían seguidos de la rata hasta que oyeron sus pisadas bajar las escaleras y el ruido de la puerta cerrarse.Las chicas se quitaron la capa, y se miraron de hito en hito.  
-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-pregntó Kirsten.-¿Y ese...?  
-No lo sé-contestó Anne mirando a su alrededor.-Pero lo del lobo no lo entiendo.  
-Yo tampoco-dijo Lily observando algunos bultos en el suelo y acercándose a ellos- Además, aquí...parece ser la Casa de los Gritos.  
-Sí-afirmó Anne sentándose pesadamente- Es todo tan confuso, ellos son animagos, vienen hasta aquí en sus formas animales, a escondidas,Remus no está,están con un lobo...  
De pronto, se fijó en Lily. Estaba sentada junto a los bultos de ropa y tenía una túnica en el regazo. Miró a sus amigas con la cara lívida.

-No es un lobo...-dijo entre susurros-es un hombre lobo.  
-¿Un hombre lobo?-preguntó Kirsten sorprendida-¿Pero quién..?  
Lily levantó la túnica por el trozo del cuello interior donde se veia una etiqueta con un nombre. La alzó a la luz para que sus amigas pudieran verla. Anne se acercó a leerla con claridad.  
-Esta túnica perteneza a...Remus Lupin.


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12: ¡CASTIGADA !**

Anne se desplomó decaida en el suelo, y Kirsten se caercó inmediantamente y se sentó junto a ella.Anne no podía si quiera llorar.  
-Es una idea descabellada, Lilians-contestó Anne-No e sposible, se la habrá dejado aquí por casualidad.  
-Anne, sé que es duro-explicó Lily-pero piensa:desaparece cada mes con excusas distintas, y lo hemos comprobado, tiene aspecto enfermizo, si hubiera sido una tontería Kirsten lo sabría porque los chicos siempre cuentan con ella, ellos han venido a hacerle compañía,tampoco está cuando ellos desaparecen,y estoy segura de que siempre desaparece en luna llena.Además-prosiguió-de los gritos que oyen los habitantes de Hogsmeade por las noches...  
-Dios mío, un hombre lobo,Lily, un hombre lobo...-repetía Anne- No es posible, no es posible, un hombre lobo, Remus...  
-Serámejor que nos vayamos-dijo Kirsten-Pueden volver en cualquier momento.   
-está bien, vamos Anne-dijo Lily cubriénsola con la capa invisible-Vámonos.  
Las chicas salieron corriendo por el pasadizo de vuelta al colegio, entraron en los terrenos tras una hora hora caminando y fueron directas a la torre de Gryffindor. Se subieron a los dormitorios, Lily guardó la capa en el baúl y no djo nada más antes de acostarse. Anne corrió las cortinas adoseladas y se tumbó sobre la mullida almohada antes de cerrar los ojos. Pensó que sería mejor que hablaran de todo aquello mañana, y que Anne descansara. Cuando estaba apunto de dormirse, oyó que Kirsten decía:  
-Si para ellos es un secreto, para nosotras también debe serlo- dijo la chica- No se lo diremos a nadie.  
Y no hizo falta decir nada más. Lily cerró los ojos, y se durmió muy intranquila.

A la mañana siguiente, Anne ya estaba despierta, como de costumbre.Lily se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a ducharse. Kirsten, para su sopresa, ya estaba en frente al espejo.   
-¿Tú tampoco has dormido?-dijo recogiéndose los rizos.  
-Yo sí-contestó-¿Y Anne?  
-Anny no ha pegado ojo durante toda la noche-contestó- Está realmente mal.  
-Quizás debemos hablar con ella, ¿no?   
-Si, después del desayuno sería buena idea.  
Cuando bajaron a la Sala Común, vieron a Sirius, James y Peter en los sofas,durmiendo. Lily no quiso despertarlos:no sabía si habian hecho bien en acompañar a Remus o no. Decidió dejarlo para después, al igual que las otras. Bajaron juntas a desayunar, y James le guiñó un ojo a Lily cuando se sentaron en la mesa. Lily no contestó, no tenía ganas, estaba muy densanimada.Pero para desánimo el de Anne:estaba siempre mirando el suelo, con la cara desencajada, y la mirada perdida. En clase de Transformaciones no fue capaz de transformar un salero en una panera, y se dio por vencida muy pronto.  
-Anne, deberías haberte quedado en la torre-dijo Lily.  
-No, estoy bien-mintió ella- Sólo es que, me cuesta aceptarlo, eso es todo.  
A Anne se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, y no pudo reprimir algunos sollozos. Lily le abrazó fuertemente, y la profesor McGonagall lo vio.  
-Señorita Adams-dijo ella-Salga de clase si está indispuesta.Ebans, acompáñela a la enfermería y que se tranquilize.  
Cuando McGonagall había dicho aquello, toda la clase se había fijado a ver qué le pasaba,y que Anne estuviera llorando pilló a los chicos por sorpresa.Cuando tocó la campana, se esperaron a que Kirsten les adelantara.

-Kirst, ¿qué le pasa a Anne?-le preguntó Sirius.   
-¿Sabes una cosa, Black?-le dijo ella- No hace falta que me digas qué es un merodeador.Ahora ya lo sé.  
Dijo esto y se fue sonriendo apesumbradamente hacia la enfermería.   
-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?-preguntó James-No le habrás dicho anda de Lunático, ¿verdad?   
-¡No!-contestó Sirius- no sé porqué dice eso,lo juro.  
-Bueno, ahora le preguntaré a Lily.-dijo James saliendo del aula-Nos vemos luego, ¡adiós!  
James salió corriendo y subió al tercer piso a esperar a que salieran de la enfermería. Después de diez minutos, se abrió la puerta y salió Anne seguida de Kirsten y Lily.Las tres le saludaron, y estaban a punto de baja cuando James cogió a Lily del brazo y le apartó del grupo.  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-le pereguntó.  
-Sí,supongo-dijo mirando a sus amigas-¿Acompañas a Anne, Kirst?  
Kirsten sonrió y bajó con Anne hasta la Sala Común mientras Lily iba con James hacia los terrenos del colegio. Salieron al exterior, y fueron hacia el lago, donde el frío viento casi invernal agitaba la superficie formando pequeñas crestas de olas.  
-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Lily rompiendo el silencio entre ella y James.  
-Es sobre Anne y un comentario que ha hecho Kirsten al salir de Transformaciones.  
-Anne está nerviosa, tan sólo es eso.-explicó- ¿Qué ha dicho Kirsten?  
-Ha dicho que sabe lo que es un merodeador.   
Lily se quedó callada pensando en que decir. Se obligó a recordarse a sí misma lanzarle un hechizo de enmudecer a Kirsten cuando la viera.  
-Pues ella sabrá,¿n?-dijo intentando escurrir el bulto-Yo no sé de qué habla.   
-Escúchame, Lily.-dijo James parandose frete a ella y cogiendola por los hombros-Sé que sabes algo, y es de vital importancia que me digas qué sabes.Sabes perfectamente de qué te hablo.  
-No, no lo sé,James,de verdad-intentó mentir-Preguntaselo a Kirsten.  
-Eres muy inteligiente,Lily-en ese momento, ella enrojeció-Y sé que has averiguado algo. Necesito que me diga que és. Y que me devuelvas mi capa **invisible.**

Lily se quedó completamente en blanco tras aquella frase. Supuso que James se enfadaría si sabía que había cogido su capa invisible para saber lo de Remus, y el intentar mentirle no estaba dando resultado.  
-Está bien-dijo arrepentida-La tengo yo.Sabemos que sois animagos.Y también sabemos que Remus es un hombre lobo.  
James la miró fijamente a los ojos sin mostrar ningna expresión en la cara.  
-Os seguimos, queríamos saber qué hacíais-continuó Lily con un tono de súplica- Le dijimos a Tonks que os robara la capa,pensaba devolvértela hoy mismo.  
-Bueno, era de esperar que alguien nos descubriera-dijo James- No teneis que contárselo a nadie.Absolutamente a nadie-dijo esto último remarcándolo.-Ni siquiera Remus debe saber que vosotras conoceis su secreto,¿entendido?  
-Está bien-contestó Lily-No diremos nada a nadie.  
-Y ahora-dijo James sonriendo-¿Qué te parece si volvemos al castillo y me devuelves mi capa para poder ver a Remus esta noche?

Lily y James camniron de vuelta a castillo y fueron hacia la torre de Gryffindor.Subiendo las escaleras, oyeron unas palabras silbeantes:   
-Vaya, si son la sangre sucia y el capitán de Gryffindor   
James y Lily se giraron para observar cara a cara a Snape.  
-¡Qué susto, Quejicus, creía que me atacaba una montaña de grasa!-dijo James-Suerte que sólo eres tún, y eres inofensivo.  
James le miró de reojo, con reproche. Recordaba perfectamente que James le había prometido en el tren de ida a Hogwarts que este último año no atacaría a Snape,y si él seguía tentándole, Lily veia difícil que James no contestara a sus provocaciones.  
-¿Qué, paseando con Evans?-dijo Snape arrastrando cada sílaba-Lástima que vayas con ella: puede que se te contamine la sangre.  
-¡Snape, te dije en el expreso que a Lily ni la nombres!-exclamó James sacando la varita-¡Que no te cabe su nombre en la boca!   
-James, por favor,déjalo en paz-suplicaba Lily cogiendolo del brazo-Puedes meterte en un lío.  
James hizo un amago de guardar la varita de nuevo en el bolsillo y hacer caso a Lily, pero Snape se rió atronadoramente y no bajó la guardia.   
-¡Qué tierno!-se mofó-¡Potter se ha enamorado de la calaña de Gryffindor!  
James fue mucho más rápido que Snape. Sacó la varita de nuevo, y lanzó un rayo rojo que dio de pleno en la cara de Snape e hizo que empezaran a salirle unas pústulas verdes. Snaper enrojeció de ira, y empezó a lanzar maleficios a diestro y siniestro. lanzaba tantos rayos aturdidores que James obligó a Lily a agacharse, y que pasaran sobre ellos los rallos. James protegió la cabeza de Lily con un brazo mientras lanzaba rayos sobre su hombro sin mirar atrás, hasta que de pronto, cesaron los silbidos de los rayos y se oyó el silencio.

-¡¡POTTER Y SNAPE!-gritó una voz que venía de unos pies frente a Lily y James.-¡¡Y EVANS! ¡Levantaos!-ordenó la severa voz.  
Lily se apoyó en James para levantarse, y se vieorn de frente con la profesora McGonagall con los labios muy apretados.  
-Profesora, Lily no tiene nada que ver en esto...-intentó explicar James.  
-Segudime los tres, vamos a mi despacho.  
Lily, James y Snape siguieron a McGonagall por las escaleras hasta su despacho.Una vez allí, la profesora hizo aparecer tres taburetes con apoyabrazos y les hizo sentarse.   
-Pensaba que al crecer ibais a resolver vuestras diferecias-dijo la profesora-pero no, ahora haceis que afecte también a otros.   
-¿A otros?-preguntó James perplejo.   
-Sí,Potter-explicó-Tus maleficios lanzados sin mirar le han dado a un alumno de primero y se ha desmayado en un escalón de la escalera.  
-¡No era mi intención, profesora!-se disculpó James-¿Cómo está?   
-Está bien, Potter.-dijo ella- Pero me temo que esto es más grave que otras travesuras. Snape-continuó.-Ves a hablar con Pollack. Él dirá tu castigo.  
-Profesora McGonagall-dijo Lily tímidamente-¿No le interesa saber qué ha pasado?  
James miró a Lily como si su atrevimiento le fuera a costar la vida.  
-Explicalo tú, Evans-dijo al ver la cara de impaciencia de Snape-Creo que eres la más sensata de los tres.  
-Yo me he metido con Snape porque continuamente se mete conmigo-mintió-Y Snape me ha contestado. James pasaba por allí, y me defendió porque yo provoqué a Severus a que me lanzara algún maleficio.  
James miró a Lily como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Estaba mintiendo para que no le dijeran nada, pero no entendía cómo era posible que encubriera también a Snape.  
-Evans, me sorprende tu comportamiento-dijoMcGonagall con cara de aparente sorpresa.-Pero si eso es así...Snape, vayase a ver a Pollack y que le diga su castigo. Potter-dijo mirando a James-aunque fue un acto muy noble, he de castigarle por no haber llamado a un profesor. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y para usted, Evans-continuó- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y una semana de castigo.  
Lily apretó la madibula fuertemente y cerró los ojos también con fuerza.James la miró apenado, y Snape salió del despacho seguido de Lily y James.


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13: NOCHE...ACCIDENTADA**

Cuando Snape hubo bajado las escaleras y McGonagall cerrado la puerta del despacho.Lily comenzó a correr furiosamente.  
-¡Eh, Lily!-le dijo James-¡Espera!  
-¡No quiero esperarte!-dijo ella bajando las escaleras-¡Mira lo que he tenido que hacer para que no te expulsen!  
-Si, bueno-dijo tras ella por la puerta de roble hacia los terrenos de nuevo.-Perot ambién has salvado a Snape.  
Lily se giró frente a James y le miró odiosamente. Estaba frente a un seto de césped tras el lago. Era ya casi de noche,y todo estaba iluminado por los últimos rayos del atardecer.  
-¿Acaso no ves que lo he hecho por que sino Snape lo hubiea negado?-dijo ella gritando-¡Si hubieramos salido los dos indemnes no hubiera resultado creíble!   
-No lo había pensado-reconoció James-Y escucha,Lily...  
-No, no quiero escuchar nada-dijo enfadada-Me he pasado los últimos años dicutiendo contigo por creer que eres el chico más arrogante del colegio, aemás de un creído y un fanfarrón. Este año, cuando al fin nos llevamos bien-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-Empiezas a hacer cosas para parecer un energúmeno, y te las estoy tolerando todas por el único motivo de que estoy enamorada de tí. Y para colmo-dijo cogiendo más aire- tú ni siquiera te das cuenta, me ignoras por completo y aún tengo que hacer cosas por salvarte el pellejo cuando tú me tienes mareandome, que si me gustas, que si ahora quiero ir despacio...¡¡Déjame en paz!

-Lily, escucha...-le decía James-Te agradezco muchísmo lo que has hecho por mí, en serio...no estropees esto, por favor.   
-Lo estropeas tú solo-dijo intentando soltarse de las manos de James.Pero él la tenía bien sujeta.  
-Lily, tienes que escucharme...  
-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA!-gritaba-¡SUÉLTAME!  
-¡No!-contestó James-Ahora vas a escucharme tú a mí.-dijo forzándola a mirarle a la cara-¿Crees que depsués de siete años voy a dejar que te vayas, que depsués de tragar tanto voy a dejar que me odies?¿Piensas que voy a dejar que te olvides de mí por una tontería que no tendría que haber hecho?Sé que not enía que haberte defendido así-siguió-Pero me tienes que ayuar a controlarme, Lily.  
Lily le miraba a los ojos llorando. No creía en nada de lo que le decía, estaba harta de sus palabras dulces que no decían más que cosas lo que ella quería oir. Y sin embargo...  
-James,por favor...  
-Ayúdame, Lily, -decía él sujetandola todavía-Hazlo por nosotros dos.  
James acercó a Lily hacia sí, y la besó fuertemente. Lily se resistió, pero no puedo aguantar que James la besara. Aquel era su punto débil, y se dejó besar.Cuando James se retiró y le sonrió, Lily se avergonzó de haberse dejado convencer tan fácilmente.   
-Ahora no vas a salir de mi vida-dijo James a la luz de la luna-Nunca más.

James sonrió ante la mirada de Lily, la cual estaba tan desconcertada que no sabía que cara poner ni qué decir.   
-No digas nada-dijo adivinando lo que pensaba-Vamos al castillo a por la capa.  
James y Lily fueron juntos al castillo por segunda vez aquel día, solo que esta vez rieron en las escaleras en lugar de encontrar a Snape.Cuando entraron en la Sala Común, Kirsten estaba sentada junto a Sirius jugando a los naipes explosivos y Peter estaba Cuando vieorn a Lily y a James cogidos de la mano, los dos se miraron auntomáticamente.  
-No habeis perdido el tiempo, ¿no?-dijo Sirius.  
-¿Qué habeis estado haciendo toda la tarde, eeehh?-preguntó Kirsten   
-Bueno, resumiendo:Hablar, encontrarnos a Snape, defender a Lily, hechizar a un alumno de primero que pasaba por allí, y escuchar el sermón de McGonagall.-contestó James.  
-Sí, y que nos quitaran 50 puntos y me castigaran una semana por encubrir a James-añadió Lily sonriendo.  
-Vaya, no me esperaba esa contestación.-admiró Sirius.  
-Y lo más sorprendente, ¡Lily Evans está castigada y no le ha causado un trauma!-exclamó Kirsten  
-Bueno, hay cosas que lo compensan-contestó Lily mirando cómplicemente a James.  
-Ya entiendo...-susurró Kirsten sonriendo.  
-Pues yo no, la verdad.-interrumpió Peter.  
-¡Peter!-dijo Sirius señalando a James y Lily-Ellos, juntos...  
-Aaaaah, ya-entendió Peter.  
-Lily, ¿me bajas la capa?-preguntó James.  
Lily subió las escaleras y bajó con la capa de inmediato.  
-¿Hoy también vais a ir a ver a Remus?-preguntó Kirsten.  
-¡Claro!-dijo Sirius-¿nos vamos, Cornamenta?  
-¿Cornamenta es por lo del ciervo?-preguntó Lily.  
James asintió mientras Sirius y Peter se acercaban a James y estaban a punto de cubrirse con la capa.  
-James-le dijo Lily cogiendole del brazo-Ten cuidado.  
-Tranquila, pelirroja-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo-Estaré bien.  
-¡¡...Sirius, déjame ir!-discutía Kirsten-¡Ahora que ya lo sé no hay motivo para no dejar que vaya con vosotros!  
-¡No seas pesada-decía Sirius-no puedes venir!  
-Pues no entiendo porqué-replicaba mientras se rizaba el pelo con los dedos.   
-Ya lo entenderás, Williams- decía Sirius mientras se cubrían todos y desaparecían bajo la capa.


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14:TRAS EL TAPIZ**

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se levantaron mucho más animadas. Anne estaba algo más contenta, y Lily estaba radiante de felicidad.  
-Hoy ya viene Remus a clase, Anny-dijo Lily mientras le abría las cortinas a Kirsten para que se despertara- Así que anímate.  
-James te dijo que no podíamos decirle nada, Lily-dijo Anne apenada.-No sé cómo voy a poder mirarle a la cara y no llorar.  
-Seguro que lo consigues.  
Lily y Anne bajaron a la Sala Común mientras Kirsten terminaba de peinarse el pelo, y encontraron a James, Sirius y Peter ya despiertos. James susurró un "buenos días" mientras Lily le daba un beo en la mejilla, y salieron todos juntos por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. A primera hora tenían Encantamientos, así que fueron al aula del profesor Flitwick después de desayunar tostadas con mantequilla, huevos y bacon en el Salón Comedor. Kirsten les alcanzó cuando legaron a la puerta, y se sentaorn en el sitio habitual:las mesas del final, donde nadie podría oirles.Aquel día tocaba practicar el encantamiento Loquo, que servía para localizar a las personas estuvieran en el lugar que estuvieran.   
-Ahora, un grupo de alumnos saldrán y se esconderán por el castillo.-dijo el profesor Flitwick con su aguda voz-Y las parejas de éstos alumnos deben encontrarles mediante el encantamiento Loquo.La persona escondida-continuó- Debe realizar en elcantamiento Oculus para no ser encontrado. Según la calidad de vuestro hechizo, seréis encontrados o no, o bien los encontrareis con más facilidad. Practicadlos varias veces, y no os quedeis parados.  
-Esto será divertido-dijo Sirius-¡Eh,Potter, yo me escondo y tú me encuentras!   
Sirius dijo esto y salió disparado por la puerta del aula.   
-Siempre sale él primero-se lamentó James mientras le daba segundos de ventaja.  
Lily vio apenada cómo Peter se quedaba solo, ya que Remus no había venido, así que se acercó a él y dijo:  
-Peter, tú vendrás conmigo. Anne-dijo señalando a su amiga-Ve tú con Kirsten.  
Anne salió del aula para esconderse, y Lily le indicó a Peter que saliera para esconderse él también.En el aula, se quedaron James, Lily y Kirsten. Lily sacó su varita, dio dos vueltas en el aire con ella y pronunció: "loquo Peter Petegrew".  
En el suelo se dibujó un flecha de humo que señalaba hacia la puerta. Sonrió, avanzó hacia la puerta y oyó como sus amigos hacían lo mismo a su espalda.

En el pasillo,la flecha señaló hacia las escaleras. Lily la siguió, pero de pronto la flecha de deshizo en volutas de humo.  
-Vaya,Peter ya ha lanzado el contrahechizo Oculus-dijo ella-Lo repetiré:¡LOQUO PETER PETEGREW!  
La flecha se hizo mucho más visible, y señaló hacia las escaleras centrales. Lily la siguió con rapidez, y llegó hasta los peldaños de la escalera. Allí empezó a deshacerse de nuevo,pero por lo visto,Peter no sabía realizar el contrahechizo correctamente, y la flecha aún se veía en el suelo nítidamente.Lily subió los peldaños y se dejó llevar por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, donde se paró la flecha. Lily bajó, y la siguió por los pasillos. De pronto,alguien chocó con ella, y cayeron los dos al suelo.  
-¡Lily!-exclamó una mata negra azabache por debajo de su pierna-Iba mirando al suelo y no me he fijado...¡lo siento!  
-No importa, James.Te dejo...mi flecha acaba de desaparecer por completo.-dijo mirando como su flecha acababa de desaparecer de pronto.- Es extraño, antes no desaparecía, por lo visto Peter debe haber aprendido ha acerlo de repente.  
-O quizás esté escondido con alguien y le halla ayudado.-comentó James.  
-¿Sirius?-preguntó Lily.  
-No sé, haz la flecha, la hago yo también, y vemos hacia dónde van.  
Lily y James realizaron la flecha juntas, y en efecto, señalaban la misma dirección.Losdos se miraron cómplices a los ojos, y caminaron juntas por el pasillo del cuarto piso. En el camino, se encontraron con Kirsten.   
-Anne es demasiado buena para mí-dijo cansada de correr- La flecha no dura más de tres segundos,llego al sitio, y Anne ha desaparecido.  
Se despidieron, y James y Lily empezaban a aproximarse al lugar del escondite. La flecha se paró frente a un cuadro, James tocó el borde del cuadro,y se abrió dejando espacio a un estrecho pasillo.  
-¡Eh1-exclamó James-Mi flecha ya no señala hacia aquí...Peter estáa hi dentro, Lily.Me voy a buscar a Sirius.  
Lily sonrió viendo cómo James torcía por el pasillo,y entró por el estrecho cuadro. Al fondo, estaba Peter sentado y mirando las rayas del suelo.  
-Vamos, Peter,-dijo sonriendo.Se ha acabado. ¿Y Sirius?  
-Se dio cuenta de que estabais alcanzandonos y se fue corriendo-explicó-Yo ya no tenía más ganas de esconderme.

Mientras, Kirsten siguió su flecha de nuevo.Era impresionante la facilidad de Anne para realizar el contrahechizo, su flecha duraba tan sólo unos minutos, y no le daba apenas tiempo. Al torcer el pasillo donde se había encontrado a Lily y James, salió a una abertura de la pared y se metió por ella. Apareció en el segundo piso, y siguió al azar, ya que la flecha no duraba a penas segundos.Al cuarto de hora, oyó pasos.

Genial, Anne ha bajado la guardia y se está escondiendo-pensó mientras se rizaba el pelo- Voy a esconderme para pillarla infraganti...  
Kirsten miró a su alrededor y vio un tapiz por el cual sabía que detrás había un hueco que sólo los merodeadores conocían. Kirsten se escondió allí, peró chocó con algo.  
-¡Au!-gritó una voz -¡Largo de aquí!  
-¿Sirius?-intentó distinguir en la oscuridad-¿Eres tú?  
-¡Hola Williams!-dijo Sirius-Claro que soy yo. Anda, siéntate.  
-¿No estabas con Peter?  
-Sí,pero el muy imbécil no sabe realizar el Oculus, y se lo he tenido que hacer yo.-explicó-Al final,he tenido que marcharme.  
-Vaya- dijo ella.-Será mejor que lo hagas tú también.

Sirius sacó la varita, dio una vuelta en el aire, y dijo en susurros:¡Oculus!  
-Yo nunca termino de hacerlo bien-dijo Kirsten- Y encima Anne siempre hace muy bien el Loquo, y nunca conseguiré encontrarla.  
-Tienes que dar una vuelta solo, no dos-dijo Sirius cogiéndola por detrás para decirle cómo debía coger la varita- ¿ves? Así...   
Kirsten y Sirius estaba muy cerca el uno del otro.  
-Nunca te habías acercado tanto a mí, Black-comentó divertida.  
-Porqué tú no te has dejado. En realidad-dijo él-Ninguna os dejais.  
-Anda ya, tú podrías estar con quién quisieras-contestó ella.   
-No, ya te digo que tú no te dejas.  
-No me tomes el pelo,.Sirius-dijo desconfiada- Siempre estás de broma...  
-En serio,tú eres la más divertida y la que más se parece a mí, te lo juro, Kirst.  
-Sí, pero yo sólo soy tu amiga.-dijo ella desesperanzada.  
-Y yo para tí, ¿no?  
Kirsten le miró a los ojos, o lo poco que veía de aquel resplandor azul en la oscuridad. Ella cerró los suyos, intentando que no se notara que estaba poniendose colorada, pero de pronto, sintió los labio de Sirius en los suyos, o al menos eso le pareció. No sabía si le había rozado la boca o si era producto de su imaginación,así que decidió preguntarselo.  
-Sirius, ¿Acabas de besarme?  
Sirius permaneció en silencio.  
-¿Te ha molestado?  
-¡Sí!-dijo ella-Ya que me besas, bésame bien.No me he tirado casi siete años esperando a que me besaras para que sólo me roces...  
En ese momento, Sirius le besó.Kirsten no sabía si soñaba,si flotaba o si por el contrario aquello era cierto. Decidió aprovechar la situación, y dejarse llevar por el momento. No recordó nunca el tiempo exacto que estuvo besando a Sirius, pero sí recordó el rayo de luz que apareció cuando alguien retiró el tapiz y les vio de **frente.**

-¡Kirsten!-exclamó una voz que no se dejaba ver a través de la luz- Te llevo buscando desde hace un rato largo...Ha tocado ya el timbre y la clase ha terminado.  
-Hola Anny-dijo Kirsten enrojeciendo- Vaya, no había oido el timbre.  
-¡Eh, Anne!-se oyó una voz a lo lejos-¿Lo has encontrado?  
-¿Encontrar a quién?-preguntó Sirius.  
-Están aquí.-dijo Anne a la voz, girándo la cabeza.  
-¿Yo?-dijo Sirius.  
-¿Tú?-preguntó Kirsten señalandole.-¿Anne no me buscaba a mí?  
-¿A tí?-preguntó Sirius de nuevo.  
-¡¡Tú!-dijo la cara de James apareciendo al lado de Anne.  
-¡Yo!-exclamó Sirius.  
-¡Él!-gritó Kirsten.-¡No yo!   
-¿Tú?-le preguntó James a Kirsten.  
-No, ella no, él-aclaró Anne señalando a Sirius.   
-¿No los buscabamos a los dos?-preguntó James aparentemente divertido.  
-¡BASTA!-gritó Anne-No hay quien os entienda.Os buscabamos a los dos, punto y final.  
-Y decidme, ¿qué haceis los dos aquí, tras el tapiz oscuro?-preguntó maliciosamente James.  
Kirsten y Sirius se miraron y reuyeron las miradas. Pero Sirius alzó la vista rápidamente.  
-Nos encubriamos mutuamente, ella quería coger a Anne y yo quería que no me encontraras, Cornamenta.   
Kirsten se quedó parada ante aquello. Estaba claro que Sirius no tenía el porqué contar nada, pero no tenía porqué mentir.Anne entendió enseguida lo que pensaba su amiga al ver su cara de desconcierto, pero decidió no contar nada. Al fin y al cabo, no era asunto suyo.  
-Será mejor que bajemos-indicó prudentemente Anne-El resto nos espera bajo.  
-Sí, Remus debe haber llegado ya-dijo James-Vamos a verl...  
Pero Kirsten no esperó a que James hubiera terminado la frase. En cuanto Anne dejó de hablar,la cogió por el brazo y la arrastró escaleras abajo.


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15:¡EMPIEZA EL PARTIDOOOO!**

-Qué rapidez-dijo Lily sorprendida cuando las vio llegar al Gran Comedor-¿Dónde estabas, Kirsten?  
Kirsten,al oir aquello, dejó caer la cabeza y la apoyó sobre la mesa, tumbada.  
-Creo que no quiere hablar del tema-dijo Anne en susurros a Lily-Los he visto besandose detrás de un tapiz.   
-¿¡Eso es verdad, Kirsty?-preguntó Lily emocionada.  
Kirsten levantó la cabeza y miró a Lily con cara de odio. Acto seguido, volvió a dejarla caer haciendo moverse el plato de pudin que tenía frente a ella.  
-Sí, bueno-continuó Anne-Sirius lo ha negado delante de James.   
-Oh, vaya-contestó Lily con incertidumbre-A lo mejor es que no quiere que lo sepa la gente...  
-¡¡AH!-gritó Kirsten de pronto,haciendo que algunos alumnos de cuarto se sobresaltaran-¡¡Ahora se avergüenza de mí!   
-No, no, Kirsten-intent calmarla Lily-Yo no quería decir eso, es que...a lo mejor en secreto le gusta más.   
-¡Entonces es que no me considera lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar lo que digan los demás y prefiere mantenerlo en secreto!  
-¡No!-se excusó Lily-Seguro que tiene alguna razón, no tiene el porqué ser algo malo...  
-¿Tú también piensas que es algo malo?-contraatacó su amiga moviendo los rizos en el aire con un gesto de ira.  
-Claro que no pensamos eso, Kirsty-la calmó Anne- Esque...Sirius es un...un...¡Ayúdame,Lily!-le suplicó mirándo a su amiga.  
-Es un...-pensaba Lily-¡Un cobarde, eso! y...-seguía imaginado-Y no te merece, eso es lo que pasa.  
-¿Vosotras creeis?-preguntó Kirsten escéptica.  
-¡Claro!-afirmó Lily rotundamente- La Gran y Maravillosa Kirsten Williams, saliendo con Black...eso es imposible.  
-Pero, pero...¡Es que es taaaaaan guapo!-dijo Kirsten rompiendo a llorar.  
-Kirsty,no llores-le animó Anne pasandole un brazo por el hombro-De mayor será viejo, feo, con arrugas, medio calvo, bastón, le olerámal el aliento y...  
-No sigas,no me ayudas-dijo Kirsten sorbiendose los mocos-Creo que ya se lo que voy a hacer. Voy a pasar de él.   
Anne y Lily se miraron, incrédulas.  
-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Anne.  
-Segurísima-afirmó rotundamente.

Lily y Anne no parecían muy convencidas con la contestación de Kirsten, porque sabían de sobra que no podría pasar de Sirius. De todas formas, asintieron con la cabeza y fueron todas juntas a clase de Aritmancia.Subiendo por el tercer piso.  
-Kirsten, no hace falta que pases de Sirius, a lo mejor tenía vergüenza propia de que nadie supiera que le gustas.-intentó animarle Lily.  
-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, seguro que se arrepiente-Anny, ¿qué ocurre?  
Anne se había quedado unos pasos atrás parada, mirando al frente fijamente. Las chicas se giraron a mirar y vieron a Remus caminar junto con James, Peter y Sirius. Kirsten se quedó muy quiet y muy seria, adoptando una actitud extraña.  
-Si McGonagall se entera de lo de la rata cornífera, os volverá a castigar-dijo Remus mirando a Sirius.  
-Bah, seguro que no se entera...¡Hola chicas!-saludó al verlas.  
-Hola-contestó Lily mirando a James.  
-Ho-ho-la.-dijo entrecortadamente Anne al ver a Remus.Era evidente que le había causado impresión:la última vez que lo había visto era un enorme hombre lobo.  
-Qué agradable estás, Williams-dijo James irónicamente ante la cara de Kirsten- ¿Te has sentado encima de un cactus?  
-No, que va-contestó ella con simpleza-Me han pasado cosas peores hoy.  
Lily adviritó que eso iba con doble sentido, y decidió llevarse a las chicas de alí antes de que Anne llorara o Kirsten le escupiera a Sirius.Pero Kirsten no estaba tan dispuesta a marcharse, y los chicos tampoco querían irse.  
-Seguro que el día no ha sido tan malo, yo he hechizado una rana cornífera, y como no dejaba de croar la he escondido en uno de los cajones de McGonagall, y como se de cuenta de que he sido yo...-dijo Sirius sonriéndole.   
-Qué lastima-dijo ella contrandole fríamente- Me das mucha pena.  
Sirius la miró tres segundos fijamente, intentando averigüar si lo decía en serio o estaba utilizando la ironía.  
-Bueno, nosotras mejor nos vamos-dijo Lily cogiendolas de los brazos- Que la clase empieza y sino nos vamos...  
-...Yo me muero del asco que me da la gente aquí mismo-acabó la frase Kirsten.  
Lily tiró fuertemente de ella y las tres amigas dejaron atrás a los chicos.  
-Kirsten, ¿tú no ibas a pasar de Sirius?-preguntó Lily cuando ellos ya no podían oirles.   
-Sí, pero es tan idiota que su estupidez es superior a mis fuerzas-contestó echándose los rizos hacia atrás con un gesto de muñeca.

El resto del día no fue nada distinto, Lily sonreía con cierta complicidad pactada a James cada vez que se topaba con él por los pasillos, pero enseguida bajaba de las nubes para alejar a una ebafadad y peligrosa Kirsten de Sirius. A la mañana siguiente, un cielo encapotado cubría el techo del Gran Comedor y había un cierto ruido de exaltación en la mesa de Gryffindor: aquella mañana sería el primer partido de Quidditch del curso, y lo jugaban Gryffindor contra Hufflepuf. Lily vio a James bromear con cierto nerviosismo junto a Sirius, uno de los golpeadores del equipo. Ambos tenían apoyada sobre sus rodillas las escobas voladoras.  
-¡Tenemos que ganar!-decía James a un muchacho de piel extremadamente blanca y cabella muy rubio-Si tú y Corvoran marcáis cuarenta puntos antes que Hufflepuf, yo encargaré de coger la snitch. Así tendremos puntos de ventaja para el siguiente partido que jugemos...Y Sirius-le dijo a Black mirándole seriamente-Ocupate de desviar las bludgers como es debido, no quiero que Johnson vuelva a caerse de la escoba como el año pasado.   
-Está bien-dijo desanimado Sirius- Las desviaré.   
-¿Pasa algo, Sirius?-preguntó Remus atento a la cara de su amigo-No tienes muy buena pinta.  
Sirius miró de reojo hacia las chicas, que estaban sentadas en la punta de la mesa. Subió la imrada ante los castaños ojos de Remus, y se acercó para hacerle una confidencia.  
-Creo que Kirsten no me habla-le susurró en voz muy baja.-Y no lo entiendo,porque de repente me contesta de una manera muy borde que no tiene nada que envidiar a McGonagall.  
-¿Hiciste algo para que se enfadara,Canuto?-preguntó Remus.  
-¿Yo?-intentó decir inocentemente. Como Remus no parecía creerle, hizo un gesto de dejadez-Bueno, la besé. Pero no parecía enfadada.  
-Salúdala, a ver si eso es cierto-propuso Remus.   
Sirius miró de nuevo a las chicas, y ellas lo notaron. Anne y Lily levataron las manos con ánimos de saludar, pero Kirsten no sólo se conformó con ignorarle, sino que puso una cara de asco y la giró por completo.  
-¿Ves?-le recriminó Sirius a Remus-¡Me ignora!  
-A lo mejor es que tú te obsesionas...  
Remus miró de nuevo a las chicas, Anne y Lily miraron sorientes, y él devolvió la sonrisa. Kirsten se decidióa girar la cara, y soltó un "¡HOLA REMUS!" que retumbó en todo el Gran Comedor.  
-Si no llega a ser porque han temblado las paredes, no me doy cuenta de que te ha saludado.-dijo Sirius.   
-Sinceramente-concluyó su amigo-No sé que le ocurre. espera a que termine el partido, o habla antes con ella. No tengo ni idea.  
-Lo intentaré- pensó Sirius-Espero que no tenga la rabia.  
-¿La rabia?-dijo Remus perplejo-¿Porqué la rabia?  
-Por si me muerde cuando intento hablarle.

Lily y sus amigas fueron a la puerta del vestuario a esperar a que saliera James para que Lily le diera suerte en el partido. Kirsten quería marcharse, ya que prefería no ver a Sirius, pero Anne tiró de su brazo, y atravesaron juntas los terrenos del colegio bajo el tormentoso temporal, sujetandose las capas para que no volaran.  
Al cabo de diez minutos, salieron James y Sirius a la cabeza del grupo, y Lily se acercó a James.  
-¡Hola pelirroja!-exclamó él-¿No vas a las gradas a ver el partido?  
-Venía a desearte suerte-le contestó.  
-¡Entonces dámela!-exclamó él.  
Lily sonrió divertida ante la actitud de James, con el pelo desordenado bajo el fuerte viento y mirandola fijamente.Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Lily, pierdes facultades-dijo decepcionado.-Con ese beso me caeré de la escoba.  
Lily se rió, y le dio un dulce beso.  
-Eso está mejor.  
Al otro lado, Kirsten y Sirius esperaban a que terminaran de hablar mientras Anne conversaba con Johnson.  
-Kirsty-dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio-Deséame suerte, ¿no?  
-¿Suerte?-dijo saliendo del ensimismamiento-Suerte la mía si te caes de la escoba.  
-¿Qué te pasa conmigo?-dijo él contrariado.  
-¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Tú sabrás que me pasa!-gritó ella- ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra después de lo que hiciste?   
-¿Qué hice?-contestó-¿Es por lo del beso?  
Kirsten miró furiosa a Sirius mientras los rizos se le desodenaban con el viento,e intentaba recogerselo. Como no lo conseguía, se enfadaba más todavía.  
-¡¡Sí!   
-¡Tú misma me dijiste que te besara!-contestó Sirius.  
-¡Pero yo no te pedí que mintieras, Sirius!-exclamó enfadada-Yo no me arrepiento de lo que hago, ni con quien lo hago, Sirius.¡Eres un inmaduro y un completo imbécil-dijo cogiendo aire mientras se giraban todos a mirar porqué discutian-y por lo visto no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo! ¿Sabes una cosa?-dijo tranquilizandose- Eres tan estúpido que has perdido lo que tenías desde hace tanto tiempo por culpa de tu orgullo.Incluso fui tan tonta de hacerme ilusiones...Ahora me doy cuenta de la verdad, de lo que decían todas...-dijo mirándole de soslayo-Nunca serás capaz de sentir nada por nadie, y menos por mí.  
Kirsten paró ante la mirada de todo el mundo, y empezaron a humedecérsele los ojos. No quería que Sirius la viera llorar, aunque no puedo evitarlo. Él no reaccionaba, estab frente a ella, sin saber qué decir, así que agitó su cabellera, dio media vuelta y subió a las gradas.


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16: UN BUEN PARTIDO, UNAS MALAS CONSECUENCIAS.**

Lily se apartó de James y junto con Anne se acercaron a Sirius.   
-Sirius, tienes que intentar no tenerselo en cuenta-intentó explicar Lily-Está enfadada, y no sabe lo que dice...  
-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo, Evans?-preguntó Sirius mirando fijamente al vacío-Que creo que tiene razón, lo he estropeado todo...  
Se giró con la escoba al hombro y fue directo hacia el campo.Las chiacs le vieron alejarse con pena, y subieron a las gradas, donde estaba Kirsten sentada muy seria mirando la cabellera castaña y ondulada de una joven que tenía frente a ella. Lily y Anne se sentaron una a cada lado, sin saber qué decir ante aquel incómodo silencio.  
-Le odio-dijo Kirsten de pronto.  
-Eso no es cierto, Kirsten-dijo Lily-Sabes que no es así, y le has hecho daño.  
Kirsten miró furiosamente a Lily.  
-¿Y él a mí qué?   
-Quizás no se diera cuenta, Kirsty-intentó apaciguarle Anne-Los chicos no piensan en esas cosas.  
En ese momento, salió la señora Hooch al estadio sobre su escoba, dio un pitido y viern como algunas manchas doradas y amarillas salieron al campo volando.  
-"Y empieza el primer partido de la temporada-decía una voz en el estadio-¡Bienvenidos, alumnos, al partido entre Hufflepuf y Gryffindor!"  
La gente estalló en aplausos, y las hcicas desiaron su atención al ovalado campo. Los jugadores volaban a tal velocidad que sólo eran borrones en el aire, y se distinguían todas las pelotas excepto la brillada y dorada snitch. El viento era muy fuerte, y el cieloe staba empezando a oscurecerse mucho más. Se oyó un trueno a lo lejos, y un rayo se dibujó en el horizonte.  
-"Parece que el tiempo no aompaña en absoluto, los van a a tenr muy difícil los buscadores, recordemos que el curso pasado el buscador de Slytherin cayó desde cuatro metros de altura en una bocanada de aire. Confiamos en que James Potter, el capitán de Gryffindor, no corra la misma suerte"  
Lily miró preocupada al aire intentando distiguir a James, pero sólo vei manchas sobrevolando el estadio.  
-"Corvoran atrapa la quaffle, se la pasa a Johnson, que la conduce frente al guardián de Hufflepuf, Kirley...aumenta la velocidad..¡Mirad la impresionante finta que ha hecho al cazador contrario! Se acerca peligrosamente, la quaffle vuela a manos de Aster, ¡Atento, Black, la bludger amenaza a vuestro cazador!"  
Kirsten levantó la vista hacia el cielo, pero la bajó al recordar que se trataba de Sirius.  
-"Aster se acerca peligrosamente, la bludger le persigue...¿Dónde está Black?¡Vamos, Aster, vuela...está aputno de conseguirlo, va a marcar, va a marcar y ..."

El estadio aulló, Sirius había reaccionado tarde ante la bludger y había derribado a Aster, sin marcar el tanto a favor de Gryffindor.  
-Está jugando muy mal-oyó Lily que decía la chica de la cabellera ondulada-Menuda decepción...es un inútil.  
-¡Oye!-contestó Lily a la chica-¡Es nuestro amigo!  
-Ya lo sé,Lily, pero es cierto, mi primo está jugando fatal.¿en qué estará pensando?  
-Vaya, Tonks, no te había reconocido-dijo sorprendida- Y creo en que piensa...  
-¿No me estarás culpando a mí de que no juegue bien, no?-reprochó Kirsten.  
Otro trueno rugió en la lejanía, seguido de dos más, y sus respectivos rayos. Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer cuando las gradas de Gryffindor se levantaron en vítores al marcar el primer tanto.La lluvia comenzaba a caer más espesa, y la visibilidad era muy reducida. Hufflepuff marcó un tanto antes de dos más de Gryffindor, y Sirius no parecía mejorar.  
-"¡Mirad, Potter se lanza al vacío en busca de lo que parece ser la snitch!"  
Todo el campo miró como una borrosa mancha volaba en línea recta al suelo a velocidad imparable tras uns destello. Sirius se giró distraído esperando a que la cogiera, y James estiró el brazo atrapando la pequeña pelota alada. Todo el estadio rugió de emocióm, y los alumnos de Gryffindor se levantaron eufóricos. Kirsten no estaba tan contenta, y miró a Sirius sobre la escoba.Éste acababa de soltar los brazos de la escoba aplaudiendo por la victoria, peor de pronto el viento sopló fuertemente, y a Sirius no le dio tiempo a cogerse a la escoba. Todo el estadio estaba pendiente de James, así que sólo Kirsten le vió zarandeándose buscando apoyo y no mantener el equilibrio. Soltó un agudo grito señalandole y la gente, alarmada vio como se precipitaba contra el suelo.  
-¡¡SIRIUS!-gritó saltando a la gente para bajar al campo.

La chica bajaba deseperada entre la marabunta de gente que se avalanzaba sobre el cam po con curiosidad y Lily,Anne y Tonks intentaban bajar junto a ella. Cuando Kirsten llegó, todos los jugadores estaban agachados en el césped formanzo un círculo, y la señora Hooch se acercaba rápidamente, impidiendo el paso a Kirsten.  
-Señorita Williams, no puede pasar.  
-¡Por favor, tiene que dejarme pasar, profesora!-decía suplicante-¡Ha sido culpa mía, yo deseé que se cayera de la escoba!  
-Señorita Williams-repitió-No puede pasar, hablarán cuando mejore...  
-¡¡DÉJEME PASAR!-gritaba agitandose entre los brazos de Hooch. En un arrebato, se soltó de ella y corrió al campo, apartando al resto de jugadores.Sirius estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, con un hilo de sangre que brotaba de su frente incesante. James estaba junto a él, tapándole la herida con la capa de vuelo, y la escoba estaba junto él. Kirsten se arrodilló allado de James, y puso a Sirius sobre su regazo.  
-Por favor,Sirius, despiértate-decía mientras le acariciaba la frente y tapaba la herida- Despiértate,por favor, despiértate, ha sido cu lpa mía,por favor, despiértate...  
James la miró a lo ojos, y le cogió de la otra mano.

La emfermera le do la poción a Kirsten,y lo compañeros los cubrieron con las capas.Kirsten abrió la poción quitando el corcho con los dientes y le puso la botella en la boca, mientras James seguía tapando la herida y la enfermera Pomfrey le entablillaba la muñeca y le inmovilizaba el cuello..-Muy bien, hay que actuar conn rapidez-indicó-Voy a subirlo a una camilla y le llevaré a la enfermería de inmediato.Desde luego...es inhumano jugar con este vendabal...La señora Pomfrey hizo aparecer una camilla con un movimiento de varita, y subió a Sirius en ella. Kirsten miraba impaciente los movimientos de la enfermera, y volvió a la realidad cuando los jugadores apartaron las capas para cubrir a Sirius en el trayecto al castillo y sintió la fuerte lluvia en la cara.

James ayudó a Kirsten a lebantarse del húmedo césped. El suelo del estadio estaba totalemnte embarrado, y comenzaba a sentir el frío. Mientras se levantaba, Anne, Lily y Tonks aparecieron junto a ella.  
-¿Y mi primo?-preguntó Tonks preocupada-¡Dime que está bien!  
-¡No lo sé!-dijo ella-Voy a la enfermería...  
Kirsten salió tras la señora Pomfrey junto a James y seguidos por el resto de los chicos. Creía que nunca llegaría, la ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo, y sentía que los huesos se le entumecían del frío. Mientras caminaba con rapidez, se quitó la pesada capa mojada y la dejó caer al suelo, corriendo tras la señora Pomfrey. Subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la enfermería, sin alcanzar la camilla, y sin pararse a pensar si tenía suficiente aliento para seguir corriendo.Cuando llegó a la puerta de la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey cerró y se puso frente a ella mientras James se colocaba a su lado, exhausto.  
No podeis entrar ahora, Potter-explicó-Tengo que curar a Black, y necesita traquilidad.  
-Pero enfermera, nosotros...susurró Kirsten.   
-Sí, habeis sido de gran ayuda, y os lo agradezo, pero es mi trabajo, y debo marcharme ya. Potter-dijo-Llévate a Williams.  
James abrazóa Kirsten para que se diera la vuelta, y ella rompió a llorar.  
-Es cu-cu-culpa mía-sollozaba-no tenía que haberle hablado así, y-y-y-yo no le od-io.  
-Ya lo sé,Kirsten, y él también lo sabe-la consolaba James-No te preocupes...  
-Estais aquí--dijo Lily subiendo a toda prisa por las escaleras-Habeis corrido tanto que nos ha costado alcanzaros.  
-¿Cómo estas, Kirsty?-preguntó Anne recuperando el aliento.  
Kirsten se separó de James, y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica empapada y manchándose de barro.   
-Me siento tan culpable...  
-Oh, Kirsty-dijo Anne acercándose a ella y abrazándola-No es culpa tuya...  
Lily se acercó a ellas, y las abrazó también.Kirsten se sentía verdaderamente culpable por sus palabras y la forma en la que había tratado a Sirius, y no encontraba consuelo en ninguna de las palabras de aliento de sus amigos.Además, tenía miedo de que quedaran secuelas en Sirius por el golpe, y esa idea le aterrorizaba. Pasó más de una hora en la que estuvieron esperando noticias de Sirius en la puerta de la enfermería, hasta que la señora Pomfrey apareció por ella.  
-Está fuera de peligro-dijo mientras Kirsten se abalanzaba sobre ella-Sólo tiene algunas magulladuras.  
-¿Podemos verle?-preguntó Kirsten impaciente.  
La señora Pomfrey pareció dudar unos segudos, pero abrió la puerta.


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17: LA ENFERMERÍA**

-La segunda camilla a la izquierda-dijo-Y no hagais demasiado ruido:necesita reposo.  
James pasó el primero, seguido de Lily y Anne, con Kirsten a la cola. James corrió las cortinas de la camilla, dejando ver a un Sirius lleno de moraduras, unas tiritas y algunos vendajes.  
-Menudo golpe, Canuto-dijo James intentado quitarle seriedad al asunto-¿Eso que tienes en la boca es césped?Porque ha sido para tragarselo.  
Sirius intentó sonreír, pero le salió una mueca de dolor. James se sentó en un taburete junto a él, al lado de Lily, mientras Anne se sentaba sobre la mesilla de noche.Kirsten no se atrevía a acercarse, y se quedó junto a la cortina, intentando pasar desapercibida.Sirius alzó la mirada y se dió cuenta. Al verla, no sabía si sonreír o esconderse. Quizás estuviera enfadad y le hubieran obligado a ir allí sus amigas, y Sirius reconoció de nuevo el sentimiento de pesadez en el estómago que había sentido durante todo el partido.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó Anne.  
-Algo cansado, y muy dolorido-explicó con un hilo de voz.  
-Eso se pasa con unas grageas de Bertie Bott-dijo Lily sonriendo-A la próxima conpraremos cajas enteras para estos accidentes.  
Siirus sonrió de nuevo, pero la mueca de dolor fue mayor. Kirsten se asustó, e hizo un amago de acercamiento. Pero al ver que Sirius la miraba atentamente, se retiró a el mismo sitio.  
-Puedes acercarte-dijo Sirius-Si ya no me odias.  
-Yo...yo no te odio.   
Lily miró a James y a Anne fijamente. Anne entendió que era el momento de dejarlos solos.  
-James, ¿has recogido la escoba de Sirius?-preguntó Anne.  
-Pues no, la habrá cogido alguien del equipo.-contestó indiferente.   
-¿Porqué no te aseguras?-recalcó Lily-Yo te acompaño.  
-Pues porque sé que habrá cogido alguien la escoba, le dije a Corvoran que la recogiera y la llevara a la Sala Común, y de hecho ví como lo hacía...-preguntó ajeno a la indirecta.  
-¡James!-exclamó Lily-¡Vamos a por la escoba!  
-Si, yo iré a por la capa de Kirsten...-dijo Anne.  
Lily tiró de James entre sus quejas, y Anne cerró la puerta al salir, dejando a Sirius y Kirsten solos.

Kirsten no sabía hacia dónde mirar, y al final se dirigió hacia Sirius.  
-¿Puedo sentarme?-dijo señalando el tabuerete de James.  
-Si puedes mirarme a la cara, sí.   
Kirsten se sentó en silencio, y no dejaba de mirar al suelo. No sabía ocmo empezar a excusarse.  
-Sirius, -se atrevió al fin-Siento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido, yo no queria hablarte así, y nada de lo que dije es cierto, no sentía nada de lo que te grité, lo siento tanto...   
-Kirsten, no es culpa tuya-le cortó Sirius-Yo no sé porqué mentí, supongo que fue porque quería que aquel momento fuera solo nuestro y no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera, pero no era mi intención que te enfadaras o te ofendieras, tenías toda la razón...  
Kirsten observaba atentamente a Sirius, el cual miraba el techo mientras hablaba. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin embargo, le encantaba y dejó de prestar atención para mirarle fijamente:ya no importaba que se disculpara, estaba perdonado.  
-...y si llego a saber que estaba enfadada hubiera hbalado contigo antes, poruqe yo no quería que esto ocurriera, tienes que creerme...   
-Sirius, déjalo.  
-No, ¡es que te lo tengo que explicar todo!-replicó.  
-¡No hay nada que explicar, Sirius, está todo dicho!  
-¡Pero yo quiero que lo sepas todo!-volvióa replicar el chico.  
-No tengo nada que saber, Sirius,no hagas esfuerzos, olvídalo...  
-¡No quiero olvidarlo, tengo que explicártelo!   
-¡Sirius,cállate!-le espetó Kirsten molesta.   
-¡Pero bueno!-se enfadó Sirius-¿Me vas a dejar que te diga que te quiero o no?  
Kirsten se quedó paralizada ante aquellas palabras. No se esperaba aquello, creía que oirñia disculpas hasta que Sirius se cansara, que le diría que mejor como amigos y que no podían estropear la amistad.Sirius vio la cara de perplejidad de Kirsten, y se arrepintió de haber dicho nada.  
-Oh, olvídalo, Kirst, no tenía que haber dicho nada, se me olvidaba que tú no tenías el porqué sentir lo mismo...  
-¿¡Estás loco?-exclamó-¡Eso no lo olvido!  
Kirsten, loca de felicidad,se lanzó al cuello de Sirius sobre la camilla y le dio un beso muy fuerte con los ojos muy apretados. Aquello pilló de sorpresa a Sirius, que se echó hacia atrás dle susto, pero se dejó besar cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.  
-Kirst..no me ahogues!  
Kirsten se apartó sonriente y rápidamente, temiendo haber hecho demasiado daño al chico. Sirius le miró feliz, y ambos empezaron a desternillarse de la risa sin motivo ninguno.  
-Bueno, será mejor que me marche...Lily y los chicos deben estar esperando. Cuídate-dijo dándole un beso en la frente-Y descansa.   
Kirsten se levantó y miró a Sirius antes de salir de la sala, contenta por primera vez en dos días.

Kirsten bajó corriendo las escaleras, sin ver lo que tenía delante.Estaba ansiosa por contarle a las chicas su reconciliación con Sirius,cuando vio que Remus subía las escaleras.  
-¡Hola Remus!-saludó contenta Kirsten.  
-¿Qué tal está Sirius?-preguntó.  
-Ahora iba a descansar un rato, pero estaba bien, ¿dónde has estado durante todo este tiempo?No te he visto durante todo el partido...¿y Peter?   
-Peter estaba en las gradas junto con un chico, hablando-contestó-O eso ha dicho él.  
-¿Y tú?-preguntó curiosa la joven.  
-Estaba ocupado con mis deberes y no fui a ver el partido-contestó rápidamente con un movimiento brusco.  
-Vaya-dijo decepcionada-Pensaba que irías al primer partido...  
-Y eso quería hacer-Oye-dijo mirando el reloj-Debo marcharme a ver a Sirius.¡Nos vemos en la comida!  
Kirsten bajó las escaleras mirando cómo Remus subía a la enfermería, y fue al Gran Comedor,donde seguramente estarían todos.Al entrar allí, vio un grupo de alumnas estaba rodeando algo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando se acercó, vio cómo Lily y Anne estaban en el centro, con James frente a la multitud.  
-No le pasa nada, está mucho mejor-decía James a una chica preocupada-Ahora estará descansando...  
-¿Hablais de Sirius?-dijo Kirsten,mirando a las alumnas, que admitieron con la cabeza-Ah, bueno, la verdad, está más o menos bien.   
-¿Acabas de verle?¿qué le ocurre?-preguntó una chica morena y delgada de Rawenclaw-¿Cómo se encuentra?  
-Bueno, ahora está descansando, pero de slaud está bien.Lo que no tiene tan bien es la cara.  
Lily miró a Anne con suspicacia.  
-¿La cara?-dijo de nuevo la chica, atemorizada.  
-Sí, está toda llena de cortes y rasguños. Tiene la nariz completamente desfigurada-mintió Kirsten -Está repleto de cicatrices está horrible ,y la señora Pomfrey cree que tiene una lesión en el cerebro. No habla muy bien,¿sabeis?-siguió ella rizándose un tirabuzón-Parece que ha perdido todala inteligencia que tenía.  
-¿Pero qué está diciendo?-preguntó Anne en susurros a Lily-¡Sólo tenía algunos moratones!  
-¡Chits!-dijo Lily-Quiero ver hasta dónde llega...  
-¿Estás segura de eso,Williams?-inquirió otra alumna de Hufflepuff- No termino de creermelo...  
-Pues acabo de estar con él, tú misma-respondió Kirsten sentándose al lado de James.

El corro de chicas murmuró entre ellas, en susurros.  
-Deberíamos ir a verle-habló otra chica castaña y regordeta-Seguro que necesita alguien...  
-¡NO!-saltó Kirsten-Está muy desfigurado, no quiere que le vea nadie. A mí me ha echado de la enfermería, y eso que soy una amiga suya indispensable e incondicional.  
-¿Indispensable e incondicional no sería yo?-intentó decirle James, pero Kirsten le dió un codazo en las costillas, y se calló.  
-Oh, pues en otra ocasión, quizás-dijo la chica morena de nuevo-¿Nos avisarás cuando mejore, Williams?  
-Claro que sí-respondió dulcemente Kirsten-Por supuesto.  
Las chicas se marcharon a sus mesas a comer, mientras James, Anne y Lily miraban a Kirsten estupefactos.  
-Miradlas,parecen un club de fans-dijo Kirsten viendo cómo se alejaban.  
-Kirsty...¿porqué has dicho eso?-preguntó Anne  
Kirsten estalló en risas y escupió el zumo de calabaza que tenía en la boca, mojando a James por completo.  
-¿De verdad pensabas que iba a dejar que "esas" se acercaran a Sirius?-comentó con dejadez-Cuanto más feo "esté", menos le querrán ver, así Sirius...todo para mí.  
-¿¡Todo para tí!-exclamó Lily.  
Kirsten entonces contó lo sucedido en la enfermería, y Lily y James se rieron cuando terminó de contarlo.  
-Entonces, no debes dejar que ninguna de "esas" se acerce a Sirius-dijo James entre risas-Canuto es débil, y ya sabemos lo que son las tentaciones de la carne...  
-¿Ah,si?-preguntó Lily inquisitivamente.   
-Bueno, no, es decir, no,no Lily.-respondió fortándose el pelo apurado.  
-No me hace tanta gracia que les hallas dicho eso-interrumpió Anne-¿Qué pasará cuando Sirius se recupere?  
-¿Pasar?-dijo Kirsten-Aquí no pasa nada, ¿A que no?  
-Eres de lo que no hay, Kirsty-dijo Lily riendose, y terminando el pudding mientras todo el mundo estaba acabando de comer y se levantaban de sus mesas.


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18: ¡OH, NO, EL BAILE!**

Aquella tarde el tiempo no mejoró en absoluto,así que no pudieron salir en toda la tarde a los terrenos y decidieron adelantear los deberes ante la presión de Anne por los EXTASIS. En la Torre de Gryffindor el ambiente estaba muy animado, todo el mundo felicitaba a James por la excelente recepción de la snitch, y James se dejaba halagar. Las paredes de piedra estaba tapadas con pancartas del león de Gryffindor, que emitía sonoros rugidos, y además,reinaba un ambiente de pesadumbre por el accidente de Sirius. A Kirsten le costó concentrarse en sus deberes más que de costumbre, ya que no dejaba de pensar en Sirius.  
-Kirsten, yo no pienso volver a dejarte mi redacción- interrumpió Anne sus pensamientos- Así que aplicate.   
-Es que Runas Antiguas es demasiado para mí-protestaba.-Tenía que haber cogido otra asignatura...  
En ese momento, Remus entró por el agujero de la Sala Común.  
-¿Cómo está Sirius?-preguntó Kirsten.  
-Bien, acaba de dormirse-dijo el chico con tono cansado.  
-¿Has ido a ver a Sirius?-preguntó James-¿Has estado todo el rato con él?  
-Sí, es que nos hemos entretenido.  
Lily miró a Remus fijamente, y vio que tenía mala cara.También notó como Anne evitaba mirarle y cómo cerraba los ojos cuando él hablaba.  
-Ya casi es la hora de la cena-dijo Anne para evitar que hablara Remus-Será mejor que bajemos al Gran Comedor.  
Anne salió apresuradamente de la Torre, y Lily y Kirsten decidieron no ir tras ella.  
-¿Es todavía lo de Remus?-preguntó James  
-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-interrumpió Remus.   
-Nada, nada, que Anne queía pedirte un libro y no sabía como...-intentó despistar James.  
Lily vio que Remus no se creía la explicación del chico, así que decidió confesar que sabían su secreto.  
-Remus, -dijo Lily aclarandose la garganta-sabemos qué te pasa en luna llena.   
Remus se puso pálido en cuestión de segundos. Miró a James con pena y tristeza.  
-Nunca pensé que llegarías a traicionar el secreto, James-dijo con deje de tristeza-Me has decepcionado,James,creía que...creía que eramos amigos, pero tú...tú...  
-¡Remus!-exclamó James-¡Yo no he dicho nada!Ellas nos siguieron y lo averigüaron, Remus. Nunca diría nada.  
A Remus se le ablandó la expresión, pero aun así tenía los músculos de la boca contraídos.  
-¿Anne lo sabe?-preguntó.  
-Sí, si lo sabe-admitió Lily.  
Remus se desplomó en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común, llevándose las manos a la cara.  
-Ella no debería saberlo...¿Qué hago ahora?

Lily y James le miraron apenados, mientras Kirsten se levantaba y se tumbaba en la alfombra frente al fuego, mirando de cara a Remus.   
-¿Porqué no hablas con ella?-dijo Kirsten-No está enfadada, Remus.  
-Es que...me da vergüenza-confesó el chico mirando el suelo-No soy normal, no va ha aceptarlo...  
-¡Eh, Lunático! ¡No digas eso!-exclamó James-¡Si eres normal!  
-Claro, normalísimo.Si no fuera porque pueod tener hocico, mucho pelo y querer morder a alguien, sería totalemnte normal.  
-Para nosotros sí eres normal-dijo Lily tiernamente-Hay cosas peores que ser un hombre lobo.La palabara lo dice, ¿no? Eres un HOMBRE.  
-Sí, Lily tiene razón-aplacó James-Imagínate ser como Snape. Eso sería insoportable.  
-¡James!-le riñó Lily, mientras el resto se reía y Remus dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara.  
-En eso tienes razón. Bueno-aclaró Remus-En todo. Intentaré hablar con Anne.  
-Vale, tú harás lo que quieras-dijo Kirsten-Pero vamos a bajar a cenar, por favor. Tengo un agujero en el estómago que si pudiera comeros a todos, os caeríais por él.  
-Vamonos, exagerada-dijo Lily.  
-Oye, Williams-dijo James mientras bajaban por las escaleras-Lo de tener hambre, ¿Se te ha pegado de Sirius, eh?  
-No, no es eso-dijo Remus-Es que Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.  
James y Lily explotaron en carcajadas, mientras Kirsten les miraba malhumorados.  
-Vaya, lobito-dijo refunfuñando-¿Porqué no te buscas otra Caperucita?  
Remus le dio un codazo, que Kirsten contestó y empotró al chico contra la puerta del Gran Comedor.  
-Y a la próxima-dijo vengándose-Me defenderá Sirius.

Al entrar, Anne ya estaba esperándolas en la mesa, y les indicó mediante señas que se sentaran junto a ella. Las chicas obedecieron, y Kirsten le guiñó el ojo a Remus con complicidad. Anne sonreía exageradamente, y tenía los ojos llorosos.  
-Anny, ¿ocurre algo?  
-¡Que va, Lily!-exclamó de pronto- Estaba esperandoos.  
-Ah, bueno, si se trata de eso...Oye-cambió Kirsten de tema.-Dentro de poco tendrás algo por lo que estar verdadermente contenta.   
-¿Será que la Navidad está llegando y queda una semana para que se terminen las clases?-dijo Anne  
-Aparte de ese maravilloso acontecimiento-dijo con alegría Kirsten.  
-¿De qué se trata?-exclamó Anne mientras se acercaba un plato con puré de patata.  
-Ya lo verás-sonrió Lily.  
Mientras Kirsten se enfadaba furiosamente con unos alumnos que le habían tirado por equivocación el zumo de grosella por la túnica, Dumbledore se levantó y se hizo el silencio en el Gran Comedor, excepto Kirsten, que estaba ocupada atemorizando a los alumnos de primero que le habían manchado.   
-...¡¡Sois unos desastres!-gritaba alocadamente-¡¡Os advierto:os voy a poner tantas garras de dragón en las sábanas que mañana las tendreis pegadas al cuerpo...!  
-Señorita Williams-se oyó la voz de Dumbledore-Le rogaría que prestara atención a lo que voy a decir antes de convertir a mis alumnos de primer curso en híbridos de dragón.   
Kirsten se calló, enrojecida, y se sentó sin pronunciar palabra. Algunos alumnos de Slytherin miraron divertidos la escena.  
-Queridos Alumnos-prosiguió Dumbledore-He de informaros que este año celebraremos como acontecimiento especial el Baile De Navidad. Supuestamente-dijo elevando la voz sobre los gritos de alegría de algunas alumnas-este año deberíamos haber celebrado el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que no implantamos debido a las faltas de seguridad...pero celebraremos el Baile de todos modos.  
Algunos alumnos chicos resoplaron ante la idea, y las alumnas en general parecían bastante contentas.   
-Al Baile sólo pueden acudir los alumnos de cuarto curso y superiores, si alguien de un curso inferior quiere acudir, debe acudir con algún alumno mayor. Y sí-dijo ante la mirada interrogativa de muchos-tenéis que venir con túnica de gala. Eso es todo, podéis levantaros para ir a vuestras salas comunes.  
Todos los alumnos se levantaron formando un gran estruendo y griterío.  
-¡Genial!-exclamó Kirsten ilusionada.-Veréis como se alegra Sirius cuando le diga que podremos bailar la conga...ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-tá, ¡Eh, ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-tá, ¡Eh!-dijo mientras cogía a sus amigas por la cintura formando una fila india y bailando la conga.   
-¡Para ya, Kirsten!-dijo Lily cansada-¡Me estás mareando!  
-Es que me ilusiona mucho...  
-¿Irás con Remus, no, Anny?-preguntó Lily mientras subían las escaleras.  
-¿Remus?-dijo desconcertada-No lo sé, la verdad...  
-Hola Anne.  
Remus acababa de aparecer por la espalda de Anne y la chica casi se desmaya del susto.  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
Anne estaba en silencio, reaccionando a la pregunta. Cuando se dio cuenta, decidió contestar lo antes posible antes de que se diera cuenta de que parecía una estúpida.  
-Cla-cla-claro, Remus. Hasta luego, chicas.   
Lily y Anne subieron las escaleras hacia la Sala Común mientras Remus y Anne se iban hacia el vestíbulo, temblando los dos.


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19: ¿QUIÉN ES ESE?**

Bueno-dijo Anne cuando todos los alumnos se habían marchado-Tu dirás.   
-Ehm, verás-intentó decir el chico mientras miraba el suelo tímidamente-Yo...quería preguntarte si...querrías venir al Baile conmigo.He pensado que como Lily irá con James y Kirsten con Sirius,si quieres venir conmigo...   
Remus había pensado en invitarla al baile.La verdad es que pensaba hablar con ella aquella noche, pero el baile era un excusa perfecta para comprobar si la chica continuaba hablandole o le tenía miedo, y prefirió hacerlo así. Pero Anne volvía a estar estática, como momentos antes en la escalera, y parecía no querer contestar.Remus sintió una vergüenza terrible, se puso colorado y se arrepintió de habérselo preguntado.  
-Tienes razón, no se como se me ha ocurrido...después de todo-dijo sonriendo infeliz-es normal que me tengas miedo si no quieres, lo entiendo...  
Anne despertó otra vez del ensismismamiento. Se había vuelto a quedar impresionada por la pregunta. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, peor por suerte, se dio cuenta de que volvía a parecer tonta.   
-¿Miedo?-reaccionó-¿Porqué habría de tenerte miedo?  
-Eso de que soy un hombre lobo no suele sentar bien a la gente-dijo apenado y mirando al suelo todavía.  
-No es miedo, Remus-dijo ella comprendiéndolo todo- Es que...para mí eres muy importante, y me sentí muy mal de saber que sufrías por ser un hombre lobo.  
Remus alzó la mirada algo más esperanzado, y se encontró con una Anne sonriente.  
-He de confesarte-siguió ella mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás-que es cierto que tuve miedo.Pero comprendí que se trataba de tí, y supe que no había nada que temer.  
-Vaya-dijo Remus impresionado-No me esperaba eso...  
-¿Qué esperabas, que saliera corriendo como hace todos?No, Remus-dijo con una carcajada-Tienes Anne para rato.¿Porqué no subimos ya? Se está haciendo tarde, y pronto saldrá Filch...  
-Esta bien-accedió Remus con una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara.  
Cuando estaban ya en la Sala Común y se iba hacia el dormitorio, Anne se giró a Remus.  
-Remus, ¿Bailas bien?  
-Pues no, no se bailar-confesó extrañado Remus.  
-Pues dile a Sirius y a Kirsten que te enseñen a bailar la conga-dijo sonriendo-te hará falta para el Baile de Navidad.  
Y al igual que hizo Lily meses atrás con James, Anne subió las escaleras sonriendo, dejando a Remus atontado frente a la chimenea

El último día de clase fue el más animado para todos los alumnos. Casi todos se habían apuntado para pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts por el baile, y los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Para James y sus amigos, el fin de las clases significaba una bendición: ahora podrían quedarse en Hogwarts sin tener que estudiar y poder hacer de las suyas sin control ninguno. Sin embargo, Anne y Remus no pensaban lo mismo, creían que las vacaciones eran el tiempo perfecto para poder prepararse los exámenes de ÉXTASIS, e intentaban convencer al resto de lo mismo.   
-Ahora que estás en la enfermería podrías adelantar los libros de lectura que van para exámen-le recomendó Remus a Sirius la última tarde antes de las vacaciones.  
-¿Ahora que voy a salir de la enfermería?-dijo Sirius indignado, e incorporándose con dificultad.-Esta eslaúnica navidad que puedo pasar sin ver a mi madre, no pienso perder el tiempo.  
-¿Kirsten?  
-A mí no me mires, no pienso convencerle, Remus.-contestó la chica, sentada en la camilla de Sirius-Es más, os dejo esconcer mis libros por todos los terrenos del colegio a ver si así no los encuentro nunca más.  
Aunque era mediados de diciembre y hacía un frío invernal, todavía no habían comenzado las nevadas, y los chicos estaban un poco decepcionados ya que era habitual pasar las tardes buscando a Snape y llenarle de nieve hasta que no se diferenciara del color del suelo. A pesar de eso, estaban todos bastante animados, ya que habían organizado una última excursión a Hogsmeade antes de terminar el año la noche del baile.  
James y Sirius estaban esperando en la cola para ir al pueblo con Peter y las chicas cuando Remus apareció corriendo.  
-¿Dónde te habías metido?-preguntó Peter-Casi llegas tarde.  
-Estaba buscando mi capa-dijo mientras se colocaba al lado de Peter.  
Se fueron todos juntos al pueblo, haciendose ameno el camino. En Hogsmeade la decoración navideña ya estaba colocada, y las casitas brillaban por doquier, mientras todo tenía un aspecto navideño con la pareder cubiertas de muérdago y cancioncillas navideñas. Pero el frío de la época no se echaba atrás por muy bonito que fuera Hogsmeade, y los chicos decidieron resguardarse en las Tres Escobas. Al entrar, vieron una mesa al lado de la ventana, y cogiendo algunas sillas, se sentaron allí. Al momento,apareció la señora Rosmerta con sus zapatos de tacón verde esmeralda.

-¿Qué quereis, guapos?  
-Tres cervezas de mantequilla para las chicas y para nosotros cuatro whiskies de fuego.-indicó James  
-Eso mismo iba a decir yo, Rosmerta, pero que los whiskies sean dobles-añadió Sirius  
-¡EH!-les riñó Remus.  
-Está bien,está bien, solo bromeaba...¡Kirsten, no me pegues con la varita, que salen chispas!-se quejó Sirius frotándose el brazo mientras Lily miraba amenazadoramente a James con la varita.  
-Ay, señor, qué sería de este local sin las visitas de Potter y Black...-dijo Rosmerta riéndose-Que sean siete cervezas de mantequilla.  
Rosmerta fue de nuevo hacia la barra y volvió ocn siete espumosas cervezas de mantequilla. Aquella tarde el local estaba muy lleno, y fue fácil divertirse mirando a la gente por la ventana e imaginando cómo serían sus vidas reales.  
-Mirad-dijo Kirste-ese tiene cara de ser un super agente del Ministerio.  
-Kirsten, va con un cubo, es un barredor mágico, ¡limpia las calles!-exclamó molestado Remus por la evidencia mientras los otros reían.  
-Pues ese...tiene cara de ser un chico muy interesante-continuó Lily mirándo un chico por la ventana.  
-¿Quién?-preguntó James celoso al instante.  
-El que va en el grupo de Quejicus.   
Todos los chicos miraron expectantes por la ventana, y , en efecto, Severus Snape iba con un grupo de chicos hacia las Tres Escobas. Se fijaron en el chico que Kirsten señalaba con el índice. Caminaba con la cara muy seria, escuchando atentamente a un chico de pelo rubio platino que le hablaba incesantemente.Parecía paciente, pero harto de escucharle. La cara transmitía un aura de misterio que ninguno de los otros chicos que acompañaban a Snape tenía.  
-¿Dices el que está hablando con Malfoy?-preguntó Anne.  
-Sí,no lo había visto antes.  
-A lo mejor no te habías fijado-dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirarle-Porque todo el mundo conoce a Tom Riddley.

-¿Tom Riddley?-preguntó Lily observando cómo el grupo se acercaba a las Tres Escobas.  
-Sí, el prefecto y Premio Anual de Slytherin. Todo un experto en Pociones y Defensa de las Artes Oscuras-explicó Sirius-Admirado por profesores, envidiado por algunos y respetado por otros.  
-Tiene algo que resulta llamativo..-decía Kirsten mirandole mientras Tom entraba por la pueta, seguido de Malfoy.  
-No le mires tanto, Kirsty-interrumpió Sirius-No me da buena espina.  
-Es un alumno ejemplar, ¿no?-preguntó Anne-No tiene que ser malo porque sea Slytherin.  
-Mira sus ojos, Anny-susurró James-¿No notas nada?  
El grupo de chicos miró atentamente la mirada de Tom Riddley, que seguía escuchando a Malfoy con actitud despreciante.El chico se giró hacia la señora Rosmerta, y parecía incómodo en aquel acojedor y cálido ambiente-Lily miró atentamente a su cara, y vio que sus ojos desprendían un brillo...extraño.Durante un segundo, Lily tuvo la impresión de que le miraba fijamente, pero pronto giró la mirada hacia la barra del local.  
-Es bastante intimidante, ¿no?-comentó sin dejar de observale.  
-¡Son casi las tres y aún no hemos comprado los regalos de Navidad!-exclamó Kirsten cambiando de tema.-¡Y si no lelgamos pronto al castillo  
Ante el aviso de Peter, los chicos salieron de las Tres Escobas y se dirigieron cada uno a las tiendas de Hogsmeade. Después de dos horas y media, decidieron que habían terminado sus compras por aquel año y fueron al castillo con prisas debido al mal tiempo.Las chicas, impacientes, subieron de inmediato a las habitaciones a prepararse para el baile que se celebraría por la noche, mientras los merodeadores se despreocupaban jugando a los gobbstones en la Sala Común mientras Remus leía "Cien historias de Elfos". Tras tres partidas ganadas por Peter, James se rindió cansado de perder.  
-Peter, eres demasiado bueno para mí-dijo sentándose cansinamente en una silla vacía-Sirius, déjalo, no vas a ganarle nunca.  
-He de intentarlo...otra vez-decía mientras miraba con precisión las esferas-He de...ganarle.  
En ese momento, la pequeña bola chocó con otra en una posición incorrecta y soltó un fétido jugo directo a la cara de Sirius, que se echó hacia atrás inmediatamente,con la mala fortuna de que no consiguió evitar el apestoso líquido.  
-¡Vuelves a perder, Canuto!-exclamaba contento Peter-¡Vuelvo a ganar!

-¡Cállate, Pettegrew!-decía enfadado Sirius-Ganas tú, vale. Para algo que haces bien no te voy a quitar la ilusión.  
-¡Sirius, déjale en paz!-saltó Remus-Y dinos, Peter, ¿con quién vas al baile?  
Peter les huyó la mirada, y parecía molesto por la pregunta.Sirius se inclinó hacia él en un gesto interrogativo, y no podía quitarle la cara ya que algunas alumnas de primero acababan de entrar y le interrumpían el paso.  
-No..no voy a ir al baile-dijo azorado-No tengo pareja.  
Sirius y James se miraron antes de explotar en carcajadas, pero se callaron ante la mirada de reproche de Remus.  
-Pues deberías buscarte una de inmediato, son las...siete menos cuarto, Peter-dijo James mirando el reloj.  
-¡Las siete y cuarto y yo aún por arreglar!-gritó Sirius de pronto-¡Me voy a cambiarme y a peinarme!  
-Nunca cambiará, ¿eh?-le dijó Remus a James.  
-En casa es igual-contestó una vocecilla aguda a sus espaldas-Mi tía le riñe por pasarse el día frente al espejo. La verdad-explicó la chica-siempre le riñen por algo.   
-Hola Tonks-le dijo James-no te habíamos visto entrar.   
-No importa-contestó la niña.  
Aquel día, Tonks tenía un liso cabello negro, igual que su primer día en Hogwarts. Se sentó frente a Peter, mirando curiosa su juego de Gobbstones.  
-Vaya, ¿me dejas jugar?-preguntó mientras Peter medía las distancias entre dos gobbstones-Soy bastante buena.  
Peter asintió con la cabeza y sacó otro juego de bolas para que jugara también Tonks.La verdad es que la niña tenía razón, jugaba bastante bien y era la única que hubiera podido igualar a Peter en el juego. James miraba fijamente como jugaban cuando se dibujó una perversa sonrisa en su cara.  
-Oye, Tonks-dijo-¿Tú tienes pareja para ir al baile?  
Tonks levantó la diminuta nariz mientras sonreía negando con la cabeza.  
-¿Porqué no vais tú y Peter?-dijo James de nuevo-No tiene pareja.   
Peter y Tonks se miraron hasta que ella asintió emocionada con la cabeza. De inmediato, la chica subió a las habitaciones a cambiarse.  
-Será cuestión de subir nosotros también, ¿no?-propuso Remus.  
James acceció y siguió a Remus por las escaleras mientras Peter terminaba de recojer los gobbstone y les seguó hacia los dormitorios.


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20:EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD**

Remus abrió la puerta del dormitorio y fue el primero en entrar. Aún no había podido decir nada cuando James explotó en risas nada más entrar. La habitación tenía una visión deplorable:la ropa de Sirius estaba esparcida por toda la estancia, y había un caldero tirado en el suelo con una poción roja saliendo de ella. Sirius estaba frente al espejo con una bolsa enorme en la cabeza, mirándose la cara detenidamente.Peter y Remus se unieron a las risas de James, mientras Sirius se giraba sorprendido hacia sus amigos.  
-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?-dijo malhumorado mientras se quitaba la bolsa de la cabeza,  
James tuvo que apoyarse en el dosel de su cama de la risa que tenía al ver a Sirius. Su cabeza estaba cubierta de pqeuñas placas que le sujetabn el pelo totalemente recogido, dandole un aspecto de lo más cómico.  
-Qué gracioso eres, Cornamenta-volvió a refuñar Sirius-Pero ni importa, cuando veas que estoy irresistible, no sólo Lily se va a enamorar de mí, sino que tú también lo harás.  
A James le cambió la cara y decidió dejar de su túnica de gala y tras darse y una ducha después de Remus, se vitió y arreglo. Cuando terminói, Sirius tidavía estaba con aquellos objetos en la cabeza, y estaba histérico rebuscando en su baúl.   
-¡Todavía no he encontrado mi túnica!-se desesperaba-¡Y estoy por arreglar!  
-Sirius, eres el ser más presumido que conozco-dijo Remus mientras se abrochaba la túnica roja-Voy a bajar, Anne debe estar esperando.  
-Voy contigo, Lunático-le dijo Peter ocn una horrorosa túnica naranja y el pelo con un aspecto grasiento.  
-Peter, tu pelo-le indicó Sirius.  
-Una mala poción alisadora-le contestó Peter-Espero que a tu prima no le importe.  
-¿Vas con Tonks?-dijo Sirius sorprendido-Creía que iba a ir con Hagrid.   
-Hagrid no puede ir,. todavía está en tercer curso-le recordó James-Además, esclafaría a tu prima en un paso de baile.Remus, bajad vosotros, yo espero a Sirius   
Remus y Peter bajaron por las escaleras entre el gentío de alumnos. Salieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, buscando a las chicas detenidamente sin encontrarlas. Esperaron en el vestíbulo, mientras bajaban los alumnos sin cesar. De pronto, una chica con una coleta castaña recogida apareció sonriente.  
-¡Hola Peter!-exclamó Tonks vestida de un colorido amarillo-¿Entramos?  
-Podeis iros, si quereis-les contestó Remus-Yo voy a esperar a...  
Remus se calló al instante. Miraba embelesado la escalera, sin cerrar la boca. Anne bajaba cuidadosa de no pisarse la túnica. Iba totalmente vestida de rosa pálido, y el moreno pelo lo llevaba recogido con una diadema, cayéndole dos mechones a los lados de la cara.  
-¡Hola Remus!-saludó la chica-¡Te queda muy bien el rojo!  
-Estás...guapísima-dijo enrojeciendo-Gracias.¿Y el resto?  
-Lily se ha quedado esperando a Kirsten, ya sabes lo lenta que es.Venían detrás de mí...  
-Sirius y James también deben estar llegando.  
De pronto, se oyó un revuelto entre los alumnos que bajaban las escaleras.Sirius y James corrían entre la gente, empujando y molestando.

-¡Va, Sirius, llegamos tarde!-decía James empujando-Seguro que Lily ya ha llegado,y yo quería estar cuando bajara las escaleras...   
-Tranuilo, James, estarás cuando yo baje las escaleras.   
James se giró, y vio una imagen que jamás olvidaría en su vida.A Lily le brillaban los ojos más que nunca, haciendo juego con una gargantilla de esmeraldas. La túnica verde emitía destellos que acetuaban su palidez, y sonreía como nunca la había visto antes.  
-Lily...-se impresionó James-¿Sabes? Creo que no podría tener mejor pareja de baile, voy a ser la envidia de todo el baile.  
-Seguro que sí-le dio la razón Sirius.  
-Eso es porque no has visto a Kirsty-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara Lily a Sirius-Aunque con lo que tarda, no me extrañaría nada que no la vieras hasta mañana por la mañana.  
-¡No te pases, Evans!-contestó una voz aguda bajando las escaleras-¡No he tardado tanto!  
Kirsten bajaba corriendo hacia el altillo en el que estaba parados los chicos, apartando la gente a empujones. Un tirabuzón muy peinado le caía sobre la frente, mientras el resto del pelo lo llevaba a medio recoger, dejándo caer algunos tirabuzones rubios más. El pelo le brillaba mucho más de lo normal, emitiendo destellos dorados. Algunos de ellos caían sobre una túnica blanca impoluta, que la sobresaltaba sobre todos los alumnos de las escaleras.  
-Sirius-dijo la chica frente a él y pasando una mano sobre sus ojos-¿Estás ahí?  
-¡Sí!-exclamó él-Es que estaba mirandote...¡No puedo dejar de mirarte, Kirsty!  
Kirsten rió mostrando una blanca dentadura.  
-¿Bajamos?-propuso la chica.  
-Cogeos a nosotros-dijo James con tono solemne-Vamos a presumir como es debido.  
Lily se cogió divertida al brazo de James, y Kirsten la imitó cogiendose a Sirius.Pusieron caras serias, y bajaron los cuatro a la vez,marcando un ritmo y pareciendo una marcha. Kirsten rompió a reír, y Remus, al verlos bajar, lamentó no tener una cámara fotográfica.

-Parece que vayais de boda-comentó entre risas Remus.  
-Ya era hora-dijo Anne a Kirsten mientras ésta se apoyaba en la barandilla riéndose de las caras que ponía Sirius.   
-¡Atención, poneos en filas!-se oyó una débil voz entre el gentío.  
-¡Callaos!-gritó Remus a los alumnos-¡Están intentando hablar!  
-¿Quién habla?-preguntó Lily buscando entre la gente.  
-¡ALUMNOS!-se oyó en el vestíbulo un grito severo y agudo.   
-McGonagall-reconocieron Kirsten, James y Sirius al instante y recorriéndoles un escalofrío por la nuca.  
En vestíbulo enmudeció ante el severo grito de la profesora, y los alumnos se apartaron dejando ver a McGonagall, vestida de un riguroso negro con un sombrero puntiagudo y el moño más apretado que de costumbre.  
-Poneos en filas-endulzó la voz la mujer-Ordenaos,ahora entrareis en el Salón Comedor.   
Los chicos obedecieron, y el murmullo volvió a sonar entre las filas de alumnos.  
-Mirad a Quejicus-dijo James eñalando tres filas hacia delante-Está guapísimo.  
-Sí, parece una babosa grasienta envuelta en una cortina-rió Sirius al verle de terciopelo rojo y morado.  
-Espero que no deje rastros de grasa en el suelo, o no podremos bailar en paz.   
-¡Kirsten!-exclamó Anne-¡Cállate!  
-¡Es cierto!-reprochó la joven -¡Sirius y yo nos hemos estado entrenando!  
Anne miró suplicante a Lily, pero ésta estaba hablando detenidamente con James, así que decidió retocarse el pelo.  
-¿Porqué te tocas el pelo?-preguntó Remus observando como se colocaba bien los mechones sobre la cara-Estás muy guapa,déjalo ya.  
Anne se puso colorada y agachó la mirada, pero supuso ciertamente que Remus estaría sonriéndole.  
Se abriron las puertas del Gran Comedor, emitiendo un débil resplandor por las ranunars, y las filas comenzaron a avanzar. Lily miró nerviosa a James un segundo antes de caminar.  
-Tranquila,Lily, todo iré bien-dijo apretándole fuertemente de la mano.   
Avanzaron hasta entrar en el Salón Comedor, y la visión del dejó con la boca abierta. Estan todas las pareder recubiertas de fina escarcha doradad bajo el cielo estrellado, y el muérdago colgaba entre las hadas que revoloteaban por la estancia.Las cuatro mesas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar habían mesas redondas y alargadas con manteles rojos y dorados, acompañados de cómodas sillas y butacas. En mitad del Gran Comedor había una gran plataforma, y frente a ella una gran mesa ovalada que supusieron, sería la de los profesores.  
-¡Esto es precioso!-exclamó Anne saliendo de su asombro-¡Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado!   
Cuando todos los alumnos hubieron entrado, se produjo un silencio en la sala, y se oyó una grave voz:  
-"Desde Transilvania, con los colmillos esperando para clavarse en los micrófonos y para todo Hogwarts...¡Los Vampiros de Las Sombras!"

-¡Eh, mi grupo favorito!-gritó entusiasmado Sirius mientras tres hombres extremadamente blancos aparecían sobre la tarima.   
-¿Vam-vam-piros?-se inquietó Peter-¿No serán vampiros de verdad,n-n-n-no?  
-No, Peter.-le tranquilizó Tonks-Sólo son músicos.  
Los alumnos empezaron a sentarse en las mesas, así que los chicos hicieron lo mismo en una de ellas.  
-Bueno, ¿que creéis que cenaremos?-preguntó Kirsten llevándose la mano a la barriga.  
Respondiendo a su pregunta, apareció una pequeña carta dorada sobre su regazo.  
-Yo pediré solomillo -dijo James mirando la carta detenidamente.  
En ese instante, el solomillo apareció sobre su plato.  
-¡Qué bien!-dijo Sirius-Así podremos repetir.  
Para su sorpresa, apareció frente a él una pequeña carta azulada.   
-¿Qué es eso, Sirius?-preguntó Kirsten,acercándose a él.  
-"Ni lo sueñes, Black"-leyó detenidamente-"Bastate comes durante el año"  
Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas, y Kirsten dejó de reirse antes que nadie al ver la cara de malhumor de Sirius.  
-No tiene gracia-repuso el enfadado-Mañana bajaré a las cocinas y les diré dos palabras...  
-Sí-dijo Kirsten riéndose de nuevo-¡DAME COMIDA!  
La cena transcurrió entre bromas y risas, y alguna que otra mirada cómlice entre los chicos. LA verdad, es que para Lily estaba siendo una cena maravillosa:disfrutaba de las navidades, su época del año favorita, una cena riquísima, sus amigas, y sobretodo James, y se arrepintió y sintió culpable de haber tardado tanto tiempo en confiar en él. La cara le cambio durante unos segundos, pero James se giró hacia ella, y le nació sonreirle.

Al tiempo, los chicos compenzaron a sentirse hinchados de comer, y los platos del postre desaparecieron de la mesa redondeada. Las luces se apagaron, y so volvió a oír la voz en off:  
-Y ahora, queridos alumnos, agarráos fuerte a vuestras parejas...¡Comienza el baile de Navidad!  
-Baile, ¡Yuju!-exclamó Sirius-¿Vamos, Kirsten?  
Kirsten se puso en pie, y se adentró con Sirius entre la multitud. Para James y Lily tan ólo hizo falta mirarse para seguir a sus amigos a través de la gente, y Anne y Remus vacilaron, aunque a pesar de su timidez, también fueron con el resto, seguidos de Tonks y Peter.  
La música comenzóa sonar, lenta y muy poco bailable, y Remus y Anne comprobaron de inmediato sus temores:era una canció para bailar juntos y muy cerca, y vieron horrorizados cómo todas las parejas se acercaban entre sí.Anne miró a Remus fijamentre, preguntandose qué hacer.  
-Si no quieres bailar, lo dejamos, Anne-dijo Remus prontamente-No importa...  
-No, bailemos, en serio-añadió la chica.  
Remus se acercó muy tímidamente a Anne, y mientras él la cogía por la cintura ella pasaba sus brazos tímidamente pos sus hombros, sin mirarse y moviendose lentamente. REmus no sabía que cara poner, a pesar de que Anne no le veía, pero estaba muy avergonzado y no sabía ni siquiera bailar, "va a pensar que soy un idiota" se dijo a sí mismo.Anne, sin embargo, recordó los días anteriores, lo mal que lo había pasado desde que sabía que Remus era un hombre lobo, y se sintió tan feliz de estar bailando con él que se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos, y apoyó su cara en sus hombros. Al notar eso, Remus respiró aliviado, y apoyó la suya en el hombro de ella.   
-¡¡Lily! ¿Parece que todo va bien, no?-dijo Kirsten en susurros agarrada a la espalda de un Sirius con los ojos muy cerrados y muy metido en la canción que sonaba.  
Lily la miró de reojo, y miró a Remus y a Anne. Se alegró por sus amigos, movió enérgicamente la cabeza en señal de aprobación para que Kirsten la viera, y se giró de nuevo a James.

-Sirius, por favor-le dijo Kirsten al oído-Sabes que todo lo que haces me encanta, pero de verdad, no cantes.  
Sirius la miró de frente y puso cara de perplejidad.  
-¿Porqué?   
-Porque me estás dejando sorda del oído derecho.-contestó sonriendo con dulzura.-Además, con lo guapo que estás hoy, llamas la atención aunque no cantes.  
Aquello era cierto,Kirsten comprobó ahora que la luz le daba directamente que estaba realmente favorecido con la túnica azul oscura, y no sabía que se había hecho el pelo que la melena le caía estupendamente y más lisa de lo común sobre los ojos.Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, y se calló durante el resto de la canción.   
Lily vio todo aquello desde dos metros de distancia, y observaba a los alumnos del Gran Comedor . Estaban todos muy animados, jamás había imaginado a Hogwarts como aquello:de normal,los alumnos que estaban "juntos" no se lo demostraban por los pasillos, así que aquellas imágenes le resultaban enternecedoras, sobre todo una alumna de tercero cogida a un Rawenclaw de cuarto. A Lily se le encogió el estómago de nuevo porque tuvo la misma sensación que hacía poco en la cena. Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, ella y James habrían disfrutado de todo aquello.James notó que estaba incómoda, y paró de bailar.  
-Lily,¿te encuentras bien?   
-¿Qué? Sí, claro-dijo sorprendida por la pregunta de James-Es sólo que...  
James le dirigió una mirada interrogante.  
-Vamos, cuéntamelo.A mí puedes decirme cualquier cosa.  
-¿Tú nunca has pensado que si yo no hubiera sido tan borde contigo durante todos estos años no habríamos perdido el tiempo?Ahora que veo a todos estos alumnos me arrepiento mucho de haberte tratado así, James...  
-Lily-dijo mirándole seriamente-No tienes nada de lo que disculparte, las cosas ocurren, y no hay más vuelta de hoja. Y no, no me arrepiento, porque ahora te conozco realmente, y sé que estamos haciendo lo correcto.  
Aquella respuesta convenció a Lily lo suficientemente para desvanecer cualquier duda respecto a James, y se abrazó fuertemente a él mientras la canción terminaba de sonar.


	22. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21:TOM RIDDLE**

Las parejas parecían estar muy acarameladas cuando empezó a sonra una canción pegadiza, más movida.Kirsten y Sirius poco tardaron en situarse enfrente de un círculo que observaba detenidamente cómo bailaban. Mientras, Anne , Remus, James y Lily se sentaron.  
-Son unos teatreros-dijo Remus mirándolos-Siempre tienen que llamar la atención.   
-¿Eso que noto es envidia, Lunático?-dijo James con sorna.  
Remus se rió con desagrado.  
-¿Dónde están Peter y Tonks?-preguntó Anne, buscándolos entre la gente.  
-Allí,míralos-contestó Lily señalandoles, a dos mesas de distancia.  
Peter y Tonks, al. verles, se acercaron, caminando lentamente.  
-¿No bailais?-les preguntó James.  
-No, Peter se encuentra mal-contestó Tonks.  
Fijándose bien, Lily notó que Peter estaba algo verdoso y desanimado.  
-¿Te has tomado algo, Peter?  
-Sólo ha tomado un trozo de pastel de bayas ...  
-¿Eran bayas?-preguntó Peter recuperando fuerzas-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?  
-¡¡Peter!-exclamó James alarmado-¡¡Eres alérgico a las bayas! ¿Acaso no sabes qué te comes?  
-¡Fue Tonks!-dijo enverdeciendo más-¡Yo no lo sabía!   
-Bueno, no nos alarmemos-dijo Remos levantándose-James y yo acompañaremos a Peter a la enfermería antes de que suceda nada malo...  
Dicho esto, Peter se apoyó en el hombro de James y de Remus y salieron por la puerta del Gran Comedor.   
-Seguro que se mejora-dijo objetivamente Lily.  
-La última vez se volvió tan verde que estuvo tres semanas encerrado en casa-dijo Tonks.  
Lily y Anne se miraron la una a la otra, sorprendidas.  
De pronto, algó llamó la atención de Lily.El grupo que estaba bailando se deshizo, y vieron cómo un joven apartaba a Kirsten de un golpe. La chica se echó hacia atrás, y Sirius pareció acercarse enfadado.Pero la profesora Sprout pasó cerca, y no pudo hacer nada.  
-¿Qué ocurre ahí?-preguntó Tonks.  
El joven que apartó a Kirsten estaba camimanado entre ellos, formando un pasillo y seguido de otros muchos alumnos. Iba todo vestido de oscuro, y se acercaba poco a poco. Lily vio cómo todos los chicos de ese grupo iban también de negro. El grupo se acercó, y el chico que iba al frente se paró en seco.Hizo un gesto al resto con la mano,y continuó caminando, pero esta vez, solo, sin ningún chico tras él. Se acercó todavía más, y se situó frente a Lily. Era alto, más de lo que recordaba, y extremadamente blanco. El pelo negro y corto le caía sobre la frente.Lily pudo ver que su mirada tenía un reflejo rojizo que hacía que no pudieras dejar de mirarlo.   
-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó con voz ronca a Lily y, sin esperar contestación, cogió la silla en la que antes estaba sentado James y se sentó en ella.  
-Vale-contestó tarde Lily-¿Nos conocemos?  
El joven se echo hacia atrás, se recortó sobre el respaldo de la silla y emitió una pequeña y aparentemente fingida sonrisa.  
-No,en realidad no.Soy Tom Riddley, tú eres Lily Evans, supongo.

Lily le miraba de hito en hito.No saba crédito, ella no le había dado permiso para sentarse. Sin embargo, él no parecía muy alterado ni incómodo. Es más, Tom Riddley le devolvía la mirada tranquilo.  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó ella insegura.  
-Eres una de las mejores estudiantes de séptimo-dijo él-Todo el mundo sabe quién eres.  
Lily se desconcertó ante aquello.Ella no era popular, nadie la conocía, sólo sus amigas. Es más, siempre se llevaba insultos de algunos compañeros por saber algunas respuestas y sacar buenas notas.   
-No es algo inusual, Evans-dijo como leyéndole el pensamiento- Yo me fijo en la gente que tiene futuro.  
Lily seguía mirándole.No acertaba articular ninguna palabra, y el resplandor rojizo de su mirada era adictivo.  
-Seguramente llegarás lejos, Evans-siguió hablando el muchacho-Pero hay que saber elegir.  
-¿Elegir el qué?-dijo Lily al fin.  
-Elegir el modo de vida que queremos llevar a través de las pequeñas acciones diarias.Elegir qué ropa, qué asignaturas, qué prfesión, qué bando, qué amistades...  
-Yo estoy muy contenta con las amistades que he elegido.-respondió molesta la joven.  
Tom Riddley explotó es una sonora y fría carcajada.  
-No lo dudo, Evans-dijo entre risas-no lo dudo.Pero quizás algunas amistades no sean para siempre.También es posible que conozcas a más gente, que amplies tus conocimientos a otros mundos, que crezcas como persona. Conocerás de todo, entonces podrás elegir. ¿Vas a negarte a tí misma esa posibilidad?  
Lily no sabía que contestar de nuevo.Lily se giró hacia la pista de baile, y vio que Sirius y Kirsten miraban la escena curiosos.Anne, mientras, miraba hacia atrás.  
-No, por supuesto que no-contestó perpleja Lily.  
-Lil, deberíamos ir a buscar a James y Remus-dijo Anne sin dejar de mirar atrás.   
-Oh, James Potter-dijo con disimulo Riddley-¿Porqué no está contigo?  
-Ha ido a acompañar a un amigo a la enfermería-respondió.  
-La amistad, bonita utopía.-dijo con sarcasmo-Pero ya hemos hablado de amistades ciertas, ¿no, Evans?  
Lily iba a contestar cuando Anne le dio un codazo. Se giró y vio como James y Remus estaban acercándose rápidamente.  
-Bueno, será mejor que me marche, no quiero interrumpir nada-dijo levantándose de la silla y mirándo fijamente a James-Hablaremos en otra ocasión. Encantado, Evans.

-¿Ese era ToM Riddley?-dijo James sentándose de nuevo en la silla.   
-Sí-dijo Lily desconcertada.  
-¿Qué quería?-preguntó él de nuevo-¿Acaso ya os conoceis?  
-Nada, nada, él no quería...nada.  
James miraba a Lily con preocupación, pues ella miraba fijamente hacia donde Tom había desaparecido.  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Lily?-dijo el chico con aires de preocupación.

Sí, claro que sí-respondió rápidamente y dirigiendole una discreta sonrisa.-¿verdad que sí, Anne?

Pero Anne ya no estaba allí. Lily se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Anne salir con Remus del Gran Comedor.  
-¿Dónde van?-preguntó Lily a James.  
-Pues irán a hacer los deberes de transformaciones-dijo James con ironía-¡No lo sé!  
Lily frunció el ceño, pero prefirió no seguir con la ironía.  
-¿Cómo está Peter?.  
-Bueno, se recuperará pronto-añadió el chico mientras abría una lata de cerveza de mantequilla-Siempre se equivoca y come algo con bayas.¿Y Tonks?  
-Está allí, sentada.  
Era cierto, la pequeña estaba sentada de mala manera con las piernas sobre el asiento, mirando aburrida a la gente bailar y con cierta envidia en la mirada.  
-Oye, Lily-le dijo James al oído-¿Porqué no me acom pañas fuera a dar una vuelta.Hace mucho que no estamos solos...  
-James, creo que será mejor ir a acompañar a Tonks, que se ha quedado sola-propuso ella de pronto-Mejor otro día, ¿de acuerdo?  
James la miró desconcertado, pero la siguió y se sentó junto a Tonks y Lily.La noche no cambió para desgracia de James, que se aburrio escuchando a Lily y Tonks hablar de transformismos y mirar cómo Kirsten y Sirius eran el centro de la gente con sus aparatosos bailes.Cuando al fin acabó el baile, James se levantó desaganado, y Lily y Tonks fueron junto a él por las escaleras.Ya en la Sala Común, Lily dio las buenas noches a Tonks mientras Kirsten y Sirius entraron junto a ellos.   
-Bueno, Tonks, seguro que otro día estas cosas no ocurren-le animó Lily mientras la niña subía por las escaleras.  
-Eso espero-contestó ella.  
Poco a poco la gente fue desapareciendo de la Sala Común, incluidos Sirius y Kirsten tras una empalagosa despedida.  
Lily quería seguir a Kirsten, peró vio cómo James la miraba con reproche.  
-Otra noche será, ¿vale?-le dijo Lily mientras le cogía por la nuca y le daba un beso-Buenas noches, James.  
James, contrariado, le dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza y subió desanimado a su cuarto.

Cuando Lily se tumbó en su cama adoselada, se arrepintió de haberle negado el paseo.Miró su reloj de mesa:eran las tres de la madrugada y Anne todavía no había regresado.Quizás ella podría haber estado a esas horas bajo la luz de la luna, con James a su lado,observandose en el reflejo de la azulada supreficie. Sin embargo,Lily se había dejado llevar por sus temores, y había preferido no ir con él. El conocer a Tom Riddley le había afectado,era un chico siniestro, oscuro, pero a la vez, inteligente, muy inteligente..."demasiado maduro" pensó ella recostándose de lado. "Has de reconocer que tiene su encanto"-dijo un voz desde su cabeza. Lily intentó sacárse esa idea de la cabeza, pero le rondó durante varios minutos antes de dormirse. A pesar de estar dormida, un pequeño ruido le despertó. Un crujido en el suelo como un paso le hizo abrir las cortinas adoseladas y vio a Anne entrando a puntillas en la habitación.  
-Anny-dio mirándo de nuevo el reloj-¡Son las cinco!¿Dónde has estado?¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Traquila, mamá-dijo riéndose-He estado con Remus en los terrenos...Sólo eso.  
-¿Y bien?-dijo incorporándose curiosa.  
-Me ha besado, Lilians, ¡Me ha besado!  
Lily intentó no reír fuerte, pero no pudo evitalo.Kirsten dió un fuerte ronquido, y tras una señal de Anne,se acostó d enuevo para no despertarla."Por lo menos, la noche no ha sido tan mala. -Se dijo a sí misma-Mañana será otro día"


	23. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22:NUEVO MAPA, NUEVO AÑO...¡Y NUEVAS MERODEADORAS!**

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se despertó con un agudo grito en su oído.  
-¡¡Lily, los regalos!-dijo Kirsten saltando sobre su cama-¡Despierta, los regalos!  
Lily se desperzó frotándose los ojos, y vio a los pies de su cama un montoncito de regalos.Frente a ella, vio a Anne levantarse malhumorada, y al ver a Lily, ésta le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.  
Lily cogió el primer regalo. Lo abrió y cayeron de dentro un jersey y una nota, que cogió y leyó en voz alta.

Querida Lily  
Deseamos que este curso todo vaya igual de bien, estamos muy orgullosos de tí.Sentimos que estas Navidades no las hallas pasado en casa, pero entendemos que sea tu último curso allí y por eso te haga más ilusión, aunque te echamos mucho de menos.  
Esperamos que te guste el jersey, te queremos:  
Papá,mamá y Petunia.

Lily sonrió nerviosa y triste, ella también echaba de menos a su familia, y aquel era el primera aó que no pasaban las Navidades juntos.Pero aún así, que Petunia la echara de menos no era muy creible, y se alegró de no haber tenido que soportar sus insultos y las miradas asesinas de Vernon aquellas vacaciones.  
-Eh, Lily, ¿qué ocurre?  
Anne estaba mirando a Lily con un paquete cuadrado entre las manos mientras ella miraba embelesada una caja que se movía. La abrió y soltó un pequeño gritito de emoción. Metió las manos dentro y sacó una pequeña bola de pelo blanca que se movía graciosamente y no dejaba de olfatearla  
-¡Es un gatito!-dijo emocionada-¡James me ha regalado una gato precioso!  
-Oh, no, gatos-dijo Anne estornudando-Me faltaba un gato...  
Lily se rió con el siguiente paquete alargado y de color malva. Era un pequeño estuche que al abrirlo mostró dos preciosas plumas doradas.  
-¡Kirsten, son geniales!-dijo besando a su amiga en la mejilla.  
-Sabía que buscabas un par...  
En ese momento, Anne explotó en carcajadas. Lily y Kirsten se miraron sin entender nada, y Anne les enseñó el contenido del paquete:un libro azul brillante con unas letras que decía: " Historia de las Brujas de todo el mundo"   
-¿De qué te ríes, Annie?-preguntó sin seguir entendiendo nada Kirsten-¡Llevas meses buscando ese libro!  
-¡Es que me lo ha regalado Remus!-dijo sin para de reír.  
-¿Y?-preugntaron sus amigas a la vez.  
-¡Que yo le he regalado el mismo libro a él!  
Esta vez, rieron las tres juntas.Lily desenvolvió un revelador mágico de Anne, que permitía revelar las fotos para que fueran mágicas sin necesidad de pociones.

Kirsten pasó por un letargo de chillidos cuando recibió el regalo de Sirius, una caja de Estrellas que se reían cada vez que se abría la caja.  
-¡Eh, chicas, mirad!-dijo Kirsten con un extraño pergamino en las manos-Este es para todas...  
Lily se decpcionó decepcionada, porque el pergamino estaba en blanco.Pero Kirsten se reizaba el pelo mientras leía una nota en sus manos:

¡Feliz Navidad, chicas!  
No os decepcioneis, hábladle...Como le hablaría un merodeador.

-No dice nada más?-preguntó Anne leyendola ella esta vez.  
-No-contestó Kirsten mirando el pergamino de lado a lado.-Dice que le hable...  
-Bueno-se acercó Lily-Pues háblale, dile algo como...¡Revélate!   
-Lily, pareces más McGonagall que un merodeador.-dijo Kirsten dando un bufido-Dejádmelo amí, esta es mi especialidad... !No tengo buenos propósitos!  
El pergamino lanzó un resplandor de aviso.En la superficie apareció: "Inténtalo de nuevo"  
-Vas bien, Kirsty, piensa...- animó Anne.  
-¡No tengo buenas intenciones!  
El pergamino emitió un resplandor mucho más fuerte, y seleyó sobre él las palabras "Júralo"   
-Kirsten, prueba con la varita...  
-¡Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas!-dijo golpeando el pergamino con la varita.   
En ese momento, el pergamino emitió un destello dorado, y unas finas hebras como telarañas cubrieron la superficie. Tomaron la estructura del castillo,con una cantidad de pasadizos y de recovecos que no conocía.En la cabecera, aparecían las siguientes letras con muchas florituras: "Cornamenta, Lunático, Canuto y Colagusano se gratifican en conceder este maravilloso ejemplar del Mapa del Merodeador, y Felicitan a sus dueñas por su nuevo nombramiento, Las Merodeadoras. Atentamente, Los Merodeadores."  
-¡¡Aleluya, ya soy Merodeadora!-exclamó Kirsten-Anda que no vamos a disfrutar este mapa, **chicas... **

Las chicas fueron corriendo a la habitación de los chicos a darles las gracias. Cuando entraron, se encontraron con un divertido panorama:James estaba llorando a lágrima viva apoyado en Sirius, que le consolaba dandole palmaditas en la espalda.  
-¿Qué te pasa James?-dijo preocupándose Lily y sentándose a su lado.  
-¡Lily!-dijo abrazándola a ella esta vez-¡Lily!  
-¿¡Qué?  
-¡¡Eres la mejor!  
Lily no entendía nada, y miró a Sirius sobre James, que se estaba descoyuntando a carcajadas.  
-¡¡El equipo!-dijo James sin dejar de llorar-¡El equipo de Quidditch!  
-¿Qué le pasa al equipo?  
-¡Que me gusta mucho!  
Lily empezó a reírse. El último día en Hogsmeade le compró el equipo de pelotas de Quidditch que vieron juntos en la primera excursión a Hogsmeade, y ahora James estaba llorando ilusionado.  
Después de darse todos las gracias por los regalos(sobre todo Kirsten a Sirius al resto por el Mapa de las Merodeadoras)subieron a ver a Peter a la enfermería, el cual estaba empezando a recuperar su color normal.Más tarde,bajaron a disfrutar de un rica comida en el Gran Comedor, el cual seguía con la misma decoración que la noche anterior pero las mesas de las casa volvían a estar en su lugar.Tras ese día, las Navidades cada vez pasaban más rápidas entre tormentas de nieve, paseos, guerras entre los chicos y las salidas nocturnas de los merodeadores para visitar a Remus. La noticia del beso de Anne y Remus fue una bomba entre los alumnos, pero más lo fue verlos a diario juntos como cualquier pareja. Aquello no entraba dentro de sus personalidades, y al parecer, estaba encantados.El último fin de semana, Lily, Anne y Remus obligaron al resto a empezar sus deberes, aunque al finalizar el domingo habían pocas expectativas de acabarlos.   
-Esto es imposible-dijo Kirsten desplomandose sobre su tintero y manchando todos los pergaminos de Remus-No acabaré nunca...   
-Bueno, deberias haber empezado antes-le reprochó Remus mientras limpiaba sus pergaminos con un golpe de varita-Siempre os pasa lo mismo.  
Aquella tarde volvieron el resto de alumnos que no habían pasado sus vacaciones en Hogwarts, y el colegio perdió su estado de calma que tenía el mes anterior.  
A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de todos los chicos querían levantarse de la cama. Las vacaciones les habían dejado un buena sabor de boca, y el regreso a las clases, sobre todo a Pociones a primera hora y a ver a Snape de nuevo no les era muy tentador.Aún así, Remus les amenazó con decirles a Lily y a Kirsten que dormían juntos los días de tormenta porque tenían miedo, así que que rápidamente bajaron, desayunaron y fueron a clase de Pociones.  
Ya en clase, Pollack parecía haber venído muy preparado de las vacaciones y empezó a poner todas las pociones que entrarían en el ÉXTASIS, y no tuvieron mucho tiempo de reírse de Snape, que también copiaba atareado. El resto de la semana fue bastante estresante para todos, ya que les costó recuperarse de las vacaciones, y para James y Sirius empezaban de nuevo los entrenamientos de Quidditch.


	24. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23: EL BAUTIZO DE "BLANCOSO"**

Aún así, el mes de enero avanzaba entre tormenta y tormenta de nieve, y los profesores les mandaban cada vez más trabajo.Una de las tardes haciendo deberes en la biblioteca, Kirsten creía que se iba a ahogar entre tantas montañas de trabajos.

-¿Creeis que si fingo un desmayo McGonagall me dejará sin hacer los exámenes?-preguntó practicando la Transformación de un monedero.  
-Para eso tendrías que finjir tu propia muerte, y aún así te resucitaría para que te presentaras al examen, Williams-dijo Anne mientras le corregía el movimiento de varita.  
-Eh, Lily, ¿Ese no es Tom Riddley?-preguntó la joven alzando la mirada.  
En efecto, Tom Riddley acababa de entrar por la puerta junto con Snape y Malfoy, y se detuvo al ver a Lily sentada en una de las mesas.Movió la cabeza a modo de saludo,pero sin ninguna sonrisa, y avanzí hacia una mesa tras los estantes.Lily prefirió no hacer caso de su presencia, y bajó la cara para prestar atención a sus ejercicios de Encantamientos. Desde el baile de Navidad no había sabido nada de Tom Riddley, ni siquiera le había visto por los pasillos.Recordó el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tuvo tras hablar con él y no haberse ido con James, pero la curiosidad por ese chico pudo con todos los remoridimietos. Se soprendió a sí misma mintiéndole a sus amigas dicendo que iba a buscar un libro sobre encantamientos defraudantes y fue hacia la estanteria tras la cual estaba Tom Riddley y simuló especial interés en un tomo de terciopelo rojo.  
-¿Así que te interesan los arbustos de bayas?-preguntó la fría voz que estaba esperando junto a ella.  
Lily miró el libro, y se avergonzó al ver que tenía sobre las manos el volumen "Cómo cuidar y podar un arbusto de bayas".Sonrió excusándose y agachó la cabeza.  
-No, sólo buscaba-dijo mirándo de nuevo a los ojos de Tom.  
-La biblioteca de estre colegio deja bastante que desear-dijo entre susurros, más bien entre silbidos-Aunque algunas veces puedes encontrar verdaderas obras maestras...  
Tom tenía un libro negro sobre el brazo, mirándo cómo Lily buscaba el suyo en el estante.  
-Aunque casi todos están allí.  
Esta vez, Tom señalaba la zona de libros prohibída de la biblioteca.  
-¿Libros sobre Artes Ocuras?-dijo disgustada Lily.  
-No deberías despreciar las Artes Oscuras, son lo que mueven a la sociedad mágica, la purificación del más fuerte, la salida al exterior de los sentimientos más reconditos del ser humano...-contestó mirándole muy fijamente.  
-¿Para tí es el mal el sentimiento más recondito del ser humano?  
-El mal es una palabra bastante absurda que determina los instintos de supervivencia de la especie humana, debemos quedar los que realmente podamos hacer una raza fuerte que no se debilite. Algo que nos haga sentirnos propios de nosotros, que nos produzca el mejor sentimiento de bienestar posible.Y quieras o no, -dijo sin dejar de mirarla-ese sentimiento es más bien algo...individual.  
-Egoísmo y frialdad, diría yo-contestó secamente.  
-No,Lilians, es poder.  
-Poder que hace daño a los demás.-contestó de nuevo con rapidez. Aquella conversación empezaba a desagradarle.  
-El poder quenos hace sentirnos llenos...piénsalo, Lilians, el poder es malo según los ojos con los que se miren.  
Tom se dió la vuelta, y en lugar de regresar a su mesa, se fue a lo largo del pasillo y salió frente a la señora Pince.

Lily regresó desagradada a la mesa en la que estaban sus amigas,que había prsenciado la escena desde lejos.  
-Lily¿qué te ha dicho esta vez?  
-Algo bastante interesante sobre las Artes Oscuras y el poder...Es bastante inteligente, no se porqué la gente le pinta tan mal.  
Kirsten miró de reojo a Anne, que miró a su vez preocupada a Lily. Como ella no quería seguir hablando de eso, Anne decidió callar y no comentar nada.  
Tras tres cuartos de hora más, las chicas decidieron regresar a la Sala Común, donde estaban James, Sirius y Peter leyendo un manual de Quidditch frente a la chimenea.  
-¿Qué tal el día?-preguntó Sirius sin dejar de mirar una ilustración de una bludger más grande de lo normal.   
-Mal, hemos hecho deberes, deberes y más deberes en la biblioteca-dijo Kirsten-Y de fuera de lo normal, nos hemos encontrado con Belinda Gorban que aún sigue sin dientes, Robert Finnigan ha desaparecido otra vez detrás de un cuadro y Tom Riddley ha vuelto a hablar con Lily.  
Lily miró asesinamente a Kirsten mientras James levantaba la mirada interesado.  
-¿Tom Riddley, otra vez? ¿Qué quería?  
-Le ha hablado de Artes Oscuras-dijo de nuevo Kirsten.  
-Sólo hemos hablado cinco minutos-dijo LIly excusándose-Y no ha sido para tanto, Kirsten.  
-Lily ves con mucho cuidado con Tom, no me fío de él.-dijo James levantando la ceja.  
-¡James, deja de controlarme, no soy una niña pequeña, sé bien lo que hago!-dijo enfadada.  
James no pudo contestar a Lily porque en ese momento entró Remus por la puerta de la Sala Común cubierto de una sustancia extraña.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado, Lunático?-dijo Sirius medio divertido al verlo con esas pintas-Parece que se te haya caído una telaraña encima.  
-No se me ha caído nada, un estúpido hechizo-dijo subiendo por las escaleras-Voy a cambiarme.  
-Pues el hechizo lo tienes que haber hecho por todas las mazmorras, porque tienen el suelo cubierto de esa sustancia desde ayer por la tarde.   
Lupin se paró en seco y se giró a mirar a Kirsten, que lo había dicho con el tono más simple del mundo.   
-¿Cómo dices?  
-Ayer bajé a comprobar todos los pasadizos secretos del Mapa y vi que el suelo estaba lleno de esa baba asquerosa.-contestó sentándose junto a Sirius.  
-Ah, bueno-dijo tranquilo Remus-Alguien lo habrá hecho.  
Remus no volvió a decir nada y subió por las escaleras.

-Últimamente desaparece mucho, ¿verdad?-dijo Anne a sus amigos.  
-Bueno, es un prefecto, ¿qué esperas,Anny, que esté todo el día disponible para tí?-se mofó Sirius.  
Anne se levantó y le dió con un tintero en la cabeza, riendose ella también mientras veía cómo su pelo negro se tornaba del mismo color que la tinta.  
-¡¡LOCA!-gritó Kirsten saltando sobre Sirius y quitándole la tinta del pelo con la túnica-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre lanzarle tinta?¡ ¡¡Su pelo!  
James, Peter y Lily soltaron una enorme carcajada.Sirius no podría reaccionar, estaba tan sorprendido y sobre todo, asustado, que no quería moverse mientras Kirsten le quitaba la tinta de la cabeza y los demás no podrían dejar de reír.  
-Kirsten, dime que no me voy a quedar calvo...  
Las risas de sus amigos aumentaron tanto que algunos alumnos se asomaron por las escaleras a ver qué ocurría, mientras Kirsten se movía rápidamente quitándole la tinta y consolaba a Sirius, sin dejar de mirar asesinamente a Anne.  
Al fin, la cabellera de Sirius pareció más morena que azul y Kirsten se lo secó con la varita, disgustada. Lily,mientras, jugueteaba con el pequeño gatito blanco.  
-Eh, Lils, no le has pueso nombre-le dijo Kirsten mientras peinaba a Sirius.  
-Sí, le he llamado Cuchirri.   
-¿Cuchirri?-dijo James horrorizado-¡Un gato no puede llamarse Cuchirri!¿Qué clase de normbre es ese?   
-Bueno, ¿cómo quieres llamarle?-dijo Lily molesta.   
-Llámalo Garra, ese nombre es amenazador.-propuso Sirius.   
El pequeño gato bajó del regazo de Lily y se fue hacia Sirius, a quien olfateó y lamió cariñosamente.   
-Sí es igual de amenazador que el gato.-dijo Lily con ironía.  
-¡Ya lo tengo, que se llame Bolinche!-dijo Peter exaltado.  
-¡No es un Gobbstone, Peter!-saltó Anne, mientras Peter bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.  
-Eh, chicos, ¿qué hay?  
Un niño (si podía llamarse así) enorme, como dos personas adultas, con unas manos como tapas de neumáticos y unos pies enormes les saludó mientras entraba por el retrato de la señora Gorda.  
-Hola Hagrid-les saludó el chico-¿Qué hay?¡Hola pequeño!  
El pequeño gatito blanco fue hacia Hagrid, y caminó entre sus enormes piernas mientras el le sonreía un metro y medio más alto.  
-Lily, quizás Hagrid pueda ponerle un nombre decente al gato-le propuso James a Lily-Él sabe mucho de criaturas, seguro que tiene un nombre genial para tu mascota.  
-Oh, es precioso, aunque a mí me gustan más grandes-dijo con una sonrisa -¿qué tal Blancoso?   
-¿¿BLANCOSO?-gritaron escandalizados Sirius, Peter y James-¡¡NO!  
Pero el gato parecía muy contento con su nombre, y Hagrid al repetirlo una vez más, ronroneó suavemente.  
-OH, no, se llama Blancoso...-se lamentó James mientras Lily sonreía satisfecha.  
-Pues parece que a él le encanta-volvió a decir Hagrid-Por cierto, ¿Y Remus?  
-Está arriba,cambiandose. -explicó Kirsten-Ha hecho un hechizo enorme y horrible y ha venido cubierto de algo muy espeso**, blanco.**

-¿Algo blanco?-preguntó Hagrid con mucha curiosidad.-Bueno, tengo que irme...  
-¡Si acabas de llegar, Hagrid!-exclamó James-¿Dónde vas a estas horas?  
-Ya, bueno-dijo el enorme chico azorado-Es que ha surgido una urgencia...¡Hasta luego, chicos!  
Dicho esto, Hagrid se dio la vuelta y salió a toda prisa por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.


	25. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24: ** **NO ESCONDAS COSAS QUE NO DEBES...**

-Algo trama Hagrid...-susurró Kirsten.  
-¿Hagrid ha estado aquí?-dijo Remus bajando las escaleras con una túnica limpia.  
-Sí, acaba de marcharse a toda prisa cuando le hemos mencionado que ibas cubierto de algo asqueroso.  
-¿A dónde se ha ido?-contestó rápidamente Remus-¡Tengo que ir, hoy losprefectos de Sytherin hacían la ronda!  
Remus salió corriendo por el retrato, sin dejar que ninguno de sus amigos le preguntara nada, y se chocó con Tonks, que entraba ahora.  
-¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa, Remus?-preguntó la chica.-¿Puedo ir contigo?   
-Algo de Hagrid, por lo visto-masculló James.  
Remus no contestó, la apartó suavemente y salió corriendo.Tonks miró a su primo y a sus amigos con un gesto de interrogación.  
-¡Vamos!-dijo James, levantándose-¡Aquí pasa algo y yo quiero saber qué es!  
-¿Será prudente?-dijo Anne levantándose.-Bueno, si se trata de Remus...vamos.  
Todos los chicos salieron en tropel, siguiendo a James hacia el vestíbulo. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Remus bajar por las mazmorras, y los chicos le siguieron en silencio. Sólo se oían los pasos de Remus caminar, y de repende, oyeron dos voces lejanas. Vieron cómo Remus se escondía en una esquina, donde a su frente, estaba una armadura, y al fondo, viejas estanterías y armarios.Desde la esquina quedaban tapados a dos sombras frente al armario más lejano. James y los chicos se acercaron a Remus, el cual les miró con mal gesto.  
-¿Qué hacéis aquí?¡Tonks!-dijo Remus susurrando-¡No tendríais que haber venido!  
-¡Hagrid es mi mejor amigo, Remus!-le contestó Tonks.  
-¡Y tú eres amigo nuestro!-dijo James.  
-Bueno-contestó él mirando hacia las sobras-Calláos,están hablando.Puede aparecer cualquiera, y hay que avisar a Hagrid...  
Se hizo el silencio entre los chicos, y vieron por la esquina a Hagrid agachado frente a un armario, con todo el suelo cubierto de la sustancia pegajosa blanca.  
-Aragog, querida...-decía Hagrid agachado-No has de ser así de mala, Remus nos ayuda, y deja de tirar esa sustancia, no es bueno...

Remus sonrió débil y tristemente, mientras sus amigos le miraban de soslayo.  
-¿Quién es Aragog, Remus?-le preguntó Anne.  
-¡Chits!-contestó él-¡Luego os lo cuento!  
-¡Eh, mirad,se acerca alguien!-susurró Sirius.  
En efecto, una sombra apareció tras la esquina de enfrente sin que Hagid la viera, y se acercó poco a poco a él.La luz que entraba por una rendijo dejó ver a un chico moreno,alto, con la túnica de Slytherin, y con un caminar lento y pausado.  
-¡Hay que avisar a Hagrid!-exclamó Remus en voz baja.  
-¿Estás loco?-dijo Kirsten-¡Es un prefecto de Slytherin, nos echarán! ¡Recuerda las normas, ningún merodeador debe arriesgarse por otro si hay riesgo de expulsión, y eése Slytherin nos expulsaría!   
-¡Pero yo sé que pasa!-contestó el joven-Quizás si le explico a ese prefecto cómo son las cosas...  
-Ese prefecto te explusaría-contestó Lily por él-Es Tom Riddley.  
Todos los chicos miraron a Lily con atención, y todos pensaron lo mismo:si de Tom Riddley dependía,les explusarían por no estar esas horas en la Sala Común.  
Miraron de nuevo preocupados cómo se acercaba a Hagrid, que seguía sin darse cuenta de nada hablando con aquello.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Rubeus?-dijo la fría y lodosa voz del prefecto.  
Hagrid se giró totalmente sorprendido, sin habla.  
-Na-na-nada, Roddley, no escondo nada...  
Pero Tom no era tonto, y apartó a Hagrid poco a poco, hasta que vio lo que había dentro del armario.  
-Vaya, vaya, Rubeus, no me esperaba esto-dijo silbando-Asíq ue esto era lo que produjo los ataques de hace algunos años...  
-¿Qué ataques?-preguntó temeroso.  
-Los que hace cinco años se produjeron bajo la leyenda de la Cámara Secreta.-contestó él sin dejar de mirar el armario.  
-¡No, Aragog nunca haría eso!-protestó el chico-Además, ¡Hace cinco años yo no estaba aquí!  
-Pero si este bicho...serás expulsado por esto, Hagrid.-dijo con voz triunfante.  
-¡No!-exclamó Remus intentando salir de la esquina-¡No ha sido él!   
-¡Cálmate, Remus!-dijeron Sirius y James sujetándole por la túnica-¡No puedes salir!  
-¡No hagas que me expulsen, Tom!-contestó suplicante y lloroso Hagrid-¡Harán daño a Aragog!  
-Es una lástima, Hagrid...-dijo mientras se agachaba hacia el armario.  
-Remus, ¿qué esconde Hagrid?-preguntó Tonks suplicante-¡Dímelo!   
Pero la respuesta vino sola. Se oyó un pequeño ruido en el armario, y Tom se echó hacia atrás deinmediato, mientras una forma oscura, con muchas patas y del tamaño de una roca, salía corriendo por la mazmorra.

-¡No!-susurró Remus-¡No puede escapar!  
Pero era demasiado tarde:aquella cosa llamada Aragogo pasó correteando junto a ellos y subió las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo mientras James y Sirius intentaban evitar que Remus saliera tras ella.  
-Hagrid, acompáñame-dijo Tom en un tono tranuilo-Vamos a hablar con McGonagall de este asunto...  
-¡Vámonos, Remus, o nos expulsarán!-decía Lily en susurros-¡Vámonos!   
-No podemos dejar a Hagrid solo...-suplicaba él.  
Pero James y Sirius tiraron de él, tropezando con Lily y cayendo ésta al suelo repleto de telarañas.  
-Vamos,Lily, levanta-decía James ayudandola-¡Corre!  
Los chicos salieron corriendo mazmorra arriba, y no pararon hasta llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.


	26. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25: EL TRAIDOR**

Nada más entrar, se sentaron como pudieron frente a la chimenea. Lily miró preocupada a James,mientras Kirsten y Sirius cuchicheaban.Peter intentaba consolar a Tonks, que estaba llorando, y Anne abrazaba con un brazo a Remus, que miraba el vacía sin tener nada que decir.  
-Esto...Remus-interrumpió Sirius-¿Qué o quién es Aragog?  
-La mascota de Hagrid-contestó el chico mirando la alfombra fijamente-Una acromántula.  
-¿¡Una acromántula, en Hogwarts?-exclamó Anne-¡Están prohibidas en toda la comunidad mágica!  
-¡Ya lo sé!-dijo él levantando la vista-¿Acaso crees que estaba de acuerdo con que Hagrid escondiera una araña gigante?  
-No, claro que no-dijo Anne recapacitando-Pero entonces, ¿porqué lo permitiste?  
-Yo lo descubrí por casualidad a principios de curso haciendo la misma ronda de prefectos que Riddley.Aquella nocheme tocaba a mí, y oí un ruido en aquel armario. Me acerqué, lo abrí, y ví a Aragog. -explicó-Cuando Hagrid apareció, me hizo prometerle que no se lo diría a nadie, y así lo hizo. Estaba muy contento con ella, no parecía violenta...  
-¿Y quéme dices de los ataques de hace cinco años, Remus?-preguntó Lily.   
-¡Los ataques de la supuesta Cámara Secreta no los hixo Hagrid!-gritó-¡Él está en tercero, y tiene a Aragog tan sólo un año, ni siquiera estaba en Hogwarts!  
-Sí, pero eso le dará igual a Riddley, seguro que le culpan a él.-dijo Tonks llorosa.  
-Llevo meses encubriendo a Hagrid, Aragog parecía indefensa hasta hace unas semanas, cuando empezó a hacer telarañas por doquier...Incluso a nosotros mismos-dijo Remus con la mirada perdida-Hagrid y yo perdíamos mucho tiempo limpiándolas, pero hoy se nos has escapado de las manos.Esta tarde fui a verla, pero parece que lo agradó al idea, y me impregnó con telaraña.  
-¿Por eso faltabas tanto, Remus?-le preguntó Anne abrazñandole.  
-Sí,pero todo ha sido culpa mía...-dijo empezando a llorar-Debía haberlo solucionado, evitad el contacto con Aragog, ahora es culpa mía si expulsan a Hagrid...  
-¡No le expulsarán, y no es culpa tuya!-dijo Tonks-Seguro que todo se arregla, seguro que Dumbledore lo entiende.Si expulsan a Hagrid se morirá de pena, toda su vida es ser mago...  
Remus se abrazó con más fuerza a Anne, y todos callaron con respeto y tristeza. Ninguno imaginaba que expulsaran a Hagrid.Ciertamente era algo basto, pero era muy bueno, y un gran amigo.Desde que Tonks empezó aquel otoño, ambos iban juntos, y eran inseparables. Ninguno imaginaba a Tonks sin Hagrid...Hogwarts nunca sería lo mismo sin las estruendosas risas y los comentarios de los grandes bichos de Hagrid.  
-Esperemos que Hagrid salta impoluto de esto, Dumbledore le entenderá-dijo James.-Ahora sería mejor que esperáramos a mañana, e **irnos a dormir.**

Todos se levantaron apesumbrados, sobre todo Tonks y Remus, y se acostaron esperando que al día siguiente todo estuviera solucionado.   
Por la mañana, todos se levantaron impacientes y antes de hora, y fueron a buscar a Hagrid a su cuarto. Allí, estaba Tonks sentada en la cama, mirando a Hagrid arrodillado frente a su baúl.  
-Hagrid, que ha...-intentó decir James.  
Pero era más que evidente:Tonks estaba llorando, y Hagrid estaba haciendo su baúl.  
-Me han expulsado-dijo el enorme chico con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-¿Cómo ha sido?-preguntó Anne dulcemente.-Nosotros lo vimos todo, Rubeus.  
-Riddley me llevó al despacho de McGonagall, que se enfadó muchísimo. Me dijo que era una deshonra para Gryffindor y para el colegio, que la acromántula era muy peligrosa y que ahora andaba por el colegio perjudicando a los alumnos. Envió una lechuza a mi padre y a los miembros del Consejo Escolar, y enseguida llegaron las respuestas:hoy habrá una reunión para romperme la varita devolverme a casa.   
-Hagrid, no...-djo Remus sentándose junto él, que había roto a llorar estruendosamente-Yo debía haberte cubierto, debía haberos protegido...  
-No, te hubieran expulsado a tí también.-repuso limpiándose las lágrimas.-McGonagall me hubiera castigado por estar a esas horas fuera de la Sala Común, pero no pude negar que escondía a Aragog, y Dumbledore no puedo evitar que el consejo escolar se me echara encima...Creen que fue la culpable de los ataques de hace cinco años, y por más que yo les dije que no estabamos ni Aragog ni yo estabamos aquí entonces...pero no me han creído.Me van a expulsar-decía llorando-, mi padre está enterado y tengo miedo por la decepción que pueda llevarse.   
-Hagrid, no podemos dejarte sólo-dijo Sirius-James, Remus y yo te acompañaremos a la reunión del Consejo.   
-¡No!-saltó llorando de nuevo-Sospechan que alguien me ayudó, dicen que es imposible que la escondiera yo sólo...Si os ven junto a mí, nos descubrirán,Remus.   
-Iremos con la capa invisible-dijo Tonks.  
-¡Tú no vas a ir, Nympha!-saltó Sirius.  
-Sirius, sería mejor que fueran Tonks y Remus con la capa...Hagrid les necesita-le dijo Kirsten al oído.  
James fue a por la capa, y se la dió a Remus.  
-Será mejor que vayais ya al despacho de Dumbledore-dijo Lily-Nosotros os esperamos aquí.Suerte, Hagrid.  
Hagrid abrazó y lloró junto a todos sus amigos, y salió con Remus y Tonks cubiertos con la capa invisible.

Remus y Tonks bajaban los escalones despacio, siguiendo a Hagrid.Atravesaron todo el vestíbulo, y de vez en cuando,Hagrid se quedaba parado, y sus amigos tenían que empujarle bajo la capa.Pronto llegaron a la estatua tras la que estaba el despacho de Dumbledore, y McGonagall estaba esperándole allí.Ni siquiera le dijo nada.  
-Bastoncillos de azúcar-le dijo McGonagall a la estatua, que se movió y dejó ver la escalera que subía al despacho del director.  
Hagrid esperó cinco segundos para que pasaran sus amigos invisibles, y él mismo fue a la escalera junto con McGonagall. Cuando entraron, el despacho de Dumbledore estaba repleto de diez personas aproximadamente, y todos ellos hicieron un gesto de recriminación al ver a Hagrid.Dumbledore estaba junto a ellos,sin decir nada, con el semblante austero y callado y ademán apesumbrado. Los ojos le relucían bajo las gafas de media luna, y su barba plateada centelleaba con los primeros rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana.Al ver a Hagrid,le hizo pasar y sentarse en una silla frente a todos los miembros del Consejo al completo.Remus y Tonks se colocaron de pie tras Hagrid, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros bajo la capa invisible.  
- Rubeus Hagrid, ¿sabes porqué estás hoy aquí citado,cierto?-le preguntó Dumbledore con un tono tranquilo.  
-Sí,sí, profesor-respondió intranquilo el muchacho.  
-Como supondrás, Hagrid, tener un animal mágico no estipulado en las normas del Ministerio en un centro escolar conlleva graves consecuencias, ¿verdad?-le preguntó un hombre de barba rasa y entrecana.  
-Sí, lo sé, señor.  
-Y suponemos que sabes que el castigo de esto es la expulsión-dijo una mujer rubia y de pelo corto.-Has puesto en peligro la vida de muchos alumnos, además de saltarte las leyes mágicas.   
Hagrid rompió a llorar de nuevo muy ruidosamente, y Remus y Tonks le apretaron con fuerza bajo la capa invisible.Aquello calmó a Hagrid, porque no se sentía solo.  
-Hagrid, podía haber pasado otra vez de nuevo-le dijo McGonagall en tono tranquilizador-Podían haber vuelto a morir muchos alumnos.   
-Lo sé, profesora, pero ella era buena, no hacía daño a nadie...-dijo temblequeando el chico.  
-Lo siento, Hagrid,la decisión del Consejo está tomada-le aclaró McGonagall-Dumbledore...

Dumbledore se levantó todavía más apesumbrado que antes, y se dirigió frente a Hagrid,colocándose frente a él. Por una décima de segundo, miró hacia el lugar donde estaban Remus y Tonks, y les pareció tener la impresión de que había podido verlos. Pero Dumbledore extendió la mano frente a Hagrid, cerró los ojos y dijo con voz muy serena:  
-Tu varita, Rubeus.  
Hagrid tembló al sacar la varita del bolsillo,la miró con ternura y la colocó sobre la palma del anciano director. Dumbledore levantó bien la varita para que fuera visible, la cogió por cada extremo y estiró en lados contrarios. La varita se quebró produciendo un sonoro "crak", y Tonks cerró los ojos mientras lloraba porque no deseaba verlo. Dumbledore extendió las dos partes de la varita a Hagrid, y éste se las guardó de nuevo en la túnica, llorando todavía más fuerte.  
-Vamos, Hagrid, has de coger el expreso-dijo McGonagall, abriendo la puerta.  
Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada de complicidad antes de salir, y Tonks y Remus siguieron a Hagrid y a McGonagall por todo el pasillo hasta la Sala Común. Esta vez, Hagrid no se paró, sino que miraba cada pared, cada puerta, ladrillo, cuadro, escalera y fantasma para recordarlo todo así, igualmente. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, el baúl de Hagrid ya estaba en las escaleras, y McGonagall se detuvo frente a él.  
-Quizás sea injusto, Rubeus-dijo ella en tono cariñoso-Pero siempre tendrás un hogar en Hogwarts, pronto recibirás noticias de Dumbledore.  
Hagrid asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, y Tonks y Remus le apretaron el brazo antes de que el gran Hagrid atravesara la puerta de roble hacia los terrenos del **colegio.**

-¿Cómo ha sido?-preguntó Lily nada más abrir la puerta del dormitorio a Tonks y Lupin.  
Las caras de sus amigos fueron más que expresivas. Tonks tenía las mejillas cubiertas de los surcos de sus lágrimas, y Remus tenía una expresión alicaída más que preocupante. Los chicos se sentaron en la cama de Sirius, mirando ambos al suelo.  
-Ha sido terrible-dijo Remus al fin -Ninguno entendió la posición de Hagrid, le han partido la varita y...se ha marchado ya.  
-¿Ya?-exclamó Peter dando un salto-¡Tenía que devolverle su loción para el cabello!  
-¡Cállate, Peter!-dijo Kirsten enfadada.  
-¿Me estás mandando callar, asquerosa presumida?-dijo Peter con recelo.  
Todos los amigos se giraron sorprendidos hacia Peter, y Kirsten le miró estupefacta. Sirius se colocó frente a él, con mirada amenazante.   
-¿Cómo has dicho, Peter?-preguntó lentamente.  
-Lo que has oído, Black, siempre me estáis dejando en ridículo, y cortándome-protestó maliciosamente-Y tu estúpida novia y esas sangres sucias-dijo señalando a Anne y a Lily-se creen importantes por salir con vosotros,y aprovechan cada oportunidad para dejarme por los suelos...Yo soy algo más, ¿entendéis? Me da igual que salgas a defender a la ricitos, ninguna de ellas son nadie.   
-¿Así nos agradeces que te encubramos siempre,ratón de laboratorio?-dijo James enrojeciéndo por la ira.  
-No me protegeis-recriminó Peter-Sólo os reís de mí. No sois tan poderosos y populares como creéis, y sólo presumiis, no tenéis mérito de nada.  
-¿Y tú que diablos tienes?-le preguntó Sirius violentamente-¡Nuestras espaldas para cubrirte!¿Y eres tan cobarde de meterte con ellas?-dijo señalando a Kirsten, Anne y Lily, que miraban molestas la escena.  
- Me da igual que salgas a defender a la ricitos y a sus amigas, ninguna de ellas son nadie.  
-Peter, ninguno de nosotros te ha enseñado a ser así de cobarde-dijo Remus con rabia, levántando la vista.  
-¿Cobarde, yo?-dijo riéndose-¡Cobardes vosotros, que no intentásteis salvar a Hagrid, y por poco no acabaís como él!  
Sirius se lanzó sobre Peter, levantó el brazo y con todo el impulso,le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz que le hizo sangrar.el chico nisiquiera quiso devolverselo, intentó reaccionar llevandose las manos a la cara. Sus amigos miraban la escena sin evitarla.

Ciertamente, muchas veces Peter sacaba de quicio a cualquiera con comentarios absurdos, incluso racistas y elitistas, y muchas veces habrían querido pegarle. Pero aquella vez había sido muy grave, nunca antes se había enfrentado a ellos de aquella manera, y ninguno quiso quitar a Sirius de enmedio.  
-No me he librado de mi familia durante un años para tener que escuchar tus idioteces aquí, Pettegrew-le espetó Sirius.  
-Has hablado de quién no debías cuando no debías-intentó calmar Anne-Hagrid ha sido expulsado, Peter, y no es justo que hables así de él...  
-Anne, ese desgraciado acaba de llamarte sangre sucia-dijo Kirsten mirandole con repugnancia-Te mereces ese puñetazo, imbécil.  
Kirsten estiró de Sirius hacia atrás, que se sostenía el puño con cuidado, y le acarició la mano con cariño. Peter miró a James buscando ayuda,peor quitó la mirada al ver que su amigo no pretendía apoyarle.Lily y Anne le observaban con curiosidad y decepción. Remus, molesto, seguía con aquella expresión de rabia mientras Tonks le miraba con una cara de venganza despiadada.   
-Vamos, cariño-dijo Kirsten mirando a Sirius-Voy a poner solución de murtlap a ese puño...  
-Nosotros mejor nos vamos-dijo Lily cogiendo a James, que no dejaba de mirar a Peter con odio.  
Peter observaba como sus amigos salían de la habitación sin dirigirle más que miradas de repulsión y de amargura, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación, y decidió encerrarse dentro y no salir más durante el restodel día.


	27. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26: DINDDLIES**

**-**No me puedo creer que halla dicho eso-dijo LIly mientras acariciaba la nuca de James sentada sobre él en una butaca de la Sala Común.   
-Antes solía hacer comentarios despectivos, pero nunca pensamos que llegaría a tal punto-contestó Remus-.Creíamos que seguiría nuestro ejemplo...   
-Quizás solo se ha desmadrado, tened en cuenta de que siempre acaba él perdiendo...  
-Anne, eso nunca ocurre-le rebatió James-Al fin y al cabo, siempre le sacamos de los líos cuando no nos mete él en otros.  
-Siempre ha sido un completo imbécil, un ignorante y un metementodo, siempre tenemos que salvar su culo de que no que queme, el muy...   
-¡Sirius,por favor, cálmate!-dijo Kirsten metiéndo su mano dentro del cuenco de murtlap-No merece la pena, en serio.   
-Eso es cierto, jamás llegué a pensar que ocurriría una cosa así...-murmuró Remus mirando el vacío,como era su costumbre.  
-¿Sabéis?-irrupió Tonks-Lo que peor me sabe es que Hagrid siempre confió en él...y ahora ya no está.  
Anne se sentó junto a Tonks, que había empezado a llorar escondiéndo su cara tras un cojín,mientras todos la miraban tristemente.  
-Nympha, tranquila-dijo abrazándola-Seguro que todo se pasa pronto, Hagrid estará bien...  
-Con lo grande que es lo difícil es que esté mal...Ni siquiera debe enterarse de lo que hacen el resto, los chafa y solucionado.  
Los chicos soltaon una débil carcajada, el comentario de Sirius sirvió para animarles, que era lo que necesitaban.  
-Bueno, ahora al menos tendrá tiempo de bautizar a todos los gatos callejeros que encuentre...Incluso podría bautizar de nuevo a James, seguro que le vendría bien un segundo nombre-rió Lily.  
-Eh, Cornamenta, ¿te imaginas?-dijo Sirius soñadoramente-James Redondoso Potter...  
-¿Redondoso?-preguntó su amigo extrañado.  
-Sí,por las gafas esas redondas que llevas siempre...¡Cambia el modelo, antigualla!  
James saltó encima de Sirius y le cogió del cuello con el brazo, ahogándolo.El cuenco de murtlap se rompió en el suelo cuando Sirius lo soltó para protegerse de James.Su cara pasó de un blanco impoluto a rosado,poco más tarde a rojo carmesí y cuando estaba prácticamente morado, Kirsten soltó un alarido.  
-¡¡Redondoso, suelta a Sirius que lo ahogas!  
James soltó a su amigo, que se cogía la garganta dolorosamente.  
-Eres un bestia, James-le dijo Sirius-¿O debería decir Bestia Redondosa?  
Sirius salió corriendo antes de que James le persiguiera por toda la Sala Común, esquivándolo a través del sofá.  
-No me coges, ¿Eh, Cornamenta?-le canturreó Sirius bailando alrededor del sofá-¡Te pesa la cabeza por el tamaño de las gafas!

Sirius hizo un giro mal afortunado, tropezó con un trozo de cuenco roto y se resabaló con la solución de murtlap.James estalló en carcajadas, y se apoyó en el sofá para ver la cara de Sirius manchada en el suelo.De pronto, sintió que algo líquido chocaba en su cabeza, y algo verde espeso le caía por la cara.  
-¡Eh, Canuto!-dijo desesperado por quitarse aquello de las gafas-¡te tengo dicho que los mocos voladores me ensucian las gafas!  
-Es mi hechizo de contrataque favorito, Redondoso-dijo Sirius satisfecho-Mis logros son más importantes que tus gafas.  
Lily alzó la vista y vio algunas bolas verdes sobrevolando la Sala Común, y vio como un alumno de primero bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Una bola de aquellas, al oír el ruido que hacía al pisar los escalones, se giró sobresaltada en el aire,sobrevoló a toda velocidad el techo y chocó de pleno contra la cara del muchacho.James, Sirius, Kirsten y Remus soltaron una risotada, pero callaron al ver la cara de Anne y Lily.  
-Remus-ordenó Anne duramente-Eres prefecto, ves a socorrer al niño.  
Remus se levantó incómodo, y acompañó al niño a limpiarse, que lloraba asustado mientras subían a los dormitorios.  
-¿Porqué hacen eso?-preguntó Lily.  
-Reaccionan a los ruidos rápidos-contestó Sirius-Siempre se quedan algunos sueltos, y atacan cuando hay movimientos bruscos.  
-Hablando de movimientos bruscos-dijo Anne silenciosamente-O hacemos los deberes de pociones, o Pollack un día de éstos nos hará un movimiento tan brusco que acabaremos dentro del caldero.  
-Aguafiestas-dijo James sacando sus deberes.  
-Amargada-contestó Kirsten en voz baja.   
-Empollona-soltó Sirius susurrante.  
-Pesada-siguió Lily.  
-¡¡Lilians!¡No me lo esperaba!  
-¡Es que me estaba divirtiendo!-dijo la chica aburrida, sacando su pergamino y contando los ingredientes de la pocion de insomnio.   
-Estás empezando a parecerte a James...O mejor dicho, a Redondoso Potter-contestó Anne esocndiéndose bajo la mesa para que James no le tirara el bote de tinta.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban algo más tranquilos, aunque el recuerdo de Hagrid todavía les hacía sentirse apesumbrados, y ninguno quiso habalr de Peter hasta la comida.  
-Yo no sé donde está, y tampoco me importa-dijo Sirius cuando James le preguntó sirviéndose un muslo de pollo.   
-Quizás deberíamos ser más considerados con él.La verdad es que tiene razón-comentó Remus-siempre las paga todas él.  
-¡Y siempre tenemos que salvarle nosotros, él solo se lo busca!  
-James, es más débil...  
-¡¡No le defiendas, te llamó sangre sucia!-explotó James ante Lily.  
-¿Y qué mas dará? ¡Snape me lo llama todos los días, y ya no me importa!  
-Pero Peter es amigo nuestro, Lil-le rebatió Kirsten-Se ha pasado un poco.  
-Es débil, tenéis que protegerle...  
-Que sea débil no significa que tengamos que ir detrás de él y perdonar todo lo que haga-le reprochó Sirius a Anne.  
-Vale-contestó ella limpiándose con una servilleta-Pero por lo menos hablad con él, dadle otra oportunidad.  
-Que él la pida, no pienso ir a hablar con él-dijo Sirius.  
-Exacto que sea él quien hable-contestó James.  
Anne miró a su plato de nuevo: por lo visto iba a ser muy complicado hacerles ver que Peter se sentía solo, que los chicos estaba siempre con ellas y ni siquiera Tonks le acompañaba. Él no era bueno juando a Quidditch, ni era tan inteligente, ni siquiera era tan guapo ni tan divertido, pero era uno más del grupo, y se sentía desplazado.O al menos, eso creía Anne.  
Al terminar de desayunar salieron a los terrenos a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en la cabaña del guardabosques.  
-Hola Kettleburn-saludó James al anciano profesor de la asignatura-¿Qué no vas a traer hoy?  
-¡Buenos días!-saludó el anciano profesor-Seguiremos con los dinddlies, ayudadme a sacar las cajas.Están en la cabaña de Borus.  
Los chicos se dirigieron a la pequeña cabaña del guardabosques junto con el profesor, y sacaron entre los tres dos cajas más altas y anchas que ellos mismos y con agujeros, en las que se oían pequeños ronroneos.  
-Id con cuidado, sabéis que si se caen destrozarían la cabaña de Borus, y no creo que le haga mucha gracia.Además-explicó Kettleburn-si se escapan al bosque no los podremos recuperar, y quedan muy poco ejemplares.  
Un ronroneo se hizo más agudo, y se oyó un arañazo contra la pared de la caja.   
-Profesor, me parece que éste se ha despertado-dijo Sirius mirando con recelo a la caja por encima del hombro.  
La caja empezó a vibrar, y el ronroneo se convirtió en un maullido muy agudo.  
-Vale, vamos a abrir la caja-dijo cogiendo unos guantes-Recordad, no les mireis fijamente y ofrecerles un par de bolas de lana.

Sirius y James cogieron las bolas de lana enormes y abrieron la caja con cuidado. De dentro de la caja, salió un animal con aspecto de gato, solo que era más grande que un león, y eran de un color azulado. En lugar de pelo, tenía pequeñas escamas, y sus dientes eran colmillos enormes. En el final de la cola, una pequeña espera plateada colgaba, y sobre la cabeza tenía las dos orejas, erguidas. Sirius se acercó poco a poco a él con el ovillo en la mano, y le miró a las pezuñas verduscas antes que a la cara. Estiró el brazo y le ofreció la madeja de lana, esperando a su reacción. El felino emitió un pequeño rugido, y Sirius se estremeció.  
-Vamos, Black¿Le tienes miedo a un inofensivo dinddlie?-se rió Kettleburn.  
-A lo que tiene miedo es a que vuelva a enfadarse, le tire un chorro de agua y se le deshaga el pelo-se burló James.  
-¡Redondoso, si te la tirara a tí te haría un favor y te limpiaría las gafas!-dijo Sirius descuidado.  
El diddlie soltó un maullido que pareció un rugido, y abrió la boca mostrando los colmillos enormes.  
-Lo siento, lo siento-se apresuró Sirius entrecerrando los ojos-Toma la lana, anda, no me mojes...  
Pero el felino no parecía nada contento con lo que le ofrecía el chico, y abrió la bca de nuevo expulsando un chorro enorme de agua que dió de frente en Sirius.  
-¡No!-dijo enfadado-¡He tardado mucho en hacerme el pelo! ¡¡Kirsten,ayúdame!  
Kirsten estaba riéndose junto a James, pero se puso sera inmediatamente cuando Sirius la llamó.Fue apresurada y con un movimiento de varita apartó al dinddlie, echó un chorro de aire caliente sobre la cabeza de Sirius y le secó el pelo. Mientras, James estaba apoyado en la verja de la risa que tenía encima, y mientras Remus se debatía entre reírse o enfadarse, Anne y Lily optaron por seguir el ejemplo de James y reírse con él.  
-Os creéis muy graciosos, ¿eh?-dijo Sirius alisándose la túnica- Menos mal que tengo a Kirsten y a Remus...  
-Con Remus no cuentes,estaba preocupado por el dinddlie, si fuera por tí se estaría riendo-dijo James-Y Kirsten estaba riéndose contra tí hasta que la has llamado...  
-¡Pero porque estabas muy guapo con el pelo mojado!-intentó excusarse Kirsten mirando asesinamente a James.  
-¿Ah, sí?-contestó maliciosamente Sirius-¡Ahora me vengaré:dinddlie,ataca!   
Pero el animal sólo miró extrañadamente a Sirius antes de lanzarle otro chorro de agua y que sus amigos volvieran a reírse de él.Sirus, furioso, se lanzó contra su grupo e intentóobligarle a abrir la boca, pero el animal huyó despavorido hacia el bosque.  
-¡Black!-gritó Kettleburn enfadado-¡Encuentra a ese especímen y no salga hasta que lo traiga de vuelta!  
Sirius,empapado y enfadado, corrió hacia el bosque prohibido con un gesto furioso.  
-¿No se perderá?-preguntó una chica de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta.  
-No, tranquila-saltó Kirsten inmediatamente-Se lo sabe de memoria:vamos juntos y SOLOS muchas veces.  
-Ah-dijo la chica con cara decepcionada.  
Lily sonrió ante los celos de su amiga,mientras ella se rizaba un rizo y murmuraba:"Eso quisiera ella, que se perdiera y tener que ir a buscarlo".  
Al terminar la clase, Sirius todavía no había regresado, así que decidieron entrar al castillo para esperarle en el Gran Comedor.


	28. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27: LA VENGANZA DE SNAPE I**

Después de comer en el Gran Comedor, los chicos se fueron a clase de Transformaciones sin Sirius.  
-McGonagall se va a enfadar y va a castigarlo de nuevo-dijo Remus sentándose junto a James.  
-La vida seríamás aburrida sin los castigos de McGonagall-contestó éste.  
-Potter, si sigue hablando durante mis clases no sólo le quitaré puntos, sino que volveré a castigarles.  
-Dios sabe que yo no quiero causarle problemas,profesora-dijo James en un tono muy inocente, provocando las carcajadas de sus compañeros.   
McGonagall apretó los labios muy fuertementey murmuó algo sobre las ganas que tenía de que James terminara el colegio.  
-Hoy empezaremos con las trasformaciones corporales.Estas transformaciones son muy complicadas, obligan a cualquier mago en estados mágicos a transformarse a su forma humana. Es válido para animagos, estados de desmayos u otras formas provocadas por...  
En ese momento, se oyeron unos pasos corriendo y un golpe fuerte. McGonagall firó la vista hacia las ventanas del pasillo,apretó los labios de nuevo, cerró fuertemente y dijo en voz baja:"Black".Sirius corría resbalando por el pasillo hacia el aula de Transformaciones, se percipitó contra la puerta y abrió acalorado. McGonagall le miró furiosa, mientras la clase se reía a carcajadas. Sirius estaba cubierto de barro, la cara arañada y la túnica rasgada.  
-Dígame un motivo razonable para que no le expulse de mi clase y le quite 200 puntos a Gryffindor por presentarse tarde y con este aspecto, Black.  
-Es que en clase del profesor Kettleburn se escapó mi dinddlie y tuve que ir a por él...  
-Un dinddlie no hace que esté tan impresentable-dijo seriamente a Sirius mirándolo de arriba abajo.  
Sirius enrojeció unos instantes y buscó a sus amigos con la mirada.Al ver a James riéndose como el que más junto a el resto de la clase, Sirius intentó repeinarse, pero se manchó todavía más de barro el pelo, haciendo que se rieran todavía más.  
-Señor Black, deje las clases de vanidad para otro momento y siéntese a practicar el hechizo transformatio.  
Sirius caminó a lo largo del pasillo, y vio que James estaba sentado junto a Remus, así que buscó un asiento libre. Kirsten estaba junto a Anne. Al lado de un asiento libre estaba Peter, que le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara junto a él, pero le dirigió una mirada de asco y buscó a Lily, que escribía frenéticamente tras Anney se sentó junto a ella con una sonrisa que Lily le devolvió.  
-Hola Evans.  
-Cállate o McGonagall nos castigará a todos.-djo en susurros.   
-Ayúdame, anda-le pidió con cara de cachorrillo-Al menos sécame el pelo.  
Lily miró de reojo a McGonagall, sacó la varita y murmuró "sicco" en voz baja, mientras salía aire caliente que secaba el pelo de Sirius.  
-Eh, Canuto-dijo James dos mesas más hacia delante-¿Te ha mordido el diddlie?  
Remus y las chicas rieron el comentario, mientras Sirius ponía mala cara.

-No, pero me ha llevado hasta partes del bosque que no conocíamos. He visto unos claros con rocas y huecos en el suelo enormes, y el diddlie se había escondido en una pequeña cueva entre los árboles...  
Sirius se dio cuenta de que algunas alumnas escuchaban con afán su relato, y decidió adornarlo un poco.  
-Entonces, pasé los matojos de hierbas medianas, pasé por un sendero muy oscuro siguiendo las pisadas el felino cuando me encontré en un claro enorme, con grandes agujeros cavados en el suelo...parecían tumbas-relataba enérgicamente mientras las chicas le miraban fascinadas.-Y allí, entre los frondosos árboles,estaba la cueva, un gran agujero negro en el suelo bajo un árbol donde...  
-Donde estaba el diddlie, le ha mojado, lo ha cogido y lo ha traido-dijo Kirsten al grupo de chicas girándose violentamente-Fin de la historia.  
Kirsten volvió a girarse de nuevo, y cruzó los brazos, enfadada. El grupo de chicas se decepcionaron y susurraron algunos comentarios entre ellas.  
-Qué desagradable es esta chica desde que sale con Sirius.  
Kirsten lo escuchó y se giró furiosa y dedicó una mirada asesina a la chica que dijo eso.Asustada, la chica bajó la vista y Kirsten se giró mirando al frente de nuevo.Sirius miró divertido la escena, pero dejó de reír la ver la cara de reproche de Lily.   
-Algún día se enfadará de verdad, Black-le recriminó con cuidado-Le molesta que provoques esas situaciones.  
Sirius levantó la espalda un momento, para que McGonagall no le viera, se acercó a Kirsten y le pasó la mano por los rizos.Ella se giró bruscamente, y le miró enfadada. Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a la posición anterior, y Sirius le pasó otra vez los dedos entre los rizos. Kirsten volvió a girarse y puso cara mucho más enfadada al ver que era Sirius. Por tercera vez, el chico se incorporó y le acarició el pelo, pero ella no se giró, sino que rápidamente sacó la mano, estiró fuertemente del brazo de Sirius, se lo acercó a la cara y le dio un mordisco en toda regla. Sirius soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, y McGongall les miró.  
-Black,Williams,¿qué ocurre?  
-Nada,profesora-dijo Kirsten sonriendo vengativa-Que Sirius se ha dado un golpe contra la silla de delante al levantar la mano para preguntarle una duda.  
-Oh, una novedad. Diga, Black.   
Sirius miró con cara de dolor a Kirsten, que le sonreía falsamente, y escondió una mueca de dolor a McGonagall.  
-Lo siento, profesora, se me ha olvidado.  
-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por molestar en mi clase.  
Sirius se giró de nuevo a Kirsten, que se reía por lo bajo.  
-La próxima vez vendrás a molestar después de enfadarme-le dijo ella sonriendo-Ahora si quieres puedes acariciarme.  
-Tendrá la cara dura...-susurró él sujetándose la mano del dolor.  
Kirsten se rió, y Sirius resignado, le pasó la mano por el pelo durante el resto de la clase

A pesar de que Sirius ya no daba pie a discursiones entre Kirsten y él las chicas siguieron parándole durante el resto del día al verle con la túnica rota. Cuando una chica de sexto de Rawenclaw estuvo a punto de subir a coserle las roturas, Kirsten decidió acompañarle al entrenamiento de quidditch y ver cómo jugaban.Fuera, en los terrenos del colegio, el viento invernal soplaba fuertemente aunque no había ni un rastro de nubes.  
-Si no lo vigilo es capaz de contar que el diddlie le comió y le vomitó-dijo Kirsten separándolo de un grupo de alumnas junto al lago.  
-Eso es una historia muggle, la de Jonás-dijo Lily recordando.  
-¿Los muggles pueden ver diddlies?  
-No era un diddlie, era una ballena-contestó Anne, apareciendo con Remus por detrás-Lo que me recuerda que tengo que terminar mis deberes de Estudios Muggles...Acompáñame, Remus.

Remus acedió y desapareció con Anne dentro del castillo.James se cruzó con ellos, llevando su escoba y la de Sirius.  
-¿No vais con Anne y Remus?-preguntó el chico dandole a Sirius la Cometa 260.  
-No, yo voy a ver como entrenais-contestó Kirsten con una sonrisa falsa.  
-Es que me admira-dijo Sirius sin percibir la ironía,y Kirsten le miró de reojo con hastío.  
-¡Perfecto, así vendrá Lily!-dijo James emocionado-Nunca has venido a verme entrenar, y estamos a febrero...  
-Está bien-dijo convencida-De todas formas no tenía nada que hacer...  
James le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y fueron juntos hacia el campo de Quidditch.   
-Esperad, vuelvo al castillo en un momento y cojo la capa.Tengo frío.-dijo Lily.  
-¡Más te vale, pelirroja!-dijo riéndose.


	29. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 28: LA VENGANZA DE SNAPE II**

Lily vio cómo James y Sirius entraban en los vestuarios, y fue directa al castillo a por su capa.Cuando entró en la Sala Común, vio a Anne y a Remus encerrados tras una montaña de libros, y tras dirigirles una fu gaz sonrisa subió a toda prisa a su habitación. Cuando tuvo la capa abrochada, bajó igual de rápido y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.  
Estaba empujando de la puerta de roble para salir al exterior cuando vio que salían un grupo de chicos de las mazmorras con las insignias de Slytherin en sus túnicas. Entre ellos,pudo reconocer a Snape, que se acercó con un gesto despreciable en la cara.  
-Si es Lily Evans, ¿O debo decir señorita Potter?-dijo con una mueca y la risa de los otros Slytherins.  
-Cállate Snape si no quieres que...  
-¿Que venga el vanidoso de Potter a salvarte, asquerosa sangre sucia?.   
Lily se puso en guardia, y sacó con rapidez su varita, apuntando a Snape. Él tardó dos segundos más en sacar las uya, pero cuando vio la cara de Snape y se giró, se dio cuenta de que el grupo de chicos que le acompañaban la habían rodeado.  
Lily intentó mirar más allá de las cabezas que la encerraban, pero todo el mundo estaría ahora en la Sala Común haciendo sus deberes, en la biblioteca o entrenando a Quidditch.  
Les observó desesperada:nunca antes había tenido un duelo, pero no iba a quedarse rezagada. No sabía bien qué hechizo debía pronunciar e intentó darse prisa en encontrar uno. Las manos le temblaron, y algunos de los chicos se rieron.  
-¿Tienes miedo, sangre sucia?-dijo un chico alto y gordo-¡Porque deberías!   
-¡Cállate Goyle!-dijo Snape acercándose-Esta vez es mi ocasión...aún tengo las manos doloridas de limpiar los calderos que Pollack me ordenó por culpa de cruzarme con vosotros en las escaleras, Evans.  
Lily recordó la última vez que se encontró con Snape cara a cara:fue cuando James intentó defenderla, y fue el día que le confesó que le quería.Ella tambien había estado castigada, pero no imaginaba que Snape le tuviera rencor por eso.   
-¿Eres rencoroso, verdad, Quejicus?-dijo intentando aparentar valentía.

-¡Cállate!-ordenó de nuevo.  
Lily negó fuertemente con la cabeza, e hizo ademán de levantar la varita. Pero esta vez Snape fue más rápido, la alzó antes que ella y murmuró algo que hizo que saliera un rayo blanqucino de su varita y golpeara a Lily en el pecho y tirándola al suelo. Lily cayó limpiamente y resbalando por la piedra, mientras los chicos volvían a encerrarla en un círculo.  
-Dejádme en paz-dijo ella blandiendo la varita-¡Desmaius!  
El hechizo golpeó a Snape en la cara, haciéndole retroceder, pero no tuvo el efecto que deseaba. Levantó la mano de nuevo para dirigirle el maleficio a Lily, que esta vez le dio de frente y la golpeó contra la puerta, deslizándola por toda la pared. Lily sintió la calidez de la sangre y el sabor amargo de ésta en su boca, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.Además, había caído sobre su muñeca, y le dolía con fuertes pinchazos, sin poder sujetar la varita.Miró hacia arriba y vio cómo Snape se acercaba de nuevo, sonriendo maliciosamente.  
-¿Dónde está el buscador, Evans, dónde está Potter?   
Lily cerró los ojos fuertemente, deseando que alguien la ayudara, deseando que James estuviera allí, que se preocupara d ebo verla, saliera del entrenamiento y fuera a buscarla...Lily sentía la presencia de Snape frente a ella, y deseó con más fuerza que James apareciera hasta que oyó una voz fría tras Snape:  
-¿Qué crees que haces, imbécil?-dijo en un tono helador-¡Déjala, estúpido!  
Cuando Lily abrió los ojos vio a Snape de espaldas, con la varita rozando su rodilla, y dos cuerpos frente a él.  
-¡Suelta la varita, Severus!-ordenó la fría voz de nuevo-¿No me oyes, idiota?  
-Tom, ¡Es Evans!  
-¿Acaso no le has oido?-dijo Malfoy, aquien Lily reconoció de inmediato-Vamos, Severus, obedece.  
Snape dejó caer la varita junto a Lily, y ella vio como unas manos empujaban a Snape, dejándola ver tirada en el suelo.  
Malfoy y Riddle estaban mirándola mientras la luz de recortaba a sus espaldas y sus sombras se proyectaban en la pared de ladrillo.Tom Riddle se acercó a ella con pasos sigilosos, y cuando la tuvo a sus pies alargó su brazo, dejando la mano blanca, de dedos finos y mortecinos frente a sus ojos.  
-Vamos, Evans, levántate.   
Lily miró a sus oscuros ojos antes de pronunciar ninguna palabra.  
-No has de tenerme miedo-dijo como adivinandole el pensamiento-Si tuvieras un duelo contra mí, la diferencia sería abismal, ganaría yo y me expulsarían del colegio. No voy a arriesgarme a ello.  
Lily aceptó temblorosa su mano y se incorporó con dificultad. Tom la soltó en cuanto se hubo levantado, y miró al gurpo de Slytherins que todavía estaba cerca.  
-A partir de ahora-dijo susurrante-Nadie, absolutamente nadi volverá a exponer su varita a Evans, ¿Entendido?  
-Pero Tom, tan sólo es una sangre sucia...  
-¡Abott, espero que entiendas mi idioma, porque ese será el problema más ligero que tengas si no consigues entenderme!  
Esta vez, Tom había amenazado a un alumno, y Lily temblaba horrorizada. Deseó de nuevo que apareciera alguno de sus amigos por allí, tal vez James, pero Tom se giró a ella de nuevo.  
-Oh, James está entrenando, no creo que venga.Acompáñame-le dijo sin mirarla,subiendo las escaleras-Vamos, Evans, no voy a matarte.  
Tom emitio una mueca semejante a una sonrisa, que no supo distingir entre verdadera o falsa. Pero era mejor seguirle y acompañarle que quedarse con Snape y sus amigos, así que subió las escaleras y alcanzó a Tom.

Lily se colocó junto a Tom, expectante. Caminaba mirando al suelo, sin atreverse a alzar la vista, tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.Tom subió las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo del cuarto piso. A esas horas de la tarde ningún alumno circulaba por allí, ya que la biblioteca estaba dos pisos más abajo y nadie estaba en las aulas. Los pasos secos, pausados y (al parecer de Lily) cronometrados de Tom resonaban entre las paredes del castillo y sólo se oia el murmullo de algunos retratos. Tom aceleró el paso y se colocó delante de Lily, y paró a mitad del pasillo. Se giró, sacóla varita, pronunció un inaudible "alohomora" y abrió la puerta del aula más cercana. Empujó la puerta y le ofreció el paso a Lily, que entró rápidamente sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Cuando Tom entró tras ella, cerró fuertemente y se apoyó en la pared. Lily estaba sentada sobre la mesa del profesor, y al fin se trevió a alzar la vista y mirar de frente a su acompañante.En ese momento, él cruzó los brazon sobre el pecho y se recostó todavía más sobre la puerta, observándola detenidamente.   
-Supongo que recordarás la primera vez que hablamos, Evans-dijo con la voz fría que le caracterizaba.  
Lily prefirió no respoder. Era obvio que sí lo recordaba, y como él ya lo sabía, no quiso decir un "sí" por miedo a que le notara que su voz temblaba de miedo.  
-El silencio es toda una afirmación...En ese caso, Lilians, recordarás también que te hablé de las compañías que uno frecuentaba...  
Tom la observaba ahora, caminando entre las mesas vacías del aula.El sol estaba empezando a ponerse, y los rayos anaranjados entraban por las acristaladas ventanas mientras el hielo de la nieve se derretía en los alféizares.   
-Sí, lo recuerdo-dijo ella al fin.  
-Y dime¿Has reflexionado sobre ello?  
Lily no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.¿Intentaba darle clases de amistad? ¿Quién se creía que era, acaso alguien importante y poderoso al que tener en cuenta?  
-No te estoy ordenando nada, Lilians-dijo él, quito frente a ella-Sólo quiero saber si mis conversaciones contigo han sido inútiles y he hecho bien en salvarte de ese grupo de fracasados.  
-¿Me hablas de buenas y malas compañías y tú mismo llamas a tu círculo de amistades "grupo de fracasados"?  
-¿Piensas que eso es un "círculo de amigos", Evans?-dijo esta vez con un tono duro-Que ellos me rodeen a mí no significa que yo quiera rodearme de ellos. Yo no tengo amigos, no los necesito.   
-Siempre se necesita a un amigo-dijo ella pensativa- A no ser que te guste estar solo...  
-Siempre he estado solo, las compañías se me hacen...amargas.-contestó él caminando de nuevo-A no ser que sean buenas compañías.  
-¿Y qué entiendes tú por buena compañía?  
-Alguien que pueda..."darme" algo,y yo pueda "enseñar" también.

Lily no sabía que pensar. Recordó todo lo que había oído de Tom Riddle durante aquel curso, y ahora lo tenía frente a ella, y sólo parecía un alumno más.   
-¿Quién tiene algo que enseñarte?-preguntó al fin.  
-Tú-respondió de inmediato-Quiero que me enseñes cómo es vivir en la piel de un hijo de muggles, quiero que me enseñes a percibir a la gente, quiero que me enseñes tu mundo.Y a cambio, yo te enseñaré el mio.  
-Y ¿Cuál es el tuyo? -dijo ella sorprendida-¿Y porqué habría de interesarme?  
-Te dije en una ocasión que para elegir, has de conocer-dijo mientras sus pasos sonaban con el eco por toda la sala-Conoce mi mundo,mi entorno...y elige qué quieres hacer con tu vida. Así de sencillo.  
Ahora Tom estaba frente a ella, parado, observándola fríamente y con seriedad. A Lily jamás nadie le había mirado de esa forma, y sintió incertidumbre ante la proposición del chico.  
-¿En qué consta eso de "enseñar"?  
-No es un contrato, ni una promesa.Tampoco es un compromiso, ni algo regular-dijo el caminando de nuevo y con rapidez-Sólo es...un acuerdo verbal,algo de lo que sacaremos provecho ambos.¿Qué me dices?  
Lily le miró pensativa durante unos instantes antes de responder.   
-Bueno, supongo que no pierdo nada¿no?  
Tom repitió la mueca de sonrisa en su cara antes de caminar hacia la puerta y extener sus fríos dedos sobre el pomo.  
-Entonces, ya nos veremos, Evans-dijo empujando la puerta y cediéndole el paso de nuevo-¡Ah!Se me olvidaba, no se lo comentes a nadie...muchos de mis "amigos", como tú los llamas podrían sentir celos y no quiero que se repita el absurdo ataque que se ha producido esta tarde.  
Lily asintió con la cabeza mientras salía por la puerta.  
-Espera un momento, Evans-dijo situándose frente a ella.  
Lily estuvo cerca de él durante tres segundo, casi pegada a su cara. Al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, se sentía muy incómoda:no le gustaba la visión paulatina, fría y dura de su rostro. Su presencia le incomodaba, y el tenerle cerca le hacía sentir inferior. Tom pareció percibirlo, y se apartó dos milímetros, sonriendo con suficiencia. El chico alzó el brazo y situó la mano frente a la cara de Lily, y ella temió que fuera a tocarle.Sin embargo, Tom tan sólo pasó su mano frente a su boca., y Lily sintió que la sangre dejaba de manar de la herida. Se llevó la mano a la boca, y notó que la herida había cicatrizado.Tom se apartó de ella, sonriendo con significancia, y se alejó por el pasillo mientras Lily se tocaba la boca una y otra vez mientras escuchaba cómo resonaban los pasos de Tom Riddle por el pasillo.


	30. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 29: LOS SLYTHERIN**

Lily miró por una de las ventanas del pasillo, y descubrió que era completamente de noche. Corrió por las escaleras, esperando que James y el resto no hubieran regresado aún a la Sala Común, cambiarse y olvidar que todo aquello había ocurrido. ¿Porqué le habría dicho todo aquello a Tom? Era como si estuviera bajo un embrujo cada vez que le hablaba, nunca se reconocía a sí misma. Estaba a punto de llegar a la torre este de Gryffindor cuando oyó unos pasos correr y se topó de frente con Sirius.  
-¡Lily!-dijo él, acercándose-¡Te estábamos buscando! ¡James, está aquí!  
De pronto, aparecieron Kirsten y James por la esquina.  
-¿Dónde demonios estabas?-dijo James con cara de enfado-¡Llevamos esperándote todo el entrenamiento!  
-Yo, bueno...  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó Kirsten mirando su ropa arañada.  
Lily contorsionó la cara, no le agradó recordar que Snape le había atacado.James se acercó preocupado a ella, y la abrazó mirándole a la cara.  
-Snape y algunos Slytherin...-dijo rompiendo a llorar-Me han atacado y si no llegar a ser por...  
-¡¡SNAPE!-gritó James con furia, soltándole-¡¡SE LO ADVERTÍ!  
-Espera, James, espera-intentó calmarle Lily-No vayas a hacer nada...   
-Quédate ahí y no te muevas.-dijo James mirándola firmemente.  
-Kirsten, vé con ella-dijo callándo a la chica-Ahora.  
James se habia dado media vuelta furioso, y Sirius le siguió con la misma rapidez.  
-¡Eh, Sirius!-gritó Kirsten desde las escaleras-¡Esperadme, puedo serviros de ayuda!  
Kirsten corrió tras ellos y Lily se apresuró a seguirles con afán. James y Sirius iban en cabeza, y se dirigieron a las mazmorras.  
-¿Saben dónde está la Sala Común de Slytherin?-preguntó Lily cogiendo aire.  
-El mapadice las contraseñas y dónde están las salas...  
Cuando James y Sirius se pusieron delante de una de las mazmorras, Lily encontró la respuesta.   
-¡SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!-gritó con fuerza-¡SAL DE AHÍ,SNAAAAAPE!  
-¡Vamos, Snivellus, sal ahora!-empezó Sirius.  
-¡Venga!-dijo Kirsten,emocionada.  
Sirius la miró extrañado.  
-¡Te he dicho que no vinieras!-le reprochó enfadado.  
-¿Y pensabas que iba hacerte caso?-dijo empuñado la varita.  
-¡Snape, sal ya!-gritó James de nuevo.

-Esto será así más fácil.-dijo Kirsten-¡Accio pergamino de las merodeadoras!  
Tras medio minuto, oyeron un silbido y el pergamino apareció volando y posándose sobre la mano de Kirsten. La chica lo abrió con rapidez .   
-Aquí pone que la contraseña es...  
-¿Me llamabas, Potter?-dijo Snape, saliendo de la Sala Común junto con un grupo de alumnos.  
-¡Bombarda!-exclamó James sin pensárselo dos veces  
Una llamarada explotó frente a la mazmorra, y Snape salió volando por los aires.James se acercó rápidamente a él, pero se ñevantó con facilidad e hizo estallar una de las paredes del castillo. Los ladrillos sobrevolaron el techo del subsuelo, y Lily se cubriño la cabeza para que no le golpeara ninguno. Cuando la polvareda desapareció, vio como Sirius estaba atrapado por dos de los ladrillos,posados en su pierna, sin distinguir a James y Kirsten.  
-¡James, Kirste, Sirius está atrapado!-gritó con fuerza.  
Lily pudo ver como una figura se acercaba a Sirius con la varita alzada.  
-Potter, Black...-dijo mofándose Snape fmientras Sirius le miraba amenazadoramente-¿Qué mas dará? Los dos sois escoria.  
Lily chilló agudamente, y Sirius se hechó hacia atrás cubriendose.  
-¡Voluntos!  
De pronto, una masa verde chocó contra la cabeza de Snape, tan grande que le tumbó al suelo y no pudo moverse. Detrás de su figura, apareció Kirsten con la varita levantada y sonriendo triunfal.  
-¿Ves, Sirius?-dijo ayudándo a que se levantara-Te dije que podría servir de ayuda.  
-Ese hechizo es mío-dijo Sirius sacudiéndose el polvo-Aprendes demasiado rápido.  
-A diferencia de Snape-dijo James, apareciendo entre la nube de polvo-Que parece que no aprende nunca. ¿Ves, Quejicus?-dijo acercándose a él-Si vuelves a acercarte, saldrás volando de nuevo, como el correo lechucil.  
-Vámonos-irrumpió Lily-Si nos ven aquí nos van a explusar por todo este alboroto...  
Y corriendo, (excepto Sirius, que cojeaba cómicamente) salieron a toda prisa de las mazmorras.

A la mañana siguiente, todos bajaron con mucho cuidado a desayunar. No querían llamar la atención, así que intentaban pasar desapercibidos.  
De entrada al Gran Comedor, la mesa de Slytherin se giró de pronto y los alumnos les miraron detenidamente, pero con mucho más odio del que estaban acostumbrados.  
-¿Porqué nos miran así?-preguntó Anne a Kirsten mientras se sentaban en la mesa.  
-Creo que es por el detrozo de ayer-contestó Lily llenándose la boca de gachas-Seguramente no les haría mucha gracia.  
El resto de la mañana transcurrió con total normalidad hasta que se presentó la hora de Pociones. Cuando los chicos entraron tuvieron que reprimir una risa al ver a Severus Snape. Tenía una venda mugrieta rodeandole la cabeza y arrugando bajo ella los mechones de pelo grasiento. Además, un color verdecino teñía su cara, y el gesto de desgana le hacía parecer mucho más cómico.  
-Severus, te veo muy desmejorado,¿Te encuentras bien?Te veo un poco...verde-se mofó James sentándose detrás de Snape.  
-¿¡No me digas que aún no has descubierto cómo quitarte el moco volador?-carcajeó Sirius.-Kirsten cada día mejora más...  
-La estúpida de tu novia va a pagar con cada parte de su cuerpo lo que me ha hecho, yo de ti-contestó Snape sonriendo maliciosamente-La vigilaría allí donde fuera...¿Tiene una cara muy bonita, verdad?¡Lástima que vaya a disfrutar de ella por poco tiempo!  
-Si te acercas a ella lo más mínimo-le dijo amenazadoramente Sirius mientras cogía a Snape del cuello de la túnica-Te juro que...  
-¿Ocurre algo Black?¿Snape?-irrumpió la voz del profesor Pollack.  
-Black me estaba recordando cómo hacer una poción de recuperación facial...dice que va a hacerle falta.  
Sirius le miró con odio contenido, no entendía cómo Snape se estaba arriesgando a ironizar con aquello.  
-Vamos, Sirius, déjalo-suplicó Remus empujándolo hacia atrás-No tiene importancia...  
Sirius se dio por vencido y se retiró con brusquedad, sin dejar de mirar a Snape, que se había girado y volteaba su varita con simplicidad.El timbre sonó tras la doble clase para alivio de Remus, que temía que su amigo le diera un puñetazo a Snape en cualquier momento como hizo con Peter.Aquello le hizo recordar que tenía que hablar con él, así que intentó de nuevo convencer a susamigos.

-Tenemos que hablar con Peter-dijo mientras se dirigían al invernadero-Está solo, y sabéis que comete estupideces...  
-Yo ni pienso ir a hablar con él-dijo Sirius-Ya dije que fuera él el que pidiera perdón.   
Remus dio con la afirmación de Sirius el intento por no válido y esperó a que Peter volviera a aparecer cerca de ellos para retomar el tema. Como por arte de magia, apareció Peter frente a ellos…pero no como Remus hubiera deseado .La verdad es que en ese momento a James le apetecía darle tal patada en el culo que no pudiera sentarse en tres semanas.  
-¡Será desagradecido y mal amigo y mala persona…!-empezó a murmurar James quieto, mirando a las escaleras.  
-¿Quién?-dijo Sirius, levantando la vista.  
-¡¡ÉL!-gritó Sirius levantando el brazo y señalando a un grupo con el dedo.   
Efectivamente, delante, entre aquel grupo de chicos estaba Peter. Su pequeña cabeza pelirroja sobresaltaba a pesar de su bajo tamaño entre el resto, y parecía animado y soberanamente divertido. Su cara se contraía en sonrisas y en carcajadas. Remus apretó fuertemente los puños para controlar su ira: no le enfadaba que Peter se relacionara con otros chicos (de hecho, en otras circunstancias se hubiera alegrado por él, ya que le contaba hacer amigos y relacionarse) pero la situación era otra. Remus se había pasado días enteros pensando en como hacer que sus amigos perdonaran a Peter, aún sabiendo que su actitud había sido repugnante, y había hablado con un "arrepentido" Peter durante las horas de recreo para que no estuviera solo y consolarle. Sin embargo, a Peter parecían darle exactamente igual sus esfuerzos y sus sacrificios, porque ahora estaba entreteniéndose de lo lindo…con unos Slytherins. Justamente, los mismos que acompañan a "el" Snape que pone zancadillas, insulta a las chicas y la tiene especialmente ensañada con los merodeadores. Además, parecía haber olvidado todas las malas pasadas que esos chicos le habían gastado. Todas y cada una de ellas, y cada vez que Remus, él y Sirius tuvieron que salvarle de cada lío en los que se metía.

-¿Qué demonios hace?-dijo en voz alta, de manera que Remus y Sirius pudieran oírle.  
-Pues, es obvio-contestó Sirius.-Se hace amigos de quienes siempre debieron serlo.  
-¡Después de todo lo que Remus hace por él, de que intenta que le perdonemos se va con ellos!  
-Bah, no tiene importancia, creo que no volveré a intentar que le perdone nadie…  
-¡Remus, pareces idiota!-exclamó Sirius-¡No podemos dejar que te utilice para lo que él quiera!  
James tomó aquello como una propuesta pro parte de Sirius, y con sólo mirarlo avanzó rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Oyó como Remus se sobresaltaba y les seguían, pero ahora mismo le importaba bien poco la opinión de Remus. Se abrió paso entre los Slytherins y se colocó frente a Peter.  
-Hola Peter-dijo relajado-Veo que estás bien acompañado.   
-Ho-ho-la James-dijo sorprendido-¿Qué tal todo? Re-re-mus, Sirius, amigos…  
-Bastante bien-contestó Remus con una indiferencia fingida-Pero a ti mejor, por lo que veo.  
Los Slytherin miraron de reojo y desviaron sus ojos hacia Peter. Escuchaban con curiosidad y sobretodo, morbo.  
-¿Qué mas dará, James?-dijo Remus de pronto.  
-¡No le sigas defendiendo!-saltó Sirius colocándose al lado de James-¡No puedes seguir creyendo que Remus es idiota, Peter, aquí el único idiota que hay eres tú!  
Los Slytherins ahora parecían mucho más interesados, y Peter más asustado. "Quizás esté empezando a darse cuenta de que realmente no van a defenderle", pensó James. "La verdad, me da igual"  
-¡Esto es absurdo!-dijo de pronto Peter con algo de valor-¡Si voy con vosotros, os enfadáis porque no os digo lo que pienso, cuando os lo digo, os enfadáis, cuando no voy con vosotros, me miráis mal, y ahora que voy con ellos, os volvéis a enfadar!

-¡Miserable!-gritó Sirius de nuevo, y Peter se echó hacia atrás. El círculo de Slytherins se amplió y quedó mas hueco libre. -¡No es porque no des tu opinión, sino porque siempre hay que ir buscándola! ¡Y si para ti faltarle el respeto a alguien que es tu amigo es opinar, menos mal que nadie opinamos así, que si no, ahora cada vez que nos metiéramos con alguien le mataríamos a palabras!  
Peter se protegió con los brazos la cara y susurró algo como "no me hagas nada".Algunos Slytherin carcajearon por lo bajo. Sirius se giró furioso, dispuesto a enfrentarse a todos los que estaban allí. Pero bajó al guardia al ver que se reían de Peter, no de ellos. Por primera vez los tenían de lado, y ¡Cómo no! Aquello había que aprovecharlo.  
-¿Miedo, Peter?-dijo susurrando al oído.   
-¿Miedo a nosotros y no a tus nuevos amigos? ¡Míralos como se ríen de ti!  
Peter alzó la mirada y los vio como carcajeaban. Decepcionado, volvió a agachar la cabeza.   
-Exacto, Peter, estás solo-dijo Remus- Muy solo.  
-Dejadle inmediatamente-dijo una fría voz frente a ellos.

-¿Y si no piensas hacernos algo?-dijo Sirius imaginando que sería un Slytherin más sin dejar de ver a Peter con fijeza.   
-¿Prefieres comprobarlo?-repitió la gélida voz.  
Sirius estaba apunto de contestar algo muy típico de él cuando notó un codazo de Remus en las costillas. Lo interpretó como una señal de advertencia, y miró hacia quién le hablaba. La figura de Tom Riddle estaba mirándole con una mezcla de asco y desaprensión y Sirius tragó saliva.  
-Bueno-"Ahora no puedo echarme atrás" pensó para sí mismo- Quizás el que tenga que comprobarlo seas tú por meterte en medio.  
Tom bajó las escaleras firmemente, con paso lento y sonoro, mientras todo el vestíbulo callaba y reinaba el silencio. Notó que James se ponía tenso cuanto más se acercaba, y no sabía si de miedo o con ánimos de retarle. Entre aquel silencio, sonó el timbre y los Slytherins comenzaron a subir las escaleras en dirección sus clases, pero Tom no tenía intenciones de ir a clase, y si alguno de ellos se movía para ir a clase, Riddle tomaría represalias por el desplante. Peter huyó corriendo causando un gran alboroto, a lo que James se removió.  
-Genial- dijo entre dientes-Peter se larga y otra vez nos toca defenderle…  
-Oh, vaya, si se trata de Lupin, el chico enfermizo-dijo Tom mofándose y situándose a medio metro de distancia- ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¡Si es Sirius Black!-dijo entre carcajadas-¡El Slytherin traidor de la sangre! Tu prima Bella me habló el año pasado de ti en alguna ocasión, te recuerdo… Narcisa aún lamenta que seas su primo. Y aquí-dijo haciendo una pausa-Aquí tenemos a Potter.  
Mientras Remus estaba preocupado por la situación y Sirius estaba rojo de ira por la humillación que acababa de sufrir. James, por el contrario, estaba tranquilo y relajado. No faltaba a clase, era popular, el mejorbuscador, salía con la mejor chica de Hogwarts y tenía un expediente académico muy bueno. Además, era de sangre limpia y nadie podía echarle en cara nada. Por todo ellos los Slytherins le tenían envidia y odiaban, así que tenía la conciencia tranquila. Pero Tom no jugaba igual que el resto: él iba por delante, y sabía cómo herir sin necesidad de restregar.   
-El famoso Potter, buscador, estudiante, el revuelo del colegio…sí-dijo con mala saña-Severus me habla mucho de ti, pero no tanto como Evans.. A pesar de haber vivido una vida entre muggles tan odiosa, su hermana…y sus estudios, todo lo que a ella pertañe, es una chica encantadora.

A James se le desencajó la cara y tembló hasta el último recoveco de su cuerpo. Lily era juiciosa y tenía dos dedos de frente… ¿cómo podía Riddle hablar de ella con tal conocimiento?  
-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-dijo una voz femenina-¡Remus, te estás saltando la clase!   
Anne apareció corriendo por las escaleras y se plantó junto a ellos. Al ver a Tom pareció entenderlo todo de pronto.   
-Hola Adams-saludó Tom a Anne- Voy a marcharme ya, o llegaré tarde a clase.  
Tom se giró con soberbia sobre sí mismo y empezó a subir las escaleras mientras el resto le miraban.  
-Se me olvidaba, Potter-dijo sin girarse y subiendo los peldaños-Saluda a Lily de mi parte.  
James miró como Tom subía dividido entre la sorpresa, la decepción y la furia.


	31. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 30: SIRIUS "EL BOCAZAS"**

-James, deja de apretarme, por favor.  
James volvió a la realidad. Tenía el brazo de Sirius fuertemente asido y le estaba haciendo daño. Estaba tan furioso que le dolía la mandíbula de apretar fuertemente y las comisuras de la boca las tenía doloridas a causa de apretar.  
-James, si sigues apretando te vas a romper la mandíbula, vas a empezar a transformarte en McGonagall y te saldrá moño y se te pegará a la nuca, apretarás los labios siempre y no se te despegarán y…  
-Sirius, ¡deja de hacer el imbécil!-dijo Remus de pronto mientras Sirius miraba el techo hablando rápidamente.  
-…y te aparecerá un sombrero en la cabeza, irás quitando puntos a las casas…-continuó Sirius mirando el techo y gesticulando exageradamente mientras aumentaba el tono trágico de su voz- Y a mí tendrán que cortarme el brazo, con lo cual ¡Pobre de mí! Sin brazo… sin parte de mi maravilloso atractivo…   
-Sirius, ¡no has de ser atractivo, piensa en Kirsten!-le regañó Anne.  
-¡ Kirsten , pobre!-exclamó gravemente el chico-¡ Sin mi brazo no podré acariciarla, ni abrazarla, ni tocar otras partes de su cuerpo…!  
En ese momento, la cabeza de Sirius se balanceó bruscamente hacia delante, y el pelo le rozó la barbilla del golpe. Anne estaba detrás y acababa de propinarle la mejor colleja ( o peor, en opinión de Sirius) que habían visto nunca, excepto Remus.  
-Anne, ese poder no lo conocía yo-dijo Sirius frotándose la nuca- ¿Te entrenas con Remus?  
-La verdad, sí-dijo ella satisfecha de su golpe- Se deja hacer de todo.  
Remus agachó la mirada vergonzosa mientras Sirius se carcajeaba y le señalaba con el dedo.  
- Déjale en paz, Sirius- dijo James soltándole y con un gesto amargo en la cara- Te merecías esa colleja.  
-Vaya, ahora sale el defensor del golpe educativo-respondió con además enfadado el joven mientras se alisaba el flequillo- Sí que te pone de mal humor ese Riddle, ¿eh, Cornamenta?  
- Pues sí, mira por dónde.  
-¡A ti no te ha llamado cobarde ni te ha insultado respecto a tu condición humana! No sé porqué te importa tanto, si te digo la verdad…  
-Sirius, quizás a él no le haya insultado, ni le haya echado en cara su naturaleza humana, pero ponte en su lugar- le dijo Remus seriamente-¿Cómo te sentirías tú si un tipo misterioso y aparentemente bueno en todo, que consigue todos los favores que pide, siempre está rodeado de méritos y de gente importante, alguien de quien oyes hablar continuamente te menciona a tu novia? Imagina por un momento que ese alguien y tú estáis enfrentados y él utiliza a Kirsten para hacerte daño y atacarte donde más duele, porque no puede ofenderte de otro modo. ¿Cómo reaccionarías?   
James miró agradecido a su amigo. Al fin, había conseguido callar a Sirius y conseguir que lo entendiera. Le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento y vio como Sirius se rascaba la cabeza pensativo.

-Puede que tengas razón, Lunático-dijo al fin Sirius- Pero no lo tengas en cuenta, James. Además, tienes que tomártelo con sentido del humor. Es lo que dice Remus, que sólo intenta darte celos y envidia. ¿Verdad que sí, Remus, a que es eso?  
James miró a Remus. El chico estaba con los párpados entrecerrados y los ojos en blanco, un gesto muy habitual en él cuando las preguntas absurdas e insistentes de Sirius estaban haciéndole perder la paciencia. James esbozó una sonrisa y una diminuta carcajada, y decidió seguir el consejo de Sirius: no tenía el porqué desconfiar de Lily y tomárselo a pecho. Seguro que ella no hablaba nunca con él, es más: seguro que le odiaba por estar enemistado con James.   
-Sí, Sirius-afirmó Remus con un deje de voz que hacía entender que estaba harto de su amigo-Pero hay que ser delicado para decir las cosas. De-li-ca-do.  
- Está bien, trataré de recordarlo- decía Sirius mientras se rascaba la nuca y subían las escaleras hacia el aula de Encantamientos- De-li-ca-do. ¡¡Auch! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?  
James acababa de propinarle otra sonora colleja en la nuca.  
-Me estabas empezando a poner nervioso al rascarte la nuca. ¿Acaso tienes piojos?  
-Ahora estás de mejor humor, ¿Eh?-dijo frotándose la nuca ávidamente.  
-Sí, ahora que he descubierto que contigo y tus piojos, todo es más divertido-se rió James de Sirius.  
-¿¿Piojos?  
-Sí, por aquí tienes uno- dijo Anne levantándole la melena bajo las patillas- Y aquí, otro, y otro más, y…Vaya, tienes todo un nido de asquerosos e infectos piojos.  
-¡¡NOOOOO!   
Sirius corrió escaleras arriba rascándose la cabeza en dirección hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
-Nunca cambiará-dijo Anne riéndose a mandíbula batiente.  
-Los que vamos a cambiar somos nosotros como lleguemos más tarde a clase, porque Flitwilck es capaz de convertirnos en rana.  
-Remus, sería más divertido convertirnos en hurón, ¿no crees?-dijo James. -O mejor, si convirtiera a algún Slytherin…  
-Si, claro, y que rodara por todas las mazmorras- le siguió Remus la broma.  
- Es lo que todo Slytherin se merece.  
Y juntos, subieron a la clase de Encantamientos pensando en algún Slytherin convertido en hurón y deseando que en un futuro fuera así.

James no coincidió con Lily en toda la tarde, y estaba deseando encontrarla en la Sala Común y sacarle el tema de Tom Riddle de manera discreta. Conocía a Lily y sabía que podía enfadarse, pero por otro lado estaba tan furioso por el comentario del prefecto de Slytherin que necesitaba una explicación.  
-No te preocupes -dijo Remus a la hora de la cena-Seguro que Lily y Tom se llevan mal. Son Gryffindor y Slytherin, ¿lo recuerdas?   
James miró desganado la crema de avena y pensaba en Lily, y en su reacción. Se repente, sintió como dos manos le tapaban los ojos.  
-Hola Lily-dijo con voz temblorosa.  
-Vaya, has adivinado enseguida quién era, ¿Eh? -dijo la chica sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole abiertamente.  
-No como Sirius-dijo la voz de Kirsten con las risas de Anne de fondo-Reconocería antes las collejas de Anne que mi cara en sus narices.  
James sonrió a modo de contestación y pensó rápidamente en qué decirle a Lily. Miraba fijamente su plato de avena, apoyado en sus manos y los codos sobre la mesa, y tan sólo oía las risas y gritos de sus amigos sentados a su alrededor como un murmullo lejano.  
-… ¡Siempre tengo que ayudarte yo en todo, Sirius!  
-Estaba diciendo que si me atacara una mantícora resfriada a estornudos tú seguro que me secabas el pelo, Kirsten…   
-¿¡Cómo iba a atacarte una mantícora!   
-¡A estornudos, Kirsten, es obvio!  
Remus se rió con ganas junto a Lily y Anne cuando vio que James seguía mirando el plato fijamente. Le dio un codazo en señal de advertencia a Sirius, y el chico dejó de pelearse con Kirsten y le prestó atención.  
-Brujo magnífico llamando a Redondoso Potter…-dijo Sirius poniéndose las manos en la boca y haciendo voces frente a James.  
-¿QUÉ?-saltó sobresaltado James tirando el plato de avena al suelo.  
-¿Brujo magnífico?-dijo Kirsten en voz baja-Querrás decir Brujo Pirujo…  
-¡Eh!  
-Es cierto, Sirius, de magnífico nada…  
-¡Dejadlo ya!-les cortó Remus-¿Te encuentras bien, James?  
En ese momento, todos miraban hacia James expectantes mientras él se limpiaba la comida de la túnica. Estuvo a punto de decir que no y pedirle a Lily si podía hablar con ella, pero Lily le miró preocupada a los ojos y comprendió que si montaba otro numerito con Lily en el Gran Comedor como la vez que creyó que le gustaba Lily, se iba a enfadar mucho más.  
-Ehm, no-consiguió mentir al fin- Sólo me duele algo la cabeza, voy a la enfermería…   
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó Lily mientras James solevantaba con rapidez.  
-Mejor no, te veo luego.   
Lily vio cómo se tropezaba con dos alumnas de cuarto antes de salir precipitadamente por la puerta y desconfió de la contestación de James. Se giró para preguntarle a Remus desde cuando se encontraba mal, pero lo vio cuchicheando con Sirius y notó que escondían algo más. Sirius descubrió que les estaba analizando con la vista, y disimuló lo mejor que pudo (que resultó ser pésimo) sonriendo de pronto y mostrando toda la blanca dentadura.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Lily segura de que James no estaba enfermo.   
-Nada-respondió Sirius antes de que terminara de preguntar.  
Remus se llevó una mano a la frente y se giró para pasar desapercibido. Lily alargó la mano y cogió un mendrugo de pan, lanzándoselo a la cabeza para que se girara. Remus abandonó todo disimulo y le metió el pan en la boca a Sirius para que dejara de reírse.

-¡Sirius!   
-"Jams sta pgcupdo".  
-Por favor, Sirius-dijo Lily hastiada-En mi idioma.  
-"M ajogo"  
Sirius empezó a ponerse de color verdoso Kirsten se acercó y le metió los dedos en la boca. Con una mueca de asco, le sacó el pan semi-masticado de la boca y Sirius se acarició la garganta con cuidado.  
-Casi me matas ahogado-dijo con odio a Remus-Gracias Kirsten, me has salvado la vida.  
Sirius cogió a Kirsten por sorpresa y pegó sus labios a los de ella con tanta rapidez que Kirsten casi se cae de la silla. Lily esperaba impaciente, y esta vez les lanzó a la cabeza una piel de plátano.   
-¡Dímelo, Sirius!  
Sirius se retiró desganado de su novia mientras Kirsten se secaba los labios prudentemente. A Lily le pareció escuchar a Remus murmurar "De-li-ca-do", pero no prestó mucha atención y se centró en Sirius, que estaba por la labor de retirarse el plátano de la cabeza. Kirsten acudió en su ayuda y él miró de reojo a Remus.  
-Que James está preocupado.   
-¿De qué?  
-Bueno-dijo sin dejar de mirar a Remus, como si esperara su aprobación- Es que hemos tenido un pequeño percance con Peter y ha aparecido Riddle…  
Lily pareció entenderlo todo. Se le pasó por la cabeza que Riddle le había dicho que estuvieron hablando, que aunque ella se resistía, las conversaciones con Tom cada vez eran más interesantes y que estaban dispuestos a más que saludarse por los pasillos. Se le subió un nudo a la garganta y se aclaró con una débil tos.  
-¿Qué más?   
-¿Porqué no hablas con él? Quizás necesite que le des ánimos, está desganado.  
Sirius miró interrogante a Remus, que sonrió débilmente y murmuró: "Bien, Sirius".  
-¿Y qué le digo?-contestó Lily contrariada- No sé qué puede pensar de Riddle…

Sirius contrajo la cara con extrañeza, y abrió la boca con ganas:  
-Mira, Lily, Riddle es más guapo que James, más inteligente, más serio y más respetable, y como tú eres tan empollona y tan amarga a veces-dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- pues él piensa que sois iguales y que tú te vas a ir con ese amargado con el que él haces tan buenas migas., que seguramente le dejarás tirado y que Riddle te dejará a ti después y te convertirá en una chica más desagradable, mezquina y borde de lo que puedas llegar a ser ahora.  
-Sirius, ¡"DE-LI-CA-DO"!-dijo Remus tapándose la cara.  
-¡¡NO LO MATES!-gritó Kirsten poniéndose delante de Sirius-No sabe lo que dice, Lily…  
-Menuda aclaración-.dijo Lily desanimada-Creo que sí que hablaré con James…voy a buscarlo.  
Lily se levantó con preocupación y desgana para buscar a James. Estaba empezando a cansarse de ir siempre tras él,  
Así que aprovecharía para aclararlo todo con él.   
-¡¡AU!-gritó Sirius frotándose la nuca de nuevo-¡Anne, me estoy empezando a cansar!  
-A la próxima verás como te piensas lo que dices.-dijo levantándose y saliendo del comedor.  
-¡¡AU!-dijo de nuevo-¿Ahora tú?  
-¡Sí!-le dijo Remus-Después de toda la explicación vas y metes la pata.  
Remus se levantó y siguió a Anne.  
-¡¡EH!-dijo por tercera vez Sirius-¿Y tú porqué me pegas?  
-No iba a ser menos-contestó Kirsten-Vámonos, o te quedas aquí solo.  
-Yo no me voy con vosotros, sádicos.   
-Siiiiiriiiius-dijo Kirsten con rentitineo- Tengo unos diablos de chocolate en la Sala Común…  
Y Sirius no tardó ni dos segundos en levantarse e ir corriendo a la Sala Común antes que sus amigos.


	32. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 31:LA SOMBRA DE RIDDLE**

A pesar de que el mes de marzo acababa de comenzar, Lily se lamentó de no haber cogido una capa para salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hacía mucho frío, y no le había quedado más remedio que salir afuera a buscar a James, porque no le había encontrado ni en la enfermería, ni en Sala Común, ni en su habitación, ni en ninguna de las dependencias del colegio. Se dirigió directa al campo de Quidditch pensando que podría estar allí con su escoba, pero tampoco le encontró. Lily se acercó caminando y abrazándose a sí misma a causa del frío a la cabaña del guardabosque, y se quedó mirando la lumbre del Bosque Prohibido. Recordó cuantas historias y aventuras había comentado James entre risas, cuantas leyendas de extraños seres le había narrado a la luz de la hoguera de la Sala Común y cuantas horas se habría quedado escuchándola hablar emocionado.   
-¿Qué haces aquí, Lily?  
James estaba frente a ella, abrochándose el cuello de la túnica con dificultad, y con su escoba bajo el brazo.  
-Pensé que te encontraría por aquí y no me he equivocado, ¿dónde has estado?  
-Para serte sincero, me he venido a volar un rato con la escoba.  
Lily le dirigió una sonrisa f u gaz mientras se abrazaba de nuevo ante una ráf a ga de viento. Podía oír los últimos pájaros ante el anochecer, y la luz del día empezaba a oscurecer tras las copas de los frondosos árboles. James la miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y complicidad, y giraba la cara para ver el cielo.  
-Está oscureciendo y pronto se hará de noche-dijo Lily para romper el silencio.  
-No es la noche lo que más me preocupa en estos momentos.  
-Ya imagino.  
Ahora Lily miraba al suelo, son saber qué decir, ni cómo explicarse ante James por su actitud con Tom.  
-James-dijo de nuevo-Sé que quieres decirme algo, no te lo calles, por favor.  
James se giró de nuevo hacia Lily, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y relajó la cara. Volvió a mirar el cielo, y respiró hondo.  
-No se trata de decirte algo, Lily. Se trata de que necesito que tú me digas algo.  
-¿Sobre Tom?  
-Sí, sobre Tom.   
-Supongo que lo sabes todo-dijo Lily con aire resignado. Otra ráf a g a de viento volvió a azotarle, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.-Supongo que Sirius o Remus te lo habrán contado por boca de Anne o Kirsten.

James siguió mirando fijamente hacia otro punto, como la vez que Lily fue a disculparse por el malentendido con Remus. La diferencia es que ahora no se trataba de orgullo, sino de impotencia. No creía que Lily intentara confesarle algún tipo de relación con Tom, pero estaba claro que le escondí algo. Y eso no le enfadaba, sino que le entristecía. Quizás no hubiera sido lo suficientemente bueno con ella para que confiaran plenamente el uno con el otro.  
-No, sólo son suposiciones. Y lo que sé, lo sé por el propio Tom.  
-Y… ¿qué te ha dicho Tom?  
Lily dijo aquello con voz temblorosa, con miedo a lo que James pudiera contestar. El viento continuaba ululando, y Lily se abrazó por enésima vez a sí misma.   
-Nada en particular.  
-Ah, bueno.  
Lily no sabía como salir de aquello, pero James estaba mucho más incómodo.   
-Vamos, Lily-dijo de pronto con voz suplicante-Dímelo ya, ¿qué escondes? ¿Porqué Tom parece saber tantas cosas de ti?  
-Él sólo se interesó por mí, James-contestó Lily al fin- Sólo puso atención en mí, quiso que nos conociéramos y yo…   
-Y tú olvidaste mis recomendaciones, olvidaste lo que le hizo a Hagrid y olvidaste mencionármelo.  
-¡Sabía que te enfadarías!-contestó exasperada- Y yo no tengo nada que ver con Hagrid. Además-dijo mientras el viento le removía la melena y empezaba a cortarle los labios. -Él me ha ayudado en algunos momentos, James.  
-¿Ah sí?-respondió con sorna- ¿Qué hizo, Lily?   
- Me… me encontró un libro en la biblioteca, y…-Lily intentó apresurarse ante la expresión de impaciencia de James-Y fue él quien me salvó de Snape.  
Aquello no lo esperaba, y James se sorprendió. Riddle estaba más cerca de Lily porque la había salvado en alguna ocasión, y aquello era muy decepcionante…nunca había hecho nada así por ella.

-¿Tienes frío, Lils?  
Lily asintió con la cabeza, y James se quitó la túnica con dificultad. Lily accedió y se puso la capa por encima. Intentó abrocharla, peor no pudo, los botones estaban muy fuertes. James intentó retomar la situación mientras Lily peleaba con sus botones.  
-Él ha hecho cosas más importantes que yo por ti, de eso se trata. Te propuso protegerte y tú accediste…  
-¡No!-dijo con un grito y soltando uno de los inaccesibles botones-¡Él me ha ofrecido nuevas amistades, James! Quiere ayudarme a expresarme, a conocer cosas distintas y a elegir lo que más me conviene.   
-¡Tan sólo intenta que seas como él, y juraría que intenta ponerte también en mi contra!  
Lily le miró, incrédula. Eso no podía ser cierto, sino, Tom le habría hecho daño directamente.  
-Quiere que conozca otros estilos de vida en los que tú…  
-Donde yo no tengo lugar, ¿no?  
Lily no había parado a pensar en ello, en el final de su frase. Pero era exactamente lo que quería decir. Lo tenía mucho tiempo en mente, no sabía desde cuando, pero James y ella empezaron a distanciarse y no sabía porqué. Quizás Riddle tenía razón, James no cabía en su vida.  
-Déjame que te ayude.  
James se acercó a Lily y le empezó a abrochar los botones.   
-Yo no quería decir que tú no tienes lugar en mi vida, James, porque yo te quiero, pero…  
James la miró a los ojos muy de cerca. Recordó la primera vez que se besaron, en la Sala Común, y recordó cómo se le erizó la nuca al sentir sus labios, cuanto tiempo había soñado con ese momento…y cuanto tiempo había estado temiendo el que vivía en aquellos momentos. El momento en el que vería los ojos de Lily tan de cerca por última vez.

-Pero necesito conocer algo más que lo que me rodea.  
¡Pum! James notó como la piedra que había tenido en la garganta durante toda la tarde se le caía hasta los pies, y le producía un ardor horrible y una presión en la boca del estómago. El nudo de su garganta se acentuó y apretó fuertemente los ojos para no lloriquear.  
-Ya veo…necesitas conocer más a Tom.  
Lily separó las manos de James de la túnica con la mirada baja y empezó a desabrocharse los botones.  
-Es eso, ¿verdad Lily?- gritó James enfadado-¡No soy yo, ni eres tú! ¡Es Tom!   
-James-dijo con voz baja-Déjalo, por favor, yo no pretendía que esto fuera así…  
-¡No querías pero es así!  
-Toma-dijo ella sin contestar, sonriendo con tristeza y dándole la capa- Creo que ya no la necesito.  
-¿¡ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA ¡?-dijo aún más fuerte-¡Te quiere separar de mí!  
-¡Basta ya, James, acéptalo!   
Lily se apartó con brusquedad y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria al Bosque con la mirada gacha.  
-Lily-dijo el agarrándola del brazo- Quiero que sepas que él, haga lo que haga, o diga lo que diga, siempre voy a estar a tu lado Lily, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, y no voy a dejar de quererte…   
-James, suéltame, por favor.  
-…te dije que no saldrías de mi vida así como así, -dijo suplicante-Por favor, Lily, sé razonable y escúchame.   
-Ya estoy fuera tú me has dejado salir. Y tú también me vas a tener a tu lado, James.  
Lily sonrió sin dureza alguna y se giró de nuevo, caminando hacia el castillo. James veía cómo se alejaba mientras el nudo de impotencia de su garganta se acrecentaba.  
-¡Nunca va a quererte como te quiero yo, Lilians!-dijo gritando cuando ella estaba ya a mucha distancia.- ¡Nadie lo hará!  
Pero Lily no se giró, sino que siguió caminando, fingiendo que no lo escuchaba. Pero si lo hacía y lloraba muy silenciosamente, porque todavía le quería. Lo que no sabía es que James, desesperado, se frotaba el pelo con nerviosismo mientras notaba que el nudo de ansiedad era cada vez más insostenible, y poco a poco y entre sollozos, fue llorando, porque también la quería.


	33. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO 32:YA NO ERES LA MISMA...**

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se levantó antes de hora a desayunar. Aquella noche no había dormido bien, y en cuanto se levantó sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mientras bajaba pos las escaleras el dolor de cabeza se disipaba y se reconfortaba al sentir el calor del fuego que chisporroteaba en las chimeneas de la sala común. Al bajar tan pronto, había sido la primera alumna en entrar al Gran Comedor, y el tintineo de la cuchara en remover la leche en l tazón resonaba bajo el techo artificial. El silencio le hizo recordar con más precisión lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y conforme el sentimiento de culpabilidad crecía a su alrededor, las lágrimas corrían pos sus mejillas. Lily se reprochaba a sí misma cómo había podido ser tan estúpida de haberle dicho a James que prefería conocer más cosas, y no entendía porque lo dijo, porque con él estaba feliz. Sin embargo, oía una voz interior le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lily sollozó más fuerte aún al sentir cómo se contradecía a sí misma, y se dio cuenta de que el dolor de cabeza le venía de llorar durante toda la noche, e intentó auto controlarse para que la jaqueca no volviera.  
El ruido de los pasos de unos Rawenclaw la sacó de ensimismamiento y se apresuró a terminar su desayuno antes de que apareciera James en la mesa de Gryffindor y tuviera que enfrentarse a sus miradas de reproche. Lily salió a toda prisa del Gran Comedor y subió las escaleras centrales intentando pasar entre la marea de estudiantes que bajaba a desayunar. Miraba entretenida el suelo y esquivaba con los hombros a los alumnos con los que se cruzaba, sin escuchar unos gritos a su espalda.  
-¡Lily, párate!  
Lily se giró sobresaltada entre un grupo de alumnos y vio como Anne y Kirsten agitaban las manos desde el fondo del pasillo. Caminó a paso acelerado y secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la túnica.  
-Has olvidado tu mochila esta mañana en la habitación.-dijo Anne extendiéndole su cartera-Has salido muy pronto, ¿no?  
-No tenía sueño-contestó molesta.  
-¿Podemos bajar a desayunar? Dentro de poco será la hora de ir a clase.  
-Yo ya he desayunado-indicó Lily-Id vosotras.  
Anne le dirigió un gesto suspicaz mientras Kirsten la observaba con detenimiento, muy fijamente.  
-¿Porqué me miráis así?-dijo al fin.  
-Has vuelto a llorar.  
Kirsten no dijo aquello como una pregunta, sino como la afirmación más evidente del mundo.  
-¿Yo, llorar? ¿Cómo que he vuelto…?   
-Sí-la interrumpió Kirsten de nuevo- Por lo de James. Ayer te oí llorar en cuanto llegaste.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Nos lo ha contado Sirius estaba mañana-respondió Anne.  
Lily se sintió ridícula y notó cómo se le humedecían los ojos. Avergonzada, agachó la cabeza.  
-¿Estás bien, Lils?-le preguntó Anne apretándole el hombro.  
-Eh…sí, claro.  
Anne le apretó más fuertemente y Lily volvió a desviar la mirad.  
-Bajad a desayunar-dijo a modo de despedida.-Yo os espero en clase.  
Lily prefirió no esperar a que sus amigas se despidieran y corrió por los pasillos hacia clase de Aritmancia. Una vez allí, se sentó justo a mitad de clase y comenzó a sacar el pergamino y su pluma.

A los pocos minutos, empezaron a aparecer los alumnos y un murmullo empezó a zumbar en el aula. Lily alzó la mirada en busca de sus amigas cuando vio aparecer a Remus, y le sonrió débilmente a modo de saludo. Para su sorpresa, Remus se sentó a su lado y comenzó a sacar sus enseres de su mochila.   
-Espero que no te moleste que hoy me siente a tu lado-le dijo el chico sonriente-Así Kirsten y Anne se sientan juntas hoy.   
Lily hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y sacó su libro de Aritmancia.  
-Oh, vaya-murmuró Remus rebuscando entre sus cosas-Creo que he olvidado mi libro en la Sala Común."Accio libro de Aritmancia".  
-Estás muy pálido-dijo Lily observando la cara de cansancio de Remus-¿Hoy hay luna llena?   
-Me temo que sí-contestó el chico con un soplido-¡Cuidado con el libro!  
Lily miró hacia la puerta y vio cómo el pesado libro de Remus atravesaba el aula esquivando algunas cabezas, hasta que golpeó una rubia y con algunos rizos.  
-¡¡AU!-exclamó la chica con un alarido-¿QUIÉN HA SIDO?  
-Lo siento Kirsten-contestó Remus riéndose-Pero si no hubieras estado en la puerta cotilleando el conjuro convocador no te habría afectado.   
-¡!TÚ! Que sepas que me vengaré, el día menos pensado unos mocos voladores te golpearán en la cara.   
Remus la miró con incredulidad y se rió con más ganas. Cuando la profesora entró en la clase los alumnos que estaban de pie se sentaron y de pronto, el escandaloso ruido tan sólo eran cuchicheos. Remus comenzó a sacar sus deberes y a anotar las explicaciones de la profesora Vector en su pergamino mientras Lily miraba distraída la ventana .Al oír el rasgar de las plumas anotando, decidió hacer lo mismo sin prestar mucha atención. Después de darle muchas vueltas se dio cuenta de que Remus se había sentado a su lado para sonsacarle algo sobre James, y seguro que había sido él mismo quien se lo había pedido. Lily sintió un ligero golpe en el hombro, y cuando comprobó que había sido Remus le dirigió una mirada bastante fría que no era propia de ella. El chico, alertado, se echó hacia atrás y se tensó.  
-Has anotado 587 y es 578, Lily.  
Lily, creyendo que iba a preguntarle sobre James, se avergonzó de sus pensamientos y asintió a modo de disculpa. "¿Cómo he podido pensar eso de Remus?-pensaba en silencio-Quizás me lo esperara demasiado. Lily, céntrate"  
Cuando Lily llevaba más de medio pergamino copiado, alguien llamó a la puerta y reclamó a la profesora Vector.

-Necesitan mi ayuda-dijo ella de pronto cogiendo su varita.-Salgo unos minutos, terminad de copiar.  
Cuando salió del aula, todos abandonaron el silencio y la voz interior de Lily comenzó a hablar de nuevo. Ahora era el momento preciso para que Remus preguntara sin molestias…además, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Era el mejor amigo de James, al fin y al cabo. Lily se giró hacia Remus expectante, pero el chico no la miraba y seguía enfrascado tomando apuntes. Lily siguió mirándole hasta que Remus levantó la cabeza del pergamino, y le sonrió con complicidad.  
-No pienso contarte nada sobre James ¿entendido?- exclamó Lily arrogante- No pienso darle la satisfacción de poder hablar de mí con más sarcasmo del que acostumbra.  
La sonrisa se borró lentamente de la cara de Remus a medida que Lily hablaba. Al final, la palidez de Remus resaltaba la mueca de disgusto de su cara.  
-Anne y Kirsten querían sentarse juntas…pensé que no era mala idea.  
-Ya, y así tú podrías decirle algo interesante a James sobre mí para que se vengara tranquilo,¿no es cierto?  
-No, Lily, ellas me lo pidieron, yo nunca haría eso-dijo Remus con paciencia-NI siquiera por James.  
Lily le miró recelosa durante lago más de una docena de segundos y comenzó a apuntar más anotaciones de la profesora en su pergamino a un ritmo rapidísimo.   
-Lo que tú digas.  
Con aquella frase, Lily dio por zanjada la conversación y no habló más con Remus hasta que el chico se despidió al final de la clase. Aunque Lily le oyó, se hizo la sorda y no contestó.

Salió corriendo de clase para esperar a sus amigas en la puerta del aula cuando pasó un grupo de Slytherins por detrás, y pudo reconocer a algunos de los chicos que intentaron pegarle. Con ese recuerdo le vino a la cabeza Tom Riddley, y se tranquilizó inexplicablemente. Cuando se volvió de nuevo, sus amigas estaban saliendo de la clase.  
-¿Porqué habéis dejado que Remus se sentara a mi lado?-les reprochó colocándose frente a ellas-¡Ahora tendrá algo que contarle a James y vosotras podréis curiosear a gusto!  
-¿Qué dices, Lils?- contestó Anne extrañada- Nosotras no hemos hecho nada de eso, estás equivocada…  
-Ya, claro, siempre soy yo la que está equivocada. Pero nunca acertáis en mis equivocaciones-dijo pensando en James.  
-¿Te refieres a James?-intervino Kirsten con el cejo fruncido.  
-Puede.   
-Y crees que como te equivocaste respecto a James nosotras intentamos arreglar tus equivocaciones, como si fuera una diversión.- volvió a preguntar mientras se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.  
-Puede que también. -respondió enfadada.  
-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR QUE HEMOS HECHO TODO ESO?-gritó Kirsten abandonando todo disimulo-¡ERES IMBÉCIL!  
Lily notó como la ira se le subía a la cara, pero Kirsten no parecía más calmada y mucho menos pretendía dejar que hablara.  
-¡ESTUVE TODA LA NOCHE EN VELA, PREOCUPADA POR TÇI, PORQUE TÚ ESTABAS LLORANDO!-decía enervada y acercándose a Lily, haciendo que algunos alumnos se giraran a mirar- ¡Y TÚ ME SALES CON ÉSTAS!  
-Venga, Kirsten, cálmate-le dijo Anne intentando apartarle.  
-¡No quiero calmarme! ¿Sabes Lily? Nos habíamos sentado juntas para darte esto-dijo lanzándole un sobre a la altura del pecho, el cual resbaló y cayó a sus pies- Pero no sé si te importará, porque últimamente no pareces ser la misma de siempre. La Lily que nosotros conocíamos quería demasiado a sus amigos y a James para ser tan egoísta con ellos.  
Dicho esto, Kirsten se dio media vuelta y se alejó refunfuñando seguida de Anne.


	34. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO 33:SUEÑO**

Lily se quedó un rato parada en mitad del pasillo pensando en todas las estupideces que acababa de decir Kirsten cuando dio un paso y pisó sin darse cuenta el sobre que le había lanzado. Absorta, lo miró unos instantes antes de agacharse a recogerlo y guardarlo dentro de su mochila mientras caminaba hacia el aula de Runas Mágicas. Sentándose esta vez en última fila, comenzó a recordar la discusión de apenas quince minutos antes cuando vio que Kirsten entraba en el aula. Inmediatamente, la frase "quería demasiado a James" le vino a la memoria. Pensó que quizás James no estuviera pasando precisamente un buen momento desde la pasada noche y que quizás sus amigas hubieran hablado con él y todo lo que supieran lo hubieran puesto en aquel sobre. O quizás fuera una carta del propio James. "¿Qué importa ahora eso? Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás." Se dijo a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que le estaba empezando a doler de nuevo la cabeza, así que intentó controlarse de nuevo por segunda vez aquel día, y se obligó a sí misma a olvidar todo aquello hasta que fuera necesario, o hasta que tuviera que volver a ver a James. Se contentó al darse cuenta de que no tendría que verle hasta la hora de la comida, y que si conseguía evitarlo ni siquiera en todo el día. Se sintió reconfortada durante el resto de la mañana y sin embargo, a la hora de comer, el estómago se le contrajo y sintió que estaba sola. Ninguna de sus amigas le hablaba y James ahora debía de odiarle. Decidió cambiar de rumbo e ir a otro lado a descansar. Al menos, tenía toda la tarde libre y no tenía que ir a clase. De camino hacia los terrenos del colegio volvió a cruzarse con un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin, sólo que esta vez salió uno del grupo y la separó de las escaleras.  
-Hola Lily- dijo sin ningún tipo de entonación, como era costumbre en él- Adivino que es un mal día… Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Lily siguió a Tom Riddley por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a un aula que le resultaba familiar. El joven volvió a abrirle la puerta y ella entró, esta vez más intrigada que atemorizada.  
-Te diré que estoy algo sorprendido, pero también orgulloso.  
Lily vio como aquellos ojos fríos se clavaban en ella y alzó la mirada.  
-No es una cosa por la cual sentirse orgulloso.  
-Sí lo es el saber elegir las compañías-contestó él rápidamente.   
Riddley seguía mirándole fijamente sin parpadear siquiera, esperando a su contestación, y Lily sintió la sensación de incomodidad que tantas otras veces había tenido cuando se veían que se vio obligada a retirar su mirada.  
-Yo sólo hice lo que creí conveniente.  
El prefecto de Slytherin la miró durante una fracción de tiempo antes de irrumpir el silencio del aula con una sonora carcajada. Más que una risa, sonó como el ruido de algo roto, pero Lily no pensó demasiado en ello.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Lily molesta.  
-Que has dicho "creí conveniente", y no "creí correcto".  
Lily intentó buscarle un sentido coherente, pero no lo consiguió.   
-Lo correcto, Lilians, es lo marcado por lo corriente, lo llamado "bueno". Lo que sucede es que el "bien" ese del que tan orgullosos se sienten algunos está dictaminado por una corriente general que condiciona la verdadera naturaleza humana. Porque dime, ¿quién es lo suficientemente importante para decir qué es bueno y qué es malo? Sólo los que tienen poder de hacerlo.  
Tom caminaba en círculos mientras hablaba, pero no presentaba una actitud pensativa. Tenía la cabeza alta y el cuello muy erguido, la mirada fija en la pared de enfrente. Decía todo aquello sin prisas, con cada pausa marcada con cada respiración y parecía estar cronometrado. Hablaba como si todo aquello lo tuviera preparado, pero con una naturalidad espasmosa, como si lo supiera desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Más bien, como si esos pensamientos rondaran continuamente en su cabeza y acababan de encontrar un hueco por el que salir. Lily, al observar aquello, se asustó.  
-Supongo que nadie es lo suficientemente importante para distinguir entre bien y mal-contestó ella-Pero lo bueno debe ser aquello que no causa daño a nadie. El mal, por el contrario, siempre acaba haciendo daño a alguien más, aunque llegue a ser divertido.  
-¡Oh, vamos! No vayas por ahí…las conversaciones sobre el bien y el mal son tan filosóficas que llegan a ser aburridas.  
Tom se dio media vuelta y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Avanzó hacia la puerta y volvió de nuevo hacia atrás, donde se encontraba Lily todo el rato.   
-Bueno, entonces ¿qué se supone que he de contestar a eso?  
Riddley la miró e hizo un amago de sacar las manos de los bolsillos. De la fricción con la varita en sus bolsillos Lily pudo ver un pequeño destello verde.  
-No intentes diferenciar ambos bandos. Simplemente has de elegir el que más te atraiga. Y que te proporcione el poder. Ahora he de marcharme…Quizás hablemos otro día, antes de lo que esperas.  
-Apareces siempre cuando menos lo espero.  
Tom no pudo oír aquello último porque salió del aula y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Lily corrió a la ventana y vio cómo subía hacia la lechucería. Igual de desconcertada que en otras ocasiones, Lily fue hacia la Sala Común sin cenar siquiera.

Cuando llegó, advirtió que la Sala Común estaba vacía y se sentó en uno de los butacones frente a la chimenea y abrió la mochila en busca de su varita para encenderla. Mientras la sacaba, el sobre que Kirsten le había lanzado aquella mañana resbaló y cayó sobre su re ga zo. Tras pensar seriamente en abrirlo o no, decidió ra sgar el sobre. Dentro había un trozo de pergamino y una foto.

_¡Hola Lily!  
Como habrás comprobado, te has sentado al lado de Remus para que nosotras pudiéramos escribirte. Ya sabemos que no es necesario, pero hemos imaginado que después de lo de James necesitarías algo de ánimo. Después de hablarlo entre nosotras y con Sirius y Remus, ninguno de nosotros pensamos interponernos ni actuar a favor de ninguno de los dos, y que decidas lo que decidas, siempre estaremos contigo…  
¿Recuerdas la foto que nos hicimos la primera vez que nos conocimos? Fue el verano que íbamos a empezar en Hogwarts, en el Callejón Diagon, y Anne acababa de comprarse una cámara con el dinero que sus padres le dieron por su cum pleaños. Ayer, Anne rebuscó entre su baúl y la encontró, y ahora te la damos para que cada vez que te sientas triste, recuerdes que estamos contigo.  
Con cariño: Kirst y Anny.  
_

-Lo…lo siento mucho, no sé que me ha pasado- balbuceó Lily al fin- De veras que yo…  
-No importa, y por favor… ¡DEJA YA DE LLORAR!- dijo Kirsten soltándose de Anne- O nos pasaremos aquí la noche estrujadas por Anne.  
Anne se sentó sobre el posabrazos del sofá y se secó las lágrimas con la túnica de Kirsten. La chica, con cara de desagrado, tomó la foto y al verla, su cara de molestia se acentuó.   
-¿Qué ocurre, acaso te dejaste ese día un rizo por peinar?-preguntó Anne con sorna.  
-No es eso, yo salgo perfecta. Eres tú, ¡Tienes el flequillo desordenado sobre los ojos y parece que estés bizca!  
Anne no esperó a contestarle y le lanzó a la cabeza la mochila de Lily, con la mala fortuna de que cayó un libro y le golpeó en la cabeza.  
-¡AU!-gritó dolorida- ¡Ya es el segundo libro que me da hoy en la cabeza!  
-Bueno, al menos no te ha dado una colleja-dijo Lily riéndose- ¿Estás bien?  
-Sólo un poco mareada…Eh, Lils, abre la ventana que hay una lechuza.  
Lily se levantó, abrió la ventana y dejó entrar la lechuza. El ave entró revoloteando y dejó caer un pergamino sobre Kirsten.  
-Es de Sirius…dice que esta noche me encuentre con él en el lago. Voy a contestar y… ¡EH, ESPERA!  
La lechuza hizo caso omiso al chillido de Kirsten y salió revoloteando de nuevo por la ventana.  
-Ahora tendré que ir yo misma a la lechucería con el dolor de cabeza que tengo por culpa del golpe…  
-No hace falta- le dijo Lily- Blancoso puede llevar la carta a la lechucería por ti. ¡Blancoso!  
Nada más llamarlo, el pequeño y peludo gato blanco apareció caminando y se retorció entre los pies de su dueña.   
-¡Cada día es mas mono! -Dijo Kirsten colocándole la contestación en el collar- Corre, gatito.  
Blancoso salió correteando de la Sala Común mientras un grupo de alumnas de primera murmuraban "OOOHHHSSS" desde sus mesas.  
-Será mejor que suba a cambiarme si he de ver a Sirius, y luego bajaré escondida con algunos alumnos.  
-Pues yo me voy a dormir- dijo Anne bostezando- ¿Vienes, Lily?  
-No, voy a esperar a que vuelva Blancoso.  
Las chicas se despidieron y subieron a las habitaciones mientras los alumnos terminaban de recoger sus deberes de las mesas y Lily se acomodaba en el butacón. Entre dos alumnos, Lily vio pasar a Remus y le gritó para que se acercara.  
-Remus, siento haberte hablad así esta mañana, tenías razón. ¿Oye, te encuentras bien?  
Lily observó la extrema palidez de Remus, y cómo le dirigió una de sus cansadas sonrisas.  
-No importa -contestó- LA verdad es que no me encuentro demasiad bien. Lula llena, ya sabes.   
-¡Oh! Lo había olvidado. Bueno, espero que no lo pases muy mal hoy.  
-Gracias- le dijo Remus- Me voy que me espera la Señora Pomfrey… ¡Hasta luego!

Remus hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el agujero del retrato. Algunos alumnos terminaron de recoger sus cosas y subían a sus habitaciones. Lily decidió esperar media hora más a Blancoso y después se iría a la cama, así que se acomodó todavía más en el butacón. Antes de lo esperado, Lily se quedó dormida sobre la butaca y la Sala Común se quedó totalmente en silencio a excepción del crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea. De pronto, se oyó un ruido repiqueteante, pero Lily seguía dormida.  
-¿Quieres no hacer ruido?-dijo una voz susurrante- ¡Lily está ahí!   
-¿Lily?-contestó otra voz.  
De la nada, una cabeza asomó flotante sobre las escaleras sin cuerpo ninguno.   
-Sí, Lily, ¿o además de imbécil estás sordo Cornamenta? Venga, vámonos.  
-No, espera un par de segundos.  
El cuerpo de James apareció bajo su cabeza cuando apartó la capa invisible, y caminó con cuidado hacia el butacón donde Lily dormía plácidamente. James se acercó a ella por la espalda y extendió el brazo, sin llegar a tocarla. Poco a poco y con miedo a despertarla, estiró los dedos y acarició suavemente un mechón pelirrojo.  
-Hace tan sólo un día que la tenía tan cerca y ahora parece que nos separen miles de Km.  
Sirius se quitó la capa invisible y se colocó al lado de James, viendo cómo su amigo acariciaba a Lily.  
-No pienses ahora en eso, tenemos que ver a Remus…  
-¿Cómo te sentirías si Kirsten te dijera de un día para otro prefiere olvidarlo todo y necesita conocer "otras cosas" por culpa de un estúpido prepotente que a saber lo que le ha contado?-le cortó James con dureza.  
Sirius fijó la mirada en el suelo, pensativo.  
-Supongo que muy mal. Pero ahora no es momento de eso -dijo Sirius colocándose la capa de nuevo y desapareciendo- ¡Vámonos!  
James vaciló antes de acercarse muy cerca de Lily, casi rozándole con la nariz. La mano de Sirius apareció de la nada y le apretó para que se apresurara, y James se apartó bruscamente. Se cubrió con la capa y la Sala Común volvió al silencio.


	35. Chapter 34

**CAPÍTULO 34:AMNESIA**

Lily estaba junto al lago, nerviosa. Notaba que había perdido algo, que el calamar gigante se lo había llevado al fondo y que no podía recuperarlo. En ese instante, algo le rozó el pelo y sintió como todo se solucionaría y no tendría que sentido nada de aquello, pero de pronto lo tentáculos del calamar rompieron la superficie del lago y la elevaban del suelo, zarandeándola con fuerza, mientras susurraban su nombre…"Lily…Lily…"  
-Vamos, Lily, despierta…  
Lily entreabrió los ojos y notó un fuerte dolor de cuello. Kirsten la cogía por los hombros frente a ella y tenía la cara roja.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Te has quedado dormida, vamos a la cama.  
-Pero Blancoso…Espera, ¿Y Sirius?  
A Kirsten se le enrojeció más la cara y apretó la mandíbula.  
-Mañana buscaremos a tu gato. Y Sirius…el muy idiota no ha venido al lago. Me he quedado helada esperándole ahí fuera, mañana se va a enterar…  
Lily y Kirsten subieron a la habitación y se acostaron a dormir. Mientras Lily pasaba los doseles de su cama, oía a Kirsten refunfuñar e insultar a Sirius, y se durmió con aquel murmullo de fondo.

El mes de marzo iba pasando, y cada día el calor se notaba más aunque ello no significara que hubiera un frío típico del clima. El techo del Gran Comedor reflejaba el temporal a la mañana siguiente, y Lily no estaba más emocionada que otros días. Anne tampoco estaba para muchas risas, era la época de luna llena del mes y tardaría algunos días en volver a Remus. Cada vez que eso ocurría, Anne acababa llorando por que Remus nunca dejaba que le acompañaran, ya que suponía un peligro para ella. Pensando en ello, Lily se dio cuenta de varias cosas y cuando iba a comentarlo con Kirsten, apareció Sirius por detrás de la chica y le dio una abrazo.  
-¿Qué te crees que haces?-le rehusó Kirsten quitando los brazos de Sirius de sus hombros con brusquedad.   
- ¡Darte los buenos días!-contestó animado Sirius y abrazándola de nuevo.  
-¿Los buenos días?-dijo ella con incredulidad-¡No será por la noche que me diste ayer!  
-¿Ayer?-preguntó Sirius con gesto interrogativo- ¡Ayer no estuve contigo!  
-¿¡DE VERDAD!- gritó Kirsten riéndose con cinismo.  
- Kirsten, ¿Has desayunado bien?  
-¡¡ Deja mi desayuno y contéstame! ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?   
Sirius volvió a mirar a Kirsten, pero esta vez parecía que la veía como si necesitara una camisa de fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo.  
-Kirsten, ya lo sabes…  
- Estoy empezando a cansarme, Sirius, ¡¡CONTÉSTAME!  
Kirsten dio tal chillido que Sirius se echó hacia atrás sorprendido, y casi perdió el equilibrio. Como era habitual, toda la mesa de Gryffindor volvía a mirarles.  
-¡Cállate, Kirsten, o se va a acabar enterando todos por tu culpa!-interrumpió Anne- Además, ¿estás tonta? ¡Debió estar son Remus!  
-¿Con Remus?-dijo Kirsten perpleja- ¿Es luna llena?  
-¡Claro!-dijo Sirius sonriendo, esperando a que Kirsten le pidiera perdón.  
-¡¡Eres un imbécil!-le reprochó Kirsten dándole con la cartera.  
Sirius dio un gemido de dolor y se contuvo en chillar. Miró a Kirsten con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz y le preguntó:  
-¿Qué he hecho ahora?  
-Quedaste conmigo en el lago sabiendo que luego era luna llena y te fuiste luego con Remus dejándome plantada, insensible…

La cara de Sirius ahora era puro desconcierto. Él no recordaba en absoluto haber quedado con Kirsten en el lago, jamás haría eso sabiendo el calendario lunar. Además, le envió una lechuza a mitad tarde diciéndole que aquella noche no la vería, y que por favor le puliera la escoba para el entrenamiento del día siguiente.  
-¡Si te envié una lechuza diciéndote que no te vería hasta hoy por la mañana!  
-Encima te atreves a mentirme, ¡desgraciado! -le dijo Kirsten mientras empezaba a golpearle con los puños y Sirius intentaba quitarse de en medio.  
-¿Quieres no pegarme?-le pedía mientras la sujetaba por los puños- ¡Es verdad!  
-Sirius, nosotras vimos la carta con tu letra diciendo que la verías en el lago…-dijo Lily serenamente mientras Kirsten terminaba de calmarse.  
-Y yo vi cómo escribía en esa lechuza que no la vería hasta el día siguiente- dijo James, que acababa de aparecer sentándose junto a Kirsten- Y cómo la enviaba a mitad de la tarde.  
Lily miró a James por primera vez desde que hablaron en los terrenos del castillo y sintió cómo se ruborizaba. James podía haber hecho muchas cosas, pero nunca le había mentido, y si él decía que Sirius escribió eso, sería cierto, aunque ella hubiera leído otra cosa.   
-Bueno, quizás Kirsten lo entendiera mal, o Sirius no se explicara bien- intentó excusarse Lily ante James.  
-Eso es más posible, sí.-dijo Sirius controlando a Kirsten todavía, que aún intentaba darle algún puñetazo.   
Kirsten al oír eso se tranquilizó y Sirius la soltó.  
-Entonces fuiste tú el que te equivocaste, ¿verdad?-le dijo Kirsten escéptica- Y no recuerdas que pusiste algo del lago…  
Sirius accedió con la cabeza, y ella se arregló la túnica mirándole de reojo.   
-Lo siento-dijo Sirius rascándosela cabeza- Ya sabes que no soy muy atento…  
-Está bien. Pero como vuelvas a hacer que pase el frío que pasé ayer, no habrá perdón que valga.  
Sirius sonrió y Kirsten se abrazó a él. James se carcajeó por lo bajo, y Lily sintió que el estómago le daba otro vuelco.  
-Algún día quedará consigo mismo en la peluquería y a la mañana siguiente se sorprenderá de llevar todavía las puntas abiertas.-dijo James ladeando la cabeza.  
Lily miró a James mientras se reía y, de improvisto, James levantó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada. En ese momento, una sonrisa refleja se le escapó a Lily, y desapareció la cara de alegría de James, sin expresar emoción ninguna. El nudo del estómago de Lily se apretó aún más fuerte y no supo qué decirle.  
-Yo...  
James subió la cabeza para escuchar a hablar a Lily. Se le dilataron las pupilas, y entreabrió la boca, expectante. Pero no era la expresión que Lily esperaba. No era aquella arrogancia, aquel orgullo que ella sabia que iba a demostrarle. No era aquella risa de odio que ella esperaba. James no estaba enfadado, James estaba triste.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos a clase-dijo James sonriéndole- O McGonagall nos hará transformar todas nuestras túnicas en faldas escocesas.

Durante el camino hacia la clase de Transformaciones Lily no dejó de pensar en la expresión de la cara de James. Intentaba reírse con las gracias de Kirsten- ahora ya más animada- pero no lo conseguía. Aquella mirada de desasosiego fue muy inesperada, y la tenía grabada en la memoria. Pero, al parecer, no era la única persona pensativa aquel día. Lily observó cómo Sirius miraba el suelo fijamente mientras avanzaban, ajeno a las risas de sus amigos.  
-¿Dónde has dejado la sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico, Black?- preguntó con sorna cuando nadie parecía oírles.  
- En el mismo lugar donde tú dejaste los estúpidos regaños.- le contestó riéndose forzadamente.  
Lily le preguntó en voz baja qué le ocurría, y el chico puso talante de incertidumbre.  
-Nada grave, sólo que… no importa.   
-¡Vamos, dímelo!  
Black estiró de Lil hacia atrás para que nadie más pudiera escuchar de qué hablaban, y dijo en voz baja:  
-No consigo entender cómo pudo olvidar que había quedado con Kirsten.  
-Ah, bueno- dijo Lily recordando la carta- Quizás tenías demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. No se puede hacer todo, puede que no lo recordaras porque lo pensaste a última hora.  
-Verás, es que- dijo bajando todavía más la voz- no creo que yo le dijera eso a Kirsten. Creo que alguien…  
-¿Qué?   
-¡Que alguien está desmemorizándome!  
Lily rió divertida la absurda ocurrencia de Sirius. Pero el chico no parecía bromear sobre el asunto, así que Lily calmó la risa y le miró lo más seriamente que pudo.  
-¡No es una broma, Evans! Olvido los deberes, no sé cuándo quedo o no con Kirsten… ¿tú que crees?  
Lily no lo pudo evitar y se carcajeó sonoramente. Sirius la miró un segundo antes de reírse un poco y soltar al fin una gran risotada .Lo cierto es que le vino bien reír para animarse un poco, pero también estaba claro que Sirius estaba tomándole el pelo.

-Anda ya, Sirius- dijo ella revolviéndole el pelo.- Siempre olvidas los deberes.  
Lily avanzó y entró primero a clase, seguida de Kirsten y Anne. McGonagall ya estaba esperándoles, y sobre las mesas había cuencos con agua y tinteros vacíos.   
-McGonagall, ¿También piensa hacernos pagar la tinta?- preguntó Sirius con fingida tristeza.  
-No, eso es porque piensa pincharnos y hacer tinta con nuestra sangre…- dijo James con voz temblorosa.  
-O piensa hacer plumas de castigo-dijo una vocecilla a sus espaldas.  
Cuando se giraron, se encontraron frente a Peter, algo más desmejorado que de costumbre. El chico reía nerviosamente y les miraba con inquietud, a la espera de algún comentario con su aprobación. Pero Sirius se giró con una ignorancia completa, y James hizo lo mismo, sólo que miró antes de hito en hito a su antiguo amigo y se giró después.  
-Sentaos- ordenó McGonagall con severidad, y en menos de tres segundos todos estaban en sus pupitres- Hoy vamos a transformar agua en tinta. Depende de los componentes químicos del agua y el nivel de transformación que le apliquéis, la tinta tendrá una calidad u otra, así que espero que unos alumnos que van a presentarse al ÉXTASIS sepan realizar un ejercicio de transformación líquida a la perfección.  
McGonagall hizo las explicaciones oportunas, y la clase comenzó a realizar el ejercicio en el habitual silencio que reinaba en el aula de McGonagall. Al cabo de diez minutos, Remus ya había conseguido transformar su cuenco de agua al completo en tinta negra, mientras que James agitaba la varita y a tinta era grisácea. Sirius, por el contrario, tenía la tinta tan acuosa que habría parecido antes colorante que tinta de escribir, así que se entretenía escribiendo con la tinta de Remus en un trozo de pergamino de James, y riendo por lo bajo.  
-Sirius-le regañó Remus mientras rellenaba su cuarto tintero- Deberías practicar más y dejarte de hacer dibujos

-¿Qué dibujas, Hocicos?- dijo James curioseando y agachando la nariz junto a Sirius. Al ver el dibujo, James explotó en risas, y Sirius se contagió. En el pergamino había una mujer muy desproporcionada, con una cabeza inmensa y un terrible bulto sobre ella. La cara estaba completamente apretada, y la sonrisa era una línea recta demasiado corta. De la cabeza de la mujer salía un bocadillo, en el que estaba escrito: "¡Si me vuelve a tocar el moño, le quito 15 puntos a su casa!  
-¿Qué es eso, Black?-preguntó un alumno desde la mesa contigua-¡Déjame verlo!  
Sirius le pasó la caricatura de McGonagall a su compañero, y pronto las risas se extendieron por toda la clase. Cuando el pergamino hubo llegado al último pupitre, McGonagall advirtió el leve murmullo y avanzó a paso severo hacia el alumno que lo estaba leyendo.   
-Señor Petegrew, déme eso inmediatamente.  
Peter alzó la cabeza del pupitre, cesando inmediatamente de reír, y le entregó el pergamino temblando.  
-No hace falta que tenga tanto miedo al castigo.- dijo McGonagall avanzando de nuevo entre las mesas de alumnos asustados.- Sé perfectamente quien ha sido, porque este tipo de acciones siempre los hace el mismo individuo, un personaje que siempre molesta en mis clases y que nunca llegará a sacarse los títulos de magia porque no tiene capacidad suficiente. Además, como siempre es el mismo alumno no tengo problema…  
-¡Eh!- exclamó Sirius molesto- ¡No siempre soy yo, podría haber sido James!

James le dio un puñetazo en la pierna a Sirius por bocazas, mientras que Remus se intentaba esconder, avergonzado.  
-Gracias señor Black, no sabía del todo quién era, pero después de que se delatara a usted mismo y de repasar el dibujo, y su letra, estoy segura que ha sido usted.  
-¡Mi letra podría estar copiada!  
-La letra, señor Black- dijo McGonagall dejando el dibujo sobre la mesa- Es algo tan sumamente personal que para copiarla hace falta un hechizo muy complicado que sólo está en algunos libros complicados. Así que, como dudo que ningún prefecto haya sacado el libro de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca y haya copiado su letra en este preciso instante, queda usted castigado.  
-Sirius se desplomó lánguidamente sobre su asiento, resbalando hasta el suelo y soltando su gran bufido de desacuerdo.  
-Sirius, ¿vas a practicar ahora la transformación? Porque no creo que después de el castigo de McGonagall debas de…  
Pero Remus e calló de inmediato ante la visión de un moco volador que amenazaba desde la mirada de Sirius, así que cejó en el intento y siguió llenado y llenado botes de tinta mientras James terminaba de reírse de la mala suerte de Hocicos.


	36. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO 35: EL RETORNO DE BLANCOSO**

-Que siempre estés castigado no es una desgracia, es porque te lo mereces-argumentó Anne mientras todos se sentaban el la mesa de Gryffindor a la hora de cenar, tras un largo día de repaso para los ÉXTASIS-.  
-El pobre no se lo merecía- le defendió Kirsten mientras Sirius esbozaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. La chica se había pasado el día entero colmando a Canuto de halagos para compensar así el mala trago que le hizo pasar cuando creyó que le había dejado plantada en el lago- Es que McGonagall no sabe hacer otra cosa mejor. ¡Y no está siempre castigado!  
-Mmm, puede, pero piensa que a una profesora que autoritaria y probablemente convencional ante los ojos del alumnado no debe encontrar especialmente divertido que un alumno le haga una crítica poco constructiva e incluso ofensiva. Eso referente a McGonagall, y respecto a los castigos de Sirius, calcula: de las 24 horas que tiene el día, Black se tira 8 durmiendo, 3 jugando al Quidditch, 30 minutos haciendo los deberes, otros 30 atendiendo, 4 horas comiendo y las 6 restantes…pues si la jornada lectiva de Hogwarts son 8 horas diarias, entre esas 8, seguro que las 6 en las que Black sólo es él mismo, coinciden con algunas de las horas de McGonagall. Así que tienes razón, no está siempre castigado, pero si está siempre haciendo el imbécil.  
Después del perfecto análisis del día de Sirius, Lily, James, Kirsten, Sirius y Remus la miraban con un aire de escepticismo, incredulidad y rareza, todo a la vez.  
-Anne…No vuelvas a hacer eso, me das miedo.-dijo Sirius con temblores.  
-¿Hacer el qué?¡Dejad de mirarme así!.  
-De actuar como una matemática obsesionada y malvada- repuso Remus mientras cogía la ensaladera y se reía del resto.  
-¿Mete qué, perdona?  
-Matemático-repitió Remus- Un concepto muggle, ya sabéis…operaciones, números…todo eso.  
Los chicos, que le miraban con extrañez, hicieron una mueca de comprensión y sonrieron, comprendiendo al fin.   
-¡Claro, Metemátecos!-murmuró James- Es que lo no había oído, perdona.  
Lily rió, y sintió unas ganas tremendas de darle un capón cariñoso, como antes, pero decidió guardar las distancias y se fijó mucho, de repente, en un grupo de chicas que pasaban murmurando en voz baja.  
-Será mejor que vallamos a hacer los deberes, que se está haciendo muy tarde y no quiero tener que hacer los deberes de hoy mañana, que tendré entrenamiento.  
-No me puedo creer que estés diciendo eso, Sirius- gritó James teatralmente, con una mano en el pecho y una mueca de fingido dolor-¡Estás traicionando a los Merodeadores!  
-Es que Anne…no quiero que vuelva a analizarme así. Se pasa mal, ¿sabes James?  
-¿Análisis? ¿Te has pensado que Anne es una Psicofona?  
-James, es psicóloga-dijo Remus tirado de él por la escalera- Deberías leer algo sobre muggles.  
-Y tú deberías salir con gente más normal.  
Remus le miró con rencor hasta que James retiró lo que dijo, y se sentaron, igual de apesumbrados que siempre, a hacer los deberes.

El mes de marzo empezaba a vislumbrarse cada vez que la nieve se derretía bajo un rayo de sol, o cuando sentían la calidez del tiempo bajo las túnicas cuando caminaban hacia los invernaderos. Sin embargo, ningún alumno de séptimo tenía tiempo de pararse a ver cómo avanzaba la primavera, porque la eminente llegada de los ÉXTASIS hacía que cualquier persona se estresara de inmediato. A pesar de ello, a Lily le venía muy bien tener la cabeza ocupada porque así no pensaba en James ni un solo instante y no tenía que evitar ninguna lágrima. Pero aún así, había veces en que le daba la impresión de que James la miraba fijamente, y no sabía si sonreír o girar la cabeza de pura inconformidad.  
Mientras Lily se esforzaba en recordar los nombres de los cazadores de brujas más importantes del siglo XVII para la redacción de Historia de la Magia, Anne intentaba ayudar a Kirsten en una complicada ecuación aritmética.   
-Por Merlín, Anne, esto es complicadísimo. Y tremendamente aburrido-añadió.  
Anne dio un bufido y volvió a levantar la vista hacia Kirsten.  
-Si prestaras atención la entenderías, y no tendría que estar insistiendo.  
-Mira, mejor los dejamos para otro día, ¿eh?-dijo la chica mientras cerraba el libro ante la escéptica mirada de Anne- Yo ahora mismo me voy a la lechucería a enviarle una carta a mi madre. La pobre ha vuelto a perder el cupón de descuento que regalan en Corazón de Bruja para las pociones regenerativas de cutis, y me ha pedido que le consiga algunos en Tatatachán, ya sabéis, la tienda de Hogsmeade de productos de belleza. O mejor-dijo Kirsten de pronto- ¿Me dejas a Blancoso, Lily?  
-Ehm…-Lily miró a su alrededor buscando al gato, pero recordó que hacía algunos días que no lo veía.- Tendrás que buscarlo, porque la última vez que lo vi fue cuando te lo dejé a ti, y ya hace una semana.  
-En ese caso me voy a la lechucería yo-dijo Kirsten con un fajo de pergaminos en la mano- Hasta luego.  
Lily volvió a concentrarse en los cazadores de brujas, pero unas risas de fondo la distrajeron hasta tal punto que tuvo que girarse. En una mesa estaban sentados James y Sirius, con un pergamino entre las manos( seguramente alguna otra caricatura) mientras Remus los observaba con resignación.  
-Chicos, parad ya. Estáis molestando.

-¿A quién?  
Lily enrojeció cuando James se giró en busca de quien estaba molesto, y aún se avergonzó más cuando James paró de reír y la miró con semblante serio.  
-No hace falta, yo solo…bueno, no sabia qué pasaba.- balbuceó Lily-Podéis seguir riendo, no pasa nada.  
James sonrió débilmente y miró de nuevo el dibujo, preguntándose a sí mismo porqué sonreía de aquella manera tan estúpida. "Lily no va a volver contigo por mucho que sonrías, imbécil" pensó para sí mismo. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la aparición repentina de Kirsten en la Sala Común.   
-Lils, mira a quién he encontrado-dijo Kirsten con una bola peluda blanca entre las manos- Creo que no se encuentra nada bien.  
-¡Blancoso!-dijo su dueña mientras lo cogía con dulzura entre lo brazos. Al oír su nombre en voz alta, James recordó cómo fue el bautizo del pequeño gato, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza en la garganta.   
-Está algo debilucho, ¿no?  
-Sí, tiene mala pinta,-dijo Kirsten mientras se sentaba en el sofá de nuevo-Lo encontré debajo una de las macetas de la escalera., junto con algunas…  
-¿Estaba comiendo algo que le sentó mal?  
-No, no era comida, tranquila-contestó Kirsten.- Pero será mejor que lo lleves a la cabaña del guardabosque.   
Lily salía de la Sala Común cuando a James se le ocurrió una terrible barbaridad.  
-Lily, espera- dijo ante la sorpresa de todos-. Voy contigo.  
Lily le miró de hito en hito, asimilando lo que le decía, y puso tal cara de sorpresa que James llegó a la conclusión de que aquel era el momento más ridículo de su vida. Para su alegría, Lily accedió con la cabeza y, todo ilusionado, se fue con ella ante las caras atónitas del resto de sus amigos.

Lily iba caminando a paso ligero a través de los pasillos, más por la incomodidad de tener cerca de James que por el malestar de Blancoso. James, por el contrario, aceleraba la marcha tras ella, y no sabía exactamente porqué estaba allí. Era cierto que podría estar enfadado con ella por el modo en que le dejó, pero en el fondo sabía que no era culpa de Lily, y por eso no podía guardarle rencor. Para intentar entretenerse, Lily miraba al pequeño gato, que ronroneaba suavemente entre sus manos. Estaba algo sucio, y tenía los ojos un tanto inflados.  
-¿Qué crees que puede haberle pasado?- dijo James de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.  
-¿Eh?-se sorprendió ella-Pues no lo sé, puede que alguna lechuza lo confundiera con una rata, o…  
-Ah, ya-dijo James riéndose- Se suelen ver muchas ratas blancas de un tamaño enorme por Hogwarts.  
Lily bufó al aire. Se paró y giró en redondo, quedándose frente a James.  
-No, no se suelen ver. ¡No te rías de mí!  
James la miró fijamente, y dejó de reír. Los últimos rayos de luz del día la iluminaban de espaldas, y le daban un aire un tanto extraño. Para sorpresa de James, se rió súbitamente.  
-¿Y ahora que pasa?-dijo el chico molesto y cegado por los rayos de sol.  
-El sol hace que te salgan unas sombrar raras en la cara. Estás graciosísimo.  
-¿No te da vergüenza que tu gato esté sufriendo mientras tu te rías de mí?  
De repente, un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin pasó tras James. Lily distinguió la figura delgada de Riddley, y éste la miró a la vez. Al principio, Lily creyó que sentía cómo un escalofrío subía de nuevo por su espalda mientras Tom la miraba frente a James fijamente, deteniéndose en la espalda de James, en el gato, en sus zapatos…  
Lily recapacitó, y corrió hacia la cabaña del guardabosque antes de que James oyera algo tras él. Cuando llegaron, el hombre estaba cortando algo de leña en la entrada.  
-Vaya, parece que le ha atacado algún animal grande-dijo mientras lo examinaba minuciosamente. Lily se giró triunfal y con un aire de suficiencia ante James, murmurando en voz baja "lo sabía".-Pero parece que se encuentra bien, déjamelo y cuando se encuentre mejor te lo devuelvo. Y ahora corred al castillo, que ya es tarde.  
-Te lo dije, te dije que había sido una lechuza-le recriminaba Lily a James mientras subían por la torre de Gryffindor.  
-Ha dicho que era un animal grande, no una lechuza. Podría haber sido cualquier otra cosa.-replicó James.  
-Sí, claro- se mofó ella- Un dragón, o una mantícora. Se ven mucho por aquí.  
James se reprendió a sí mismo por el comentario sobre las ratas blancas cuando acaban de llegar al retrato de la Sala Común.  
-¿La contraseña?  
Lily miró a James antes de girarse ante el cuadro.  
-Oye, gracias por acompañarme-dijo son una sonrisa-No tenías porqué.  
-¿Sabéis la contraseña o no?-decía la Señora Gorda.  
-Sí-contestó James diciéndola- No hay de que, Lily.  
Lily volvió a sonreír a modo de contestación.  
-¿Vais a entrar o he de dejar toda la noche el retrato abierto?-se quejó de nuevo la Señora Gorda.  
-¡Ya va!- dijo James mientras entraba en la Sala Común. Allí estaban Remus y Sirius discutiendo y Anne encerrada entre libros.  
-Bueno, yo me voy a la cama-dijo James subiendo hacia el dormitorio y quitándose la capa-¡Y no era una lechuza, pelirroja!  
Lily se sentó cansada en el sofá más próximo, mientras la palabra "pelirroja" le daba vueltas de un oído a otro.   
-¿Cómo está Blancoso?- le preguntó Anne.  
-Ah, se lo ha quedado el guardabosques. ¿Y Kirsten?  
Sirius resopló en voz baja, y Anne miró al suelo.  
-¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?  
Ninguno de todos quiso contestar.  
-¿Estoy hablando sola?-repitió Lily.  
-Tiene un mal día, y ha subido arriba. Eso es todo- le contestó Remus.  
Lily intentó hacer algo antes de irse a dormir, pero entre el ruido de algunos alumnos, la preocupación por Blancoso y la desgana no pudo, y se subió a dormir antes que todos. Cuando entró en la habitación, Kirsten estaba peinándose frente al espejo.  
-¿Porqué te has subido tan pronto?  
Kirsten se giró y dejó el cepillo sobre la cómoda.  
-No quería oír cómo se amargan los unos a los otros, y que luego digan que soy yo la que está de mal humor. ¿Qué tal tu gato?  
- Parece que no es nada grave, alguna lechuza. Menos mal que no le ha pasado nada.  
-Bueno, no sería tan penoso si le hubiera sucedido algo más importante, ¿No?  
Lily miró de repente a Kirsten, y se metió en la cama.  
-Es mi mascota, y la quiero. Y sí, me dolería que le pasara algo. No sé porqué dices eso.  
-Venga ya, Lily, solo es un gato. Una bola blanca de pelo, hay cosas mucho más importantes, ¿sabes? Hay gatos así a millones.  
- ¡Vaya, pues cuando lo recibí en Navidad te parecía una bola blanca de pelo encantadora!- dijo Lily incorporándose molesta en la cama- Y sí, tienes razón, hay cosas mucho más importantes. Como que mañana te levantes de mejor humor, por ejemplo.  
Dicho esto, Lily cerró los doseles de su cama con brusquedad y se tumbó violentamente en la cama. Se recostó sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos fuertemente, y enfadada. "Ya le contaré mañana lo de James". Y sin darse cuenta, se durmió.


	37. Chapter 36

**CAPÍTULO 36: UNA DE MAL CARÁCTER**

Lily esperó hasta la tercera hora de la mañana a tener noticias de Blancoso. Cuando salían de Herbología para ir al descanso, Lily avisó a sus amigas de que iba a ir a por su gato.  
-¿Ahora? Pero si es la hora de almorzar.-dijo Anne mirando el reloj.  
-Su gato es muy importante- le recriminó Kirsten con gesto aprensivo- Parece mentira que no estés solidarizada con el mundo amical, Annie.  
Anne miró a su amiga con disgusto, y Lily notó que no le había perdonado todavía el cambio de humor que sufrió la pasada noche. Arriesgándose a dejar que se fueran juntas, Lily se desvió hacia la cabaña del guardabosque por los terrenos del colegio. Cuando llegó, el hombre sostenía a su mascota en brazos. Lily se acercó, y el animal al reconocer a su dueña maulló débilmente.  
-No estoy seguro de que fuera un animal el que lo atacara- dijo los guardabosques cuando Lily preguntó qué le había ocurrido. Al oír aquello, se decepcionó, porque ya no podía echar en cara a James que había sido una lechuza.- Probablemente se cayó desde un escalón. Y ten paciencia, está maullando demasiado.  
-Es probable…bueno, ¡Muchas gracias!  
Ya con su gato en brazos, Lily atravesó de nuevo los terrenos del colegio mientras Blancoso no dejaba de maullar. Al pasa el campo de Quidditch, se topó de frente con un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin con escobas en bajo el brazo. Al frente, y para su desgracia, iba Riddley. Lily intentó cambiar de rumbo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque le había visto, y prefería no ignorar a Tom. El joven se paró en el mismo campo, cambió dos palabras con la Señora Hooch, y se giró a paso rápido hacia Lily.  
-Esos imbéciles no saben hacer nada por sí mismos- contestó el propio Tom cuando Lily preguntó porqué estaba en el campo- Tuve que reservar el campo por ellos. ¿No puede callarse?  
Tom miró desagradablemente al gato, que seguía maullando sin cesar. Lily le acarició el lomo por si aquello hacía que se callara.  
-Está enfermo. Lo encontraron ayer, después de hacer un envío. -contestó Lily.  
Tom volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el gato, y recorrió los dedos, las muñecas, los brazos de Lily, con la mirada. Notó de nuevo esa sensación extraña que no le gustaba nada.  
-Te vi ayer, con Potter, cuando te dirigías hacia los terrenos.  
-Quiso acompañarme-respondió ella con un tembleque de voz, y acarició más fuertemente al gato de puro nerviosismo.- Nada más.  
- ¿Y tú te dejaste acompañar?  
Lily creyó al momento que el chico estaba enfadado. Pero no podía percibir si lo estaba, porque su cara no mostraba expresión ninguna. Pensó que quizás tan sólo estaba poniéndole a prueba, pero con aquel gesto impasible era difícil suponer nada. Además, intentaba pensar algo que decirle, pero Blancoso empeoraba la situación con sus maullidos, que cada vez eran más estridentes. Por suerte, Lily oyó tras ella las voces de Anne y Kirsten, que la llamaban. Cuando se giró, vio como iban hacia ella.  
-¿Qué haces todavía…?- Anne interrumpió la frase nada más llegar, al ver que estaba con Tom.  
-Creo que voy a volver a llevar a Blancoso a la cabaña, está maullando demasiado, y no creo que a los Gryffindor les haga mucha gracia cuando lo escuchen en la Sala Común.  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kirsten, llegando al momento- Vaya, si estás acompañada.  
-No tengo tiempo para sarcasmos estúpidos- silbó Tom mirando amenazadoramente a Kirsten.  
-Ni yo para prefectos corruptos- contestó ella con simplicidad, mientras levantaba una mano y se arreglaba el pelo. El ruido de cascabel que hicieron sus pulseras al levantar el brazo hizo que el gato maullara con más estrépito. Todos miraron a Blancoso, menos Tom, que observaba la desfachatez de aquel aprendiz de bruja que osaba a burlarse de él. Lily vio cómo su amiga le miraba con odio, mientras él se reía con descaro.  
-¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Kirsten Williams?  
Kirsten ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, pensando su respuesta, mientras Tom la miraba con la misma expresión impasible. Pero al igual que a Lily, los maullidos de Blancoso le impedían pensar con claridad, y su cara se contrajo de molestia.  
-¿Quieres hacer que se calle de una maldita vez? - Dijo con un ademán desagradable-¡Resulta molesto!  
-Oye, está enfermo, ¿sabes?- irrumpió Lily olvidando el miedo hacia Riddley-¡Antes decías que había que defender el mundo animal y que…!  
-¡Pero antes no es ahora!- chilló la joven- ¡Y me gustaría pensar con claridad antes de que esa bola de pelo permita que se me escapen las ideas!  
- Decía que no tengo tiempo ni para sarcasmos, y mucho menos para peleas colegiales- las interrumpió Riddley con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Me marcho, adiós Lily. Y cuida ese gato, es insoportable.  
Mientras Tom se alejaba en dirección al castillo, el gato no dejaba de maullar, y empezó a soplar un fuerte viento.  
-Eres de lo más desagradable cuando quieres, Kirsten- dijo Anne sin que ninguna se moviera del sitio.  
-¡Si no he dicho nada que no sea cierto!- intentó defenderse la chica-¡Me estaba molestando!  
-Da igual, ya no importa lo más mínimo- contestó Lily para sorpresa de sus amigas. Los encuentros con Tom hacían que nada le importara.- Vamos a la cabaña a devolver a Blancoso y regresemos pronto al castillo, que empieza a hacer mucho viento.  
Las chicas cambiaron de rumbo y se dirigieron hacia la parte contraria al castillo. Kirsten se detuvo, y giró la cabeza antes de alcanzar a sus amigas, y pudo ver como Tom seguí caminando a sus espaldas. Le invadió la ira al recordar lo que había hecho a Hagrid, y cómo estaba cambiando a Lily, pero tuvo una punzada en el estómago.  
-Nunca pensé que llegara a decir esto, pero- dijo ella en voz baja, sin que Lily ni Anne pudieran oírle- tengo algo en común con Tom Riddley, y es que pensamos que Blancoso es un insoportable.  
-¡¡Va, Kirsten, que no llegaremos a tiempo a clase!  
Cuando oyó el grito de Anne, aceleró el paso , se colocó ante sus amigas y pensó que sería capaz de rezar con tal de no tener nada más en común con Tom.

Después de dos días sin Blancoso, Lily recibió una lechuza durante el desayuno.

-¿De quién és?- saltó Sirius de repente-¿De quién? ¡Vamos, dilo!

-Es del guardabosques- dijo ella abrumada por el interés de Sirius y guardó el pergamino en su mochila-Dice que puedo recoger a Blancoso durante el descanso.¿me acompañarás Anne?

-Claro.

-¡Eh!-interrumpió Kirsten-¿Y yo qué? ¿Tengo que quedarme en el recreo sola?

-¡Vaya, ahora sí que tienes interés por Blancoso!-dijo Lily molesta.

-¡Siempre lo he tenido!- contestó con aire ofendido la chica, mientras dejaba caer su cuchara estrepitosamente sobre el cuenco.

-Kirst- dijo Sirius acercándose suevamente hacia ella, y poniendo una mano sobre su frente-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Déjame, anda- dijo apartándo a Sirius de encima con una sonrisa-Qué pegajoso eres a veces.

-Eso es porque se aburre, ya sabes que la inactividad respecto al frío hace que se vuelva más pesado que de costumbre- añadió Remus mientras repasaba su horario- Deberíamos subir ya, seguro que los encantamientos relajantes que os prometió Flit...

-¿Estás enamorado del profesor de Enacantamientos, Remus?- dijo James de repente, mientras Lily daba un respingo.

Remus miró primeor con incredulidad a su amigo, y más tarde se alarmó al ver que no se reía.

-¡¡NO!

-Entonces...¿¡Porqué no dejas de mencionarle?

Remus bufó en señal de hastío,mientras Sirius chocaba la palma de la mano con James. Después de diez minutos intentando que se levantaran, Remus al final consiguió hacer que se dirigieran hacia las escaleras que llevaban al aula de Encantamientos, a la que entraron, como siempre, los últimos. Aún así, también fueron los primeros en abandonar las aulas hacia los terrenos cuando se acabaron las primeras horas de la mañana, y las chicas decidieron ir a por Blancoso.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres acompañarnos?- dijo Lily mirando reprobatoriamente a Kirsten. Su amiga se encontraba en mitad de un pasillo, con un pergamino en la mano. Al oír a Lily, levantó la mirada del trozo de pergamino y sonrió.

-¡Claro! Siempre he estado con vosotras cuando me habéis necesitado, ¿no?

Lily y Anne se miraron tres segundos antes de sonreirse a sí mismas. Kirsten les contestó guiñando un ojo.

-Pues vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase, y no quiero que McGonagall nos vuelva a decir nada...¿Qué haces Kirsten?

Lily miraba cómo a pesar de haberle avisado, seguía parada en mitad del pasillo, mirando el pergamino.

-¡Estoy buscando un atajo a la cabaña del guardabosques!- farfulló molesta-¡No quiero que McGonagall vuelva a casatigarme con Sirius...no veas como se pone de pesado cuando le toca limpiar la lechucería si estoy yo delante.

-¿para eso te paras?- dijo Lily impaciente, mientras estiraba del brazo de Kirsten para avanzar-¡No hay ningún pasdizo a la cabaña!

-¿Ah, si?- constestó en tono petulante mientras se movían sus rizos-¿y tú como lo sabes?

Lily miró desdeñosamente a su amiga.

-¿Acaso crees que eres la única que mira el mapa?

Anne se quedó perpleja, mirándo a Lily de cabo a rabo.

-¡Yo pensaba que Kirsten era la única persona descabellada que miraría semejante artilugio! De verdad, Lily, me has decepcionado...

A los alumnos de Hogwarts les parecía extraña la manera tan rápida en la que pasaba el tiempo,sobre todo a los alumnos de séptimo. Cada vez estaban más cerca los ÉXTASIS, y los profesores parecían obsesionados con aquellas fechas. Aún así, los merodeadores no estaban especialmente abatidos, porque sólo faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de Pascua, y esta vez pensaban pasarlas en el colegio.

-Estas vacaciones no estaría bien ir a mi casa-le explicaba James mientras jugueteaba con la snitch que robó en el último partido contra Hufflepuff a un desilusionado Sirius en la Sala Común- Viene una prima lejana de mi madre a dormir, parece que se le quemó la casa con un conjuro de calor mal hecho, y no tienen donde ir.

-Es una lástima, desde que dejé mi casa este verano la tuya me parece el lugar más agradable del mundo.

-No mientas, Sirius- replicó Remus mientras pasaba una página a un grueso libro de lectura- A tí sólo te parecen lugares agradables todos aquellos que están repletos de golosinas, camas para descansar y a ser posible, un póster de McGonagall con el que entrenarte con los mocos voladores.

-Sólo faltan unas cuantas fotos de las Encantadoras Encantantes, y sería el lugar idóneo- contestó él con aires de abstracción.

-¿Las Encantadoras?- gimió James- ¡Ya están pasadas de moda! Su último éxito sólo se compraba en puestos ambulantes...

-James, tu soltería debería indicarte que de las Encantadoras lo más bonito no es la voz, sino el pedazo de...

-¿El pedazo de qué?-dijo la voz de Kirsten de pronto, a sus espaldas. Sirius tragó saliva, se giró rápidamente y mostró la sonrisa más blanca que era capaz de enseñar. Sin embargo, a Kirsten no parecía agradarle tanto la blancura de su dentadura como en otras ocasiones.

-¡El pedazo de tarta de melaza que me he comido para comer pensado en tí!

A continuación, toda la Sala Común se giró para contemplar la sonora colleja que Kirsten propinó a Sirius.

-James, dile a Sirius que no voy a permitir que me cedas tu mote, porque como Lily se confunda alguna vez y me llame a mí Cornamenta, te juro que en lugar de hacer un club de fans, tus admiradoras te harán un ataúd.

-Tienes toda la razón, cielo- contestó frotándose la nuca el chico- Aquí sólo James puede llevar un par de cuernos.

Sirius notó al instante que decir aquello había sido el mayor error de su vida.

-No lo decía por Tom y Evans, James, tan sólo era una frase en relación al ciervo...

Las excusas de Sirius no sirvieron de mucho ante la cara blanca que tenía James en aquel momento. Al contrario de lo que Sirius pensaba, no guardaba rencor hacia su mejor amigo, pero notó que aunque él y Lily hiciera meses que no estaban juntos, él sentía que Tom se inmiscuía demasiado en la relación inexistente entre él y Lily.

-Kirsten, dile a James que sólo era una frase- continuaba Sirius quejandose- Explícaselo, dile que Tom y Lily no están juntos.

La rubia agitó su melena desdeñosamente.

-No tengo que explicar nada de la vida de nadie- dijo con una mirada arrogante-Que se apañe con lo suyo. Me voy a buscar a mis amigas.

Dicho ésto, se dió media vuelta y salió por el retrato de la torre de Gryffindor.

-Vaya, que mal genio tiene últimamente, ¿no?- dijo Remus cuando cerraba el libro definitivamente. Aquel momento había sido bastante excitante, y puesto que había perdido el hilo de la lectura hacía un buen rato, decidió posponerlo para otro momento.

-Sí, la verdad es que parece algo alterada. Creo que es porque no paso el suficiente tiempo con ella...- murmuro Sirius con aire pensativo, y sin dejar de mirar a James.

-Tienes razón- contestó James de pronto- Tengo que hablar con Lily, estoy cansado de ésta situación.

James se levantó de improvisto, y ante la atónita mirada de sus dos amigos. Sirius reocrrió la figura de James intentando evaluar si realmente había perdido la cabeza, y estubo bastante rato mirando a Remus con cara de interrogación, incluso cuando James ya había salido en busca de Lily con la capa invisible. De pronto, el joven sonrió, y Remus bufó sonoramente.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?- dijo hastiado, y sacando de nuevo el libro.

-Del gran poder de convicción de las Encantadoras Encantantes.- afirmó entusiasmado- Si yo nunca hubiera hablado de ellas, James jamás hubiera ido a hablar con Lily.

Remus rió sarcásticamente antes de lanzarle una bola de pergamino a Sirius y hacer que se callara.

Mientras tanto, James avanzaba entre los últimos alumnos rezagados por los pasillos aquellas horas y se escondió tras una estatua de una bruja jorobada para ponerse la capa. Mientras estaba terminando de abrocharse los botones, apareció súbitamente la figura de Kirsten frente a él.

-¡Vaya! No esperaba encontrarte aquí-dijo ella de pronto, con la misma actitud de sorpresa que James, y algo más relajada que media hora antes en la Sala COmún.

-¡Ni yo! - dijo él con la misma sensación- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bah, llevo varios días por esta zona, creo que he encontrado un nuevo pasadizo, ¿ves?- dijo ella golpeándo la joroba de la bruja, de la que con sonoros golpecitos hacía que sonara el eco.- Pero aún no he conseguido abrirla...

-Prueba con algún encantamiento revelador de espacio- dijo él a toda prisa.- ¿Sabes dónde está Lily?¿No estará con Tom, verdad?

La expresión de Kirsten se volvió austera, y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula en señal de eminente enfado.

-Ella y Anne estaban en la biblioteca- respondió con frialdad- Si quieres, ve a buscarlas.

-Gracias, Kirsten- respondió él con gratitud y con mieod a la vez, por la contestación de ella.

- No me des las gracias. Si encuentro el pasadizo, no pienso ponerlo en el mapa- dijo ella secamente- Verás como a la próxima vez que te diga algo que atañe a un merodeaor, me prestas atención.

James tardó tres segundos en reaccionar ante aquel insólito cambio de humor, y se despidió lo más rápido que pudo. "Cuando regrese a la torre voy a obligar a Sirius a pasar más tiempo con ella. Tiene demasiado mal humor como para soportalo todos los días"


	38. Chapter 37

**CAPÍTULO 37:ENCUENTROS EN LA BIBLIOTECA**

Justo cuando llegó a la entrada de la biblioteca, vio cómo salían Anne y Lily por ella, seguidas de la señora Pince. Al ver a la bibliotecaria, James intentó reprimir un gesto de asco, pero recordó a tiempo que llevaba una capa invisible y dejó a los músculos de su cara actuar como quisieran.Mientras, las chicas, ajena a su presencia, parecian discutir con la señora Pince. Siempre atacada de los nervios, la bibliotecaria las empujaba hacia los pasillos que por la hora que era ya estaban oscuros, y encendió a toda prisa su varita.

-¡He dicho que no espero media hora más!- decía con una voz extremadamente aguda- La bibioteca tiene unho-ra-ri-o que no hace excepciones con ningún alumno.

-¡Pero señora Pince, tenemos los ÉXTASIS en pocos meses!- decía Lily mientras sujetaba una pila de libros entre sus brazos- Y Anne es delegada, y premio anual...

-¡He dicho que no!- contestó ésta con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, y elevando la voz.

Anne miraba a la una y a la otra esperando a que finalizara la conversación, y sin mucho interés aparente en seguir estudiando por más tiempo.

-Vámonos, Lily, estoy cansada, y de verdad, si sigo estudiando me va a dar un colápso nervioso.

-¡NO!- dijo de pronto Lily, más por cabezonería que por interés de estudio- Estaba a punto de encontrar una cosa y es necesario que nos deje media hora más...

-¡Repito, señorita Evans: La biblioteca tiene un ho-ra-ri-o! Por cierto, ¡No ha cogido este libro com un préstamo!- dijo la señora Pince cogiendo el libro que Lily tenía má arriba en la pila que sostenia- Vuelvan mañana y...¿qué es eso?

La señora Pince se detuvo en seco y giró súbitamente, colocándose a espaldas de las chicas, y justo enfrente del invisible James. Empezó a moverse despacio, con la mirada en vilo, y observando cada rincón del pasillo de reojo. Las chicas se miraban entre sí, murmurando en voz baja. Al fin, Anne se acercó por detrás de la mujer, y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. La señora Pince se giró sobresaltada, y Anne se echó hacia atrás ante la sorpresa de la bibliotecaria.

-Esto...me preguntaba si...¿necesita ayuda?

-¿Ayuda?¿yo?- dijo ella nerviosa-¡No, qué cosas tienen! Es que simplemente, me había parecido notar algo...o alguien.

James se apretó institivamente a la pared,haciendo que sonara un leve crujido con la túnica. Ésta vez, no sólo lo había oído la señora Pince, Lily también lo había notado, y estaba fijándose entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Ha dicho alguien?-dijo Anne susurrando, y con un leve temor en la voz.

Sin embargo, James notó que Lily había relajado la cara, y que hacía movimientos extraños con la boca. Intrigado, se movió hacia ella esquivando a la señora Pince, que seguí olfateando el aire como un perro sabueso, y se situó tras Lily. La chica daba vueltas alrededor del pequeños espacio, moviendo la boca. James se acercó todavía más sin ser suficiente como para entenderla. Cuando Anne se giró con gesto de hastío, oyó un susurró trasél:

-¡Vamos, no te escondas, James!

James comprendió que Lily le habñia descubierto, y que ésos extraños movimientos con la boca eran una señal para llamar su atención. Se acercó vigilando que la señora Pince no mirara, y cogió entre sus dedos un mechon del pelo de Lily, levantándolo. Mientras ella sonreía con aire de satisfacción, Anne la miraba perpleja.

-Lily, tu, tu, pelo, tu pelo...

Al oír esto, la señora Pince girño en rotundo, y James dejó caer el pelo de Lily sobre sus hombros.

-Anne, ¿porqué no te vas adelantando? Yo pasaré antes por el lavavo del segundo piso.

Anne, atónita, accedió con la cabeza y fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor tras la señora Pince.

-¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

James acababa de quitarse la capa invisible, y tenía frente a él a Lily riéndose, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la pila de libros en el suelo.

-Bueno, cuando la señora Pince ha dicho que notaba a alguien, he tenido la súbita idea de que eras tú-Al decir esto, Lily enrojeció hasta las orejas. Aquello podría hacer pensar a James que ella pasaba el día pensando en él, y no quería siquiera ni insinuarlo. -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno,la verdad-contestó él armándose de valor- Tenía la terrible duda de saber si tú y Tom...ya sabes.

-¿Ya sé el qué?

-Si tú y él...¡Vamos, no me hagas decirlo!

Lily miraba totalmente confusa a James. Quizás esperaba una confesión declarada al instante, pero si él estaba insinuando que ella y Tom estaban juntos, no era precisamente lo que más ilusión le hacía.

-¿Porqué no vamos a dar una vuelta?

Lily se cubrió con la capa invisible, y cubrió también a James. Sin decir ni una palabra, caminaron juntos bajo la capa,pegados el uno al otroa. Jame sno sabia si detenerse esperando una consetación, o seguir hacia donde Lily le llevaba. Decidió no estropear más las cosas y dejarse llevar por las egundo opción. Lily seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que tropezaron justo delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Atravesaron el agujero, y se quitron la capa en al Sala Común, ahora desierta y con algunos papeles y bolas de pergamino tiradas por el suelo. Lily se apartó con brusquedad de James y fue directa a la ventana, la abrió y se asomó, buscando un refujio donde pensar qué decirle a James. Pero ese tiempo no duró mucho, porque el chico se puso a su lado y sacó la cabeza por la misma ventana. Impaciente, James tamborileaba con los dedos en el alféizar, mirando a Lily sin ningun disimulo.

-No, no estoy con Tom-dijo ella al final, con valentía- Sólo hablamos de vez en cuando, nada más.

James suspiró de alivio, y le dijo a Lily que le había quitado un gran peso de encima, ya que él pensaba lo contrario.ç

-¿Y por eso te preocupas?- contestó ella divertida-¡No es tan interesante mi vida privada!

-Para mí todo lo que tu hagas tiene interés especial.

Lily odió que lo dijera de aquella amenra,sonriendo, revolviéndose el pelo. Lo odió porque le parecía encantador, y conforme avanzaba el tiempo, tenía el presentimiento que James iba a pedir que volviera con ella, algo que esperaba y temía a la vez, y aquel parecía ser el momento idóneo.

-¿Recuerdas la ventana Lils?- le preguntó él- Aquí fue donde nos besamos por primera vez.

"Qué recuerdos"- pensó ella para sí misma mientras el aire de la noche le daba en la cara.

-¿Qué recuerdos, verdad?- susurró James, leyéndole la mente.- ¿No has pensado desde que tú y yo ya no estamos juntos que deberían haber más recuerdos?

-¿Qué intentas decirme?- murmuró con dificultad Lily, imaginando la respuesta.

-Pues que creo que fue un error dejar las cosas a medias, y que deberíamos volver a intentar lo que teníamos. Verás- siguió James girándose, y colocando su cara muy junta a la de Lily. Aquella situación le era demasiado familiar y el olor que el chico desprendía podía con su aguante moral- Si tú me dejaras...si tú me dejaras, las cosas no serían como antes, ya lo sé, pero serían mucho mejor que antes, Lily, te lo prometo.

Petañeó tres o cuatro veces antes de mirar a James directamente a los ojos. Tenía al chico que había odiado durante seis años frente a ella, diciendo las palabras que oyó durante meses atrás y que en los pasados había echado tanto de menos. Sentía que el tiempo volvía a pararse alrededor de los dos, que entre ellos había una fuerza que los atraía y que sentía que sobraban las palabras. Sentía Lily tantas cosas juntas en aquel momento... que no sabía que hacer. Aterrada, abrió los ojos varias veces antes de reaccionar tal y como lo hizo: sonrió tímidamente durante lo que le pareció un minuto eterno, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo en dirección ala habitación. Al llegar, se metió en la cama sin dejar que Anne le preguntara qué había pasado en el pasillo. Se recostó sobre un lado de la cama, apretó los ojos con fuerza y se durmió lo más pronto que pudo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué cosa! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Kirsten parecía que se atragantaba con la tostada que tenía en la boca. Lily se alegró de que a la mañana siguiente fuera sábado, porque así el Gran Comedor estaba prácticamente vacío a aquellas horas y nadie podía escuchar cómo Kirsten gritaba como una posesa. Levantó la ceja en señal de disgusto con el chillido de su amiga, y bajó la cara al comprobar que, como ella había supuesto, los pocos alumnos que estaban desayunando tan temprano se giraban para ver qué ruido era aquel.

-Baja la voz- le reprochó Anne con dureza- No hace falta que se entere todo el colegio.

-¡Ha estado los últimos meses llorando por las noches, poniendo cara de tonta cada vez que le veía, lamentándose de haberle dejado! ¿Cómo quieres que me calle si salió corriendo?

-¡Pero es asunto suyo, no hace falta que te alteres!

Kirsten miró de soslayo a Anne antes de murmurar algo por lo bajo. Por extraño que pareciera, Lily estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Kirsten: había actuado como una completa imbécil. Realmente, no sabía qué cara habría puesto James al salir corriendo como una cobarde, pero esperaba que no se enfadara demasiado, porque ella realmente le quería, aunque no fuera capaz de admitirlo. Sin embargo, Kirsten parecía que lo entendía a la perfección, y le reprochaba entre grititos agudos y miradas reprobatorias lo mal que actuó la pasada noche.

-Lo peor de todo será ahora aguantar otra vez a James, ¡ O a Sirius! Porque estará todo el día pendiente de los comentarios que haga él y aconsejandole y yo tendré que pagar con todo...

-¡Lo peor de todo es escuchar como te quejas, Kirsten!-estalló Anne cansada- ¡Cállate de una vez, estás insoportable!

Kirsten enmudeció al instante. Miro durante un instantes al techo, algo más soleado por el clima de abril, y ladeó la cabeza un rizo de su frente y se puso a darle vueltas con un dedo. El repiqueteo de sus pulseras encandiló a Lily todo ese momento, que pensaba sin parar, una y otra vez, en el desastre de la noche anterior.

-Yo no me noto cambiada- irrumpió Kirsten al fin, poniéndose recta de nuevo.-Quizás sea el cambio de estación.

-O quizás sea Sirius.-dijo Anne mientras miraba en dirección a la puerta. De pronto, sonrió embobada, y advirtio que Remus entraba hacie el comedor, alisándose la camisa muggle que llevaba puesta.

-Buenos días- dijo con aspecto cansado mientras se sentaba junto a Kirsten-¿Qué pasa?

-Estamos discutiendo sobre el estado mental de Lily.¿Tú que dices, la sensata y tenaz Lily Evans o la imprdente, estúpida y ñoñosa Lily que deja pasar las oportunidades más importantes de su vida, entre ellas el amor y romanticismo de una pareja que podía hacerle feliz y cariñosa, y sensual y...?

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar en Sirius?- le calló Remus mientras le metía otra tostada en la boca-Creo que Lily no se siente especialmente atraída por el mundo de color de rosa y de empalago que tú y Sirius compartiis.

-Se refiere a James- contestó Lily sin ánimos de reírse- Cada día estoy más tonta.

-No te lo discutiré- murmuró Kirsten con aires de suficiencia.

-Pues ¡Cállate!-soltaron todos a la vez.


	39. Chapter 38

**CAPÍTULO 38: LA PREDICCIÓN DEL CENTAURO**

Para suerte de Lily, aquel día pudo pasarlo entero en la biblioteca con Anne, un lugar donde estaba segura de que James no les encontraría.Cuando por la noche terminó de estudiar para los ÉXTASIS, salió de nuevo corriendo con Anne de la biblioteca con los gritos de la señora Pince a sus espaldas. Aunque hubiera sido un sábado, los ánimos de los estudiantes parecían hervir a cada segundo, y las vacaciones de Pascua que empezaban la señana siguiente no significaba nada para los alumnos de séptimo, que se veían entre montañas de libros, apuntes, pergaminos y ejercicios prácticos que estudiar para fin de curso. Lily sólo deseaba llegar a la Sala Común, dejar sus cosas e irse a dormir lo más pronto posible, y entonces se sentiría satisfecha de haber podido evitar a James, pero nada más atravesar el agujero del retrato, se encontró con James, Sirius, Remus y Kirsten sentados en la alfombra frente al fuego. Nada más verla, Kirsten se incorporó y se sentó de rodillas.

-¡Eh!¿Dónde creeis que vais? Os he estado esperando.

-¿para qué?-preugntó Anne con el ceño fruncido-¿No será otro ejercicio de Aritmancia que pretendes que resuelva por ti?

-No, tranquila, el ejercicio ya me lo ha dejado Remus- repuso con la mayor normalidad del mundo, mientras Remus enrojecía y se escondía tras un libro de la mirada atónita de Anne-Llevais todo el día encerradas como ratas de biblioteca, ¿no paráis nunca? Aquí hay algunas cervezas de mantequilla y pastelillos de Honeydokes, podríais descansar.

Al decir la palabra "rata",Sirius y James se miraron con disgusto. Por suerte o por desgracia, sólo lo notó Remus.

-Hay mucho que estudiar, peor un descanso no me hará daño.

Anne se unió al grupo, se sentó junto a ellos y le dio un gran bocado a un pastel de calabaza.

-¡Houston llamando a Lily Evans!- dijo Remus con las manos rodeando la boca, como si fuera un megáfono-¡Estamos aquí, aquí!

Lily se giró bruscamente. Se había quedado embobada mirando hacia la ventana, esperando que sucediera algún milagro y no tuviera que volver sola a la habitación, peor al parecer, no ocurriría.Resignada, se sentó en un hueco entre Sirius y Anne y abrió una lata de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Houston?-preguntó James extrañado- ¿Quién es Houston? ¿es tu segundo nombre, Lunático?

-Serás ignorante, Houston es una base espacial...ya sabes, astronautas. Cosas de muggles- dijo para aclararlo, porque James y Sirius parecían igual de perplejos.

-¡Ah, autonatas!-dijo con un suspiro Sirius- Esos que ven el futuro con las estrellas, ¡Ilusos! No saben que existen los centauros...

-No ven el futuro, ¡Cazan estrellas!- le explicó James en el mismo tono como si se lo contara a un niño de cinco años-Creo que también cazan planetas.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas- les cortó Anne tajantemente- Aquí los dos únicos ilusos sois vosotros: los astronautas ESTUDIAN(cosa que no hacéis demasiado, y que deberíais)- dijo con gravedad mientras James y Sirius la miraban con atención, como si recibieran una reprimenda de su madre- estrellas, planetas, constelaciones, y demás cosas que nosotros vemos de otra forma. Además- añadió con una pedantería graciosa que no era propia de ella, lo que le daba un aire más inverosímil- los centauros no pueden ver el futuro.

-¡Sí pueden!- contestaron los dos chicos, al mismo tiempo.

Remus cerró el libro interesado, mientras Lily miraba el aire como si realmente le interesara saber a qué velocidad corría el viento, o algo semejante.

-¡Me parece increíble que paséis de la asignatura de Adivinación y creais a los centauros!- argumentó Anne con desagrado, mientras dejaba caer un pedazo de pastel.

-En realidad, ninguno de los dos cree en la adivinación, ¿verdad, Cornamenta?- relató Sirius, esperando la aprobación de su amigo que vino con un asentimiento de cabeza de éste- Pero nuestras incursiones en el Bosque Prohibido...te juro que hacen cambiar de opinión a cualquiera.

-Además, las predicciones que nos hizo Firenze todavía no se han cumplido todas- dijo Kirsten, recordando la última vez que se encontraron los cuatro a aquel centauro- Tú aún no has pasado un amargo tiempo de tu vida que cambiaría tu existencia, Sirius, y yo no he dudado, ni perdido a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

-A lo mejor el tiempo de amargura que me predijo se refería al tiempo que pasé en el hospital por aquella bludger, ¿no?- pensó Sirius e voz alta, mientras Kirsten se encogía de hombros.- Pero la persona que has perdido y que más quieres soy yo, seguro- añadió riendose- Me rescatará alguna mujer, como una Encantadora...y me perderás para siempre.

-Me dijo que debía dudar de la persona en cuestión- repuso ella con indignación-No que me abandonara. Primero he de desconfiar de ti, y ha de ser muy grave, porque tu cara siempre es un libro abierto.

Sirius le dirigió la sonrisa más complaciente que puso, y deseando que nunca pasara una cosa así. Sería terrible para él, Sirius Black, que tanta gente y familia ponñia en duda, que sus mejores amigos dudaran y desconfiaran de él, o tener al mundo en contra, como dejó caer el centauro,pero pronto se volvió preocupado a James.

-¿Y esa cara?¿A qué viene?

-Ah, bueno- contestó él sin alzar el tono de voz- Recordaba lo que me dijo Firenze, y que no se ha cumplido.

Kirsten, Sirius y Remus se miraron extrañados entre sí. Ningunno de los tres recordaba qué era lo que le habñia dihco Firenze, sólo recordaban porqué le shabía dicho todo aquello: salvaron al centauro de un agujero en el suelo del bosque. Como agradecimiento,soltó una cantidad de frases que les aturdieron.

-¿Qué era?-dijo intentando recordar Kirsten, con la cabeza ladeada, enredándo un rizo entre sus edos y repiqueteando sus pulseras, mientras aquel sonido adormilaba al resto-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que entregaría mi más preciada posesión por alguien a quien quería.

Lily giró la cabeza, interesada de nuevo en la conversación.¿Su más preciada posesión? ¿La snitch, quizás?

-La posesión más preciada para cualquiera es la vida, James- susurró atemorizada Anne-¿o no es cierto?

Un silencio se hizo entre los chicos. Ninguno se atrevía a mirar a James a la cara. Nadie quería creer jamás una cosa así, hasta que el mismo James soltó una risotada.

-Como no sea la snitch por Canuto, creo que nada se interpondría en mi vida- presumió él con suficiencia.

-O por Lily...-susurró Kirsten en voz muy, muy baja. Sin embargo, todos se giraron.

-¿Por quién, Kirsten?-dijo James todavía con la sonrisa en los labios..El chico só lo había oído, pero esperaba que lo negara, como todo amigo haría, y así nadie se habría dado cuenta.

-He dicho que quizás por Lily sí entregarías tu snitch, ¿no?

Lily notó como subía la sangre a sus mejillas, y se sonrojaba hasta el punto de arderle la cara. James tan solo siguió sonriendo, y juró en lo más adentro de su mente que Kirsten algún día iba a pagarle aquel comentario.

-Bueno, pues yo mañana tengo que estudiar, ¿eh?- dijo Remus zanjando la conversación. Y creo que Anne- continuó, levantando a Anne de su hombro, que se había quedado dormida.- Buena noches.

Kirsten y Sirius no tardaron en despedirse, así que Lily se levantó para marcharse cuando James la agarró por el brazo, vacía ya la Sala Común. Sólo se oía de nuevo el chisporroteo de las llamas, y el ruido de la ventana mal cerrada al chocar con la pared con cada ráfaga de viento.

-Quiero darte una cosa, nada más- se apresuró a decir James soltándo a Lily, que le miraba expectante- Toma...

James se llevó la mano al bolsillo, y Lily pudo oír un zumbido suave.Sus pronósticos se confirmaron cuando vio que James tenía entre los dedos la pequeña snitch, aleteando con un suave ruido. Cogió las manos de Lily con suavidad y la colocó entre las suyas. La chica notó el suave cosquilleto de las palmas de sus manos, y cerró el puño con delicadeza para no estropear las delgadas alas. Levantó la mirada, intentando comprender porqué le regalaba aquello. y vio a James mirar sus manos con atención.

-Cuidala, ¿vale?- le recomendó él sin separarse un centímetro de ella- Que, como dice Kirsten, después de mi vida, es lo más preciado que tengo, aunque cuando tú y yo...ya sabes, éramos...eso que tú sabes, hubiera dicho que lo más preciado que tenía eras tú.

Y ésta vez, Lily no se resistió: se lanzó a los brazos de Jame, y mientras sentía cómo sus besos no habían cambiado en meses, el aleteo de la snitch libre, suelta en la Sala Común, resonaba en sus oídos


	40. Chapter 39

**CAPÍTULO 39: "SÓLO QUERÍAS ADEPTOS"**

-¿Estás bien?¡Dime algo! No contesta, Anne, ¡No contesta!

-¿Cómo no va a contestar?¡Háblale más alto!

-Nunca se duerme hasta tan tarde...¿crees que se encuentra bien?

Lily percibió algo de luz a través de los ojos, pero no los abrió.

-¡LILY!- gritó Kirsten a su oído-¡Despierta! ¡Anne, no se despierta!

Lily abrió los ojos, despertando al fin, y un rayo de luz le inundó por completo. De desperezó con tranquilidad, y vio a Kirsten a dos centímetros de su cara, mirándole expectante.

-¿Era necesario que chillaras tanto?-le preguntó Lily mientras de frotaba los ojos con las manos.-¿Qué hora es?

-Es una hora muy tarde- contestó Kirsten, sin salir de su cama- ¿porqué te has despertado tan tarde? Ya es casi la hora de comer.

Lily entre abrió los ojos, aún molesta por la luz que entraba a través de la ventana de su habitación. Entre los doseles de su cama,. Vio como Anne metía algunos libros en su baúl. Acercó la mano hasta el reloj que estaba encima de la mesilla de noche, y comprobó por sí misma que casi eran las dos de la tarde.

-¡Qué tarde es!- exclamó sorprendida.-¡Deberíais haberme despertado antes!

-¡Para un día que duermes! Si todos los días andas estresada, entre el horario, los deberes, las clases, los deberes, actividades extraescolares, y los deberes...

-Has repetido tres veces los deberes, Kirsten- le corrigió la voz de Anne desde el fondo de la habitación.

Kirsten puso los ojos en blanco, y continuó como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer para despertarte tan tarde?

Se escuchó un pequeño zumbido, de tan solo un segundo. Lily hizo memoria sobre el día anterior. Recordó la comida en el Gran Comedor, la tarde entera con Anne en la biblioteca, al llegar a la Sala Común, la conversación de pronósticos de futuro con todos los chicos...y ¡Zas! De nuevo aquel zumbido.

-¿Ayer?- se preguntó Lily en voz alta, aturdida aún por las horas de sueño-Ayer no hice...

Esta vez, el zumbido fue algo más fuerte, acompañado de una ráfaga de algo que cruzó la habitación. Entonces, Lily lo recordó todo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Pero ni Kirsten ni Anne lo notaron, porque miraban absortas el aire de la habitación, hacia uno y otro lado. Y de nuevo, ¡Zas! Aquella cosa pasó frente los ojos de Kirsten, que bizqueó tres segundos. Frunció el ceño, molesta.

-¿Qué es eso?

Pero a nadie le dio tiempo a contestar, porque el zumbido y aquella cosa pasó otra vez delante de sus narices y la cogió la vuelo. Kirsten miraba embobada la pequeña snitch que tenía entre sus dedos, y que forcejeaba por liberarse.

-Oh, gracias por cogérmela- le indicó Lily cuando, sin más explicación, tomó la pelota con su mano, y la guardó en una pequeña caja dentro de su baúl.

-¡Eh!- se sobresaltó Kirsten, inclinándose hacia delante-¿porqué tienes tú esa snitch? Y...¿de qué te ríes?

Esta vez, también Anne se asomó por la cama adoselada, intrigada y con curiosidad, se sentó al lado de Lily.

-¡Es de James! ¡Esa es la snitch de James!- prorrumpió Kirsten en alaridos-¡Te la ha regalado, te ha regalado su snitch! Eso significa que...

-¡Cállate!- le interrumpió Lily mientras se sonrojaba hasta el último rincón de su cara- ¡Eres una cotilla!

-¡Menos mal!¡Cómo me alegro que volváis a estar juntos!- proseguía Kirsten, extasiada, incluso más que Lily. Anne la miraba con una mezcla entre incredulidad y escepticismo- ¡Es maravilloso, sencillamente genial! Eso significa que...

-Te ilusiona más a ti que a ella, Williams- murmuró Anne con perplejidad- Yo también me alegro por ti.

Lily miraba a sus amigas, agradecida y todavía aturdida. Kirsten no dejaba de gritar de aelgría.

-¡Eso significa que ...!

-¡No significa nada, Kirsten!- gritó Anne harta de su comportamiento infantil-¡Deja de chillar como una cría, a ti no te incumbe!

-¿¡Quieres dejar que termine la frase de una vez?- chilló molesta Kirsten.- ¡Eso significa que no tendré que soportar más increíbles y soporíferos discursos sobre "hablar o no con James sobre nosotros!

Pero Kirsten no terminó la frase, porque recibió tal almohadazo que la tiró de la cama.

Ahora que estaban en las vacaciones de pascua y que Lily volvía a estar con él, a James se le olvidó por completo las montañas de deberes, la proximidad de los ÉXTASIS, las caras de amargura por los exámenes y demás, y sólo veía alegría a su alrededor con una expresión estúpida permanente en la cara. Par sus amigos no pasaba por alto aquello, que se reían cada dos por tres de él.

-¿En qué pequeña mariposilla del amor te estás fijando ahora, Cornamenta?-Le dijo con rintintín Sirius cuando le sorprendió mirando embobado un tramo de césped.

-En ti, precisamente- salió James del apuro-La expresión de mariposón que tienes estos últimos días es más que llamativa. Vamos a tener que llamar a Kirsten para que te haga todo un hombre, que parece que te tenga algo descuidado.

Remus levantó la vista del libro por primera vez en toda la tarde para soltar la carcajada más sonora de la que fue capaz.

Sirius se tumbó de nuevo, rendido bajo la sombra del árbol y abrió un libro por una página al azar, haciendo ver como que estudiaba.

-No está Kirsten para que yo le pida ningún tipo de favor- dijo en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto.-Últimamente está de lo más estúpida. Creo que pasa de mí.

-Eso lo hacemos todos- añadió sin darle importancia James-Ya se le pasará.

Pero a Kirsten no se le pasaba el mal humor. Era algo permanente, y cada día que pasaba estaba más insoportable. Lily y Anne lo comprobaban cada tarde, cuando estudiaban.

-¿Qué hacen esos estúpidos Slytherins ahí?-dijo Kirsten mientras miraba a un grupo de Slyherins en la biblioteca, entre los que se encontraba Tom.

-Bueno, serán todo lo Slytherins que tú quieras, pero tienen todo el derecho del mundo a estudiar- dijo Anne sin dejar de copiar en su pergamino.

Lily bajó la mirada, sin querer contestar. Y esperando a que Kirsten no advirtiera la presencia de Tom. Siempre que se encontraban, Kirsten le miraba absorta, como pensando en algún mal golpe. Al parecer, las precauciones de Lily no fueron suficientes, porque Kirsten alzó el brazo para retirarse un rizo de la cara, y absorta con el tintineo de sus pulseras, se quedó mirando fijamente a la figura de Tom. Que hacía sus deberes, distraído. Los ojos de le fruncieron, y Anne le cogió del brazo, viendo venir el hecho. Tom advirtió que le miraba, levantó la cabeza y cerró sus libros. Se levantó, y abandonó la biblioteca.

-Vaya, pensaba que ibas a matarlo antes de que se levantara- dijo Anne volviendo a lo suyo-.

-A mí no me ha hecho nada- dijo para sorpresa de Lily y Anne- No tengo nada contra él.

-¡Pero si le odias!- exclamó Anne, alarmada.-Pones unos ojos muy raros.

-¡Estoy cansada de tus reproches, de los gritos de Lily y de este montón de absurdos deberes que no entiendo!- gritó nerviosa, tirando los libros al suelo-¡Sólo quiero que se acaben los exámenes ya, y que me dejen tranquila!

Kirsten, con la cara blanca, salió de la biblioteca desparramando los libros que pillaba a su paso y se dejó todo su material allí.

-Pobrecita- dijo Lily-Le hemos calentado tanto la cabeza con los exámenes que creo que se lo está tomando demasiado en serio.Podría ser eso. Además, si te das cuenta, le entran los ataques con más frecuencia desde que se aproximan los ÉXTASIS.-admitió Anne- No sabía que fuera tan susceptible ante el estrés.

-Sí...además, está Sirius. No le ayuda nada a la hora de estudiar, debe estar saturada de presión. ¿Recuerdas cuando hace dos años, en los TIMOS, rompió el tintero en clase de McGonagall de los nervios?

-Recuerdo más la cara de McGonagall- se acordó Anne mientras soltaba un suspiro- Se creyó que era una broma.

-Y menuda broma, tardó un mes en quitarse las manchas blancas de tinta del moño-rió Lily en voz baja-James no paraba de decir que parecía una cebra, con el pelo a rayas...

-¡¡LES TENGO DICHO QUE NO SE RÍAN EN LA BIBLIOTECA, EVANS!-gritó la señora Pince apareciendo por su espalda, cogiendolas por las orejas y obligando a recoger sus cosas entre aullidos de dolor. -¡¡A LA PRÓXIMA QUE LAS PILLE HACIENDO LO QUE NO DEBEN EN LA BIBLIOTECA-dijo sacándolas a la fuerza de allí-¡AVISARÉ A DUMBLEDORE DE TODO LO QUE HACEN!

-Sí, hasta nos abrirá un expediente...-dijo Lily recogiendo sus libros desparramados por el pasillo.

-Como a Kirsten- le advirtió Anne.

-Por lo menos a Kirsten le tiene un respeto, deberíamos empezar a parecernos a ella.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- le rebatió Anne con dramatismo-El rubio no me queda nada bien...

Y mientras se imaginaban a sí mismas con la cabeza llena de rizos, fueron a buscar a su amiga, que a saber dónde estaría escondida esta vez. "Quizás gritándole a las lechuzas..."-pensó Lily carcajeándose.

Ya el último viernes de las vacaciones de pascua, los chicos accedieron a regañadientes a ir a estudiar con Anne, Lily y Kirsten a la biblioteca. Tras sentarse detrás del grupo de Slytherin, como hacían habitualmente, sacaron los libros con desánimo y mojaron las plumas en los tinteros.

- A mí esto me satura, se me infla el cerebro-soltó Sirius lanzando el libro sobre la mesa, y provocando que con el ruido se giraran algunos Slytherin-No lo soporto.

-Ni yo, pero es lo que toca-le increpó James-Y baja la voz, que te está oyendo toda la biblioteca, y ya tenemos bastantes problemas como para que los Slytherin se enfaden un rato.

-¿Eso ha sido Potter reprimiendo a Sirius por no estudiar?-dijo Kirsten, poniéndose una mano en la oreja y con un tono que rozaba entre la ironía y el sarcasmo.-¡Ahora pensarás invertir tu tiempo en algo útil!

-Pues sí, voy a hacerlo-Levantó una mano, cerró el libro y lo guardó en su mochila- Porque cada vez que alguien abre la boca, tú saltas, y estamos ya un poco cansados. Así que a invertir mi tiempo me voy. ¿Vienes a entrenar, Hocicos?

Sirius miró a Kirsten y a James de hito en hito. No sabía que decir.

-¡No hemos entrenado en todas las vacaciones!-le reprochó James.

-¡Estudiado tampoco y queda muy poco tiempo para los exámenes!-saltó Lily elevando la voz.

James desvió la mirada para ver si habían molestado a la señora Pince, pero ésta siguió ordenando libros en el quinto pasillo, sin haber oído nada. Ahora, todos miraban a Kirsten, esperando una contestación. La chica levantó la mirada de su pergamino, miró desdeñosamente a Sirius, y profirió un bufido en señal de aceptación. Los chicos recogieron sus cosas sin ningún cuidado de no hacer ruido y salieron en busca de sus escobas. Para sorpresa de las chicas, también se levantó Remus.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-inquirió Anne sujetándole por el puño de la túnica-Tú no entrenas a nada.

-No, pero son las seis, y me toca el turno de vigilancia. Ser prefecto tiene inconvenientes.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y la tarde no era nada constructiva. Lily sólo se había dedicado a pasar apuntes a pergaminos en limpio, Anne se enfrascaba memorizando reglas de primer curso que no recordaba y Kirsten llevaba toda la tarde para hacer la misma redacción.

-¿No crees que si buscas información la acabarás antes?- le dijo Anne al fin, cuando vio que la chica de enredaba un rizo con la pluma- Lily acabó la suya gracias al volumen de "las revoluciones élficas a lo largo de la historia"

-Me lo podrías haber dicho antes- dijo la chica con un soplido de hastío- Voy a preguntar a la señora Pince.

- No hace falta, estaba utilizándolo yo,- le contestó Anne- Debe estar por encima de la mesa.

Kirsten apretó la mandíbula enfadada, como si ejerciera un control sobre sí misma, y Lily, antes de ver otro de sus enfados, se decidió a ir a busca otro volumen del mismo libro mientras ellas buscaban el otro entre las montañas de libros sobre la mesa. Lily fue hacia el pasillo que estaba tras ellas, y mientras buscaba en la tercera estantería, las oía discutir en voz baja:

-...Claro, es que si dejaras las cosas en su sitio!después las encontraríamos!

-¿Me estás llamando desordenada?- Lily percibió cómo Anne se exasperaba, aunque no pudiera verle-¡Si tú nunca tienes nada en su sitio, siempre hay que ir detrás de ti!

Lily cambió de pasillo, con el murmullo de el reto de alumnos estudiando y algún que otro rasgueo de páginas. Pronto se adentró tanto en la biblioteca que sólo oía sus propios pasos resonando en el suelo. Cuando llegó a la estantería adecuada, paró, miró unos minutos en busca de el libro, y lo encontró. El lomo del ejemplar rezumaba un verde chisporroteante, aunque no hacía ningún sonido. Miró hacia uno y otro lado, por ver si alguien la seguía, o buscaba el mismo libro, pero falló, y se vio sola en mitad del pasillo. Cuando sacó el libro de la estantería, dio un enorme salto hacia atrás, asustada. Al otro lado de la estantería, tras el libro, vio un par de ojos con un destello rojizo. El libro de los elfos más tres o cuatro cayeron al suelo mientras el par de ojos rojos desaparecía. Lily comprendió demasiado tarde de qué se trataba cuando apareció la figura de Tom al borde del pasillo.

-¿Asustada?-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-No, solo es que...me has dado un susto de muerte-dijo ella tratando de disimular mientras se agachaba para recoger los libros del suelo.

-Ah, creía que estabas acostumbrada a mis encuentros.

En el tono de voz de Tom había cierto deje de rencor, pero Lily no hizo demasiado caso a aquel presentimiento y se concentró en amontonar los libros y salir lo más rápido posible de allí. Cuando se levantó y le vio de frente, sintió cómo el sudor le corría por la frente, y las manos le resbalaban. Temió que los libros cayeran al suelo de nuevo, así que los aferró con fuerza.

-Me voy, tengo prisa...

Lily aceleró la marcha, pero la mano de Tom se cerró en torno a su muñeca.

-¿Intentas...huir de mí?

-¿Huir?- mintió Lily.- No, ¿porqué habría de hacerlo?

-Tenía la ligera idea de que en estas dos semanas huías de mí. Perdona si me he precipitado en mis conclusiones- dijo mientras tiraba de ella hacia otro pasillo.-Pero como tú y James estáis...bueno, vosotros sabéis cómo estáis, tenía la ligera impresión de que pensarías que esa idea no me gustaba nada, y que por eso huías de mí, por miedo a qué podía decirte.

-Ah, ya.-Lily no sabía qué decir. Todavía estaban muy adentrados en la biblioteca, y dudaba que si chillaba alguien pudiera oírle. La verdad, es que respecto a James, no espero que me digas nada. Para ser sinceros, no quiero seguir hablando contigo.

Se arrepintió al momento de decir aquello. Tom se paró frente a ella, y la miró fijamente. Tenía los músculos tan tensos, la cara tan contraída, la mirada tan furiosa, que Lily creía que iba a explotar.

-Has decidido...¿Ir con él., seguir su camino?-dijo en un murmullo contenido- ¿Piensas pasarte toda tu vida aferrada a quien no puede darte poder, ni hacer de tu vida algo mejor?

-¡Yo no busco poder, suéltame!- forcejeó lily con su muñeca, pero no se soltaba. Para alivio suyo, pudo oír a Kirsten tras el pasillo más cercano, todavía discutiendo con Anne, y ambas ajenas a aquello.

-¡Tienes un potencial único!-dijo él, eufórico-¡Podrías tener más poder del que jamás accederás siendo sangre sucia!

Lily se quedó petrificada al oír aquello. Su cara se ablandó, sintió que las piernas le temblaban, y su corazón bajaba el ritmo de las pulsaciones.

-..¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo guardar un puñetero libro!-irrumpió la voz de Kirsten a lo lejos- ¡NUNCA...!

-Tú...tú no querías enseñarme nada...-dijo ella, recordando todos su encuentros-Solo buscabas adeptos, seguidores...Estás loco, sólo quieres controlarlo todo...

Tom seguía con la misma cara de ira, mirándole y sujetando cada vez con más fuerza su muñeca.

-Yo YA lo controlo todo, y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo- dijo con una sonrisa malévola entre los dientes.

-¡ANNE!- gritó Kirsten sin guardar silencio-¡Eres una completa imbécil! ¡NI SIQUIERA SABES GUARDAR UN ESTÚPIDO LIBRO!

-¡Estás completamente loco!

-Cállate antes de que todo sea peor...-dijo con el mismo tono Tom.

Lily le lanzó la montaña de libros a la cabeza y Tom la soltó de inmediato. Lily echó a correr hacia la mesa de sus amigas, y no tardó en oír los gritos de la señora Pince.

-¡Ya lo controlo todo, Lily, y tú no puedes evitarlo!

Lily siguió corriendo sin prestar atención a los gritos de Tom, que parecía que sólo ella podía escuchar.

-¡¡RECOGED...!

-¡Todas vuestras cosas!- interrumpió Lily a la señora Pince cuando apareció corriendo de entre los pasillos.

Anne y Kirsten, que ya estaban recogiéndolo todo, la miraban extrañadas.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- le dijo con inquinia Kirsten-¿Se puede saber a qué viene este numerito?

-¡Déjate de tonterías y haz caso por una vez, recoge y larguémonos!

Cuando las chicas ya habían salido de allí, la señora Pince aún estaba mirando la puerta, extrañadísima.

Lily no dejó ni un segundo a sus amigas para preguntar a qué había venido aquello. Caminó a paso muy rápido pos los pasillos, bajó las escaleras en un santiamén y en menos de dos minutos se encontraban en el vestíbulo.

-¡Deja de correr!¿Quieres?-gritó Anne entre jadeos a sus espaldas-¡Nos vas a matar!

Lily se paró en el último escalón y se giró impaciente para esperar a que ambas bajaran. Anne se apoyaba en la barandilla de la escalera de mármol cogiendo bocanadas de aire, peor Kirsten no tenía una actitud nada apaciguadora.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora para salir corriendo de la biblioteca?-dijo con sequedad-¿Ahora necesitas tener a alguien que te siga a todas partes cada vez que cambies de opinión?

A Lily aquello le trajo recuerdos de Tom, y las palabras "sólo buscabas adeptos" le aparecieron rápidamente en la memoria.


	41. Chapter 40

**CAPÍTULO 40: GRYFFINDOR ESTALLA**

-¿¡Quieres contestarme antes de mirar como una estúpida los cuadros del vestíbulo?

Ciertamente, Lily se había quedado pensativa, pero no esperaba un chillido así de desagradable. Estaba muy enfadada, pero sabía que Kirsten estaba bajo una gran presión y no quería hacerle responsable de lo que le ocurría a ella misma, así que para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento, se giró sin dar explicación y se propuso avanzar hacia el Gran Comedor.

-¡Te estoy hablando, Lily, no me ignores!

Caminó muy deprisa, casi igual que antes, y atravesó la puerta de la sala, aún vacía, directa hacia a la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó, se sentó bruscamente y clavó los codos en la mesa de madera, escondiendo la cara dentro. Oyó algunos alumnos caminar a su alrededor, y tardó muy poco en oír los continuos reproches de Kirsten sentada frente a ella.

-¡Me gustaría recibir al menos una explicación por parte de Lily!- decía desconsideradamente Kirsten sin que Lily levantara la cabeza-¡No tenemos el porqué seguirle por todas partes!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

La voz de Remus sonó muy cercana a sus oídos, y junto a ella los murmullos de Sirius. Lily adivinó, no sin razón, que también James estaba allí, en la mesa, pero no por ello levantó la cabeza.

-Lily ha aparecido histérica perdida de un pasillo de la biblioteca-explicaba Kirsten-gritando que recogiéramos nuestras cosas, y nos ha traído consigo corriendo hasta aquí. Aún estoy esperando a que me diga porqué ha corrido y nos ha hecho salir...

-¡La señora Pince estaba echándonos de la biblioteca cuando Lily apareció, Kirsten!- pudo Lily oír en voz de Anne.-¡Y por culpa tuya!

-¿Mi culpa?-preguntó extrañada-Mi culpa...¡Ja!

Lily notó entonces el brazo de James en su cintura, pero no hizo ningún gesto.

-¡Era culpa tuya, sólo porque no encontrabas un puñetero libro!

-¡Tú lo habías tocado antes!-contrapuso de inmediato-¡Remus, dile que debe ser más ordenada!

La voz de Remus no tardó mucho en contestar, pero en un tono mucho más calmado:

-No creo que debas enfadarte tanto por un libro, Kirsten, deberías controlarte más...

-¡Me enfado con motivo!- dijo ella haciendo que alumnos de la mesa la miraran-¡Y últimamente estoy teniendo muchísima paciencia!

-Sí, un carro de paciencia enooooorme. No sé como no te condecoran con el Premio a la más Resistente...¡Nos aguantas tantas cosas!

-Puedes guardarte la ironía en la cavidad más recóndita de tu cuerpo, Potter- soltó Kirsten con la mayor frialdad.-Porque ni siquiera Sirius te dará la razón en eso.

Lily se quitó por un instante las manos de los oídos, porque creía que había dejado de oír la conversación, aunque comprendió que debía ser Sirius, callado, a quien esperaban escuchar todos.

-La verdad es que últimamente estás muy susceptible, y no estaría de más que controlaras tus nervios...

-Yo no estoy susceptible.

Aquello sonó como una advertencia, o así lo percibió Lily, sin levantar todavía la vista.

-¡No pensamos darte la razón como a los locos!- volvió a hablar Anne-¡Estamos cansados de tus cambios de humor! Y la susceptibilidad que tienes la pagamos...

-Repito: yo-no-estoy-susceptible- pronunció en voz más baja de lo habitual. Lily la imaginó con la cara contraída...

-¡Vamos!- le recriminó Anne mientras se oía el repiqueteo de los cubiertos al hacer sobre la mesa- ¿porqué niegas lo evidente..?

-¡YO NO ESTOY SUSCEPTIBLE!

Lo siguiente que oyó Lily fue un silencio brutal. Extrañada, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una visión horrorosa: Los platos de los alumnos se encontraban frente a la cabeza de cada uno, sostenidos en el aire. La comida que estaba sobre ellos se elevaba medio centímetro de cada plato. Con las copas sucedía lo mismo, estaba al lado de cada plato, con el zumo de calabaza sosteniéndose sobre las cosas, sin llegar a llenarlas. Las bandejas, los cubiertos, todo estaba en el aire. Al ver la carra de Kirsten, con los ojos fortísimamente cerrados y la mandíbula muy apretada, le vino a la cabeza una imagen de cuarto curso, en clase de McGonagall. Aquella vez, Kirsten cerró los ojos muy fuerte, el tintero se elevó sobre su cabeza, y al medio segundo...Lily comprendió enseguida qué iba a ocurrir. Cerró también muy fuerte los ojos e intentó resguardarse a tiempo, y en una fracción de segundo sucedió lo que suponía: la comida la bebida cayó enseguida sobre sus recipientes, y al tocarlos, estallaban cada uno con un fuerte estruendo. A Lily no le dio tiempo a ver cómo la comida reventaba y la vajilla se despedazaba en el aire, los zumos y bebidas estallaban y se desperdigaban por toda la mesa, pero si escuchó el ensordecedor estallido que produjo la explosión.

Lily abrió los ojos, manchada de comida desde arriba abajo, y vio al resto de sus compañeros de la misma manera. Sin embargo, Kirsten continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, Lily se asustó.

-Kirsten, escucha...-intentó apaciguarla mientras el gran comedor seguía en el máximo silencio.

Los alumnos de la mesa de Gryffindor todavía estaban sentados, murmurando entre ellos, mientras algunos Slytherin carcajeaban en voz baja.

-Yo no estoy susceptible...

Lily observó la cara de rabia y de furia que tenía Kirsten, y se quedó fijada aquella imagen en su vista durante un largo rato.

-Déjalo, -le susurró James al oído, con las gafas torcidas-Ahí viene Dumbledore.

Dumbledore caminaba con prisa entre los alumnos aturdidos, y levantó a Kirsten de entre sus amigos.

-Venga conmigo, señorita Williams...Remus, avise a la señora Pomfrey y al conserje, que cierren la puerta del comedor y revisen a todos los alumnos, por si alguno ha sufrido algún daño.

Remus se levantó corriendo, y salió precipitadamente del Gran Comedor en busca de la enfermera.

-Eso...eso es demasiado estrés para ser real- murmuró Sirius- No puede ser, le pasa algo...

-No, son los exámenes, Sirius- intentó consolarle Anne-En cuarto pasó algo parecido...

-¡En cuarto hizo explotar un tintero, no la mesa de Gryffindor entera, Anne!- dijo enfadado Sirius- ¡Te repito que no es normal!

Lily seguía distraída, recordando la cara de Kirsten, no podía borrarlo de su cabeza. Los músculos de la cara terriblemente tensos alrededor de su boca, la contracción de la mandíbula,la mirada desafiante, furiosa, parecía que fuera...

-...A explotar.

-¿Qué dices Lily?

Pero para Lily todo tomaba un sentido ilógico, extraño. Un parecido terrible...acababa de ver esa misma expresión en Tom Riddley tan sólo hacía media hora. Se levantó urgentemente, y buscó con la mirada a Kirsten en toda la estancia. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba ahora ocupada por material de enfermería, llena de pociones, y la señora Pomfrey obligaba a los alumnos a pasar por ella y revisar que no sufrieran ningún daño, curando a su vez las heridas que pudieran tener. Pero allí no estaba Kirsten, ni tampoco junto a Dumbledore, en la mesa de los profesores.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!-gritó Lily desde su asiento y corriendo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el profesor-¿Dónde está Kirsten?

-Quería retirarse a la Sala Común, le acompañaba un prefecto...

-¿Qué prefecto?-preguntó con agonía.

-El de Slytherin, Tom Riddley.


	42. Chapter 41

**CAPÍTULO 41:DE BÚSQUEDA POR EL CASTILLO**

-¿Tom Riddle?-alcanzó Lily a pronuncias-¿Pero porqué? Da igual, voy a verla..

-Señorita Evans, ningún miembro de su casa puede salir del Gran Comedor hasta que toda la mesa de Gryffindor esté de nuevo cenando en sus sitios y hayamos comprobado que todos os encontráis perfectamente...

-Pero tiene que dejarme salir, Tom y Kirsten, ella no puede,...¿y si?

-Deje de tartamudear- dijo Dumbledore con una apaciguadora sonrisa-Siéntese en su sitio, y cene. Después podrá hablar con ella en su Sala Común.

-¡Pero estoy segura de que Riddle no tiene buenas intenciones!¿Y si le pasa algo?

Dumbledore echó un vistazo alrededor, y miró a Lily pensativamente.

-No estaría de más que fuera a hacerle compañía mientras se relaja.-accedió de pronto. Lily estaba casi en la puerta cuando escuchó que Dumbledore decía de nuevo-Vuelva aquí en cuanto sepa algo,¿ de acuerdo?

Lily accedió con la cabeza y echó a correr hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Mientras atravesaba los pasillos, suplicaba para sí misma que Kirsten estuviera en la Sala Común, que lo que Dumbledore decía fuera cierto y que para su suerte, no encontrarse con Tom de vuelta al Gran Comedor. Atravesó el retrato de la Señora Gorda lo más rápido de lo que fue capaz y se detuvo jadeante en la Sala Común. Allí no había nadie: ni Tom, ni Kirsten, ni otros alumnos. Las llamas de la chimenea crepitaban entre un silencio muy difícil de lograr en aquel lugar, y al que Lily no estaba acostumbrada. "La habitación", pensó repentinamente. Corrió escaleras arriba, y abrió la puerta de la estancia. Pero tampoco allí había nadie. Lily comenzó a angustiarse y se le ocurrió por un momento la idea de que todo fuera un sueño. Levantó las camas para ver si estaba debajo, abrió baúles, revolvió montones de ropa por ver si ella se había dejado algo, una nota, cualquier cosa.

-¡Kirsten!-comenzó a gritar por toda la habitación.-¡Soy Lily, vamos! ¡Sal!

Salió de nuevo al pasillo y comenzó a registrar las habitaciones de otras chicas, pero con el mismo resultado.

-Estás asustándome Kirsten, sal...

Lily oyó unos pasos bajo ella, en la Sala Común. Asomó la cabeza por al barandilla, esperanzada, pero sólo vio a Remus mirarla desde la otra punta, junto al agujero del retrato.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella de pronto-¿Has visto a Kirsten?

-Vengo de buscar al conserje, caminaba de vuelta al Gran Comedor y entré porque te oí gritas...no, no he visto a Kirsten-respondió él mientras Lily se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- ¿No debería estar aquí?

-¡Pero no está aquí, se la ha llevado Riddle!

-¿Qué?- exclamó el chico con una mueca de incredulidad-¿Para qué?¿cómo iba a levarse a Kirsten?

-¡Riddle debía haber acompañado a Kirsten hasta aquí, y no están ninguno de los dos! Y sospecho que es él...porque esa actitud no es nada propia de Kirsten.

-Vale, vale...vamos a avisar a Dumbledore y a los chicos, y registrarán el castillo...

-¡No podemos perder el tiempo, Remus! Yo no voy a pararme a ver qué pasa con Kirsten, ¿Entiendes? Me voy a buscarla...

-¡De acuerdo!-dijo él mientras la detenía, interponiéndose entre ella y el retrato de la Señora Gorda- Pero tenemos que avisar antes a los demás, para que nos ayuden a buscarla...Pero no podemos llamar la atención, o puede que Kirsten sufra algún daño.

Lily acabó siguiendo a Remus por todo el castillo, hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Allí empezaban a salir los alumnos tras la cena, y se amontonaban, fuera de costumbre, bajo las escaleras para comentar lo ocurrido durante la cena. Lily se levantó sobre un escalón en puntillas, para ver sobre la marea de gente, y vislumbró a Anne, James y Sirius.

-Señorita Evans, ¿todo bien?-dijo la voz de Dumbledore junto a su oído. Lily estaba en blanco, no sabía como contarle todo lo que ocurría.

-Profesor Dumbledore, yo creo que...

-Vamos, no dude en decirlo- le presionó él- Si ocurre algo, el profesorado entero lo resolverá.

Lily notó un codazo en los riñones por parte de Remus, y comprendió que no debía decir nada. Si le contaba a Dumbledore sobre aquello, podía estropear las cosas. Era mejor que lo hicieran ellos mismos.

-Profesor Dumbledore...-era Sirius, quien, junto con el resto, acababa de alcanzarles- ¿Dónde está Kirsten?

Dumbledore pasó la mirada de Sirius a Lily, y ésta se vio forzada a mentir.

-Está...está...ella está bien- mintió por fin. Sintió la mirada penetrante del director, pero no la retiró en ningún momento, si lo hacía, podría notar que mentía.

-En ese caso, sería mejor que nos fueramos todos a dormir, y procuren hacer que vuestra amiga se relaje. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, Dumbledore subió las escaleras y desapareció entre una nube de alumnos.

-¿Está en la Sala Común?-preguntó Sirius con más tranquilidad que momentos antes.

-La verdad es que no, Sirius.-Remus bajo la cabeza y se miró los pies sin ser capaz de levantarla para ver a su amigo a los ojos.-No estaba en la Sala Común. Ni la encontramos, ni a ella ni a Riddle. Sí.- afirmó al ver la cara de incomprensión que Sirius tenía en ese momento-Debería estar con él, pero no están ninguno de los dos.

-¡Pero si le acabais de decir a Dumbledore que estaba bien, acabáis de mentir!- gritó tenso de nuevo-¿cómo podéis jugar así con ella? Puede que últimamente estuviera algo nerviosa, pero era vuestra amiga, ¿No? ¡Di algo, Lily!

-¡Si le decíamos algo podríamos ponerle en peligro, Tom odia a Dumbledore!

-Sirius, la buscaremos nosotros- le dijo James mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro- ¿Para qué si no están la capa invisible y el mapa?

Sirius pareció desesperado por unos instantes, pero movió la cabeza con energía y se frotó las manos con ademán impaciente.

-Vale, Puedo aprovechar el tumulto de gente para ir por las mazmorras, a ver si los encuentro por allí...como las conozco de sobra, no necesito el mapa del merodeador. James, tú puedes ir por los campos de Quidditch, y los pasadizos de la primera y segunda planta. Remus- siguió ordenando el chico sin que ninguno dijera nada- Tú rebuscarás en las puertas de las otras casas, y los baños de los chicos.

-¿Dónde estaban las casas...?

-¡No lo sé, coge el mapa!-le contestó a Remus impaciente, mientras él invocara el conjuro accio para atraer el mapa.-Anne, tú podrías revisar los baños de chicas de las plantas, y Lily los pasadizos que Remus no registre...

-Deja que Lily y Anne lo hagan juntas.- propuso Remus-Así podrán coger la capa y consultar el mapa de las chicas.

-Cómo queráis, pero nos encontramos en la estatua del troll del cuarto piso dentro de media hora. Procurad que no os vea nadie.

El grupo no tardó ni medio segundo en desperdigarse entre el escaso grupo de alumnos que todavía estaba por el vestíbulo. Anne y Kirsten corrieron a la Sala Común a por la capa y el mapa, y subieron hacia el primer piso para ver los baños.

-Aquí no está-susurró Anne cuando salía de los baños por enésima vez mientras Lily miraba en el mapa si venía alguien. A aquellas horas, los alumnos debían estar ya durmiendo, y el silencio era sepulcral.

-Anne, ¿y si no la encontramos?

-¡No digas eso!-contestó alarmada-Tiene que estar por alguna parte, ¿sabes? Despliega el mapa, aún nos queda un piso por revisar, y si no la encontramos nosotras, la habrán encontrado alguno de los chicos.

Lily se calló, porque no sabía qué decir. Estaba contrariada, no sabía si realmente era su culpa por relacionarse con Tom, o si no tenía nadie la culpa de la desaparición de Kirsten. Sólo ansiaba encontrarla pronto, y después, ya pensaría en el culpable.

-Si nos fiamos de este...artilugio- dijo Anne mientras escudriñaba el mapa a los pies de la escalera- en el último piso no hay nadie, pero no te quites la capa, este mapa no tiene pinta de ser muy seguro.

Anne y Lily caminaban en silencio por miedo de encontrarse con algo o alguien, aunque el mapa indicaba lo contrario. Cuando llegaron a los baños, la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¡Qué casualidad! Seguro que la tiene ahí encerrada...- ironizó Anne mientras Lily se quitaba la capa.-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lily se arrodilló frente a la puerta y miró a través de la cerradura, pero estaba completamente oscuro.

-Voy a intentar abrirla.

-No creo que un simple Alohomora abra una puerta del colegio...

-¡Alohomora!- siseó Lily a la puerta sosteniendo la varita.

La puerta se abrió con un leve rechinchineo, y Lily sonrió triunfal hacia Anne.

-Espera- susurró ella y cogió la capa del suelo-¿Has oído eso?

-¿Qué si he oído el qué?-contestó Lily con impaciencia-¡Tenemos que entrar ahí!

-¡ESO!

Lily agudizó el oído, y pudo percibir unos golpes en el suelo a paso rápido. Alguien o algo, caminaba hacia ellas. Anne abandonó todo disimulo y abrió el mapa para ver de quién se trataba.

-¡La capa, corre!- dijo alterada- ¡Es Pollack!

Anne corrió hasta donde estaba Lily y se taparon ambas con la capa, sentadas en el suelo junto a la puerta. Enseguida pudieron ver una luz de una antorcha al final del pasillo, y la sombra que se acercaba se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en el profesor de Pociones. El hombre se detuvo justo a un palmo de Lily y Anne, que seguían sentadas y acurrucadas en el suelo bajo la capa. Anne tenía los ojos cerrados y murmuraba algo en voz baja, mientras Pollack entraba en los baños y los registraba uno a uno. Anne intentó salir, pero la capa hizo un frufrú y Pollack se giró repentinamente.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Lily sujetaba a Anne de los brazos mientras ésta lloriqueaba en silencio. El profesor salió de nuevo de los aseos, dio una ojeada alrededor y cerró de nuevo el cuarto de baño. Cuando Lily y Anne se quitaron la capa, Pollack debía seguir haciendo la guardia por otro lado.

-¡Ha faltado poquísimo!- dijo Anne todavía limpiándose alguna lágrima-Imagínate que llegan a descubrirnos..

-Me imagino algo peor- dijo ella descorazonada- Ya es la hora de ir a ver a los chicos, pero no hemos encontrado a Kirsten.

-Vale, pues seguro que ellos lo han hecho, eso espero.-contestó- Vamos a verles, y ahora mira con atención el mapa, no quiero más sustos.

Lily y Anne fueron más cuidadosas esta vez, y tuvieron que dar varios rodeos hasta llegar a la estatua del troll. Cuando llegaron allí, James y Remus ya estaban, medio escondidos tras el troll, pero no había ni rastro de Kirsten.

-¿Nada?- preguntó entristecido Remus- Nosotros no la hemos visto ni hemos encontrado ninguna prueba de dónde pudiera estar...

-Nosotras tampoco.

No hablaron más por miedo a hacer demasiado ruido, y que alguien les encontrara, así que permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, mirando y vigilando con el mapa.

-¿Ves a Sirius pro algún lado?-preguntó James a Remus cuando le daba la vuelta por quinta vez- Está tardando demasiado.

-No le veo, pero puede que esté con Kirsten, así que no os alarméis- dijo el chico al ver las caras de decepción que tenían.

-¿sabes qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- propuso Anne irritada- Vamos a cerrar el mapa y a dejar de verlo cada dos por tres, así nos evitamos cualquier preocupación de más.

-Estoy de acuerdo- afirmó Remus mientras plegaba el mapa y lo guardaba bajo su túnica-Ahora sólo nos queda esperar.

Y esperaron largo rato, hasta que escucharon otros pasos a poco de la estatua.

-Escondámonos- dijo Lily- No tengo ganas de ver a Pollack de nuevo.

Los cuatro se escondieron tras la estatua, y James asomaba la cabeza para ver quién se acercaba.

-Es Sirius- dijo al minuto-Pero va solo.

Cuando todos salieron de tras la estatua, Sirius estaba muy cerca, y su cara de derrumbó por completo.

-Creía que estaría con vosotros- dijo estallando a llorar-Intenté buscarla por algún sitio más, incluso encontré pasadizos nuevos...

-Por eso no te veíamos en el mapa- averiguó Remus.

-...Pero no estaba allí-siguió gimoteando Sirius- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¡Tenemos que encontrarla! Si no puedo encontrarla yo...yo...

-Venga, Canuto- dijo James pasándole un brazo por los hombros-No llores, que no te queda nada bien. Sólo nos queda una opción...

-¿Hogsmeade?- pensó Remus en voz alta mientras las chicas se miraban asustadas.-Ella sabe donde está la Casa de los Gritos.

-Si no quedan más opciones...

-¿Pensáis ir a la Casa de los Gritos?-dijo Lily aterrorizada-¡Puede ser peligroso si no lo sabe ningún profesor!

-¡Es tu amiga, Anne!- dijo James enfadado-¿Piensas no buscarla por ninguna parte?

-¡Creo que lo correcto sería avisar a los profesores de que Kirsten y Riddle has desaparecido, porque seguro que ellos la encuentran antes sin sufrir ningún daño!-replicó molesta-¡A mí Kirsten me importa lo mismo que a vosotros, pero si no lo hacemos bien puede sufrir algún daño!

-¡Está bien, avisa a quien quieras, pero yo iré donde haga falta para encontrarla!

-No irá a ninguna parte de momento, señor Black, hasta que usted o uno de ustedes me explique qué hacen aquí a estas horas de la noche.

Los chicos se giraron en seco. Habían estado caminando hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, sin mirar hacia atrás, y no habían podido oír mientras discutían los pasos de Pollack. Ahora, el profesor estaba con actitud arrogante situado tras Sirius, y el chico no había cambiado la expresión de temor de su cara.


	43. Chapter 42

**CAPÍTULO 42: MENTIRAS**

-¡Profesor Pollack!- disimuló Lily-Que...qué sorpresa., ¿no cree?

Pollack la miró de arriba abajo, e ignoró su comentario.

-¿Y bien, prefieren explicarlo aquí, o vamos a mi despacho y enviamos una lechuza a sus padres?

-¡NO!-gritó Anne-Lo cierto es que estamos buscando a Kirsten Williams.

-¿La muchacha rubia que siempre va con ustedes?- dijo con un gesto de incredulidad-¿La que ha hecho volar y estallar la cena de esta noche a los Gryffindor?

-Sí, esa misma- contestó Anne sin mirar a Sirius a la cara.

-¿porqué, donde se encuentra?

-La tiene Riddle, señor.- se pronunció James con cuidado. Pollack no le tenía mucho aprecio por su comportamiento en su clase.

-¿Riddle?- volvió a preguntar- Riddle está en la Sala Común.

Todos los chicos se miraron entre sí perplejos, y más tarde miraron a Lily, que se había quedado muda.

-Pero eso no puede ser, yo vi como Tom se la llevaba después de la cena...

-Y yo he visto como Riddle hacía su ronda nocturna hace media hora, y si no me equivoco y eran ustedes quienes estaban el cuarto de baño, hace más de una hora que están buscando a la señorita Williams.

-¡Eso no es lo que importa, profesor!- le interrumpió Sirius- ¡Kirsten no está en ninguna parte!

Pollack los miró uno a uno con incredulidad y asombro.

-Está bien, antes de castigarles, iremos al despacho del director.

-Genial- murmuró Anne en voz baja- Lo que nos faltaba.

Caminaron hasta la escaleras y subieron hasta el siguiente piso, donde caminaron a lo largo del pasillo donde estaba el despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?-preguntó Anne al ver cómo se detenían todos frente a una estatua de una gárgola sin caminar hacia ninguna puerta.-¿Dónde está el despacho?

-Se nota que no sueles estar castigada, ¿eh?- le cuchicheó James mientras Anne agarraba a Lily por el brazo.

-Grageas de melocotón- pronunció sonoramente Pollack frente a la gárgola.

Lily y Anne miraban al profesor como si se hubiera vuelto loco de repente, pero tuvieron que pestañear tres veces antes de ver como la gárgola se movía a un lado y dejaba ver una escalera. Al subir todos a ella, empezó a ascender sola, y Anne no dejaba de mirar hacia abajo, sorprendida.

-En siete años que llevamos aquí ninguno sabía que el despacho estaba tan escondido...

-En realidad, lo sabíamos todos menos tú y Lily- señalizó James-El resto hemos estado todos castigados, ¿verdad Sirius?

Pero Sirius no prestaba atención a la conversación, porque estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para atender a nada. Al llegar arriba, el profesor golpeó tres veces el portón hasta que apareció Dumbledore al otro lado de la puerta, en zapatillas y con una trenza en la barba, mientras que la bola de su gorro de dormir le caía sobre las gafas de media luna.

-¡Ah!- dijo con tono despreocupado-¡Les estaba esperando! Pasen todos, pasen...

Pollack entró seguido de Sirius, James, Anne, Remus y Lily al despacho. Allí todos se dispersaron ante tanto espacio, y ahora tenían la verdadera impresión de haberse metido en un buen lío. Algunos artilugios plateados rezumaban sobre el escritorio, y se podía escuchar pequeños murmullos que salían de los cuadros que representaban a los antiguos directores de Hogwarts. Por las ventanas no entraba ningún rayo de luz, y se veía la oscuridad de los terrenos del colegio.

-A ver que cuente, uno, dos...cinco y seis. Ajá- exclamó haciendo aparecer seis butacas de mimbre a golpe de varita- Sentaros, por favor.

Se sentaron de uno en uno, y se dedicaban miradas de incertidumbre, todos menos James.

-Señor Potter- le llamó Dumbledore-¿Le importaría sentarse?

James estaba en una esquina del despacho, de espaldas. Se había separado del grupo anda más entrar y pudieron ver cómo en aquellos momentos acariciaba una pequeña ave dorada entre sus manos. Sonreía, satisfecho, y se sobresaltó al oír su nombre.

-Lo siento yo...sólo quería saludar a Fawkes.

Lily no pudo pasar desapercibida la familiaridad con la que se trataban, y el hecho de que conociera ya al pequeño fénix significaba que había estado muchas veces en aquel despacho." Demasiados castigos"pensó alarmada. Pero al momento se le ocurrió que quizás, al conocer más Dumbledore a los chicos, pudiera ser más benevolente con el castigo y, lo más importante, que encontrara pronto a Kirsten.

-Profesor, ¿Cómo sabía que íbamos a venir a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó Anne nada más sentarse James en la butaca.

- Hogwarts está lleno de secretos, Anne- dijo guiñándole un ojo, lo que hizo que Anne se contrariara todavía más.-Y bien, ¿qué ocurre?

-Verás, Albus, acabo de coger a este grupo de alumnos en mi ronda nocturna y pensaba castigarles...pero empezaron a contarme una historia sobre Riddle y la chica que hizo estallar la mesa esta noche. La verdad, a estas dos jóvenes- dijo señalando a Anne y Lily- hace algunos años que no les doy clase y nunca las he visto rondando por los pasillos, pero a ellos tres...estoy cansado de verles merodeando- gruñó con mal genio, y James sonrió a Remus-pos los pasillos desde primer curso, y...

Pollack tardó un cuarto de hora en explicar la historia tal como pudo a Dumbledore, con algunas interrupciones y correcciones por parte de Anne.

-...y le digo que eso es imposible, porque Riddle hizo la ronda conmigo mucho después de que ellos salieran esta noche.

-Entiendo- asintió Dumbledore con semblante mucho más serio, a pesar de la borla del gorro Haga un favor, ¿Podría bajar a las mazmorras y buscar a Tom Riddle?

-¡Pierde el tiempo, no le encontrará en la Sala Común de Slytherin!

-¡Señorita Evans, no podemos encontrar a Kirsten sin la versión de Riddle!- exclamó Dumbledore con paciencia-Vaya, si es tan amable.

Pollack salió del despacho con rapidez en dirección a las mazmorras, y Dumbledore se levantó para dar una vuelta en su despacho.

-¿Qué partes del castillo han registrado?

-Todo- se apresuró James- los baños, pasadizos, los campos de Quidditch, las mazmorras...todo.

-No...¡Todo no!

Sirius acababa de despertar de su aparente letargo y gritó con amargura.

-¡No hemos entrado en el Bosque Prohibido!

-Ni deberían hacerlo, señor Black- le cortó Dumbledore- Saben por propia experiencia que está, como su nombre indica, prohibido.

-¡Pero puede que esté allí, profesor!- volvió a decir-¡Puede que la haya llevado allí!

-Hasta que no venga Riddle, no sabremos qué ha hecho con ella, y eso en el caso de que esté con Tom- agregó Sirius.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Creía que todos estábamos de acuerdo respecto con quién está Kirsten!- dijo Lily indignada-¡Yo no miento!

-¡No te llamo mentirosa, solo que si tú no te hubieras dedicado a hablar con quién no debes, ahora no tendríamos dudas sobre el paradero de Kirsten!

-¡Basta ya!- gritó Dumbledore-Aquí nadie tiene la culpa sobre dónde está la señorita Williams. Archi-dijo mirando a un cuadro, cuando salió, de pronto, una figura tras él-Ve a buscar a los profesores, e informa d elo ocurrido. Después, avisa a Minerva para que suba a mi despacho en media hora.

-Sí, profesor.

Lily iba a renegar contra Sirius cuando volvieron a oírse tres golpes en la puerta, y Dumbledore la abrió. Lily esperaba encontrarse a Pollack rojo por la vergüenza, y que dijera que Tom no estaba en la Sala Común. Pero se le heló la sangre al ver la figura de Tom Riddle al lado del profesor, que mostraba cierta perplejidad. Lily sentía un peso en el estómago y presión en las sienes, y no cesaba de repetirse a sí misma que aquello no era posible. Tom no dejaba de mirarla, impasible, con las perneras del pijama blanco asomando bajo la capa, y con su insignia de Prefecto brillando a la luz de las antorchas.

- Lamento haberle sacado de la cama, señor Riddle- dijo apaciguadoramente Dumbledore- Pero necesito preguntarle si Kirsten Williams estaba en perfectas condiciones cuando la dejó en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¡No la dejó allí, el no la dejó allí!- gritó Lily histérica-¡Oblíguele a decirle donde está, él lo sabe! ¡LO SABE!

-Vamos, ¡Lily!- le dijo James sujetándola por el hombro-¡Cállate o no dirá nada!

Tom la miraba como si no la conociera en absoluto.

-Estaba calmada, usted mismo me dijo dónde estaba la torre de Gryffindor, la acompañé y entró sana y salva por el agujero del retrato de esa mujer gorda- explicó el chico mirando sin ni siquiera pestañear al profesor- Yo no sé donde está ahora mismo, ni me importa lo más mínimo. No la conozco de nada, casi no la he visto en el colegio.

-¡MENTIROSO!- gritó Lily de nuevo, perdiendo el control y saltando sobre su silla histérica-¡ La has visto conmigo todo el tiempo!

-¡Siéntate Lily!-ordenó Dumbledore cuando Lily se sentó, enfurecida con el director y con lágrimas en los ojos.¿Cómo podía hacer aquello? ¡Ni siquiera le preocupaba su amiga, que no aparecía por ningún sitio!

-¿Eso es verdad, Riddle?- le preguntó Dumbledore por última vez- ¿Las conoces, sabes algo más de ellas que yo deba saber, algo que nos pueda decir donde está Williams?

Tom miró a Lily un segundo más con aquel rostro impasible antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Digale que no mienta!- dijo esta vez Lily sin fuerzas, y abrazada a la silla por James- Me conoce, ha estado hablando conmigo durante todo el curso, quería que yo fuera con él, quería hacerme consigo, y ahora va a hacerle daño a Kirsten porque yo no quiero ir con él...Dile que has intentado hacernos daño,¡Díselo!

-Le repito, profesor Dumbledore- dijo sin mirara a nadie esta vez- Que en mi vida he tomado contacto con ellos. Jamás buscaría una...amistad con un Gryffindor.

Lily quiso levantarse y darle un puñetazo entre labio y labio, y ver como su rostro se cubría de sangre, pero se vio incapaz de hacer eso. Vio como Tom salía del despacho con Pollack y se le encendía la sangre si miraba a Dumbledore.

-Bueno, creo que Tom no sabe nada- dijo Remus con voz triste- O eso dice saber...

-Sí, él sabe algo- dijo Dumbledore sin dejar de dar vueltas- Pero no sé qué es lo que sabe él...Quizás no sepa nada.

-¡No ha hecho nada...¡Usted no ha hecho nada!- dijo Sirius- ¡Está ahora muy claro que él sabe donde está, le ha mentido, y no ha hecho nada!

-Si él sabe donde está no será tan sencillo que nos diga el paradero de Kirsten, pero haremos las cosas bien. Ahora mismo iniciaremos un registro por todo el colegio...

Lily empezó a sentir una sensación de alivio en el pecho cuando oyó de nuevo los golpes en la puerta.

-Profesor Dumbledore, Archi me ha informado...

-Oh, sí, Minerva, acompaña a estos alumnos a la Sala Común, quiero que les vigiles hasta que amanezca...

-¿¡QUÉ!- le interrumpió Sirius-¡Acaba de decir que haríamos un registro por todo el castillo!

-Sí, pero lo haremos los profesores, Sirius. Vosotros ya habéis hecho bastante esta noche.

-¡No puede dejarnos fuera, Kirsten nos necesita profesor! Además- se quejó James-¿Nos va a poner niñera para que no nos escapemos?

-James, tenéis más que suficiente con libraros del castigo. Déjale tu capa invisible a la profesora McGonagall. Tranquilo-dijo al ver la cara de horror de James- Se la devolveré lo antes posible.

-No...no la tengo aquí-se apresuró a mentir de muy mala manera.

-Señor Potter, estamos cansados de ver esa capa por todo el castillo, y resulta que la señorita Anne la tiene sobre su regazo.

-Había olvidado que...-dijo James cogiendo la capa que Anne le daba con la mano extendida.-la tenía...Anne- Ahora McGonagall tenía la capa de James cogida por un extremo mientras él estiraba de otro, reacio a dársela- Y no...estoy muy ...seguro...

-¡DÉMELA POTTER!

James se la entregó al instante, y se sentó con rapidez.

-No se sienta, ahora nos vamos todos a la Sala Común, vamos.

Los chicos se levantaron a desgana, y Lily aún no tenía ganas de mirar a Dumbledore a la cara. Durante el camino a la torre, ninguno habló: seguían la túnica de cuadros escoceses de dormir de McGonagall en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que sucedía. Atravesaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda, y se disponían a subir a la habitaciones cuando McGonagall les ordenó:

-No, quédense a dormir en la Sala Común- y diciendo esto, hizo aparecer un montón de sacos en el suelo- Voy a llamar al resto de alumnos, tengo que preguntarles si saben algo de su amiga. ¡Quédense ahí, o les juro que el castigo será sublime!

Dicho esto, selló con un conjuro el retrato de la Señora Gorda y subió las escaleras en dirección la las habitaciones de los chicos, La escucharon llamar a la primera puerta, y empezaron a meterse en los sacos. Remus fue de chimenea a chimenea apagando el fuego con la varita, y prendió una fogata con luz en mitad de los sacos, como si fuera un pequeño campamento en una habitación. Lily necesitaba hablar de lo ocurrido, porque las ideas se abalanzaban sobre su cabeza, luchando por salir, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Al fin, creyó encontrar un modo correcto.

-¿Qué creéis que le habrá sucedido? Llevaba varios días rara, pero no creo que eso estuviera muy relacionado...

-¿Con Tom?-terminó Anne la frase por ella-No, supongo que él se aprovecharía de la situación, seguramente la tendrá escondida en algún pasadizo que nosotros no conozcamos...

-No creo, sabemos todos los pasadizos de Hogwarts, en siete años da tiempo para conocerlos de sobra...

-Yo dudo respecto a eso, Lunático- intervino James-La propia Kirsten estaba a punto de descubrir uno hace muy poco, en una bruja jorobada. ¡Ahí no hemos buscado!

-¿Y a qué esperamos?- dijo Lily elevando el tono de voz y levantándose del saco.

-¡Vuelva a acostarse Evans, no van a ninguna parte!- gritó McGonagall desde arriba, que pareció haberle escuchado-¡Mañana harán todas las investigaciones que crean oportunas!

Lily volvió a tumbarse y se arropó en el saco de dormir. Se sentía totalmente descorazonada, y vacía.

-¿Qué pasará si no la encontramos?- se atrevió a insinuar Anne, tumbada desde su saco-¿ Qué va a pasar?

-No lo sé, supongo que nada volvería a ser como antes- susurró Remus en voz baja- Nosotros no seríamos los de antes.

-¿Queréis dejar de decir estupideces?- dijo furioso Sirius, incorporándose de repente-¡Vamos a encontrarla, y no le pasará nada, así que dejad de decir tonterías, y dormios de una vez!

Apagó el fuego con la punta del saco de mala manera. Tiró su almohada al final de la habitación y tumbándose de golpe, se acurrucó dándoles la espalda, sin que ninguno se atreviera a llevarle la contraria.

Lily podía percibir cómo se sentía Sirius: Kirsten dormía junto a Lily desde hacía siete años, y justo desde el momento en que se conocieron, jamás volvieron separarse. Se acordó de cuando fue con su madre por primera vez al Callejón Diagon. Estaba tan extrañada por aquel mundo mágico que más que sorpresa era terror ante lo desconocido, y cuando una niña de su misma edad tropezó con ella y un montón de libros iguales que los suyos, sintió algo de satisfacción al no verse sola. Cuando la niña le sonrió, agitó los rizos rubios delante de su cara y con todos los dientes de su boca sonrió, aún se sintió más satisfecha, y justo dos días después, supo que nunca jamás volvería a sentirse sola en aquel desconocido mundo si esa niña seguía junto a ella. Ahora que no tenía a Kirsten a su lado, y sabía que estaba muy lejos de ella, volvió a sentir aquel nudo en la garganta, el de su primer día en el callejón Diagon, cuando todo le resultaba extraño y que no encajaba allí. Y no sabía cómo serían las cosas si no aparecía, pero supo que para ella, nada, ni siquiera James, calmaría el hueco que le dejaba, por mucha magia que hubiera a su alrededor. Ella había conocido todo aquello con Anne y Kirsten, y eran su máximo punto de apoyo. Recordó las palabras de Remus: "Nosotros no seríamos los de antes.". Por supuesto que ella no sería la misma. Salió de su ensimismamiento justo antes de llorar, cuando escuchó unos leves gemidos lejos de ella. Se levantó en silencio, y vio a Sirius moverse, a sus espaldas: estaba llorando. Todo lo fuerte que era, lo apuesto que parecía, las veces que se había enfrentado a cualquiera, todas sus cualidades...de nada servían cuando le vio llorar. Apenada por ser la primera vez que veía a Sirius, a quien tenía como el más fuerte de todos, llorar de aquella manera, le nació el instinto de abrazarle como a un hermano, pero se reprimió .Si él no había llorado delante de sus amigos de toda la vida era porque necesitaba llorar a solas, y eso ella lo comprendía a la perfección. Más triste e impotente que nunca, se tumbó en su saco, y se arropó de nuevo, sin saber si volvería a dormirse o no.


	44. Chapter 43

**CAPÍTULO 43:SNAPE SE TOMA LA REVANCHA.**

Lily se despertó con un dolor de espalda brutal. Al parecer no le había sentado nada bien dormir en el suelo, y por muy mullido que pareciera el saco, no tenía nada de confortable. Los primeros rayos de sol entraban entre las ventanas de la Sala Común, y dejaban entrever las siluetas de sus amigos, todavía dormidos. Se frotó los ojos, y entonces el recuerdo de lo sucedido la última noche le cayó sobre su cabeza como un jarro de agua fría. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a sus amigos y se dirigió hacia la habitación para ducharse y vestirse, porque presentía que aquel iba a ser un largo día. Como todavía iba adormilada, tuvo miedo de tropezar con algún saco y se apoyó en la barandilla para subir, pero casi dio un grito al ver a Sirius sentado en el primer escalón.

-¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?-preguntó en voz baja. El chico levantó la vista y la miró como si acabara de percatarse que estaba frente a él. Frunció el entrecejo, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti.

-Ya...tienes razón-admitió Lily-Yo no podía dormir, supongo que tú tampoco...¿hace cuanto estás despierto?

-Toda la noche-contestó mientras Lily se sentaba junto a él- No he podido pegar ojo. ¿Sabes? creo que es culpa mía- dijo Sirius mientras se rodeaba las rodillas con los brazos- Yo debería saber qué le pasaba, y no lo sabe nadie...

-No te martirices, porque no es culpa tuya- intentó consolarle Lily y poniendo su mano sobre la pierna del chico- Ninguno pensó que era tan grave lo que le pasaba, y es más, todavía no lo sabe nadie. Espero que la hayan encontrado.

-Si la hubieran encontrado lo sabríamos ya- repuso con pesimismo-Aunque Dumbledore no está muy colaborador.

Lily decidió callarse la opinión que tenía desde la noche pasada de Dumbledore, pensó que si influenciaba a los demás podrían empeorar las cosas, y para ellos lo más importante era encontrar a Kirsten. Aún seguía ensimismada Lily cuando apareció McGonagall por el agujero del retrato con paso firme y decidido. Sirius se levantó y corrió hacia ella, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo e hablar.

-Todavía no la hemos encontrado, señor Black, y sí- dijo adivinando el pensamiento a Sirius- Hoy tienen que ir a clase.

-¡Yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a ver cómo encuentran a Kirsten!- dijo enfadadísimo y provocando que James se despertara-¡Se han pasado una noche entera buscándola y no la han encontrado!

-¡Permítame que le diga que usted no es quien para cuestionar las capacidades del profesorado en ningún aspecto!- le cortó la profesora apretando los labios-¡E irá a clase como el resto de sus compañeros para no empeorar la situación como hicieron la pasada noche, poniéndose ustedes mismo en peligro! Señorita Evans- se dirigió a Lily, que escuchaba sin decir palabra- Despierte a sus compañeros y bajen a desayunar. Si tengo noticias de que alguno de ustedes desobedece las órdenes del director, pagarán las consecuencias.

-¡Es sumamente injusto!- continuaba Sirius gritando mientras Lily despertaba a Remus-¡NO han hecho nada y pretenden que nos quedemos parados, esperando!

-¿Qué pensabas hacer, Sirius?- preguntó Remus con un bostezo-¡No van a dejar que actúes con ellos!

-¡No pienso obedecer en este tema, llevo todos estos años pagando castigos injustos, algunos inmerecidos y otros excesivos, no se lo he soportado a mis padres, tampoco lo haré con ellos!

-Sirius, ¿porqué no lo hacemos a su manera?- propuso James- Esperemos a ver qué averiguamos de los Slytherins esta tarde en Pociones...podemos chantajear a Snape.

Sirius pareció meditarlo antes de darle la razón a James.

-Si no nos dicen nada, me voy, digáis lo que digáis.

-Y nosotros te acompañaremos- le admitió James.

Lily zarandeó a Anne, que estaba bajo su saco.

-¿Ya la han encontrado?

Lily le negó con la cabeza la respuesta, y Anne se escondió dentro del saco para que nadie le viera llorar.

La noticia de la desaparición de Kirsten corrió entre los alumnos con rapidez, y al entrar al Gran Comedor todos les miraban y hablaban entre susurros, sobre todo la mesa de Slytherin. Ellos se sentaron en la mesa con pesadez, y ni siquiera probaron bocado.

-¿Ya sabéis donde está?- dijo Tonks a Sirius con una tostada en la mano-¿La habéis encontrado?

Sirius ni siquiera la miró, y Anne le indicó por señas que no le molestara. Por lo visto, no era la única que no les molestó, porque parecía que todos los profesores estaban confinados para no exigirles el trabajo diario. El profesor Flitwick no les repartió el material de Encantamientos, el profesor Binns continuó ignorando al alumnado como de costumbre, y ni siquiera McGonagall les exigió que sacaran sus varitas. Todos parecían notar que les tenían compasión, aunque estaban demasiado dolidos pensando en Kirsten como para notarlo. A Lily le pareció verla en los pasillos mientras cambiaban de aula, y Anne gritó su nombre en una ocasión que le pareció verla, pero tan sólo era una chica de Rawenclaw. Anne se controló durante todo el día, aunque lloró en más de una ocasión. Lily no recordaba ninguna vez anterior que hubieran pasado tan mal trago, y se sintieran tan unidos.

-Ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir a comer- decía Anne mientras atravesaban la puerta del Gran Comedor- Las ganas de encontrar a Kirsten me han quitado el apetito.

Pero ni Anne, ni Lily, ni Remus, ni James, y por supuesto, ni Sirius tenía hambre. La comida no se diferenció en nada del desayuno: el silencio en la mesa de Gryffindor estaba roto por los murmullos y la desilusión era más que evidente en la cara de los alumnos.

-Cómo se nota que falta Kirsten, ¿no?- dijo Remus de pronto- Hacía mucho tiempo que no notaba el silencio en el comedor.

-Será por poco tiempo- le interrumpió Sirius para sorpresa de todos- La vamos a encontrar, porque Snape esta tarde va a decirnos donde está.

James le miró con escepticismo, pero no quiso quitarle la ilusión. Él también pensaba que Riddle le habría contado a Snape sus planes, pero desconfiaba que fuera a contárselos. Cruzó los dedos por debajo de la mesa esperando que a Sirius se le ocurriera el mejor método de interrogatorio para sonsacar cualquier cosa a Snape.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a clase de pociones- dijo Remus mirando el reloj- Y coged algo de comer, si tenemos que hablar con Snape se hará largo, y tendremos hambre.

James y Sirius salieron a toda prisa del comedor mientras Remus cogía algunas sobras de la comida, y se dirigió corriendo hacia las mazmorras. Cuando llegó allí, tan sólo estaban sus tres amigos en los pupitres traseros.

-Deberíais colocaros más hacia delante- les sugirió todavía de pie, en el pasillo de la mazmorra- Pollack va a sospechar y os mandará avanzar.

-No lo hará-contestó James- Parece que se ha extendido una ola de compasión entre todos los profesores que no nos dicen nada durante todo el día. Desde aquí, controlaremos mejor a Snape durante las dos horas.

Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar en el aula, y estuvieron todo el tiempo con la cabeza agachada, esperando a que entrara. Por fin, Snape apareció por la puerta con sus compañeros de Slytherin. Entre ellos, no se encontraba Riddle, como de costumbre.

-¡Estará con Kirsten!- se enfureció Sirius al advertir su ausencia-¡Será...!

-¡Cálmate, por favor!- le suplicó Remus- Espera a que termine la clase, y abordaremos a Snape, a lo mejor hasta se le escapa ahora algún comentario que nos pueda decir algo...

Sirius hizo ademán de morderse el puño de rabia, y sujetó con fuerza los bordes del pupitre. Snape estaba sentado tres filas más hacia delante, y tan sólo Remus podía ver a la perfección su melena grasienta y el perfil de su aguilucha nariz cuando se inclinaba hacia algún lado.

-¿Puedes ver qué hace? ¿Con quién habla?- preguntaba Sirius mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

-¡Sigue sin moverse Sirius!

-¡Pero lleva así toda la primera hora de clase!-protestó indignado-¡No hay nadie en el mundo que aguante dos horas seguidas de Pollack mirando al frente y concentrado en una poción, sin reír siquiera!

-Sí, eso es cierto. Todavía no nos ha hecho ningún chiste sobre la desaparición de Kirsten- añadió James.

-Quizás sea más sensible de lo que parece.

James y Sirius miraron a Remus como si estuviera loco, y le obligaron de nuevo a observar a Snape.

-¿Le pasa algo en el cuello, señor Lupin?- dijo Pollack desde el frente de la mazmorra-Le veo continuamente moverse , ¿alguna pregunta?

-Eh...no, gracias.-contestó azorado.

-Yo sí la tengo- saltó Sirius sin que nadie lo esperara. Pollack levantó la cabeza con actitud escéptica y se puso más recto si se podía.

-¿Y bien, Black?

-¿Dónde está Tom Riddle?¿No tendría que estar en clase?

James pensó por un momento que no había escuchado aquello, pero los alumnos ya habían comenzado a murmurar y sentían los ojos de todos ellos observándoles. "No puede pasar nada bueno"-pensó para sí mismo con angustia.

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia...

-¡Es de mi incumbencia y de todos mis compañeros cuando hay sospechas de que Kirsten Williams está desaparecida casi 24 horas por su culpa!

Los murmullos de la mazmorra empezaron a aumentar en sonido, y pronto el zumbido ensordecedor de la sala retumbaba en sus oídos. Al profesor Pollack le bastó levantar una mano para que los alumnos callaran de inmediato.

-En ese caso, y ay que juega usted a los detectives, le diré que está en la Sala Común de Slytherin, descansando de la mala noche que ha pasado...se encuentra indispuesto.

-¡Será mentiroso!-volvió a gritar por enésima vez aquel día-¡ No estará en la Sala Común, y usted le está encubriendo!

-¡No es usted el que decide lo que es mentira o lo que deja de serlo!- gritó el profesor fuera de sus casillas. Los alumnos de las primeras filas se echaron hacia atrás, y el resto lo miraba con la boca abierta.-¡30 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia, y si vuelve a hablar el resto de la clase serán 100!

Sirius no encontró nada hiriente ni lo suficientemente provocador que decir, aún a riesgo de que Gryffindor se quedara sin puntos para el siguiente siglo por su culpa, pero que optó pro callarse tras recibir el pisotón de James y se mordió el labio en señal de resignación.

El resto de la clase, Remus se dedicó a mirar fijamente a Snape, pero ni siquiera después de aquel incidente te giró para insultarles, o reírse de ellos, cosa que extrañaba mucho a Remus, aunque no dijo ninguna d sus suposiciones a James o Sirius. Al cabo de una hora eterna para ellos, sonó el aviso de fin de clase y los alumnos salían disparados hacia la puerta de la mazmorra. Remus, James y Sirius esperaban pacientemente a que Snape recogiera sus libros, los metiera en el caldero y saliera por la puerta. Salió casi de los últimos, y los chicos fueron tras él. Snape caminaba sin advertir que ellos le perseguían hacia el interior de las mazmorras, dirección la Sala Común, cuando los chicos vieron la oportunidad de oro.

-¡Snape!- gritó Sirius a tres pasos detrás de Snape-¡Dime qué le ha hecho Riddle a Kirsten!

Snape se quedó quieto unos segundos de espaldas a ellos, para girarse muy lentamente con una mueca en sus labios.

-¿Preocupado por ricitos, Black?- dijo silabeando las palabras-Creo que está en buenas manos...

Sirius corrió hacia él, y el chico, asustado, tiró su varita al suelo en un acto reflejo de protegerse. A Sirius no le hizo ninguna falta la varita, porque le propinó un buen puñetazo en la nariz antes de que Remus pudiera alcanzarle para separalo.

-¡Dímelo!- dijo completamente fuera de sí, y zarandeándolo con brutalidad-¡Dímelo, dímelo!

-¡No pienso decirte nada, Black!- reía Snape mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra un recodo del pasillo.

-¡Suéltale, o acabarás haciéndole daño de verdad!- decía Remus intentando evitar que continuara pegándole contra la pared-¡Ayúdame James!

James estaba quieto junto a Sirius, sin moverse, pues no tenía ninguna intención de detener a su amigo.

-¡Está disfrutando de ver a Sirius sufrir!- le dijo James con gestor repulsivo a Remus-Sería capaz de dejarse morir antes que decir donde está Kirsten...no sé como hemos podido pensar que iba a contarnos cualquier cosa.

Sirius se cansó de pegarle, y le soltó dándole un último golpe que hizo que se tambaleara y resbalara por la pared. A pesar de eso, estaba todavía muy consciente, y se reía malévolamente.

-Pobres merodeadores...creían que Severus Snape iba a tener compasión por uno de ellos...-decía susurrante y con carcajadas-Después de tantos años de insultos, de humillaciones, me puedo vengar...Me alegro de verte sufrir, Black, no puedes imaginar cuanto.

Sirius le miraba amenazante, pero demasiado cansado y dolorido como para pegarle de nuevo por muchas ganas que tuviera. Snape se limpiaba la boca, sonriente, disfrutando.

-Eres el ser más rastrero que conozco, Snape, y créeme, conozco bastantes- dijo Sirius recordando su propia familia-Pero...te juro que me las pagarás.

Snape volvió a reír agudamente, pero ninguno de los tres le hizo ningún caso. Remus tiró de Sirius y los tres se resignaron a ir hacia la Sala Común antes de la cena.


	45. Chapter 44

**CAPÍTULO 44:VUELVE EL CUARTO MERODEADOR**

-Esto es desesperante- decía Sirius alborotándose el pelo, lo que hacía que se revolviera en el aire con aspecto descuidado- Me parece horrible tener que estar aquí esperando a que suceda algo, ¡Odio esta sensación de impotencia!

La Sala Común estaba casi en silencio, y tan sólo se oía algún rasgueo de plumas, de modo que las protestas de Sirius prácticamente rebotaban en la sala.

-¿No pensáis decir nada?- protestaba molesto- Me paso el rato hablando solo como los locos.

-Ehm...¿Porqué no bajamos a cenar?-propuso James para cambiar de tema- Con el estómago lleno podremos pensar mejor.

-No hace falta que bajemos, yo tengo aún la sobras de la comida- dijo Remus sacando los panecillos y algunos pedazos de pollo de los envases- Podemos cenar aquí sin tener que aguantar las miradas de nadie.

-Bien pensado,¿porqué a mí nunca se me ocurren esas ideas?

-Muy sencillo, si tú pensaras en esas cosas, James, ocuparías demasiado cerebro en cosas que no consideras importantes-bromeó Remus mientras cogía un muslo de pollo.

James sonrió con ánimo, y Sirius dejó caer un trozo de pollo sobre la alfombra.

-¿Cómo podéis bromear en un momento así?¿Ahora soy yo el que ha de enseñaros cómo comportaros?

-Claro que no, sólo intentaba que pensáramos en otra cosa, Sirius- se excusó Remus avergonzado-No era mi intención molestarte, pero necesitas relajarte.

-¡No, lo que necesitamos es encontrar a Kirsten y después gastaremos las bromas que quieras!- le reprochó con aire ofendido- Claro está, después de ajustar cuentas con Snape...

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Oye- dijo James-¿Porqué no bajamos a por algo más de cena y subimos? Esto me sabe a poco, así veremos a Lily y Anne, puede que sepan algo nuevo.

-Lo dudo- contestó Sirius bebiendo de golpe el zumo de calabaza-Baja tú, ahora la Sala Común está muy tranquila y no me apetece hablar con nadie.

James recogió los envases de Remus y cogió la varita por si se encontraba con Snape por el camino y le podía la rabia. No hizo falta que fuera muy lejos, porque Lily y Anne aparecían por el retrato de la señora gorda con envases repletos de comida.

-¿Dónde ibas? Traemos la cena.

-A ningún sitio- le dijo James a Lily- ¿Porqué no habéis cenado en el comedor?

-Porque la gente mira demasiado, y estoy bastante cansada de eso. Y como supusimos que estaríais aquí, pues tuve la idea de subir la cena- explicó Anne mientras abría el resto de comida y se sentaba en el suelo.-Por la cara de Sirius, adivino que Snape no ha dicho nada.

-En absoluto- afirmó Remus- Incluso estaba emocionado con la idea de vernos mal. ¿No habéis averiguado nada vosotras?

-Nada de nada, la gente ni nos habla- dijo Lily después de tragar- Nos tienen demasiada pena como para decir anda que crean que puede molestarnos.

-Supongo que creerán que somos capaces de volar la mesa de Gryffindor nosotros también-ironizó Sirius.

-Bueno, quitando hierro al asunto, hay que decir que Kirsten merece una ovación enorme por eso- intentó animar James a Sirius-Fue colosal, imagina cuando podamos hacerlo todos de nuevo.

-Ya.

Sirius no tenía muchas ganas de hablar al parecer, así que no se habló más hasta que se acabaron toda la comida.

La Sala Común estaba prácticamente vacía, tan sólo se oía el ronronear de Blancoso arrugado en un rincón junto a la chimenea y algunos alumnos de cuarto preparando estresadamente los esxámenes del TIMO. Remus abusó de su derecho de delegado, les obligó a acostarse y subieron a regañadientes, con una pila de libros levitando tras ellos.

-Ya era hora- dijo Sirius cuando escucharon cerrarse una de las puertas de las habitaciones-James, sube a por la capa, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-No la tengo-respondió amargamente y cerrando los ojos lastimeramente- Se la llevó McGonagall ayer por la noche.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, pero Anne se adelantó:

-¿No estaréis pensando en ir a hacer otra ronda?¡Nos expulsarían!

-¡Lo que no pensaba era quedarme aquí parado esperando a que alguien encuentre a Kirsten! Y si me expulsan-añadió Sirius- Me da igual.

-¡Pues a Lily, Remus y a mí no nos da igual!- repuso con fiereza-¡Nos quedamos aquí!

Anne sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Remus, temiendo que se marchara. Pero el chico bajó la cabeza, cogió su mano y se soltó de ella, caminando hacia sus amigos.

-No puedo dejar que vayan solos, Anny- le explicó apenado mientras Anne enrojecía de rabia- Si pasa cualquier cosa con un profesor yo podría arreglarlo, además, se lo debo a Kirsten también.

-¡Luego no vengaís llorando!-gritó Anne estirando esta vez de Lily-¡Nosotras no...!

-Lily viene con nosotros.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, James!-contestó Anne-¡Se queda conmigo esperando a que Kirsten vuelva!

-¿Aquí?-se decidió a hablar Lily-¿De verdad piensas que Tom va a devolverla a la Sala Común? Creo que avanzaremos más si vamos a buscarla fuera.

-¡Pero no podemos!¡NO PODEMOS!

Lily sujetó con fuerza a Anne de los hombros y la zarandeó mientras ella empezaba a llorar.

-No lo entiendes, Lily, no lo entendéis ninguno de todos...no quiere volver, se ha marchado ella, ¡No se la ha llevado Tom!-dijo entre hipidos- Algo hemos hecho mal, se cansaría de todo esto, de nosotros...pediría a-a-ayuda a Riddle, y él la ayudó a escapar, por eso no puede encontrarla na-na-aadie...se ha marchado para no volver.

Lily paró en seco, y la soltó bruscamente. Anne se cubrió la cara con las manos, sollozando desconsoladamente. A Lily le recordaba a una niña pequeña, llorando porque estaba asustada, pero no la abrazó, sino que se alejó de ella, indecisa.Ella también había imaginado lo mismo, pero era mucho más fácil echarle la culpa a Tom que a ellos mismos. Sintió un escalofrío en la nuca, y tuvo miedo de que Anne dijera la verdad. Sirius se acercó a ella con cuidado y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Anne, que no paraba de llorar. Agachó la cabeza para ponerse a su altura, acercó mucho su cara, y con la nariz le obligó a retirar las manos de los ojos. Anne dio un ligero respingo al ver a Sirius tan de cerca, pero sonrió cuando vio que el chico también sonreía.

-Kirsten volverá, Anny-dijo cuando Anne le abrazó y lloraba en su hombro-Ya sé que nunca te has fiado mucho de mis métodos, pero confía en mí esta vez.

Anne le miró ahora se frente, indecisa. Al final accedió con la cabeza, y Sirius le limpió las lágrimas con el borde de la túnica.

Lily miraba la escena con ternura. Anne siempre se había reído mucho con Black, y decía que era muchísimo más inteligente de lo que parecía, pero nunca había terminado de confiar en el modo que tenía de hacer las cosas. Pensaba que era demasiado arriesgado e imprudente, y esperaba que Kirsten hiciera que sentara la cabeza, cosa que era prácticamente imposible, así que el hecho de verla abrazada a Sirius y confiando en él era para Lily un alivio, y pensó con tristeza que a Kirsten le hubiera encantado verlo.

-¿Ves? Si al final Remus va a tener suerte en algo...¡Ahora que te veo más de cerca, eres mucho más guapa!

Al oír el nombre de Remus, Lily se giró a verle , y para sorpresa suya sonreía feliz.

-Será mejor que Anne se quede aquí, no vaya a ser que venga algún profesor o Kirsten vuelva-dijo Remus como solución-Y si ocurre algo, solo tienes que enviarnos a Blancoso, y nosotros volveremos.

Anne miró a Sirius y fue a coger a Blancoso de su rincón. La pequeña bola blanca se desperezó sobre el regazo de Anne y volvió a dormitar enrollado en sus piernas.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos-dijo Sirius dándose prisa y abrochándose la túnica hasta el cuello-¿Por dónde empezamos?

-No lo sé, el castillo está vigilado por los profesores y tendremos que ir con cuidado, si Pollack vuelve a vernos se nos cae el pelo.

-Tendréis que empezar por los terrenos, supongo.

Todos se giraron súbitamente a ver quién acababa de hablar, y a Sirius se le ensombreció la cara al ver a Peter en el pie de la escalera, con el pelo alborotado y los camales de los pantalones resbalando por los escalones.

-¡TÚ!-dijo furioso-¿Cómo te atreves a espiarnos?¡Te dejé bien claro que quería que te mantuvieras alejado!

-Perdona, Sirius, yo no quería molestar-respondió Peter con la cara contraida, y retrocedió dos escalones-Simplemente he oído que buscáis a Kirsten y bueno...he oído cosas con los Slyhterins...

James cogió a Sirius y le miró pensativo.

-Puede que sepa algo, Sirius-le dijo en voz baja-Puede que nos ayude.

-¡Sí, sí!-contestó esperanzado Peter-¡Puedo ayudaros, puedo hacerlo!Tenéis que darme una oportunidad, por favor, perdonad todo lo que hice, yo...yo sólo tenía celos de vosotros...

Remus le miró desconfiado, sin saber qué decir.

-Hemos sido amigos muchos años, vamos, sé que sois buena gente, dadme otra oportunidad, dejádme ir con vosotros-suplicaba Peter, ahora ya sin retorceder ningún escalón-¡Con mi ayuda la encontraréis antes!

Sirius miró a James esperando su aprobación, y Remus movió la barbilla acceptándolo. Sólo dependía de él, y de Peter dependía que encontraran o no a Kirsten a tiempo.

-Como nos la juegues, te la cargas, Colagusano-dijo Sirius al fin.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias!-soltó con un gritito de júbilo abrazándose a Sirius, quien le soltó de un empujón. Peter se tambaleó, pero no quitó la sonrisa de su cara.-No os defraudaré, os lo prometo.

-Eso espero...-susurró James-Venga, vámonos, se hace tarde.

James salió el primero, vigilando que no hubiera nadie frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, que dormía plácidamente y soltaba algún que otro ronquido. Tras él, fueron Lily y Remus. Antes de que Peter pudiera salir, Sirius le estiró hacia atrás y lo levantó por el cuello de la túnica hasta que el chico se quedó en el aire, sostenido por Sirius a dos dedos de su cara, con expresión asustadiza.

-Te lo repito:te la cargarás, Peter.¿Me has entendido?

-Ssss-sí- respondió con dificultad.

Sirius hizo ademán de bajarle, pero volvió a levantarle a un palmo del suelo.

-Y nunca vuelvas a abrazarme.

Dicho esto, le soltó sin avisarle y se tropezó, cayendo al suelo. Sirius pasó por encima de él y Peter, al fin, se levantó con dificultad. Mientras se rascaba la cabeza por el golpe, salía de la Sala Común.


	46. Chapter 45

**CAPÍTULO 45:LOS NUEVOS PLANES**

-¿Piensas hablar o tenemos que hacer legeremancia?-le insistió James a Peter con sequedad. -No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Esto...sí, sí. La verdad es que yo no tengo muchas cosas que decir, sólo algunos detalles insignificantes...

Sirius le miró fijamente, y comenzó a parpadear muy rápido. Cada tres segundos, su cabeza se ladeaba hacia abajo, tocando con el hombro derecho, y podían ver cómo bizqueaba cuando los párpados no se movían rapidísimamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con detalles insignificantes?- susurró Sirius al oído de Peter, sin dejar de mover los párpados frenéticamente.-No habremos confiado en ti para nada, ¿verdad que no,Peter?

Peter tragó saliva y se inclinó hacia atrás, riendose nerviosamente, mientras Sirius le observaba como podía entre alquel parpadeo y su cabeza oscilante.

-¡Peter, di lo que sabes!- ordenó con cansancio Remus-¡Y tú apártate de él y tranquilízate, estás desarrollando un tic que tiene muy mala pinta!

Sirius hizo caso, se relajó poco a poco y se masajeó el cuello con las dos manos. Cuando sonó con un crujido, Peter se aclaró la garganta con una débil tos.

-Está bien, está bien. Vosotros sabéis perfectamente que Macnaire, de Slytherin, es vecino mío, y nuestras madres insistían en que jugáramos juntos...Bueno, yo lo intentaba, pero Macnaire siempre acababa convirtiendo mi cabeza en una calabaza, o algo por el estilo...

-¿QUIERES DEJAR TUS TRAUMAS INFANTILES PARA OTRO MOMENTO E IR AL GRANO?

Peter volvió a reír intranquilo y no dejaba de pasar su mirada de unos a otros.

-Sí, claro que sí...el caso es que cuando vosotros os enfadásteis conmigo, con toda la razón, por supuesto- dijo al ver la cara de reproche de James-Macnair era lo más cercano a mi que tenia, y aunque se reían de mi, Riddle dejó que les acompañara. no iba a ser definitivo, pero me sentía solo. Cuando empecé a escuchar cosas que no me gustaban nada, intenté dejar de ir con ellos...pero Tom me amenazó y no me dejó salir de aquel entorno, así que intenté prestar atención a lo que decían, por ver si era interesante, y delatarles...

-Típico de ti, Peter.

-¡No, Lily, te equivocas!- contestó rápidamente Peter asustado-¡Yo sólo quería encontrar la manera de que volviérais a ser mis amigos!

James le echó una mirada recelosa, no sin creerle demasiado.

-El caso es que empecé a verles nerviosos, no sé por qué. Sobre todo a Tom. Intenté averiguar de qué se trataba, pero ninguno de todos ellos quería decirme nada...no confían en mi. Hará cosa de dos semanas, Tom parecía más enfadado que de costumbre, así que les seguí a él y a Snape. Hablaban en voz baja, como si no quisieran que les escuchase nadie, con total secretismo. Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin, me escondí detrás de una armadura para escuchar qué decían.

-¿Y bien?- se impacientaba Sirius, que no creía que la inteligencia de Peter diera para espiar a nadie.

-Snape parecía enfadado, habló sobre el ataque que hicisteis en la puerta de la Sala Común, cuando derrumbasteis el muro, y Tom parecía estar interesado. Snape dijo que quería venganza, y entonces nombró a Kirsten y algo sobre un moco volador, o eso creí escuchar.

-Kirsten hizo de ese hechizo la mejor arma contra Snape-recordó Sirius con ojos soñadores-Bueno, continúa, se hace tarde.

-Tom susurró algo sobre Kirsten también, y dijo concretamente "llevo meses preparándo ésto, no vayas a hablar demasiado, Severus. Dentro de dos semanas tendrás tu venganza." Tom pareció darse cuenta de que había alguien escuchándoles, no sé como lo hace, pero tiene un sexto sentido para esas cosas...Y bajó todavía más el tono de su voz. Lo último que pude escuchar fue hechizo y nichos. Nada más.

-¿Nada más?-preguntó Remus. Había un tono de decepción en su voz.-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, sí, nada más.

-Muy bien- dijo Sirius alejándose hacia atrás, con actitud pensativa. Cerró los ojos y miró hacia le techo, totalmente relajado. Sin embargo, tardó media fracción de segundo para correr con cara de furia a Peter y cogerlo por la túnica para volver a levantarlo del suelo-¿!A eso le llamas tú "saber algo"? ¡¡ESTAMOS IGUAL QUE ANTES!

-¡Creía que serviría de algo, pensé que sabíais algo más, perdón, Sirius, no me hagas daño, vamos!

Sirius bajó a Peter de nuevo al suelo, para alivio de Colagusano. Se revolvía el pelo de arriba a abajo, desesperado.

-Y dime- dijo James con un terrible esfuerzo por no volver a levantar a Peter del suelo, como había hecho Sirius-¿Porqué crees que debemos empezar por los terrenos del colegio?

-Bueno, no hay nichos en el castillo, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se exasperó Lily-¡Los nichos sólo están en los cementerios!

-Y aquí no hay ningún cementerio, imbécil- añadió James mientras Sirius volvía a parpadear frenéticamente.-¿Dónde está el cementerio más cercano, Remus?

-Mmm...en Hogsmeade, creo. Pero no pueden estar allí, alguien habría visto a Tom cargar con Kirsten por el pueblo.

-Bueno, pueden haberse aparecido allí...-sugirió Peter.

-¡Estoy cansada de repetiros que nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse en Hogwarts!- le recriminó Lily-¡Ojalá alguien que no sea Remus lea "Historia de Hogwarts"!

-Sí, pues como no sea otra empollona quisquillosa e insoportable como tú, lo dudo...-dijo James entre dientes, y Lily le fulminó con la mirada- Esta bien, ya me callo.

-Quizás Tom haya enterrado viva a Kirsten, ¿no creéis?

Sirius palideció y se apoyó en el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, que se despertó en seguida.

-¿Qué haceís despiertos a estas horas?-dijo después de bostezar cerrando el agujero de la Sala Común-¡Potter, siempre haciendo de las tuyas!

-No hables hasta que no se te diga, Peter- dijo James.

-No se me ocurre nada, no sé que puede ser, de verdad- dijo Remus apenado.-Para que la palabra nicho tenga significado tiene que haber un cementerio, porque no existen agujeros en el suelo donde enterrar a la gente y que no estén en cementerios, ¡No creo que fuera a enterrar a Kirsten en el campo de Quidditch! Hace falta un cementerio, y tiene que estar en Hogwarts.

-¿En Hogwarts?¡Estás loco!-saltó Peter-¡No hay ningún cementerio en Hogwarts, o nosotros lo habríamos visto, conocemos todos los terrenos del colegio!

-Estos alumnos...-les interrumpió la Señora Gorda-Se creen que lo saben todo, pobres criaturitas...Pos supuesto que hay un cementerio en el colegio, ilusos.

-¿Un cementerio, aquí?-preguntaba James anonadado-¡No lo he visto nunca!

-¡Saldría en el mapa!-chilló burlonamente Peter.

-¡Por que nunca hemos estado allí, idiota!- le insultó James-¿Tú que dices, Remus?

Remus se apoyó en la barandilla de las escaleras, pensativo.

-¿Dónde está el cementerio, Señora Gorda?

-Bueno, no lo sé- dijo sacándose un abanico del escote y zarandeándolo con parsimonia- Nick-Casi-Decapitado me habló de él, todos los directores del colegio parecen estar enterrados allí. Y al parecer, intentaron hacerlo antes en una zona arbolada, pero no cabían bien, así que antes de llegar al cementerio hay unos...

-Agujeros- terminó Sirius la frase-Agujeros en una zona arbolada.

-Sí, exactamente joven Black- se sonrió la Señora Gorda.

-¿Cómo sabes tú que...?

-¡Agujeros, agujeros en una zona arbolada!- dijo riéndose y saltando-¡En el Bosque Prohibido! ¡Estuve allí, cuando en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas el dinddlie se escapó! Salí corriendo tras él...

-Dijiste que nunca habíamos llegado hasta esa parte del bosque- recordó Remus en voz baja, mientras todo cobraba sentido-Y que encontraste al dinddlie en un agujero...¡Los nichos, los nichos que se construyeron antes de ampliar el cementerio! El cemneterio original debe estar pasando esos nichos falsos!

-¡Y allí estará Kirsten!- volvió a gritar Sirius lleno de júbilo.-¡Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder!

-Peter, conviértete en rata-dijo Lily-adelántate a nosotros, y nos indicas si viene alguien:así podremos salir del castillo sin que nadie nos vea.

Peter se convirtió en rata y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Subo en cuestión de segundos, y movió la cosa rosada en señal para que le siguieran. James y Lily bajaron primero, seguidos de Remus. Sirius esperó, y antes de bajar, se giró a la Señora Gorda.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad-le dijo mientras ella sonreía y se abanicaba- Le voy a comprar el abanico más grande del mundo.

-Oh, de nada, muchacho- contestó ella- Y me conformaría con que no me despertárais a estas horas de la noche, tengo un sueño muy intranquilo.

Sirius le dio las gracias de nuevo, y bajó a toda prisa las escaleras detrás de sus amigos.

Sirius alcanzó al grupo en el vestíbulo. Estaban todos escondidos tras un pilar, mirando a Colagusano cómo avanzaba por el pasillo, hacia la puerta. Cuando correteó hacia los lados, dio dos vueltas sobre sí mismo.

-Esa es la señal, vamos- ordenó James, y todos salieron tras el pilar, uno a uno con pisadas muy débiles. Remus fue el primero en llegar a la gran puerta, y con nerviosismo tiró de los dos portones, hasta que las bisagras chirriaron y entró la débil luz de la luna creciente en el vestíbulo. Cuando todos estuvieron fuera, Peter se convirtió de nuevo a su forma humana y corrieron poco a poco por los terrenos, hasta situarse bajo una arboleda cercana.

-Está bien, tendremos que organizarnos, James y Sirius podrían ir por un lado, y...

-¡No, debemos ir juntos!- exclamó Lily-¡Puede ser muy peligroso!Además, somos demasiados...si ocurre algo y el cementerio está muy lejos, tardaremos mucho en ir a avisar a alguien...creo que alguno de nosotros debes quedarse a las afueras del bosque, en las lindes. Si ocurre cualquier cosa, el que primero salga del bosque avisará al que esté vigilando, como si estuvieramos haciendo relevos.

-Está bien, yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Remus en voz baja y mirando hacia el bosuqe de frente-Lily, deberías quedarte tú.

-¿Yo?¡No puedo quedarme yo!-saltó molesta-¿Tom me busca a mí, solos no haréis nada! ¡Quédate tú!

Sirius miró a Lily con extrañeza y levantó las cejas perplejo.

-¿Estás loca, Remus? ¡Se sabe todos los hechizos conocidos, nos salvará de cualquier problema!

Los cuatro se miraban interrogantes, hasta que Lily deparó en peter.

-Peter, creo que tendrás que quedarte tú aquí.

Peter le miró asustado, pero al ver la cara de reproche de Sirius cambió la expresión con rapidez.

-Pero yo solo, aquí, y los secuaces de Tom dando vueltas...no sé- Sirius le miró con odio de nuevo, y apretó los dientes fingiendo una sonrisa-Está bien, todo sea porque seamos de nuevo amigos. Tendríais que daros prisa,¿no?

Una ráfaga de aire movió las ojas de los árboles que les protegian de las miradas desde las ventanas del castillo, y Remus salió el primeor, encabezando de nuevo la fila. Sus sombras hacían unas formas muy extrañas en el césped, y lily rezó en voz baja para que ningún profesor se asomara por la ventana de ninguna torre, y les castigaran más de lo que ya debían estar.


	47. Chapter 46

**CAPÍTULO 46:EN EL CORAZÓN DEL BOSQUE**

Al llegar a la linde del bosque, Lily se giró un segundo antes para ver a Peter, pero tan sólo distinguía las figuras de los árboles.

-Vale, estamos aquí.- decía Remus señalando un punto en el mapa. James estaba apoyado en un árbol, y Sirius miraba impaciente hacia la espesura del bosque- Creo que si avanzamos por el este y nos encontramos con el roble, evitaremos a los centauros, y...

-No, para ir a la zona de los dinddlies tenemos que caminar hacia el norte de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, es el único camino que recuerdo.

-¡Pero está plagado de centauros y a saber qué bichos más, Sirius!- exclamó Remus.

-No, hoy no, mira el cielo- señaló Sirius entre las hojas del árbol más cercano- Hoy no hay luna llena, y sóo acuden allí en luna llena, porque la visibilidad de las estrellas es mejor. No hay peligro.

-Sirius, ¡espera, vamos a intentar encontrar otra ruta!- dijo Lily con agonía en la voz a quien la palabra centauro no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Sirius, que ya casi había desaparecido entre el follaje de los árboles, se detuvo con fastidio y una de las ramas que había apartado para pasar le golpeó en la cabeza, pero no prestó mucha atención.

-Oye, ¡Digo que es por ahí, y si tienes miedo te quedas, yo me voy a por Kirsten!

Se frotó la cabeza con pesadez, y arrancó la rama que le había golepado para continuar avanzando. Remus corrió tras él murmurando algo con rabia, y James se quedó mirando a Lily.

-Lily, ¿estás segura de esto?Quiero decir, puedes quedarte con Peter, no pasará nada, y así no te arriesgas...

-Sí, tengo que ir, James, no voy a dejar a Kirsten sola en esto. Además, me busca a mí, sin mí no hacéis nada.

-Ya, eso es lo que me preocupa.- dijo el chico mirando al suelo y avanzando tras Remus- Si te pasa algo, Lily, nunca me lo perdonaré.

-Enconces-dijo cogiéndole del hombro- Ponte ahí en medio, sé el escudo y verás como no me pasa nada.

James intentó reír por lo bajo, y dejó pasar a Lily delante de él. Para Lily, que era la primera vez que se metía tan adentro en el bosque, las primeras impresiones fueron nefastas. Estaba todo oscurísimo, y los pocos rayos de la luz de la luna qe pasaban entre las copas de los árboles dejaban muy poco que ver entre matojos y matorrales que pasaban junto a ella y que la arañaban en las piernas y en la cara. A su alrededor podría decirse que todo era silencio, pero un débil ulular sonaba rodeándola, y cada vez la ponía más nerviosa, y expectante. Aquella sensación de incertidumbre le duró poco, porque en diez minutos alcanzó a Remus y a Sirius en un claro del bosque.

-¿Qué pasa, nos hemos perdido?

Pero ninguno le contestó, Sirius continuó caminando hacia delante, ahora ya en una oscuridad completa. Oyó como encendían sus varitas, y susurró "lumos" en voz baja, quizás poo miedo a desperar a los animales que hacían aquellos ruiditos que tanto le molestaban, o por encontrarse cara a cara con Tom. Sirius se detuvo entre dos árboles que señalaban caminos distintos, mirándolos deseperado.

-No recuerdo el camino...¡No lo recuerdo!

James se sentó en el suelo, preocupado, mientras Remus sacaba el mapa de nuevo y le hacía una señal a Lily para que le alumbrara con la varita.

-Sirius, en el mapa ya no sale nada más señalado. Seguramente esto ya lo hemos pasado, pero nunca habíamos venido por aquí...intenta recordar, porque no tenemos más opción que esa.

-¡Lo estoy intentando!¿Qué creías?-respondió fieramente-¡Dejádme pensar!

Lily se acercó a Sirius y miró los dos árboles, esperando a encontrar algo. Parecían exactamente iguales, pero ambos señalizaban dos sendas totalmente opuestas, y rodeadas de árboles que oscurecían de nuevo el camino. Se aproximó todavía más y observó la corteza de los árboles. Uno de ellos parecía tener algunas marcas semicirculares en la base del árbol. Lily se giró hacia Sirius, señalándo las marcas.

-¿Qué son esas marcas?- preguntó Lily.

Sirius se puso frente al árbol y se agachó para mirarlas con detenimiento. Al verlas de cerca, se levantó horrizado y se giró para ver a Remus y James, pero de pronto todo estaba en terrible silencio.

-Sirius, ¿Qué es eso...?

-¡A LOS ARBUSTOS!

Lily no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, porque Sirius tiró de ella por detrás al oír el grito de James y se tiró sobre el suelo, tras los arbustos más cercanos, y abrazándo a Lily por la espalda.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué...?

Sirius le puso un dedo sobre los labios, e hizo un leve susurro para que se callara. A Lily, en ese momento, le entró un escalofrío, no sabía si por miedo o por emoción. Al cabo de medio segundo, pudo escuchar un leve traqueteo en el suelo, y Sirius la abrazó más contra sí. Cuando Lily entrevió entre los arbustos las pezuñas de caballos contra el suelo, compredió qué ocurría, y el pánico se apoderó de ella.

-Si-si...

La mano de Sirius le tapó la boca con fuerza, y pudo oler con detenimiento el cuello y el brazo de Sirius. Las pezuñas repiquetearon contra el suelo, y algunas, al elevarse, golpeaban la corteza del árbol, haciendo saltar algunas astillas de madera. Lily estaba tana sustada que prefirió cerrar los ojos y sentirse protegida por Sirius, esperando a que los centauros de marcharan. Par suerte de Lily, tardaron muy pco en escuchar como se alejaban las pisadas, y James apareció en el camino.

-¿Estáis bien?-dijo con mezcla de sorpresa y alivio al ver a Lily en aquella posición con Sirius,aunque sonrió-Remus y yo los oímos llegar, pero no sabía si os daría tiempo a esconderos.

-No nos pilló de sorpresa-dijo Sirius quitándose las ramitas y hojas de la túnica-Lily vio las pisadas en el tronco del árbol. Bueno, creo que vamos a ir por éste camino-dijo señalando la senda izquierda- Los centauros han ido por la derecha,y cuando yo vine no vi a ningún centauro. Así que vamos allá.

Esta evz fue Siriu quien caminó primero y Remus le siguió sin dejar de alumbrar el mapa. James miró a Lily antes de abrazarla.

- Menos mal que estabas con Sirius.

James la soltó, y sonriendo, la dejó pasar delante de nuevo. En ese mismo momento, Lily se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en James cuando estaba tirada en el suelo y abrazada a Sirius. Incluso,parecía mentira, pero se sentía tan protegida por Sirius, si mano tapando su boca...le resultaba... entonces porqué Kirsten se sentía tan bien con Sirius, ya que aquel aire de protección y desenfado resultaba tremendamente atractivo. Y mientras caminaba, y en lugar de sentirse culpable por haberse sentindo atraída por Sirius, sonrió para sus adentros y se juró a sí misma llevarse ese secreto a la tumba antes de que James o Kirsten pudieran enterarse.


	48. Chapter 47

**CAPÍTULO 47:AGUJEROS**

Ahora caminaban por un estrecho sendero rodeado por ambos lados por árboles frondosos y dejando de lado los espesos matorrales.Avanzaban en fila de uno, siempre con Sirius a la cabeza y deteniéndose cada poco para ver si alguien o algo les seguía, pero ninguna de todas las veces escucharon ningún sonido.

Lily olvidó muy pronto el incidente con Sirius y volvió a su cabeza Kirsten con Tom, cosa que le producía una terrible sensación de culpabilidad y ganas de llorar.Tras una hora de camino, Sirius les hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran.

-¡Eh,mirad!-exclamó Sirius de repente-¡Un agujero, un agujero en el suelo!

Efectivamente, entre los árboles había un pequeño rectángulo en el suelo. sirius continuó caminando, y pudieron ver varios más.

-Estoy seguro de que ha de ser por aquí, pero no veo señas de ningún cementerio...

-Sirius, el mapa ya no nos dice nada más, nunca antes habíamos avanzado hasta tan lejos, -recordó Remus mientras doblaba el mapa y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica-¿Seguro que no te has equivocado?

Sirius se giró hacia Remus y siguió avanzando muy lentamente.

-No lo sé, quizás deberíamos haber tomado el otro camino...

James dio un bufido y se apoyó con un solo brazo en el árbol más cercano.

-Genial-dijo con sarcasmo- Seguramente te habrás equivocado porque no te recordamos las suficientes veces que te fijaras...

James tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse en equilibrio, porque el árbol en que estaba apoyado se movió hacia el lado opuesto, y osciló amenazante antes de caer al suelo. Lily dio un grito estridente y se llevó las manos a la cara temiendo que el árbol no cayera sobre James, pero éste estaba boquiabierto mirando el árbol. Las enormes raíces estaba al descubierto, pegadas al tronco, que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Pero entre las raíces y James había un enorme agujero en el suelo, más grandes que los anteriores.

-¿Qué gárgolas es eso?- susurró James acercándose. Por mucho que metía la cabeza, no veía nada más que oscuridad, y tampoco podía ver el fondo.

Al escuchar a James, todos se acercaron y metieron la cabeza dentro. Remus fue más atrevido y metió un brazo dentro.

-¿Qué haces?- se alarmó con escándalo Lily-¡Saca la mano, podría ser muy peligroso!

-¡Lily, intento ver si tiene fondo!-dijo con la mano todavía metida en el enorme agujero-Parece que hay corriente de aire...a lo mejor esto es un pasadizo secreto.

James miró a Sirius antes de levantarse del suelo. Lily le imitó, y pronto solo estaba Remus con el brazo metido hasta dentro del agujero.

-Yo no pienso meterme por ahí dentro-sentenció Lily-A saber qué hay y donde acabamos...creo que sería mejor caminar por donde teníamos pensado.

Lily esperaba que James le apoyara en aquella idea que no era nada descabellada, pero debió suponer antes que no era así, porque miraba a Remus y a Sirius con complicidad.

-Lily, este árbol ha sido derrumbado hace poco, y el agujero no parece tan inseguro...¡No me mires así, Lily, no es mala idea! ¿Como creías que habíamos descubierto los otros pasadizos?

-Buneo, yo no voy a esperar a que os decidais.-dijo Sirius caminando hacia el agujero- Hasta ahora.

Sirius avanzó dos pasos más y se tiró por el agujero sin ninguna brusquedad. Lily corrió junto al gigantesco boquete, pero no podía ver a Sirius caer.

-No puedes quedarte sola en medio dle bosque Lily- razonó Remus poniéndose de pie- Tírate con James, yo iré detrás.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Lily cayéndo en cuenta de algo-Voy a cerciorarme de que no nos equivocamos..."¡Loquo Kirsten Williams!"

La varita de Lily zumbó un momento antes de soltar un hilo de humo y formar una flecha verde en el suelo. PAra angustia de Lily, la flecha señaló el agujero y se metió por él.

-¿Ves?-dijo remus con media sonrisa-el encantamiento Loquo nunca falla.

Aún no era consciente de lo que iba a hacer cuando James la cogió de la mano y se puso junto a ella, a un pequeño salto del agujero.

-Saltamos a la de tres, ¿vale?-dijo James-Una, dos, y...

Antes de que contara tres, James estiroó de Lily hacia delante y saltaron los dos juntos al agujero. De pronto, les invadió una absoluta oscuridad y Lily sintió un miedp repentino, pero aunque no podía ver a James, se reconfortó cuado sintió que le apretaba la mano con fuerza. Supuso que Remus ya se habría tirado, aunque no podía ni ver ni oír nada, y el frió y aire de la caída le entumecía los músculos. Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir algo de calor en los pies, y con dificultad bajó la cabeza para mirar abajo. Una débil luz se apreciaba al final, cosa imposible, porque era media noche. Lily empezó a temer qué diablos sería aquello cuado cada vez se acercaba más y sentían el calor más cerca. Cuando estaban un poco más cerca de la luz, vio que se trataba de una humareda brillante con pequeñas luces que chisporroteaban. Antes de que pudiera chillar a James para ver de qué se trataba, el calor le subió por las piernas hasta la cabeza y atravesaron la humareda brillante. Lily esperaba seguir cayendo, pero de un golpe súbito se encontró de nuevo rodeada de tierra. Sirius también estaba allí, y James junto a ella. Lily levantó la cabeza y comprobó que estaban en otroa gujero, mucho más pequeños, y bajo el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Cómo hemos venido a parar aquí?-le preguntó James a Sirius con mirada extrañada-No veo la boca de ningún túnel...

-No hay ningún túnel, es algo como...mira, parece que viene Remus.

Los tres levantaron la cabeza y vieron como aparecía tal que una nube encima del agujero, la humareda que habían atravesado. Remus la atravesó como si cayera sobre ella y se posó de un sonoro golpe encima de las piernas de James.

-¿Qué es esa nube?

-Parece...parece un hechizo transportador, o algo así. Se utiliza cuando la distancia a recorrer es muy larga, o debe estar escondida- dijo Remus frotándose el pie-Creo que me he doblado un tobillo.

-No hay tiempo para lamentarse- dijo James poniéndose en pie- Vamos, súbeme a tus hombros, tenemos que salir de este agujero.

Remus subió a Sirius sibre él y con ayuda de James, Sirius salió a la superficie. Nadie hablaba, y James estaba de pie, mirando al frente algo que ellos no veían.

-¿Qué pasa, James, qué pasa?

-Dame la mano, Remus- gritó James arrodillado-Cuanto antes salgáis, antes veréis esto...

Remus se abrazó al brazo de James y salió con facilidad.

-Oh, Por las barbas de Merlín...-escucharon desde bajo Lily y Sirius.

-¡Vamos, daos prisa!-apremió Sirius-¡Sacádme!

James cogió a Sirius y lo subió con más dificultad, y Lily no esperó a que Sirius hablara para subir del brazo de Remus, porque la idea de quedarse sola allí abajo le daban escalofríos. Al subir, lo primero que vio fue a Sirius, pálido, mirando al frente. Cuando ella se giró para verlo con sus propios ojos, supo que aquella visión no la olvidaría en la vida.

La única vez que Lily estuvo en un cementerio era una niña, cuando murió su abuela, y la pesada de Petunia no dejó que prestara mucha atención. Pero un cementerio mágico no era una cementerio muggle, y aunque no habían muchas diferencias, notaba algo extraño en el ambiente. Frente a ella se extendía una explanada enorme de la que no vislumbraba el fin, y en hileras eternas horizontales se extendían lápidas de tamaños desiguales y de un blanco perla reluciente. La vegetación se limitaba a algunos cipreses solitarios que rodeaban el cementerio, y algunas lápidas invadidas porla hiedra. Salvo eso, los matojos y hierbas eran muy pobres entre tumbas y lápidas y el césped estaba amarillento y seco, pero no fue esa imagen desoladora lo que dejó estremecidos a los chicos. Tras una decena de tumbas, parecía haber un gran cráter a mucha profundidad. Parecía muy reciente, ya que la tierra estaba revuelta a su alrededor, y también parecía obra de una hechizo. Veían que la tierra se adentraba, y un leve resplandor salía del cráter, bañando asi con una luz mortecina el ambiente sumamante oscuro. Alrededor no se veía ningún árbol ni nigún edificio, y mucho menos el castillo. Parecían estar muy lejos de él, a decir verdad, no era ningún sitio conocido por Lily, ni tan siquiera Hogsmeade. Pensó que iba a ser muy difícil volver a los terrenos del colegio, contando con que encontraran a Kirsten en aquel cementerio.


	49. Chapter 48

**CAPÍTULO 48:EL ESCONDITE**

-¿Donde...dónde están todas las lápidas y las tumbas que deberían estar ahí?-preguntó James mirando todavía con curiosidad-Es decir, ¿donde está el pedazo de cementerio que falta? Parece que alguien lo haya arrancado de su sitio.

-Mmm...no lo sé- dijo Remus- Pero no tiene buena pinta...¿Creéis que Kirsten está ahí bajo?

-Bueno, ¿sabes de un sito mejor donde pueda estar?- le inquirió Sirius muy irritado- Si está aquí, al encontraremos y volveremos con ella, nos cueste lo que nos cueste ir contra Riddle. Pero si no vamos ahí, no lo sabremos nunca,así que no perdamos más el tiempo.

Remus se mostró de acuerdo y decidió caminar delante, por si había algún hechizo que esquivar. Cuando estaban ya cerca del borde del cráter, Remus se paró e intentó asomar la cabeza.

-No veo nada...sólo la luz ésa. Pero no veo ni a Kirsten ni a Tom, nada en absoluto que diga que están aquí.

-Bueno, ¡Pero esto tiene que haberlo hecho Tom! Mira- le señaló Sirius el suelo-La tierra está removida, eso es porque alguien ha hecho esto hace poco tiempo.

Remus miró con ademán preocupado a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros. Sirius, desesperado, empezó a dar saltos de rabia y patadas a las lápidas más cercanas.

-Yo de ti no me movería tanto, estamos muy cerca del borde.

-¿Y qué, Remus?

Sirius le miró enfadado, como si pagara con él todo su descontento. Pero al siguiente pataleo contra el suelo, notaron bajo sus pies un leve temblor. Remus, que estaba justo en el borde, y de espaldas, de tambaleó al notar que la tierra se desmoronaba a sus pies, y antes de que James acudiera a ayudarle, intentó en vano mantener el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al cráter.

-¡Remus!-gritó Sirius corriendo hacia el borde-¡vamos, vamos! Con cuidado, tenemos que bajar...

Sirius se sentó en el borde y algunas piedras volvieron a desprenderse del suelo hacia el fondo del borde.

-¿Puedes ver a Remus?-preguntó Lily con un nudo terrible en la garganta y con muchísimas ganas de llorar. Aquello empezaba a salir mal, muy mal.

-No, pero tenemos que bajar a por él. Aquí hay pendiente, y la tierra es blanda, si nos impulsamos, resbalaremos con suavidad y puede que caigamos bien. Pero tiene que ser de uno en uno, el tramo bando es demasiado estrecho.

-Vale, pues de uno en uno, y muy seguido. Yo iré primero- dijo James acercándose al borde. Se sentó con cuidado y se impulsó con suavidad. Lily se acercó corriendo, y ni siquiera quiso mirar. Se sentó en el mismo sitio, y se giró para ver a Sirius. El chico la miraba arrodillado tras ella, esperando a que saltara, y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No te procupes, seguro que están bien.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y cerrando los ojos de miedo, se impulsó y comenzó a resbalar por la pendiente. Al principio bajaba muy lenta, dándose gopes enlos pies con ramas y piedras grandes. La túnica se enganchaba en algunos salientes y alguna vez notó el rasguido de la tela, pero siguió sin abrir los ojos, aterrorizada. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo la pendiente se volvió menos escarpada y más lisa, y fue entonces cuando sintió verdadero miedo por sí misma, porque la velocidad aumentó e incluso notaba la ráfaga de aire. De pronto, dejó de notar el suelo y sitió que caía al vacío. Pensó que era el momento en que su vida pasaría ante sus ojos en un segundo y se toparía con un obstáculo mortal, pero sólo sintió un fuerte golpe en la pierna derecha y dio contra suelo firme. Al final se decidió a abrir los ojos, y mirar qué había frente a ella. Todo parecía una zona del bosque prohibido, sólo que estaba algo distinto. Allí, a diferencia del cementerio situado algunos metros más arriba, sí estaba algunos árboles que parecían replantados, y delante de Lily había una plataforma de mediana altura, algo más alta que ella misma, de piedra blanca.La luz que daba el resplandor eran algunas antorchas encima de la plataforma y dando sombra a los charcos y la piedras de alrededor, gobernados pos una penumbra demasiado tétrica para que Lily creyera que todo iba a salir bien. Encima de ésta había varios bultos, alguna silla y lo que parecía ser un camastro. Lily vió horrorizada que era Kirsten el bulto que estaba tendida sobre el camastro, inconsciente. A su lado, borboteaba un caldero y humeaba, haciendo que Lily no tuviera una imagen de Kirsten muy definida. el nudo de su garganta se hizo más fuerte, y rompió a llorar. Buscó a su alrededor, pero sólo vio a James frotándose un brazo a dos metros de ella. Ni rastro de Remus. Antes de que preguntara a James, oyó un ruido sobre ella y algunas piedras se desprendieron sobre su cabeza, golpeándola. Imaginó que Sirius bajaría enseguida, e intentó moverse.

-¡Muévete, Lily!-gritó James-¡ Te va a aplastar!

Pero Lily no podía moverse, la pierna derecha le dolía muchísimo y no podía moverla.


	50. Chapter 49

**CAPÍTULO 49: TOM DE NUEVO**

-¡No puedo moverme, James!-le contestó asustada-¡Me duele muchísimo la pierna!

James se levantó lo más rápido que puso, pero tropezó contra algo invisible y cayó de bruces al suelo. Levantó la vista y vio la cara de angustia de Lily.

-¡Agáchate!

Lily se agachó y encondió la cabeza entre las piernas cuando notó que una piedra más grande le golpeaba en la sien, y notó que la cálida sangre goteaba por el lado izquierdo de la cara. Cuando esperaba notar sobre ella el cuerpo de Sirius, escuchó a Black gritar y levantó la cabeza. Sirius bajaba con tanta fuerza que saltó con el impulso de la gravedad por encima d ela cabeza de Lily, y cayó boca abajo en un charco no muy profundo.

-Esto es muy asqueroso-dijo levantando la cara cubierta de fango- ¿Dónde está Remus?

-No lo sé-dijo James ayudando a Lily a levantarse-¿Estás bien?

-Me duele bastante la pierna, debo haberme hecho daño en la caída, aunque no parece haber sido muy profunda.-Lily miró a Sirius, que continuaba limpiándose el barro de las manos y bajó la voz para hablar con James-¿Has visto a Kirsten, sobre la plataforma?

James levantó la vista hacia la plataforma, y contrajo la cara con un gesto de horror. Miró el entorno en busca de Tom o Remus, pero no sabía dónde estaban ninguno de los dos.

-Sirius, creo que quien está encima del camastro, en esa plataforma, es Kirsten.

Sirius levantó la cabeza de inmediato, con la cara todavía manchada y empapado en barro. Sopló algo de aire frío, y se abrazó cuando sintió un escalofrío. Sirius pareció no ver nada, y movía la cabeza inquieto, mirando a todas partes.

-¿Dónde, dónde,en qué plataforma?

James miró con sorpresa a su amigo. ¿Era posible que del golpe no viera bien las cosas?¡Tenía aquella plataforma justo delante de sus narices!

-Sirius, ¡Está a ocho metros de ti, y parece un escenario de piedra blanca!

-¿Te refieres a eso donde están las antorchas y esos trastos?-contestó incrédulo Sirius-¡Eso no es una plataforma, son las lápidas amontonadas!Y...¡por Merlín, Kirsten está ahí!

Lily comprobó asqueada que Sirius tenía razón:aquello no era una plataforma, ni una tarima, ni un escenario. Eran las lápidas blancas de mármol, apiladas, que formaban una superficie lisa donde habían colocado algunas cosas. Probablemente, aquellas lápidas serían las que estaban junto a las tumbas en el lugar que ahora era una enorme agujero, pero al haberlo arrancado las habían dispuesto de aquella manera.Sirius corrió hacia las lápidas en dirección a Kirsten, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el tétrico escenario, tropezó con algo que Lily no podía ver y cayó al suelo. Sirius volvió a levantarse, pero de nuevo tropezó y volvió a golpearse contra el suelo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-murmuró James buscando algna piedra, pero todo el suelo estaba lleno de charcos y muy pocas rocas que hicieran tropezar a Sirius.

-Antes también tú has tropezado y no sé con qué...-dijo Lily pensativa. Sirius ahora no dejaba de caerse al suelo constantemente, de manera estúpida.-Alguien le está haciendo caer.

-¡Bravo, Evans! Sabía que tú serías la única que se daría cuenta, lo que no me sorprende en absoluto...esa panda de estúpidos no vería nada aunque fuer más grande que ellos mismos.

Tom Riddle hablaba sentado en una roca bastante grande como para lastimar dolorosamente a alguien. Lily, entre ofendida y enfadada, pensó que era imposible que antes no hubiera recaído en su presencia, pero no sabía cómo había hecho para aparecer de la nada. Sirius pudo levantarse al fin, y debía estar mirandole con cara de profundo odio, porque desde espaldas podía ver cómo apretaba los puños y los nudillos se ponían blancos.

-Escucha, Riddle-dijo Sirius-Deja que nos llevemos a Kirsten si no quieres que te hagamos daño...Dumbledore solucionará esto. Estás en desventaja, somos cuatro contra ti, no quieras salir perdiendo.

Tom empezó por sonreír con simpleza, luego se carcajeó y terminó riendose estruendosamente.

-No me hagas reír, Black-dijo adoptando de nuevo una actitud fría, distante y seca-¿Cuatro? ¿Te refieres a vosotros tres y el enfermito?

-¿Qué le has hecho a Remus?-gritó James avanzando furioso hacia Tom-¿Qué has...?

-Alto ahí, Potter-dijo Tom levantando la mano y por arte de magia, James se detuvo, como si acabara de chocar contra una pared invisible-No tengas tanta prisa, y reserva tus fuerzas para luego, seguro que las nesitarás. Tienes a tu amigo ahí arriba, junto a Kirsten.

James se giró todavía más furioso y vio que Remus estaba tumbado bajo Kirsten, cuando antes lo había confundido con un bulto más. Lupin estaba tendido de lado sobre las lápidas, y tenía una mancha de sangre en la cabeza.

-El muy imbécil cayó mal por la ladera, debe haberse dado un golpe muy fuerte-dijo Tom con tono burlón-Si hubierais dado la vuelta, habríais visto que la pendiente era menos inclinada y que con cuatro pasos se bajaba hasta aquí. Pero claro, sois tan sumamente necios que creíais que bajaríais corriendo, cogeríais a Kirsten y os largaríais como un grupo de héroes.

-El único necio que hay aquí eres tú, Tom-dijo Sirius con suficiencia y colocándose junto a James-Acabas de decirnos como salir de aquí.

-¡Vaya!-dijo con un sarcasmo forzado y levantándose de la roza- ¡Creía que mi presencia os habría asustado lo más mínimo como para que supiérais que no íbais a salir de aquí! No soy tan estúpido como piensas, Black. Quizás lo seas tú al pensar que saldrás de aquí tan pronto como desees.

Tom avanzó hasta la parte trasera de las lápidas, subió otra roca algo más alta y con un poco de impulso se colocó sobre las lápidas amontonadas. Encendió otra antorcha cercana a él y la cogió con una mano. Con la otra, se acercó a la silla de madera desvencijada que estaba al lado del camastro de Kirsten y apartó de un puntapié la cabeza de Remus para sentarse muy cerca de Kirsten.

-¡Apártate de ella, o...!

-Me aburren tus alardes de heroicismo, Black- murmuró Tom sin ni siquiera dejar de mirar a Kirsten yseñalando con la varita a Sirius, que de pronto saltó por los aires y aterrizó sobre otro charco-Deberías aprender a callarte.

James fue hasta él y le ayudó a levantarse pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, y dirirgó una mirada a Lily para que le ayudara, pero estaba demasiado petrificada por el miedo para poder moverse. La idea de que Tom era mucho más poderoso y que estaban allí por su culpa le dolía más que su pierna derecha.

-Nos vamos a llevar de aquí a Kirsten, quieras o no- le retó Sirius con un susurro, que en aquel agujero se oía a la perfección.

-Volvería a reírme si no fuera por que he gastado todo mi sentido del humor en la otra tontería que has dicho-dijo mirándo a Kirsten fijamente y pasando una mano sobre su cara, como si pensara acariciarla- ¿No comprendes que no se trata de mí, sino de ella?

Lily no entendió aquello, pero no lo pensó porque Kirsten empezaba a moverse y a parpadear con lentidud. Lily sintió que le invadía una oleada de alegría, porque Kirsten parecía estar bien y no se sentía así tan culpable. Kirsten se incorporó con parsimonia, y se frotó la cara con las manos, haciendo que se movieran los rizos de su pelo, totalemente intactos, y volvió a sentir aquella oleada de felicidad, proque Kirsten no tenía ninguna herida, ni siquiera se había despeinado. Estaba bien, demasiado bien para las circunstancias en las que estaban. Tom sonrió por primera vez, cosa que a Lily le pareció extrañísima.

-¿Ya estáis aquí?-preguntó Kirsten todavía con voz somñolienta- Pensaba que tardaríais más en llegar.

-¡Te sacaremos de aquí, Kirsten, no te preocupes!-chilló Sirius mientras James seguía sujetándole.

Kirsten abrió los ojos del todo, y se levantó del camastro, mientras Tom la miraba, orgulloso. Había algo que no encaaba en todo aquello, pensó Lily. O Kirsten no sabía muy bien donde estaba, o miraba de una forma muy extraña, ausente y fría. Su amiga se giró a Tom y le miró extrañada. Definitivamente, Tom debía haberla hechizado, y estaba desorientada.

-¿Sacarme de aquí?-preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Tom-¿No se lo has dicho todavía, Tom?

-¿Decirnos el qué?-preguntó Sirius molesto.

Tom no contestó a Kirsten, sólo se limitó a mirarla con dureza.

-Deciros que no pienso volver con vosotros, ni a Hogwarts ni a ninguna parte.


	51. Chapter 50

**CAPÍTULO 50:LA NUEVA KIRSTEN**

Kirsten estaba totalmente rígida, con los hombros muy altos, y sin ningún desperfecto.Miraba con expresión dejada a sus amigos, y se giraba a cada poco para ver a Tom, que seguía a su lado inmutable. Aquello debía tratarse de una broma.

-¡No es tiempo para tonterías, Kirsten!-dijo Sirius, que al parecer pensaba lo mismo que Lily-¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí, y vamos a hacerlo inmediatamente!

Kirsten volvió a girarse a Tom, que parecía mirar divertido la escena. Kirsten continuaba con aquella expresión de desconcierto en sus ojos.

-Así que es cierto que no les has dicho nada, ¡dijiste que lo harías!

-No siempre se cumple lo que se dice- dijo Tom levantándose y caminando detrás de Kirsten-Además, es una buena oportunidad para que se lo expliques por ti misma. Sino, pensarán que está hechiada o algo semejante, y no quiero más problemas.

-¿Explicar, decir?-preguntó Sirius preplejo-¿Qué tienes que decir, qué pasa aquí?

Kirsten bufó con los ojos en blanco, con gesto aburrido. Volvió a mirar a Tom con actitud suplicante.

-¿De veras tengo que hacerlo? No quiero perder el tiempo.

-¡Hazlo!

Kirsten se giró de nuevo hacia Sirius y levantó la barbialla en actitud desafiante. De pronto, sonrió, aunque Lily notó algo extraño en aquella sonrisa.

-Te lo repetiré de nuevo, no pienso volver con vosotros a ninguna parte. Y no quiero tener que repetirlo.

Sirius permaneció callado, con la boca abierta de par en par. Al instante pareció reaccionar y montó en cólera.

-¿Pero qué dices,te has vuelto loca?-gritó como un poseso-¡Intenta ser consciente de lo que dices, porque te estás colocando alnivel de Riddle!

-¡Oh, no, todavía no!- risoteó ella con una carcajada muy fingida-Aunque espero alcanzarlo algún día.

Sirius se soltó de James, y parecía haber recuperado de pronto todo el equilibrio. Caminó sin que nadie lo evitara hacia la tarima, y se irgió hacia Tom.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?-estalló-¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO, PORQUÉ?

-¡Yo no le he hecho nada, imbécil!-masculló Tom entre dientes y clavándo su mirada en Sirius con un odio más que visible-Anda, díselo tú, Kirsten.Parece que no entiende nada...no sé cómo has podido estar con este estúpido.

Kirsten. para desgracia y decepción de Lily, rió con muchas ganas.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, la verdad-dijo Kirsten cuando al fin puso dejar de reírse, cosa que causaba muchísimo dolor a Lily-Verás, Sirius, te contaré cómo ocurrió: todo empezó hace tanto tiempo que me cuesta hasta recordarlo...creo que nos remontaremos a la noche que me dejaste plantada en el lago.

Sirius pareció relajarse, y se pasó una mano por el pelo, preocupado.

-No te dejé tirado, alguien me borró la memoria, Lily sabe que es cierto porque lo hablé con ella...

-No metas a Lily en esto.Vamos, no seas necio conmigo, Sirius-le cortó Kirsten sacando la varita y apuntándole-Tú nunca has recordado nada que no has querido Siempre he tenido que estar pendiente de ti, de las veces que acordábamos algo, de que estuvieras feliz y contento, mientras tú y tus amigos os apoderábais de mi entorno.

Lily,

-¿De qué estás hablando, Kirs...?

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!-dijo levantándo la varita, y apuntando de nuevo a Sirius, haciendo que Tom riera más alto-Si no me dejas seguir, morirás sin saber el final, y a lo mejor, hasta consigo que te sientas culpable por una vez en tu vida, Black-dijo con tono glacial-Decía que te apoderaste tú y tus amiguitos de mi entorno: Anne y Lily comenzaron a irse con vosotros, y ami no me quedó más remedio que convertirme en otra novia idílica porque las cosas eran así de bonitas todos juntos. Pero empezaste a fallar, Sirius. Me dejaste tirada en aquel lago, y supe que nunca te había importado nadie más que tú mismo- prosiguió en un tono herido-Ni siquiera yo. ¡No te pedí nada más que me quisieras, ni siquiera como yo te quería a ti, sino que me quisieras un poco!- dijo esta vez con agonía, y Lily percibió angustiada que estaba a punto de llorar-Pero tú, tú y James...¡Los partidos de Quidditch, tu maldito club de fans, mis amigas de dejaban de lado!¡A ninguno de vosotros os importaba lo más mínimo!Y ahora- dijo bajando el tono hasta un susurro casi imperceptible-ahora vais a devolverme todo el tiempo que me habéis hecho perder, porque habéis acabado con el resto de mi.

Kirsten estaba con la cara contraída, las mejillas enrojecidas por la fuerza que hacía y el brazo recto, estirado hacia delante y señalando con la varita a Sirius. El chico no estaba furioso, como había temido Lily:tenía la expresión de dolor más horrible que hubiera visto jamás en la cara de nadie. Al pensar en ello, se imaginó que cara pondría ella, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella misma estaba llorando.James, por el contrario, estaba perplejo.

-Así que-prosiguió ella-cuando dijisteis en el Gran Comedor que estbaa susceptible quizás tuvieráis razón...pero sois vosotros los culpables. Así que, ¡Por vuestra culpa la mesa de Gryffindor saltó por los aires!-dijo riendo de nuevo-¡Jamás imaginé que tubiera poderes semejantes! Fue expléndido, como dijo Tom más tarde...Que por cierto, no me envenenó, ni me drogó: vuestro querido Dumbledore me envió a Tom a ver si estaba bien. Él hablo conmigo, me dijo todo que necesitaba oír:que tenía talento, potencial, que era una gran bruja y que ninguno de vosotros sabía apreciarme. Me abrió los ojos, y me propuso un plan. Me trajo aquí, regresó al castillo, y llevo dos días viviendo aquí. ¿Os ha gustado mi historia?

Lily no podía creerlo. Estaba demasiado conmocionada para seguir llorando, sólo podía repetir una y otra vez que aquello no era posible.¿En qué le había fallado?Pensaba que era feliz, quizás no le prestó la atención que se merecía. "Eso es absurdo", se dijo, "yo no la traté de otro modo. Ni yo ni niguno de nosotros".Pero no parecía que Tom hubiera influido en ella:era ella la que se había cambiado de bando.Y ella había sido tan ignorante de pensar que Tom iba tras ella...Tom tan sólo quería hacer daño. Con Lily, con Kirsten. Con quien fuera.

-Parece que a Lily no-dijo Tom a Kirsten y la chica por primera vez recayó en Lily-Piensa que es absurdo.

Lily despertó. Tom sabía lo que pensaba...lo había sentido en alguna ocasión, durante sus encuentros a escondidas. Ahora lo comprobaba, sabía Legeremancia.

-¡Lily, no te había visto!-dijo con hipocresía Kirsten-¡Lástima que estés herida! No puedo abrazarte como es debido...En fin, esa es la realidad. Tú prestabas más atención a ti y a tu novio que a nosotras. Y Anne puede ser lo suficientemente arrogante y estúpida como para no notarlo, quizás por eso sale con este desecho-dijo señalando a Remus, todavía inconsciente en el suelo-pero yo sí lo noté. Te convertiste en una merodeadora, exactamente otro ser corto de mente igual que ellos cuatro.

Lily sintió que le bajaba el nudo de la garganta para subirle la ira hasta abrasarle las mejillas.

-Tú también fuiste merodeadora. Todas lo somos, y recuerda que fuiste tú quién más interés tenía en ello.

-¡Vamos, Lily, eran juegos absurdos de vagar pos los pasillos haciendo cosas que estaba prohibidas, eso era divertido!-dijo moviendo la mano con impaciencia-Ahora...ahora con Tom las cosas cambiarán. Cambiarán para siempre. Y tú serás la protagonista absoluta de este cambio, Lily Evans.


	52. Chapter 51

**CAPÍTULO 51: LA PROPUESTA DE KIRSTEN**

Empezó a soplar un leve aire frío, y las llamas de las antorchas titilaron al viento, produciendo unas sombras vagas en la cara de Kirsten, que continuaba mirando a Lily con media sonrisa en los labios. Lily, incapaz de encontrar significado a lo que acababa de decir, prefirió callarse y dejarla en el delirio de su hechizo. Porque según Lily, era obvio que Tom la había hechizado...o ella no quería aceptarlo.

-¡Eh, Williams!-gritó James corriendo detrás y poniéndose juento a Lily, con la varita en alto- No te atrevas a tocar a Lily...

-Bla, bla, bla, Potter- le interrumpió mientras se giraba y se sentaba de nuevo en el camastro- Tus amenazas ya no sirven para nada, deberías cuidar más de tu pellejo y el de éstos dos- dijo señalando con la mirada a Remus y Sirius.

-¡Pero Kirsten, no puedes hacerles nada!-dejó escapar Lily-¡Son amigos tuyos, y tú quieres a Sirius!

James se giró y la miró disgustado. No le había parecido buena idea que hablara.

-¡Yo no quiero a este inútil que no trae más que problemas y no sabe ni cuidar de sí mismo!- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Sirius, quien de pronto cayó de rodillas al suelo sobre un barro, y salpicó todo el borde de su túnica-Oh, pobrecito.

Kirsten avanzó sobre la tarima y saltó al suelo. Su túnica ondeó al viento, produciendo un leve susurro contra el aire. Avanzó hasta Sirius, que no dejaba de mirar el suelo, sin levantar la vista.

-¿Estás trsite por algo?Pareces malhumorado, Black...-Kirsten se agachó y quedó de cuclillas a la altura de Sirius. Le cogió la barbilla y levantó su cara.Lily temió que le hiciera daño, pero en la cara de Kirsten había una expresión de compasión, cosa que no había notado en toda la noche.-¿Te ha dejado tu novia?

Kirsten soltó su cara con fuerza y le empujó de espaldas al suelo, riéndose desagradablemente. Sirius quedó tumbado boca a bajo, sin decir nada. Kirsten se levantó y le dirigió una mirada de asco. Cuando levantó la vista, James se había puesto delante de Lily, con la varita en alto.

-Vamos, James, no me digas que vas a protegerle- dijo Kirsten con hastío. Y sin que a nadie le diera tiempo de advertirlo, sacó la varita, pronunció algo que Lily no entendió y salieron unas cuerdas de su varita que atardon a James, lo inmovilizaron y lo tumbaron al suelo. Lily soltó un chillido de terror, pero no sirvió de nada. james se encontraba tumbado sobre el suelo húmedo, revolcándose entre las hierbas intentando liberarse sin éxito de sus ataduras. Lily quiso que Sirius se levantara y corriera a ayudarle, pero permanecía inmóvil. Kirsten miró a su alrededor, divertida. Alzó las cejas al ver la cara de horror de Lily.

-¡Vaya, los tres solos! Ése- dijo Kirsten mirando a Sirius-Parece que ha entrado en estado de shock, tu novio está muy quieto y Remus... no sé si Remus está muerto.

Lily soltó un gemido de horror. Remus estaba vivo, debía estar vivo.

-Sí lo está, por poco tiempo- dijo Tom desde lo alto de la tarima, y mirando a Remus- Date prisa, Kirsten. Empieza ya con la primera parte de tu entrenamiento.

Kirsten avanzó hasta Lily y se quedó a muy poca distancia de la chica. En un alarde de valor por defenderse, Lily sacó su varita.No sabía que hechizo diría, pero pensaba improvisar.

-No te va hacer falta, no quiero matarte- dijo Kirsten-Baja la varita.

Lily no hizo caso, no estaba dispuesta a confiar en ella después de todo lo ocurrido. Kirsten parecía aburrida.

-¡Lily, vamos, confía en mí por una vez! Eres más inteligente que ellos, no quiero matarte, sino que te unas a nosotros.

Lily notó cómo se le agarrotaban los dedos de la mano al coger la varita con tanta fuerza. Pestañeó dos veces antes de reaccionar a lo que Kirsten le decía. Ya había oído eso una vez de boca de Tom, aunque de parte de Kirsten sonaba algo más extraño.

-¿Porqué yo y no todos?-preguntó desafiante.Kirsten se sorprendió de aquello.

-Vaya, la chica tiene ganas de discutir.- contestó Kirsten-Verás, es muy sencillo: Anne y Remus son tan sosos como dos cojines. Les matarían los aurores a la primera de cambio. Sirius...Es inteligente, aunque presuntuoso, pero no quiero tenerle cerca en mi vida. Me ha tratado demasiado mal e injustamente como para no hacerle pagar por lo que me ha hecho. James es más o menos de lo mismo, pero es tan sumamente creído que el hacerse el héroe hace que sus valores de justicia sean un problema para los planes de Tom. Sólo quedas tú: tú eres lista, sabes qué és la disciplina, y tienes potencial. Debes venir con nosotros.

Lily recapacitó, pero supo de inmediato que jamás se convertiría en aquello. No estaba segura de si le estaban tendiendo una trampa, pero prefería no saberlo. Pensó en un instánte en qué se habría fijado Tom para escoger a Kirsten, pero no acertaba a saber por qué. Tom pareció leer su mente, y la miró arrogante."Punto mío" se dijo a sí misma "La escogiste porque era el camino más rápido de llegar a mí". Tom se movió, y sonrió.

-Kirsten, escucha...-dijo Lily. Se habia dado cuenta de la treta, y tenía que hacerselo ver a Kirsten.-Es una trampa, sólo quiere desacersede mí, y te está utilizando...

-¡Ah, ya has llegado ahí!- dijo Kirsten contenta-Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a llegar a esa conclusión. Verás, no soy tan estúpida de no haberlo imaginado. Pero he visto todo lo que ha preparado Tom, y de hecho...yo formo parte de ello. No puede eliminarme, ya soy parte de sus planes.

-¿Planes?-preguntó ella rebotada-¿De qué planes hablas?

James se removió en el suelo mientras Kirsten se giraba a Tom y sonreía con sinceridad. Parecía, incluso, ilusionada.

-¡Tenía ganas de enseñarte esto! es...un símbolo. Pronto tú también tendrás uno...Mira ésto.

Kirsten se arremangó la manga de la túnica, y también la del jersey que llevaba bajo. James se retorcía en el suelo sin cesar, y Lily le dirigió una mirada. Notó, de reojo, un resplandor verde. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que Kirsten llevaba una mancha negra, reluciente, en el antebrazo. Se fijó atentamente, y comprobó con una mezcla de horror y repugnancia que era un dibujo, como un tatuaje. Una calavera negra con ojos rojos de cuya boca salía una serpiente.Lily miró con temor a Kirsten.

-¡No me mires así!-contestó ella ante su mirada de escándalo-¡Muy pronto tú también tendrás una!¿Te gusta?


	53. Chapter 52

**CAPÍTULO 52:SI NO PUEDES CON TU ENEMIGO, ÚNETE A ÉL.**

-¿Qué te has hecho en el brazo?-preguntó alarmada Lily mientras miraba cómo Kirsten se lo enseñaba.

-¡Vamos, Lily, es genial!-decía ella con la voz más aguda. James se retorcía histérico entre las cuerdas.-Aún me escuece un poco, porque es reciente...¿Qué te parece?

Lily volvió a observas aquella marca negra brillante, y le pareció tremendamente horrorosa. Hizo un gesto de asco que Kirsten pareció entender muy bien, y pareció un poco decepcionada. Al ver su expresión, Lily recordó a la antigua Kirsten, aunque pronto recuperó la misma cara de desprecio que tenía durante toda la noche.

-Bueno, tampoco ha de gustarte mucho- añadió sin importancia-Lo importante es su significado.

Lily había estado temiendo desde el momento en que se levantó la manga de la túnica aquel momento. No le interesaba lo más mínimo qué significaba aquello, lo único que quería era salir de alli con Kirsten y sus amigos sanos y salvos. Kirsten no pareció percibir aquello, así que se dispuso a explicarselo a Lily con emoción:

-Verás, Tom tiene preparado un plan estupendo- dijo Kirsten bajándose la túnica- Aún falta algo de tiempo, pero esperemos llegue a su fin...

-¿De...de qué se trata?-dijo Lily nerviosa, intentando aparentar curiosidad.

-Sabes que Tom es una persona de ideas muy claras- dijo mirando a Tom y dando la espalda a Lily-Y éstos días me he entretenido bastante con él hablando...tiene ideas muy claras. Han sido conversaciones muy interesantes. Cuando me encontró frente a la Sala Común, me dijo que tenía algo preparado, pero quiso que le acompañara antes de saber nada, quizás porque si lo hubiera sabido en aquel momento hubiera dudado, ¡Me hubiera parecido imposible!Pero ahora...ahora lo veo todo más claro.

Lily notó cómo Kirsten sonreía porque vió cómo se movian los rizos de su pelo, y fue entonces cuando Tom volvió a sentarse en la tarima a escuchar atentamente lo que Kirsten decía.

-Kirsten, no hagas esperar a Lily-le apremió Tom desde el borde de las lápidas- La impaciencia es un mal defecto.

-Lo resumiré:Poder.

"Oh, no"-pensó amargamente Lily-"Yo esto ya lo viví con Tom, y ella ahora se ha tragado toda esa basura."Kirsten estaba ahora junto a Sirius, mirándolo con raro interés desde arriba. El chico no se movía lo más mínimo, boca abajo. Lily no podía verle la cara, que debía estar sobre el charco de barro. Temió que se ahogara, pero entonces Kirsten le dio un golpe con la pierna y lo tumbó del revés. Tenía la cara cubierta completamente de barro, pero tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y movía el pecho con cada respiración.

-Ups, parece que le ha dado muy fuerte-dijo Kirsten a Lily con diversión-Parece que duerma con los ojos abiertos. A lo que íbamos: Lily, no puedes imaginar todas cosas que podrías saber y desconoces. En éste colegio nos han sido escondidos muchos de los antiguos conocimientos de las magias ancianas, millones de libros, hechizos y encantamientos que hacen a una persona poderosa.

-Eso no es poderoso, Kirsten- dijo Lily temorosa- es peligroso.

-¡Eso no importa, Lils! Lo verdaderamente importante es lo que consigas con ello...¡No lo prohibieron por ser peligroso, sino por poder controlarnos! La información- dijo señalándola con un dedo acusador-es lo que hace a alguien poderoso. Si lo desconoces...no puedes poner en práctica todo aquello que te permite ejerce control, y bajo el desconocimiento es cuando los demás te controlan a ti.

Lily pensó que hablaba igual que Tom. Deseó en ese momento no haber salido corriendo de la biblioteca dejando a Tom en ridículo y gritando tras ella:probablemente ahora Kirsten no se hubiera convertido en lo que era. Eso, sumado a todo el daño que parecían haberle hecho, habían vuelto a su amiga en un ser intolerante y cruel, como demostraba con Sirius.Antes tenía más seguridad de que podría convencer a Kirsten, ahora no estaba totalmente segura de ello.

-Kirsten, esconder cosas es, en ocasiones, protegerte de las consecuencias que pueden traerte-dijo con el ceño fruncido- Supongo que eso no te lo habrá contado Tom.

-No me incluyas en esto, Lily- dijo Tom levantándose y caminando de nuevo sobre la tarima-Lo que Kirsten dice lo ha deducido ella sola, conversando conmigo. Como bien dice, le he abierto los ojos.¿Ves, Kirsten? Tú tenías razón, te infravalora hasta tu propia amiga, ni siquiera es capaz de pensar que puedes razonar por ti misma.

Kirsten pasó la vista de Tom a Lily, con la cabeza ladeada, en actitud pensante.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso, Kirsten, no creas nada de lo que dice!

-¿Porqué no? ´No me lo has dicho, pero insinúas que no soy inteligente como para pensarlo. Pero no es cierto, sé que el poder está limitado a ciertas personas porque otras quieren controlar al resto, pero Tom...Tom les ha esquivado, ¡Tom les ha esquivado, Lily!-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-¡Él supera en inteligencia a todos los que lo controlan todo, y nos lo va a enseñar a todos!

-¿Todos?-Preguntó desconcertada Lily.-Pensé que sólo érais vosotros dos.

-Yo jamás trazaría un plan sin gente, Evans- dijo Tom mientras volvía a sentarse. Parecía inquieto, se movía demasiado. Nunca lo había visto moverse tanto.

-Hay muchos Slytherins que nos apoyan, Lily-dijo Kirsten respaldando a Tom-Snape, McNair, también algunos que ya no están en el colegio, como Crabbe, Malfoy o Bellatrix Black...

A Lily le pareció que Sirius movía un brazo, pero pudo ser un reflejo, o quizás lo había imaginado al oír el nombre de la prima de Sirius.

-Ya, y toda esta agrupación-dijo con sarcasmo. Ya lo tenía todo perdido, así que callada y remilgada no perdía nada más-¿Es como un grupo de estudio de la magia negra y Tom va a dárnos clase de manera altruista y por el bien de nuestra mente?¿És ese horroroso dibujo una especie de código para reconoceros entre nosotros, como en las convenciones muggles?

-¡NO te rías del poder, Lily!-bramó Kirsten. Se había puesto roja.

-¿Y porqué no?¡No lo veo por ninguna prte, sólo sois un grupo de niñatos agrupados con aires de grandeza que jugáis al escondite con libros que por el bien e vuestra dañada salud mental estás guardados!

-¡No hablamos de un grupo reducido, Lily!-chilló Kirsten con la mirada seria-¡Va a haber una guerra, seremos un ejército!Seremos como los caballeros de la muerte...Ésta-dijo señalándose el antebrazo sobre la túnica-es la marca que nos reconocerá entre nosotros. Tom nos dirigirá, y cada vez que nos llame, la Marca nos avisará. Lo que me recuerda que todavía no la has probado.

Tom inclinó la cabeza, y se tocó su propia antebrazo bajo la túnica. De pronto, la cara de Kirsten se contrajo con gesto de dolor, y se llevó inmediatamente una mano al antebrazo. El dolor hizo que se apretara con fuerza, y calló de rodillas al suelo.

-Aún tienes la Marca muy reciente, es normal que duela-dijo Tom.

Kirsten se recuperó poco a poco, y se levantó del suelo con dificultad, sin poder apoyarse en le brazo herido.

-Tom se convertirá en un señor poderoso...quizás debieras cambiarte el nombre, Tom.Lord...algo. Con los conocimientos que conseguiremos, ¡Nadie podrá vencernos, ni situarse sobre nosotros! Y eliminaremos a todos aquellos que no nacieron para la magia, los sangre sucia...

Lily notó un escalofrío en la nuca. Llevaba siete años sabiendo su condición de bruja, y a pesar de la cantidad de los insultos de los de Slyhterin, todavía no se había acostumbrado a esa expresión.

-¡No se si te habías dado cuenta, pero yo soy lo que tú llamas sangre sucia! y según vuestra ideología para vuestro ejército maligno- djo agudizando la voz- yo debería ser eliminada, no parte del grupo.

-Ahí está lo bueno de mi plan- dijo Tom riéndose-Tú eres inteligente. Eres un caso anómalo, dominas la magia, por mucho que me duela admitirlo. He de decir que al principio no las tenía todas conmigo...pero creo que no deberías ser hija de muggles. Tú podrías enseñarnos aquello de los muggles que desconocemos, y así pillarlos por donde más les duela.

-En definitiva-añadió Kirsten-Si no puedes con tu enemigo..-únete a él. Sólo tienes que aceptar, y acabaremos con todo esto.


	54. Chapter 53

**CAPÍTULO 53: DE RODILLAS**

-¿Que me úna?-Lily tuvo que preguntarlo en voz alta para asimilar aquello-¿Yo?¡¿Qué estás diciendo!

Kirsten y Tom se miraron con complicidad.

-No es una idea tan descabellada. A mí también me lo pareció en un principio, Lily, pero si valoras lo importante verás como es tu mejor opción.

Una extraña sensación de decepción asomó por la cara de Lily. No alcanzaba a entender que la persona con quien había dormido desde hacía siete años intentara hacer de ella un arma para acabar con los sangre sucia.

-Entiendo que quieras tiempo para pensar, Lily, pero no una eternidad-dijo Kirsten con la primera sonrisa franca. Aquello pareció un atisbo de la amistad que había entre ellas, aunque Lily seguía desconfiando.-Es normal que tengas miedo, Lil.Vamos, ven

Kirsten continuaba con aquella sonrisa sincera delante de Lily, con ambos brazos extendidos como si quisiera abrazarla. Lily se acercó a ella temerosa, y se abrazó a ella con disimulo. Kirsten la abrazó con fuerza, y mientras Lily notaba el olor de su pelo, comenzó a llorar, primero despacio, y acabó sollozando y escondiéndo su mirada en sus hombros. Su amiga le apretaba conc ariño y comprensión, y susurraba palabras de consuelo, aunque Lily no las escuchaba, Mientras, podía escuchar los desesperados intentos de James de librarse de sus ataduras.

-Lily, sólo tienes que aceptar...ya sé que es duro, pero tú sabes que yo jamás querría nada malo para ti. Lo que estabamos viviendo en Hogwarts- dijo sin dejar de abrazarle con cariño- era una ilusión de niños. James no crecerá, ni Sirius, ni Anne lo entenderá nunca. Sólo quedamos tú y yo, y podemos cambiar muchas cosas, y ser realmente felices.

Lily continuaba sin contestarle, aferrada a ella con miedo y desesperación.

-Somos distintas- continuó Kirsten sin dejar de hablar- Tenemos que hacer algo...será duro perder a tus amigos, pero yo estaré a tu lado cuando veas morir a James.

Lily alzó la cabeza con detenimiento, sin soltar todavía a Kirsten. Las lágrimas dejaron de rodar por sus mejillas, y escuchó más a fondo los chapoteos de James moviéndose sobre algún charco. Recordó la primera vez que besó a James, y todo lo que ocurrió con él, todo lo que habían pasado. Nunca dejaría que eso ocurriera.

-Kirsten- dijo Lily volviendo a llorar- No voy a dejar que matéis a James. Ni a Sirius, ni tampoco a Remus. No puedo permitirlo...yo no quiero una vida así.

-Lily-Kirsten apretó sus brazos con más fuerza- llora cuanto quieras, sé que es duro, pero es el mejor camino. La muerte de los que se consideran tus amigos será tu ritual de iniciación en el grupo...

-No, Kirsten- dijo secándose las lágrimas en el hombro de Kirsten y respirando su olor como si fuera la última vez que fuera a hacerlo-No me uniré a vosotros. Jamás dejaría que muriera un amigo mio. Ni siquiera tú.

-¡Pero no lo entiendes Lil!

-Kirsten- voceó Tom desde el fondo sin que Lily pudiera verlo- Ella ya ha tomado una decisión. Actúa.

Fue Lily quien empezó a notar entonces cómo Kirsten se convulsionaba y empezaba a sollozar en su hombro, y entonces Lily la abrazó, como si se despidiera.

-Aún puedes volver con nosotros y acabar con esto, Kirst- le consolaba ahora Lily- No tienes que hacerlo, sé que tú no eres así...

Kirsten se abrazó con más fuerza y lloró con más ganas, y Lily entendió que a su amiga la dolía tomar una decisión tan drástica.

-¡NO SEAS DÉBIL, WILLIAMS!

Lily notó un dolor agudo en la barriga, y tardó unos instantes en entender que Kirsen le había dado un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago.El dolor fue tan fuerte que se doblegó por sus propias rodillas, y cayó sobre el barro húmedo. Movió el cuello hacia Kirsten con una mueca de disgusto, y vio que Kirsten ya había sacado su varita y le apuntaba con ella mientras estiraba su cara y los surcos de las lágrimas atravesaban sus mejillas. "Me va a matar, Tom conseguirá que me mate, voy a morir ahora mismo" se repetía para sus adentros con patetismo. Cerró los ojos porque no quería ver cómo su mejor amiga se cpnvertía en su propia asesina por su culpa.

-No puedo hacerlo, Tom.- decía Kirsten llorando-¡Mataré a cualquiera,pero no puedes hacer que mate a Lily, es como mi hermana!

Tom bajó de las lápidas con paso desgarbado y con además impaciente.Sacó su varita y puso la punta sobre el cuello de Kirsten.

-Sí, sí que puedes. Ahora no puedes echarte atrás. Si no lo haces- dijo apretando con fuerza- Primero morirás tú, y después Lily.

Lily escuchó cómo lloraba amargamente Kirsten, pero seguía sin querer abrir los ojos antes su muerte inminente.

-Lo siento mucho, Lily- susurró al fin Kirsten.

Esperaba que fuera rápido, que el rayo le diera en el pecho y no le diera tiempo a darse cuenta de que moría. Sin embargo, el grito de Kirsten hizo que se sobresaltara, y todavía se estremeció más cuando notó un rayo de luz a través de sus párpados.


	55. Chapter 54

**CAPÍTULO 54:EL RESPLANDOR**

Asustada, Lily pensó en un principio que aquella luz era la del maleficio que iba a matarla e, inconscientemente, abrió los ojos. Cuando tuvo la vista despejada, tardó un poco en entender qué ocurría. Por supuesto, no estaba muerta, y la luz que había visto no era la que iba a matarle. Sorprendentemente, Tom estaba tirado en el suelo, frotándose la cabeza y con aspecto de confusión y dolor, y Sirius sujetaba fuertemente a Kirsten con un brazo sobre su pecho. La chica gritaba de furia y rabia intentado soltarse de su captor, y pataleaba como una niña pequeña alzando las piernas indignada. Por lo visto, Sirius ni estaba en estado de shok, ni estaba dormirdo. Lily recordaba que momentos antes le había parecido ver cómo Sirius se movía, pero antes sólo le había parecido un reflejo. Comprendió que el chico se había recuperado y le había lanzado algún tipo de conjuro a Tom, que, aunque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, bastó para tumbarle y poder sujetar a Kirsten antes de que matara a Lily.

-¡Lily, desata a James antes de que Tom se levante!-gritó Sirius entre forjeceos-¡Date prisa!

Lily se lavtnó a duras penas. Le dolía el golpe que Kirsten acababa de propinarle en el estómago y la pierna herida por la caída al terraplén la notaba hinchada.Intentó caminar, pero un pinchazo le dolío en la rodilla, y movió muy poco la pierda dolorida. Insegura, volvió la vista hacia James, que continuaba enredado en el suelo, y la pasó a Tom, que comenzaba a incorporarse lentamente, apoyándose en las piedras. Tom miró con expresión de triunfo y dificultad a Lily.

-¡Haz algo, Lily!

Lily supo que si no se movía con muchísima rapidez, no le daría tiempo a soltar a James e impedir que Tom se levantara, pero el dolor de ru rodilla no le dejaría ir rápido. Además, Sirius empezaba a cansarse de contener a Kirsten y ésta cada vez gritaba con más fuerza. "Esto va a acabar muy mal" - se dijo con agonía. De repente, decidió jugárselo todo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta que sintió dolor, y caminó hacia Tom con más fuerza y ganas de las que su pierna le dejaba. Se colocó frente a él llorando de dolor, y con muchísima dificultad apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna herida.

-Lily, ayúdame a levantarme, vamos-dijo Tom aún en el suelo- Aún acepto que cambies de opinión...

Kirsten se quedó inmóvil de repente, y Sirius contuvo el aliento. Pero Lily, lejos de amilanarse, levantó la pierna sana y le dio una patada en la sien a Tom con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. El chico cayó abatido al suelo,y se quedó sentado apoyado en una roca con los párpados cerrados y en apariencia inconsciente. Kirsten volvió a forcejear y a llamar en gritos a Tom.

-¡Tom, levántate, ayúdame!-gritaba desesperada mientras Sirius la sujetaba-¡Me estás haciendo daño, estúpido, te arrepentirás de ésto!

-Ya me arrepiento bastante- le contestó él, sin que Lily supiera si lo decía por pena o por venganza.

Lily caminó con más lentitud hacia James y se arrodilló junto a él, para comenzar a desatarle las cuerdas. Cuando hubo terminado, Potter tenía las marcas de alguna de las cuerdas en la cara y se frotó las zonas afectadas con ímpetu.

-Gracias, Lily-dijo abrazándola al fin-¡Eres una insensata!Correr ese riesgo..

-¡Cállate!-le reprochó ella-¡Acabo de soltarte, podrías ser un poco más agraecido y ayudarme a levantarme!

James e incorporó y ayudó a Lily, que se levantó hastiada.

-¿Podría ayudarme alguien?- dijo Sirius-James, cógela por los brazos,¡No puedo con ella!

James corrió en ayuda de Sirius y sujetó a Kirsten por los brazos. La chica le miró desafiante a la cara, inmóvil completamente.

-Tú no eras así- le dijo james mirándola a los ojos- Yo recuerdo cuando nos ayudabas a nosotros, cuando cargabas con castigos por tus amigos, cuando te enfrentabas a cualquier por nosotros...¿qué te ha hecho?

-¡Salvarme, él me ha salvado!

Lily no podía ver la cara de Kirsten, ya que James la sujetaba y sólo le veía a él de espaldas. Lily sintió una punzada en el pecho ante aquellas palabras.

-No, Kirsten, tú no eras así. Antes no querías matar a Lily...recuérdalo, intenta recordar qué te hizo.

-Hay otro modo-dijo Sirius desde detrás- Lily, cóge la varita de Tom. Intentaremos ver qué hechizos ha hecho para que Kirsten esté a su favor...

-¿Estás loco?- murmuró Lily-¡No sabemos hacerlo!

-¡Pues lo intentas, Lily!- dijo rabioso-¡Pon algo de tu parte por salvas a Kirsten!

-¡No necesitáis saber anda1-dijo ella Kirsten riéndose como una loca totalmente fuera de sí-¡No ha hecho nada!¡Habéis sido vosotros!-dijo ahora chillando y llorando.

Lily tenía un nudo enorme en su garganta y le dolía más todo lo que su amiga decía que su propia pierna.Sirius le dirigió una mirada furioso. Ella, entristecida, se giró y agachó para coger la varita de Tom. El chico estaba apoyado sobre la roca en la que había caído, semi incorporado. Cuando cogió su varita de entre sus dedos, tiró de ella. La varita era más larga de lo que esperaba, y cuando estaba a punto de soltarla y tenerla en sus manos, notó que no podía torar. Tom había agarrado fuertemente la varita con su mano justo por el borde, y Lily, asustada, no reaccionó. Tom la sujetó por la mano mientras la miraba con odio.

-Demasiado tarde,pelirroja-susurró con voz queda.

-¡Suéltame-le ordenó Lily mientras forcejeaba para que le soltara-¡He dicho que me sueltes, suéltame!

James se giró al oír los gritos de Lily, y corrió al verla forcejear. Pero llegó tarde y se tuvo que detener a mitad camino, porque Tom fue más rápido y la tenía cogida por el cuello con la varita apuntando a su cabeza.

-Un solo movimiento, Potter, y Lily saldrá volando.

James tragó saliva con precaución, y Kirsten empezó a reírse delicadamente.

-Haremos una cosa-dijo Tom-Un cambio. Vosotros queréis a Lily, que es la buena de la historia. Y yo quiero a Kirsten, que la tiene ése sujetándola. Os la cambio.

Lily se deslizó un poco hacia abajo por el pecho de Tom, ya que aquella postura le hacía más daño en la rodilla, y James se agitó nervioso. Al ver a Lily dolorida, se giró para pedir ayuda a Sirius, pero el chico se indignó:

-¡No podemos dejar que Kirsten se vaya ocn Tom, no lo voy a permitir!

-¡Serás necio!-gritaba entre risas Kirsten mientras movía arriba y abajo sus manos haciendo tintinear sus pulseras-¡Acabaremos con vosotros me cambiéis o no por Lily!

A pesar de todo, Lily tenía la impresión de que Kirsten llevaba algo de razón:todo aquello no era un juego de niños, y algo acabaría mal. Muy mal.

-No cambiaremos a Kirsten por Lily-dijo James con tono amenazador-No son cromos de ranas de chocolate, son personas. Y no te atreverás a matar a Lily, es lo único que te interesa de éste plan. Ni siquiera te importa Kirsten.

Lily vio a Kirsten agitarse mientras ella se contorsionaba de dolor. Su amiga tenía las mangas de la túnica cayéndo sobre sus muñecas y un resplandor verde salía de una de sus mangas."Esa marca que Tom ha hecho es horrorosa"-pensó-"Y si esto no se soluciona acabaré teniendo una en mi antebrazo".

-Oh, eso no es cierto-dijo Tom apretándo a Lily con más fuerza-Me gustaría que las dos me apoyaran, pero...Kirsten puede ser una buena aliada, con entrenamiento, quizás mejor que Lily.

-¡No te defraudaré Tom!-chillaba loca de alegría Kirsten mientras Sirius bufaba y resoplaba.

-Deberías empezar a tratarme con más respeto, Kirsten-dijo Tom susurrando-Tratandome de usted, por ejemplo. Voy a ser un señor muy poderoso...tú también deberías empezar a ahacerlo, ¿no, Lily?

Lily percibió su aliento en el cuello y le entraron arcadas.

-No te escucho, Evans.

Notó como la varita de Tom le apretaba con más fuerza en la cabeza.

-Sí...-dijo Lily mirando a Kirsten de nuevo. Y de pronto advirtió una cosa. "La marca del brazo de Kirsten"-se dijo-"era negra, no verde. Era un resplandor negro.¿Qué demonios es eso que le brilla...?"Y, de pronto, pareció comprenderlo todo. Aclaró la voz, y terminó su frase- Sí, claro...señor.


	56. Chapter 55

**CAPÍTULO 55: EL SUSPIRO**

A Lily le dolía el cuello donde Tom la agarraba con un brazo mientras con el otro le apuntaba con la varita.

-Señor-dijo con la voz entrecortada-¿La Marca del brazo...es negra siempre?

Con alquel comentario esperaba que Sirius y James miraran el antebrazo de Kirsten y averguaran qué era aquella cosa verde, pero comprendió al instante que Tom también iba a reparar en aquello.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Tom-¿Eso a que viene?

Demasiado tarde, Sirius ya estaba sujetando a Kirsten con más fuerza mientras James rebuscaba entre los antebrazos de Kirsten. Tom apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Lily cuando James sacó de la manga de Kirsten y todavía sujeto a su muñeca un brazalete que brillaba intensamente de un color verde resplandeciente entre la cantidad de pulseritas doradas y plateadas de Kirsten. Lily tuvo un mal presentimiento. Cuando James fue a arrancarle la pulsera, Kirsten se agitó y Tom apretó con fuerza el cuello de Lily.

-¡James, esa pulsera es mia!-replicó Kirsten sin dejar de moverse. Aunque había pasado más de una hora desde que la encontrara y estuviera cansada, todavía tenía fuerzas para rebelarse-¡La encontré yo!

-¿La encontraste?-preguntó Lily James inquieto-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando encontré a Blancoso en una maceta después de que desapareciera.¡Deja estar mi pulsera!

James miró la pulsera y después a Tom. Lily intentó recordar cuando Blancoso desapareció, pero hacia tantos meses que lo tenía borroso. Recordó que le dejó el gato a Kirsten para que enviara una carta de contestación a Sirius...aquella tarde una lechuza había entrado en la Sala Común con un mensaje de Sirius para Kirsten. Él quería quedar con Kirsten por la noche, pero cuando ella fue no apareció...Lily se acordó que Kirsten la despertó en la Sala Común a media noche para decirle que Sirius no se había presentado a la cita. En menos de un segundo hizo una relación de todo lo ocurrido entonces con lo que pasaba en aquel momento, y le pareció absurda, pero real.

-Todo fue culpa tuya-dijo en voz baja-¡Fue todo culpa tuya!

James se alarmó al oír a Lily chillar y se puso en guardia.

-¡Quitadle la pulsera a Kirsten, quitádsela!

James estiró del brazalete verdoso pero no podría soltarlo. De pronto, Tom hizo estallar una nube de su varita que abrasó la sien de Lily.

-Dejad éso en su muñeca o la mataré-dijo con su voz silbeante.

James se detuvo en seco, y Kirsten también. Su cara ahora mostraba una perplejidad enorme.

-¿Porqué, Señor?-dijo Kristen balbuceante-¿Qué tiene que ver mi pulsera con su plan?

Tom enrojeció de ira.

-El silencio es demasiado grande y sublime como para que lo ejerzas, ¿verdad, Evans? Si hubieras callado, te hubiera perdonado la vida. Pero no- dijo con fastidio.Ahora me tocará explicar toda la historia para que Kirsten pueda entenderla...pero no deberíais crecer en vuestra grandeza, porque no vais a solucionar el problema. Era un plan perfectamente trazado que por vuestra culpa se desvió. Sin embargo, empiezo ya a despuntar con una inteligencia que hizo que todo mi plan saliera a la perfección...aunque la parte que dependía de ti la has estropeado toda y por tu insensatez no sólo te perderás la clase de vida que ningún otro sangre sucia podría tener, sino que tu mejor amiga ocupará tu puesto y tú y el resto moriréis por no sucumbir ante mi poder.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo asustada.

-¿Plan, qué plan? Ése no era el plan, Señor-intervino temerosa Kirsten.-¿Había antes otro plan?

-Evans acaba de desvaratarlo todo...No se si recordaréis la clase de Transformaciones en la que McGonagall nos habló sore un hechizo para poder imitar la letra de otra persona. Por aquel entonces, Lily y yo ya habíamos enzado a tener una...¿Cómo lo llamáis los sentimentales? ¡Ah, si!dijo con desprecio mirando a James-Amistad. El caso es que en aquella época mi plan sobre mi futuro comenzaba a fraguarse, y pensé que Lily como buena sangre sucia podría ayudarme en un sabía que Potter aún tenía influencia en ella, utilicé mis derechos que los profesores inéptos de Hogwarts me concedieron al nombrarme prefecto y delegado y entré en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca para coneguir el hechizo que me permitiera copiar la letra de Sirius Black.

Kirsten dejó de patalear y se quedó suspendida ene el aire. Sirius, atónito, la bajó, y aunque la seguía rodeando, para Kirsten hubiera sido fácil escapar por que estaba sujeta con muy poca fuerza. Sin embargo, estaba tan sorprendida que no intentó huir.

-¿La letra de Black, Señor?-preguntó Kirsten-¿Qué tiene que ver...?

-¡Cállate Williams!-dio enfurecido-¡Nunca jamás vuelvas a interrumpirme!

Kirsten agachó la cabeza, humillada. Tom carraspeó.

-Como iba diciendo, quería copiar la letra de Black y enviar una lechuza a la Sala Común de Gryffindor con el propósito de que enviara un mensaje a Kirsten.Ése mensaje le propondría quedar aquella noche en el lago, y así utilizaría el gato para enviar el mensaje de contestación.Cuando el gato saliera de la Sala Común, yo estaría esperándole.

Lily recordó con angustia aquel día: todo había ocurrido tal y como Tom lo relataba. Recordaba la lechuza entrar, cómo salió de repente y que Kirsten le pidiera el gato para enviar la respuesta a Sirius.

-Mi plan salió a la perfección. Kirsten supuso que era Sirius quien le enviaba el mensaje porque reconoció su letra, y...

-Imposible-dijo James interrumpiendo.-Para hacer ese hechizo necesitas un documento con la letra de Sirius...

-Serás necio-le cortó Tom-Peter Pettegrew me dio una caricatura que Sirius Black hizo de McGonagall en una clase y la utilicé para el hechizo. Como decía antes, el plan salió a la perfección y cuando el gato salía de la Sala Común, yo lo cogí y lo escondí. Esperé algunos días para que Lily se preocupara por su mascota y lo buscara. Así que cuando fue el momento oportuno, dejé el animal con ése brazalete en el cuello escondido en la maceta. No sabía que el brazalete iba a ser tan maligno para el gato...Siempre que me veía después me maullaba. En fin...Fuiste tan estúpida, Lily, que no encontraste tú a tu gato, si no Kirsten. Cuando vio el brazalete, se lo quedó, y en lugar de llevarlo tú, lo lleva ella.

-¿Éste...éste brazalete lo dejaste tú?-preguntó Kirsten decepcionada-¿Para qué, porqué, Señor?

Tom levantó la varita de la cabeza de Lily para lanzar un hechizo a las piernas de Kirsten. La chica de cayó de rodillas, y Sirius cayó tras ella.

-Tienes que aprender a no interrumpirme, Kirsten, te he avisado-dijo Tom frívolamente.-Aprende a acatar mis órdenes.

-¡No le hagas daño de nuevo, o te juro que...!

-Oh, vamos, ¡Sirius!-dijo lloriqueando Kirsten-Cállate, ¡Me lo merezco! Señor...continua...

-Por tercera vez desde vuestras interrupciones...decía que ése brazalete era para Lily. Sí, por supuesto que lo hechicé-dijo leyendo la cbaeza de Lily- Tú nunca hubieras querido participar en mi plan voluntariamente, así que cada vez que yo podía tener contaco mentar con ése brazalete, lo hacía. Intentaba...es muy complejo para que mentes tan simples como las vuestras lo entendáis...pero yo sólo prentendía guiar a Lily hacia el buen camino.

-Lo que querías era controlarla.-soltó James con rencor.

-Sí, eso piensa una mente débil como la tuya...dije que no lo entenderíais. Pero en fin, a lo que explicaba...el caso es que lo intentaba, pero no conseguía resultados.Empezaba a pensar que Lily era mucho más poderosa de lo que en un principio había imaginado y que el brazalete no le causaba ningún efecto, pero te sobrevaloré, ¡Supe enseguida que realidad no lo llevabas tú, si no Kirsten!-dijo riéndose entre dientes-Pero cuando lo descubrí, cambié de plan. Pensé que Williams también podría ser una buena aliada y atraería a Lily hacía a mí.¡Y aquí estamos todos!

Tom parecía divertido, pero allí no se reía nadie excepto él. Lily recordó cómo el carácter de Kirsten se había avinagrado con el paso del tiempo, y también se sintió culpable al recordar el tintineo de sus pulseras una y otra vez. Ojalá hubiera sabido que aquel tintineo era lo que les iba a separar, y lo hubiera reparado con tiempo. Sirius soltó a Kirsten para girarla hacía sí.

-¿Ves? Ésta no eres tú, ¡Es ese brazalete!-decía en todo comprensivo-Vamos, déjame quitártelo.

-No podrás quitárselo, Black.-dijo Tom con un leve deje de felicidad-Está hechizado con voluntad. Se lo puso por que quiso, y se lo quitará cuando ella quiera.

Kirsten, sin embargo, negaba con la cabeza llena de lloros.

-¡Señor, perdón ...pero yo no estoy a su lado por que usted me obligue con este brazalete! Yo cro que lo que predicas, creo que la limpieza de sangre y creo que sólo pretendías acercarme a tí... Es más, voy a demostrar que éste brazalete sólo me ha abierto los ojos.

Sirius sonrió, aunque Kirsten le miro con desprecio.

-No vas a conseguir nada, estúpido-dijo con odio-Me lo quitaré y todo seguirá siendo como hasta ahora, es una demostración.¿Le importa que me lo quite, Señor?

Tom negó con la cabeza.Kirsten se levantó y se arremangó la manga de la túnica. Todos le miraban con expectación, esperando qué ocurriría. La chica dejó ver de nuevo el brazalete verdecino, y se oyó un click cuando desabrochó el cierre y dejó de caer el brazalete al suelo. Se frotó la muñeca con fricción, y levantó la vista, sin cambio aparente. Lily tragó saliva y sintió de nuevo la piedra en el estómago, nada había cambiado. Sin embargo, James sonreía, y no parecía pensar lo mismo.

-Vamos, Tom-dijo James con vehemencia-Ambos sabemos que Kirsten ya no está bajo tu influencia...acabas de perder un adepto.

-Te equivocas, Potter-dijo con la lengua entre los dientes-Tan solo acabo de conseguir mi objetivo.

Tom separó la varita de la sien de Lily apuntando hacia el brazalete. Sirius se lanzó sobre el brazalete para impedir que Tom lo cogiera mediante la magia, pero Tom levantó la varita del mismo modo. Murmuró algo inaudible.

-¡Apártate, Sirus!-gritó Lily aterrada.

Pero Sirius estaba demasiado cerca para correr. Pero entonces Kirsten se lanzó encima de Sirius, evitando que el rayo que salía de la varita de Riddle diera a Sirius. Kirsten salió disparada contra la montaña de lápidas y sonó un ruido muy fuerte cuando su cabeza chocó contra la dura piedra.La garganta de Lily pareció quebrarse por un minuto, pero Tom alzó de nuevo la varita.

-Oh, es una lástima..pero ahora llega el fin de mi plan:Accio brazalete.

Sirius estaba tan absorto viendo a Kirsten salir despedida contra las lápidas que no cogió el brazalete. El verde de la pieza atravesó el aire hasta la mano de Tom, que con un rápido movimiento de mano colocó el brazalete en la muñeca de Lily.

-Ya está, todo ha salido a pedir de boca-dijo él.

Lily sintió un calor entre las sienes, dentro de su cabeza, pero nada más extraño, Sin embargo, Tom le miraba de manera distinta.

-Vamos,Lily, tienes que intentar entenderme-dijo con una voz que le resultó incluso melosa y sincera-Sólo quiero que juntos lo consigamos...

Tom tendió la mano hacia Lily. Unos minutos antes, sentía que jamás prestaría atención a lo que Tom podía decirle. No sabía el porqué, pero podía pensar en un futuro más grande...aunque ello supusiera desacerse de James, Y De Kirsten...¿Cómo estaría Kirsten? Ahora no podría preocuparse por ella, era más importante su futuro...

-¡Lily, quítate el brazalete!-le gritaban James y Sirius dede lo lejos-¡Hazlo, siempre has confiando en nosotros,quítatelo!

Lily se sintió extraña y contrariada. Al fin, aunque le molestaba tremendamente tener que obedecer a James, se tocó la mano y desabrochó de su muñeca el brazalete. Tom la miraba con odio y furia.

-No importa, no importa...¡Morirás de todos modos!

Tom parecía fuera de sí, furioso y encarnizado. Levantó la varita, pero de pronto apareció en su cara una mirada de terror.

-¿Qué es eso?¡¿Qué demonios es eso!

Lily miró a su alrededor. no notaba nada.

-Noto algo...lo noto...habéis...¡Habéis avisado a Dumbledore!.dijo con un ton de inseguiridad y tartamudeando.

Lily sonrió aliviada. Debía haber sido Anne.

-¡Desgraciados!-gritó enfurecido-¡Sois tan sumamente ineptos para la magia que sois imprevisibles! ¡Cobardes! Pero...-dijo con voz retadora y amenazante-Algún día voleremos a encontrarnos, y ese día os haré más daño que nunca antes en vuestra vida.

Tom no esperó ni un instante, se señaló a sí mismo con la varita y con un leve estallido se desapareció.

-¿Dónde habrá ido?-dijo James a Lily.

-No, no lo sé...-lloró mientras corría a sus brazos.-He pasado mucho miedo...

-Aún no ha acabado todo-dijo Sirius corriendo hacia las lápidas-¡Kirsten!

Sirius se arrodilló justo donde Kirstene staba tumbada sobre las lápidas. Sorprendentemente, no estaba inconsciente, sino con los ojos abiertos. Cuando vio venir a Sirius, sonrió con dolor.Sirius le una devolvió una sonrisa que se convirtió en carcajada de felicidad mientras Lily y James llegaban corriendo y veían a Kirsten feliz en el suelo, con la cara algo blanca y ojerosa.Lily supuso que serían los efectos de soltar el brazalete sobr el que tanto tiempo había estado influenciada bajo el brazalete.Sirius intentó levantarla por la cabeza con dificultad, pero al cogerla por la nuca, su cara se convirtió en una mueca de horror. Levantó una de las manos, y la tenía manchada de sangre. Al girar la cabeza de Kirsten, los tres vieron la herida de Kirsten en la cabeza, y las blancas lápidas que estaban bajo el cuerpo de Kirsten cubiertas de un enorme charco de sangre. Sirius comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-Tranquila, cielo-dijo sin que Kirsten dejara de sonreir y soltara entre tos sangre por la boca-Dumbledore está a punto de llegar y Tom se ha marchado para siempre, espera un poco, espera...

Krsten volvió a sonreír sin dejar de toser. Al fin,dejó de toser, sin peder la sonrisa de los dientes, que antes reluciían por su blancura, ahora estaban manchados en sangre. Levantó la mano para acariciar la cara de Sirius, que estaba en f rente. El chico no dejaba de llorar con amargura. Kirsten cogió aire.

- Sirius...

Y su cabezá colgó de un lado, con la sonrisa en sus labios sangrantes y los ojos abiertos, pero sin brillo.Lily, James y Sirius acaban de ver cómo la vida de Kirsten acababa de esfumarse con su último suspiro.


	57. Chapter 56

**CAPÍTULO 56:DE VUELTA AL CASTILLO**

Sirius la sostenía todavía entre sus manos cuando apartó los rizos rubios que le caían sobre la frente para mirarla con detalle. Fué retirándolos uno a no, con delicadeza, hasta que no quedó ninguno sobre su frente, y apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas. No notaba el calor de las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y que sonreía a pesar del dolor que sentía. Aunque acababa de morir, la blancura de su rostro y el color de su pelo estaba intancto. Si no fuera porque sus ojos ya no brillaban y tenía los lábios pálidos, Sirius hubiera jurado que estaba mirándole a la cara. Veía que no se movía, que su cabeza caía inerte sobre sus piernas, que su mano ya no le acariciaba la cara y que ya ni siquiera sus labios sonreían, sólo era una mueca en su cara, y aún no entendía que estuviera muerta. Hacía tan sólo una hora la tenía moviéndose frenéticamente entre sus brazos, luchando por escapar de él, y ni siquiera era capaz de parpadear. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¡No podía irse ahora, que iba a llegar Dumbledore!Era tan injusto..¡Se había pasado más de dos días buscándola como un loco por donde había podido, se había internado en el bosque hasta donde no conocía, y se había enfrentado a un futuro criminal!¡Se había jugado su vida por ella, intentando que desapareciera aquel instinto asesino que Tom le había obligado a tener!Ahora que todo iba a volver a ser normal...ella se marchaba. No, no podía irse. Kirsten nunca le haría algo así, debía estar bromeando.

-Kirsten...-dijo Lily arrodillándose a su lado y dandole palmaditas en la cara-Muévete, por favor, muévete...despierta.

Sirius siguió sin moverse,excepto acariciándole la frente.Aún no sabía que estaba muerta...o no quería saberlo. Ella era así, seguro que bromeaba para demostrar que el brazalete ya no le causaba ningún efecto y que esa noche sólo había actuado así porque estaba bajo influencia de Tom.Deseó que dejara ya de bromear, pero no lo hizo. empezaba a sentirse molesto. No había ido hasta allí para nada, tenía que levantarse para cuando Dumbledore llegara.

-Por Merlín...¿qué...qué ha ocurrido aquí, que le pasa a Kirsten?

Lily dejó de mover a Kirsten para ver cómo Remus acababa de incorporarse del suelo. Acababa de despertar;estaba aún algo aturdido por la caída y tenía un bulto enorme en la frente por el golpe que le había dejado insconsciente, pero al ver la escena se alarmó e intentó moverse. Consiguió arrastrarse hasta situarse al otro lado de Sirius, quien ahora tenía más cara de enfado y miraba a Kirsten obstinado. Remus vio cómo la cogía de los hombros y la movía un poco, mientras le escuchaba susurrar, cada vez más rápido y molesto. Remus puso sus dedos sobre la yugular: no tenía pulso. Sintió un malestar horroso en la garganta y notó cómo las lágirmas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Sirius, yo...lo siento-dijo apenas pudiendo hablar- Déjala, no la muevas más...no va a moverse por sí sola, Sirius, está muerta.

Sirius dejó de zarandear a Kirsten un momento, miró a Lily sollozar y a James detrás de ella, abrazándole por el cuello. Cuando miró a James a los ojos, el chico intentó sonreír pero no pudo.

-Estaba siempre tan llena de energía, tan impaciente y activa-dijo James mirándo a Kirsten con pena- Ha sido la mejor merodeadora de...

-¡No hables así!-estalló Sirius enfadadísimo-¡No hables como si ya estuviera muerta, todavía podemos hacer algo!

Remus miró preocupado a James.

-¡No me miréis así, dejadme en paz!-gritó Sirius-¡Estáis desconfiando de ella, es muy inteligente y sabe que puede recuperarse!¿Verdad, Kirsten?-dijo cogiéndola de la cara-¡Despierta,Despierta!

Esta vez la movía con furia y rabia, y Remus intentó cogerle de los brazos.

-¡No puedes hacer nada, no puedes Sirius, ya has hecho todo lo posible!-le dijo Remus entre golpes de brazos-¡Ha muerto!

Sirius negaba con la cabeza mientras cogía la de Kirsten y la ponía bajo su cuello, llorando desconsoladamanete. Remus vio la enorme herida de la nuca manchando los rizos, y sintió náuseas. Se incorporó un poco, y abrazó con un solo brazo la cabeza de Sirius, que no dejaba de llorar, como todos.¿Cómo iba a superar la muerte de alguien tan querido? Sintió miedo y lástima por Sirius, además de dolor por la pérdida de Kirsten.Anne...¿Cómo se lo tomaría Anne? Remus salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar varias voces a lo lejos. Al poco tiempo, unas explosiones hicieron que Dumbledore ,McGonagall, Pollack y la señora Pomfrey se aparecieran a unos metros por debajo de las lápidas, donde ellos estaban subidos rodeando el cuerpo de su amiga. Al verlo, acudieron de inmediato y la señora Pomfrey se sentó junto a Remus.

-Apartad, apartad, necesito espacio-dijo al quitar a Kirsten de las rodillas de Sirius y echar de allí de un manotazo frenético a Remus.

-¿Dónde está Riddle?-preguntó Pollack mirando alrededor-Ése chico se ha pasado de la raya...

-Si nos hubieras dejado retenerle en el castillo, Elmer- contstó McGonagall agudamente y mirando a la señora Pomfrey-Ahora no habría nadie herido...malherir a un alumno merece la expulsión.

La señora Pomfrey se sentó y miró a los chicos son comprensión.

-La señorita Anne y Pettegrew nos avisaron demasiado tarde.-les interrumpió-Está muerta.

McGonagall miró a Dumbledore perpleja, quien no le devolvió la mirada. Sólo se acercó y subió a las lápidas. Se agachó y acarició, como antes había hecho Sirius, la frente de Kirsten.Remus juraría que había envejecido de repente, y que su cara denotaba una tristeza inusual en él.

-Lily, por favor-dijo sin que Lily se moviera- Acompáñame, necesito que me cuentes cómo ha ocurrido todo...James, Remus, ayudad a Sirius a levantarse.

Lily intentó levantarse, pero el dolor de su rodilla hizo que recordara que le costaba moverse.

-Espera...la señora Pomfrey os pondrá a ti y a Remus en camillas. Iréis al castillo de inmediato...Minerva, acompáñales. Elmer y yo buscaremos a Riddle.

-Se desapareció,señor- dijo Lily sin dejar de llorar y mientras se sentaba en una camilla que levitaba a medio metro del suelo-No sabemos dónde ha ido, y Kirsten salió despedida y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada, señor...

-Cálmate-le dijo con tono apaciguador-Ya hablaremos de ésto...vamos, Elmer.Minerva, no dejes que salgan de la enfermería. Que Potter y Black acudan a mi despacho.

Dumbledore sacó su varita , seguido de Pollack, ambos en guardia, y desaparecieron entre los árboles sobre la ladera.La señora Pomfrey guiaba las camillas sobre la cuesta por la que subía, al otro lado de donde habían bajado. Sirius caminaba junto a la camilla de Kirsten, y James le pasó un brazo sobre el hombro. Nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto, y al pasar de nuevo entre las tumbas del cementerio Sirius sintió un escalofrío y las miró con dureza.Caminaron entre árboles en una empinada cuesta, lo que equivalía al trayecto que habían hecho mediante el extraño transporte mágico que Tom había puesto bajo un árbol caído. Iba tan ensimismado sin pensar en nada, que pronto llegaron a los terrenos del colegio. Al llegar al castillo, ni siquiera eran las 4 de la madrugada, y subieron los escalones hasta la enfermería.Allí, James le dio un beso a Lily en la frente.

-Bajaré en cuanto hablemos con Dumbledore. Cuídate- le dijo sonriendo.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y lloró de nuevo. Sirius se despegó con muy pocas ganas de la mano de Kirsten y le cerró los párpados. McGonagall le miró con pena y le

estrechó un hombro.En otra ocasión, a Siriu le hubieran dado calambres, pero en aquel momento no era capaz de sentir nada que no fuera su propio dolor.

-Luego la verás, Black-le dijo en voz baja-Ahora vayámos al despacho...

-Cuida de ella-le dijo Sirius a Lily, quien se quedó extrañada-Ya sabes que no le gusta que le molesten los ruidos cuando descansa, aunque este descanso sea un poco...extraño.

Volvió a sentir sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sintió ganas de dejarse caer al suelo sin consciencia y quedarse tirado en la puerta de la enfermería, pero James y McGonagall tiraban de él hacia las escaleras mientras Lily lloraba sobre su camilla con los ojos cerrados muy fuertemente.


	58. Chapter 57

**CAPITULO 57:SIN PALABRAS**

La enfermería estaba semi iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas y Remus estaba tumbado en una cama tras dormirse en el trayecto al castillo.La señora Pomfrey condujo la camilla de Kirsten hacia una cama de la sala, y sacó su varita. Se arremangó y antes suspiró con un deje de lástima:

-Wingardium Leviosa.

Kirsten se elevó con suavidad sobre la camilla y Lily pudo ver desde detrás sus rizos manchados de sangre. La señora Pomfrey la condujo con un movimiento de varita hacia la cama de la sala más próxima y la dejó caer en silencio. Poco después, encendió unas velas en la camecera de la chica muerta y la luz d ela llama resaltaba la palidez de su rostro, ahora más evidente que antes. Lily vio con dolor cómo le quitaba la túnica y dejaba su ropa sobre la silla más cercana. La señora Pomfrey se levantó para dirigirse a las estanterías y coger algunas botellas rellenas de contenidos brillantes y coloridos, mientras las hacia poco a poco flotar tras ella para no cargar con todo el peso. La enfermera retornó junto al cuerpo dejando una fila de botellitas tintineando entre ellas mientras flotaban tras su espalda.

-¿Qué va a hacerle a Kirsten?-dijo Lily con timidez.

La mujer se giró la y la observó con sorpresa y lástima.

-Pensaba que dormías ya, ¿No puedes?No te preocupes-contestó antes de que Lily le respondiera-Ahora mismo te acerco una poción para que duermas sin soñar y curaré su pierna herida. Voy a preparar todo el material...

La señora Pomfrey dejó todas las botellas sobre la mesita de noche de Kirsten y andó con rapidez hasta Lily frotándose las manos.

-Espere, espere-le dijo ella cuando iba a envolver tu pierna- Antes de que me duerma, ¿podría arreglar a Kirsten? Es que...bueno, no sé si sonará extraño, pero quiero verlo.

La enfermera le dedicó una mirada de extrañez y asintió a regañadientes. Volvió junto a Kirsten sin dejar de mirar a Lily de reojo y roció el cuerpo de Kirsten con aquellas extrañas pociones. Los cardenales que Lily había visto en sus piernas y brazos por el forcejeo con Sirius desaparecían con el contacto de las pociones y la varita soltaba un extraño vaho que dejaba todo su cuerpo perlado de gotas de agua. Levantó de nuevo su cabeza para mojar su pelo en una de las pociones y la sangre empezó a desaparecer.Lily imaginó que estaba cerrando la herida que Kirsten tenía en la cabeza, y miró más detenidamente.

-No se preocupe, Evans-dijo la enfermera al ver a Lily observar su trabajo- Quedará igual que antes...el único rastro que quedará es la herida de la cabeza.

-¿No puede hacerla desaparecer?-pregntó Lily con angustia. No quería que la última imagen que tuviera de su amiga fuera con aquello.

-Oh, podría hacer desaparecer esta herida en cualquier otras circunstancias, querida-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero las heridas que causan la muerte no pueden desaparecer...es una explicación muy avanzada para ti, y no estás en condiciones de pensar más en ello. Bueno, creo que ya está perfecta-dijo mirando a Kirsten.-Sólo quedará volver a vestirla.

Cogió una túnica blanca de la misma silla y se la colocó sobre alguna de sus prendas de vestir.Peinó sus rizos y dejó caer alguno sobre su cara. Después, volvió junto a Lily y empezó a vendarle la pierna con un complicado hechizo.

-Mañana estarás como nueva, tómate ésto-dijo mientras cogía un par de pociones de su espalda y las mezclaba en una vacía.

-Yo no...no quiero tomarla, señora Pomfrey.

La enfermera le tocó la frente por ver si tenía fiebre. Después, la evaluó con la mirada.

-Tienes que curarte, Evans-dijo con reproche-Mañana será un día muy largo para ti y ésta poción te ayudará a curar tu pierna y a descansar.

-Sólo quiero mirarla, por favor-dijo con tono suplicante y volviendo a llorar-No sé cuándo la enterrarán, ni donde...y sé que no volveré a verla jamás. Sólo quiero mirarla el mayor tiempo posible, por favor.

La señoraPomfrey volvió la cabeza para mirar a Kirsten de nuevo, reposando plácidamente sobre la camilla y a Lily, llorosa y herida. pareció sopesar la idea de la chica, pero negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Mi obligación es curarte, Evans-dijo mientras Lily sollozaba con más fuerza- Vamos, tómatela. Puedes dormir junto a Williams...quizás eso te reconforte.

Lily abrió los ojos agradecida y dijo que sí con la cabeza. Con ayuda, llegó hasta la silla donde estaba la ropa de Kirsten, y la apartó para acercar su camilla a la de su amiga. La pegó por completo y se tumbó con mucha dificultad. Antes de recostarse, se tomó la poción de un trago y se puse de lado para ver de cerca el rostro de Kirsten. Las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer la almohada, y pronto se sumió en un profundo sueño.Sin embargo, aquello no duró mucho.

-Despierta, Lily-le dijo la enfermera al oído-Fuera le esperan par air al despacho. Potter y Black todavía no han subido a ver a Dumbledore. Vamos, la están esperando.

Medio dormida, lily se levantó y miró el reloj:no había dormido ni siquiera media hora. Viendo a Kirsten fijamente, se incorporó como pudo, y salió cojeando de la habitación.

Como todavía era de madrugada, los cuadros de los pasillos de Hogwarts todavía estaban en silencio exceptuando los suspiros y alún leve ronquido qu edelataban el sueño de sus pinturas, y tan sólo la varita de McGonagall iluminaba el paso a James y a Sirius. El ruido de sus pisadas era leve y silencioso, ya que todos los alumnos dormirían aún, y no se escuchaba nada más. Estaban ya llegando a la estatua que escondía el despacho de Dumbledore, y James percibió que en todo el trayecto Sirius no había levantado la vista del suelo. Cuando llegaron, McGonagall repitió "bastoncillos de azúcar" y en la pared se vio una escalera de caracol que les subió automáticamente al despacho del director. La puerta de madera estaba entreabierta, y McGonagall les indicó que pasaran.

-¿No entra con nosotros?-preguntó James al ver que ella se disponía a bajar la escalera de nuevo.

-No, iré a buscar a Anne y Peter. Supongo que ellos deben enterarse...subirán con ustedes en cuanto puedan.

James entonces cayó en la ausencia de Peter y Anne, e imaginó la cara de la chica cuando le dijeran que Kirsten acababa de morir. Por supuesto, no tendría nada que ver con la de Sirius, que ahora estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio lleno de cacharros y demás artilugios extraños de Dumbledore. James miró a su alrededor y vio los cuadros de los directores anteriores a Dumbledore en Hogwarts, que a diferencia de los cuadros de los pasillos, acababn de despertarse ante las visitas y murmuraban entre si mientras miraban de reojo a los chicos.

-¿Crees que Dumbledore tardará mucho?-dijo James mimentras se sentaba en la silla contigua a Sirius e intentando hacer hablar al chico, que no dejaba de mirar el suelo. A pesar de su pregunta, Sirius no contestó, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza del suelo, y James volvió a pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros. Sirius ni siquiera se inmutó. Pensó que Sirius aún no había entendido que había pasado aquella noche, y le ocnocía demasiado para saber que estaba intentando encajar como si de un puzzle se tratara todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Dumbledore cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se sentó frente a ellos, con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados y sin dejar de moverlos con inquietud. James esperaba impaciente que dijera algo reconfortante y que hiciera a Sirius hablar, pero se limitó a mirarle con compasión y sin soltar sus dedos unos de otros. Antes de lo que esperaba, Sirius levantó la cabeza, sin derramar una sola lágrima.

-¿Nos ha hecho venir aquí para nada?-dijo ante la cara de Dumbledore- Por que no pienso perder más el tiempo.

Dumbledore miró a James con indecisión y suspiró antes de ver de frente a Sirius, extremadamente serio.

-La muerte de Kirsten no ha sido culpa tuya, Sirius.

El chico meneó la cabeza a un lado y otro y soltó el brazo de James de sí mismo y su pierna comenzó a moverse en un leve tic de arriba hacia abajo.

-Por supuesto que no, ¡Fue culpa suya!

Aquello alarmó a James sobre manera. Pensaba que Sirius se culparía de lo sucedido y por eso estaba amargado y hastiado, pero ahora mismo tenía una expresión fría y distante que concordaba a la perfección de lo que acababa de decir.

-No debería tocar lo que no es suyo, para empezar, ¡Se lo he dicho un millón de veces!-continuó hablando con una rabia infantil- Siempre que cogía mis cosas le perdonaba por ser ella, pero se lo tenía dicho "Kirsten, ¡Un día tendrás problemas por coger lo que no es tuyo" Pero ella me ignoraba, se reía y me ignoraba. Y así ha acabado, ¡Nadie le mandó coger aquel brazalete!

-No fue algo aleatorio, Sirius, eso es lo que quiero que entendáis- dijo Dumbledore- Todo fue una treta de Tom Riddle, pretendía ejercer un control que se le escapó de las manos y jugar a ser más de lo que su edad le permite. Aquel brazalete estaba allí como reclamo a Kirsten...

-No, él lo dejó allí para que Lily lo encontrara-le rectificó James. Y por primera vez, sintió una punzada al pensar que si huibiese sido así ahora Lily podría estar muerta.

-Eso me da la razón más todavía si cabe...

Dumbledore se interrumpió al escucharse unos golpes en la puerta y Sirius bufó con impaciencia.Antes de que nadie diera permiso, Anne y Peter abrieron la puerta. La chica tenía la cara descompuesta y corrió hacia Dumbledore quedando arrodillada ante Sirius.

-McGonagall nos ha contado algo horrible, Sirius- dijo ella con impaciencia y descontrol-Dice que Kirsten está...está...

-Muerta-contestó Sirius con sequedad.

-¡NO!-gritó anne mientras negaba con la cabeza y le cogía del cuello de la túnica mientras empezaba a llorar muy nerviosa-¡Dime que no es verdad, Sirius!¡Dime que no la dejaste morir!

-¡NO FUE CULPA MIA!-gritó enfadado y apartándose a Anne de encima-¡Fue ella la culpable de su propia muerte, yo intenté que no ocurriera, pero no me hizo caso!

-No podía hacerte caso-contestó Dumbledore con tranquilidad- Estaba bajo la influencia de Tom.

-¡Lily también llevó el brazalete puesto y no por eso se ha vuelto su seguidora!-protestó furioso.

-Kirsten lleva meses con ése brazalete puesto- dijo Dumbledore- Ha sido progresivo...dime una cosa, Sirius, ¿hace unos meses era más o menos irascible?

Sirius se paró a pensar y giró la cabeza enrabiado.

-Eso no le quita culpa- dijo con rencor- Ella está muerta por tocar lo que no debe y por no prestar atención a sus amigos. Siempre ha sido una inconsciete y una metementodo , y ahora...

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso!-gritó Anne mientras se lanzaba hacia él y James la cogía de los hombros-¡Tú la querías, y la conocías perfectamente para saber que eso no era así! Podía ser muy difícil en ocasiones, pero sabes perfectamente que ella jamás hubiera ido con Tom si hubiera sido ella misma...¡No fue culpa suya, ella ni quería morir ni quería que tú sufrieras!

Sirius la miró con odio y cerró los puños con mucha fuerza.

-Debes comprender, Sirius, que su muerte no ha sido un accidente, y mucho menos culpa suya-dijo Dumbledore acercando la silla más hacia el escritorio para quedar más cerca de ellos- Si aquí hay algún culpable, ese es Tom sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Le han encontrado?-preguntó Peter, quien todavía estaba de pie.

-No, ni rastro. Pero seguramente volveremos a saber de él.

-¿Porqué?-preguntó Anne con irritación-Debe huir de la justicia, ¿no?

Dumbledore se calló para pensar en qué iba a decir, como si estuviera creando en aquellos momentos una teoría.

-El asesinato de Kirsten no ha sido en vano-dijo tras pensarlo un buen rato- Se avecina algo grande...Tom no es partidario de los magos y brujas hijos de muggles, ¿sabeis?Me temo que Tom ha aprendido más de lo que cualquier alumno y mago avanzado debería saber. Ha utilizado Hogwarts como un campo de entrenamiento...me temo lo peor.

James oyó cómo Peter se movía con nerviosisimo. James se acordó de algo.

-Peter, si Tom tramaba todo ésto, tú debes saber algo.

Peter le devolvió una mirada de horror y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo sólo escuché hablar a Snape, ya os lo dije. Los Slytherins con confíaban en mi, decían que yo no era de fiar.

-Snape-murmuró Sirius-Snape permitió que Kirsten muriera. No quiso decirnos donde estaba Tom.

-A pesar de que Snape participara en ello, no podemos culparle-dijo Anne-Siempre puede decir que no sabía nada, es la palabra de Peter contra la de Snape.

-¡Pero no fue culpa de Snape, fue culpa de Tom!-le dijo James a Sirius, quien parecía que lo único que intentaba era encontrar algún culpable.

La silla se movió con un movimiento brusco al moverse Sirius con rapidez. Se levantó y caminó con preocupación hasta pararse junto a la ventana.

-¡Snape sabía que había gente corriendo peligro!-exclamó furioso-¿Cómo te atreves a defenderle?¡No tiene justificación!

-¡Por supuesto que no la tiene!-contestó de nuevo-¡Pero lo que tampoco tiene justificación es la muerte de Kirsten! Te empeñas en buscar culpables y hacer de verdugos con ellos. Ya sé que acaba de morir- Sirius se lanzó una mirada asesina-y que no es el momento de empezar a aceptarlo, pero tienes que relajarte y pensar en lo que va a ocurrir ahora.

El chico dejó la ventana y volvió al centro del despacho. Se paró de pie junto a Lily y ésta se echó hacia atrás temerosa al ver que Sirius no tenía ninguna intención de controlarse.

-¿Qué quieres que pase?¡No puede pasar nada!-dijo Sirius, esta vez con un tono de angustia en la voz.Se sentó de nuevo en la silla y se tapó la cara con las manos. Lily le miró con compasión- No sé ni siquiera qué ha sucedido, hace tan sólo unos días todo era tan normal y lo tenía todo muy claro, y en cuestión de horas todo lo que pensaba ya no tiene sentido y donde antes veía planes de futuro ahora no veo nada.

-Por eso mismo hemos de pensar en qué hacer con Tom.

-Señor Potter-le interrumpió Dumbledore con delicadeza-Me temo que no podrán hacer nada.

Sirius se agitó con nerviosismo y se incorporó con desafía en su silla.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, profesor?

El director miró hacia la ventana y después a Sirius. Sus ojos azules denotaban una mezcla de pena y desesperaciónn tras sus gafas de media luna, pero no cambió la expresión serena de su rostro.

-La única prueba que tenemos de que ha sido el señor Riddle quien mató a Kirsten y que ha provocado los sucesos de ésta noche es su testimonio. No podemos culparle ante el Ministerio nada.

-¡Eso no es posible!-gritó Anne fuera de sí-¡Todos sabemos que ha sido él, ha huído, profesor!

Sin quererlo, Anne arrojó uno de los aparatos plateados que estaban sobre la mesa de Dumbledore, y al caer al suelo se rompió produciendo un ruido que chocó con el súbito silencio de la sala. Anne cerró la boca poco a poco, sintiendo que la garganta se le quedaba seca, y se recostó sobre la silla. Se avergonzñó de si misma por comportarse así, y miró a sus amigos en busca de apoyo. Lily la miraba confundida, y James alternaba su mirada entre Dumbledore y ella. Sirius permanecía en silencio, mirando el suelo sin ninguna intención aparente de irrrumpir en aquella parte de la comversación. Al fin, se atrevió a mirar a Dumbledore, y se disculpó:

-Lo siento, no pretendía...Lo siento mucho.

Dumbledore le dirigió una sonrisa triste y con un rápido movimiento de varita el extraño objeto estaba de nuevo sobre la mesa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-No importa, Anne-dijo Sirius sin levantar la mirada del suelo-El Ministerio no va a devolvernos a Kirsten, pero estoy seguro de que Tom volverá. Y al igual que Snape, y todos los que lo sabían, recordarán lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Yo me encargaré de eso.

-Por merlín, Sirius, ahora no te hagas el héroe justiciero y decidas vengarte de todos ellos por que Kirsten haya muerto. Lo que hay que hacer es buscarles y que el Ministerio...

-¡No soy el héroe justiciero de nadie, pero si hubiera sido Remus veríamos que pensarías, Anne!-saltó exasperado Sirius de su asiento, dando un leve bote-¡Tu harás lo que creas conveiente, al igual que haré yo!

-¡Vaya, así que otra vez vas por libre, ¿eh, Black?

Lily cerró los ojos intentando no escuchar nada de aquello. Aunque Anne y Sirius a lo largo del curso consiguieron llevarse bien, siempre habí alaguna vez que chocaban, normalmente por algo relacionado con Kirsten, y odiaba aquel tipo de discursiones entre ambos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta, y siguieron con lo mismo:

-¡Ya sé porqué tratas de hacer culpables al resto, Black, a mí no puedes engañarme!-dijo con una risa sarcástica y señalándole con el dedo-¡Te sientes tremendamente culpable de lo que ha pasado hoy! Vengándote pretendes quitarte la culpa, ¿no es cierto?

-¡No pretendo quedarme de brazos cruzados como sueles hacer tú, Anne!-exclama tremendamente enojado, sin que Dumbledore, James o Lily se atreviera a interrumpirle. Anne le miraba casi con odio, y Sirius no por ello se amilanaba-¡Quedarse parada a esperar que los demás hagan por ti las cosas porque tú consideres que no eres capaz nunca te ha dado resultado!

-¡Yo por lo menos no he dejado morir a nadie como tú has hecho esta noche!

Anne se levantó del suelo nada más decir aquello, enfadada y furiosa con la persona que tenía frente a ella. No entendía porquñe tenía que ser tan orgulloso y egoísta.

-Si llamas a Sirius asesino, Anne-le dijo James con frialdad- Nos lo llamas a todos nosotros, tú incluida. Si lo ves así, entonces todos nosotros la hemos dejado morir.

Anne buscó el apoyo de Lily, pero su amiga la miraba sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar. Al ver que no decía nada en su favor,se puso de nuevo en cuclillas y se acercó a la cara de Sirius, más enfadada que nunca.

-Yo sólo digo que si quieres poner tu vida en peligro con una estúpida venganza, hazlo. Pero no nos pongas a nadie más bajo riesgo. Bastantes muertes hemos tenido ya.

Dicho esto, salió se dirigió con paso rápido a la puerta y se marchó con un fuerte portazo sin dar ninguna explicación más. Sirius miró a Dumbledore con desespero.

-¿Porqué no ha dicho nada?¡Está loca, dice sandeces y usted se queda tan tranquilo!

-Sirius-dijo con serenidad juntando las yemas de sus dedos- Aunque la muerte de Kirsten también me afecta, estoy seguro de que tanto tú como yo vemos el hecho desde puntos de vista diferentes. El mio me pemite ver que Anne está dolida, y el tuyo no. Al igual que tú, (y estoy seguro que también Lily, James y Sirius) aún no aceptan y asimilan la muerte de Kirsten, y ella aún lo entiende menos. No estaba junto a vosotros cuando murió, no vio cómo ocurrió, y no sabe qué acaba de pasar en el bosque. Salisteis de aquí en su busca, y cuando volvéis, ella está muerta. Nadie le ha explicado como fue, y si pudisteis evitarlo o no. Para Anne, Kirsten era una niña pequeña a la que cuidar, y como he visto alguna vez en los pasillos del colegio, ambos discutiis por ella aunque los dos quisierais lo mejor para Kirsten. sabes perfectamente-dijo mientras Sirius evitaba mirarle a los ojos-Que Anne te aprecia, pero no aprueva muchas de las cosas que hacías con Kirsten porque pensaba que la ponías en peligros que ella no podría evitar por sí misma.Es normal que, sabiendo tan poco sobre los hechos de hoy, te culpe de su muerte. Pero estoy seguro de que se arrepentirá y te pedirá diculpas, es una chica muy reflexiva, ¿Verdad, Lily?

-Supongo que sí.-contestó, sin saber qué decir.

-Beno, sé que ha sido una noche muy larga, pero necesitáis dormir. Pronto amanecerá, y mañana debeis estar despejados.

-Profesor-dijo Lily tímidamente mientras James y Sirius se lavtanaban de sus asientos-¿Qué pasará con...Kirsten?

Sirius la miró fijamente y después miró a Dumbledore, que también se levantó, y caminando hasta el fondo del despacho, abrió la puerta.

-McGonagall habrá enviado una lechuza a sus padres, y estarán a punto de llegar. Cuando se decida algo, les avisaremos.Buenas noches.

Los tres salían de la habitación cuando Sirius se dio la vuelta de nuevo para dirigirse otra evz a Dumbledore, que ya entrecerraba la puerta de su despacho.

-Profesor Dumbledore, me preguntaba si...

-¿Qué ocurre, Sirius?

Sirius miró a Lily de reojo, esperando algo. La chica no sabía qé quería, sin embargo duró poco, porque Sirius se dirigó a Dumbledore otra vez.

-Mañana, es decir...hoy, dentro de unas horas, cuando lleguen los padres de Kirsten, me preguntaba si podría verles. Es decir, si podría usted avisarme cuando llegaran, por favor.

-A mi también me gustaría estar- añadió Lily, entendiendo al fin lo que Sirius quería decir.

-Claro que sí- dijo Dumbledore- Podéis ir todos. Seguro que necesitan el apoyo de los amigos de su hija. ¿Algo más?

Sirius negó con la cabeza y Lily no tuvo nada más que decir.

-Entonces, buenas noches.

Dumbledore cerró la puerta de su despacho y lo tres bajaron la escalera espiral. Al salir, la gárgola se cerró tras ellos con un ruido al deslizarse por el suelo para tapar la entrada.

-Creo que iré a la enfermería, con Remus.-dijo Sirius-No tengo sueño, iré a acompañarle hasta que lleguen los padres de Kirsten.

-Iremos contigo-dijo James mirando a Lily, que accedió con un movimiento de cabeza-Así, si Anne está con Lunático, no os mataréis el uno al otro.

-Está completamente loca-murmuró Sirius mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la enfermería.-No sé por qué la soportamos, la odi.o

-Sí lo sabes-dijo James cogiéndole del hombro- Y no la odias. Sólo...es una noche extraña.

-Ya.

Y los tres caminaron lentamente por el pasillo, hacia la enfermería, sin decir nada más, sinque hiciera falta: los tres se comprendían y se apoyaban, y no hacían falta palabras.


	59. Chapter 58

**CAPÍTULO 58:LA MEJOR AMIGA**

Al llegar a la enfermería, entraron en el más absoluto silencio. La señora Pomfrey estaba tras una montaña de pergaminos en su escritorio y garabateando a toda prisa. Lily se extrañó de que trabajar a aquellas horas de la noche y sobre todo en aquellas circunstancias, pero por lo visto no fue la única en darse cuenta.

-¿Qué hace trabajando ahora, señoraPomfrey-preguntó James mientras se sentaba en una camilla,y mirando el cuerpo de Kirstn al final de la sala.

-Oh, las muertes de los alumnos cream muchos papeleos...tenemos que hablar ocn el Ministerio, con sus padres, con alguna autoridad más...es un jaleo que hay que solucionar lo antes posible-dijo dándose un respiro y levantando la cabeza en dirección a Sirius-Señor Black.¡Señor Black!

Sirius la miró cuando llamó su atención la segunda vez. Antes, sólo miraba la camilla de Kirsten.

-No tienes buena cara-dijo tuteándole y de forma cariñosa-Deberías dormir un poco, y descansar. Todos deberíais hacerlo.

Sirius le miró y sonrió con tristeza. A Lily se le puso el vello de punta.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí, señora Pomfrey?-pregntó mientras caminaba hacia Kirsten sin esperar a que la enfermera le contestaba.

Cuando estuvo al borde de su camilla, se quedo quieto, mirándola en silencio. La luz de la luna empezaba a debilitarse, y aún así entraba por la ventana, dando un color blanquecino a la sala. Kirsten reposaba sobre la camilla, inmóvil, y muy blanca. El pelo le caía por los lados, ylos labios ya no eran tan rojos como de costumbre. Estaba muy rígida, las manos a sus costados y la barbilla elevada sobre su pecho.Aún así, pensó que podría pasar perfectamente por dormida sino fuera porque acababa de verle morir. La veía ahí, tan quieta, ue le daba miedo acercarse, así que se sentó a su lado, lejos de su cara, sin atreverse a tocarla.Le acarició la frente,y le subió el nudo ala garganta. ¿Qué importaba Tom,si no estaba Kirsten?¿ Qué importaba discutir con Anne si Kirsten no intercedía?¿Qué importaba el Quidditch si ella no iba a verle? ¿Qué importaban James, Lily, Remus si no con estaba ella?¿Qué importaba él si ella no vivía? Se dio pena y asco de sí mismo por ser tan lastimero, se arrepintió por dejar que todo ocurriera, se odió por actuar de manera que ella no hubiera soportado y se sintió desgraciado por faltarle ella.Nunca pensó que pudiera llenar tanto en tan poco tiempo, no sabía que era tan importante para él, ni que ella fuera tan indispensable...pero sentía que no reiría más, ni que iba calmar el escozor de su garganta nunca. Era tan paradójico echarla de menos teniéndola tan cerca...Empezó a encontrarse mal, y se arrodillço, escondiendo la cara en las sábanas. Si querer, tocó su mano: una mano helada, muy fría, nada cálida, como de costumbre. Tomó en aquel momento plena consciencia de que estaba muerta, y quería dormir allí para no sentir que el tiempo pasaba y él no iba a poder evitar que desapareciera por siempre de la faz de la tierra. Así, se apoyó en su mano, y cerró los ojos, obligándose a dormir, aunque ni quisiera ni pudiera.

Cuando despertó, la boca la tenía algo seca y la luz del sol ya entraba por la ventana con suficiente intensidad. Se desperezó con cautela, y se dio cuenta de que no sentía el brazo derecho: se había dormido sobre él. Al pensar en su brazo, miró la camilla, y vio a Kirsten en la misma posición en la que estaba la noche anterior, sólo que ahora el sol le daba en la caray se notaba muchísimo más su palidez. Le volvió a doler la garganta de la ansiedad, pero no fue capaz de llorar porque no pensaba en nada en concreto. Aunque no lo había advertido, James estaba dándole golpecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención desde hacía un rato.

-Sirius, ¿Me escuchas o todavía estás dormido?

-¿Qué?-dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento-¡Ah! No, no, te escucho. ¿La ves, puedes verla?¿A que parece que está viva?

James suspiró mirando al suelo, y después miró a Lily, que estaba sentada en la camilla de enfrente, frotándose la rodilla dolorida. Remus estaba todavía dormido en su camilla, y Anne se encontraba sentada a su lado, medio arrastrada hacia el suelo y con la mirada perdida en algún tramo de la pared de enfrente.

Sirius no esperó respuesta, y rió con desgana, James apretó de nuevo su hombro sin ninguna reacción, y Anne pareció despertar ante el sonido de su risa. Mostró cara malhumorada, y se incorporó, caminando hacia ellos.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?-preguntó secamente.

Sirius se giró a mirarla sorprendido, para volver a apoyarse en el alféizar de la ventana a mirar al exterior.Anne esperaba su contestación impaciente mientras tambarileaba con los dedos en la mesilla de noche de Kirsten.

-¡Te estoy hablando, Sirius!

-Vamos, ¡Déjale en paz!-le cortó James-¡Otra vez no, por favor!

-Mirad, hoy es el peor día para discutir. Los padres de Kirsten tienen que estar a punto de llegar para...para enterrar a Kirsten, y precisamente hoy hemos de estar unidos, no va a ser nada fácil.-dijo Remus desde la camilla, ahora despierto.

Anne pareció arrepentirse y se dejó caer desfallecida en el mismo trozo de la cama donde Sirius había dormido, y aunque la escuchó sollozar, Black aparentó no percatarse, y seguir mirando por la ventana. Quizas intentaba no llorar él también, y no quería pensar todavía en ello.

Al momento, la Señora Pomfrey abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza desde fuera para decirles que era momento de salir.

-Los señores Williams han llegado y MInerva me pidió que cuando ya estuvieran aquí os avisara. Si me seguis, por favor...

Lily se levantó de la camilla y acompañó a Anne y a Remus hacia la puerta de la enfermería. James esperó a que Sirius se moviera por sí sólo, pero no parecía tener mucha voluntad. El chico al fin dejó al alféizar y miró de nuevo el cadáver de Kirsten, sin pensar si quiera en ella.

-Vámonos, Canuto.Nos están esperando.

Sirius caminó en contra de su voluntad hacia la puerta, no sin mirar varias veces hacia atrás. Al fin, James cerró la puerta de la enfermería tras ellos y andaron tras la señora Pomfrey al encuentro de los padres de Kirsten. Aunque era mucha la gente que les miraba y cuchicheaba a su pase, Sirius no lo advirtió, pero no pasó por alto para Lily. Los alumnos se habían enterado de aquello muy deprisa, y hablaban en voz baja, mirando como pasaban y evaluándolos con la mirada. Lily se sintió aliviada al llegar hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, y traspasar la gárgola guardiana del profesor. A pesar de todo, le asaltaron las dudas al empezar a subir por las escaleras.¿Qué iban a decirle a los padres de Kirsten? Era cierto que ella les conocía, pero no era nadie para hablar de su hija muerta. No le dio tiempo a pensar nada por que de inmediato estaba atravesando la puerta del despacho. La señora Williams estaba sentada en la silla que daba frente a Dumbledore,totalmente despeinada con las manos tapándo su rostro, y el señor Williams le abrazaba por la espalda, intentando consolar a su mujer.

-Señora...señora Williams-dijo tímidamente, acercámdose a ella.-Soy Lilians, ¿me recuerda?

-Lily...sí, claro que sí-dijo el padre de Kirsten, quien, como acababa Lily de darse cuenta, también lloraba-Por supuesto que nos acordamos de ti. Y de Anne.

Anne acababa de pasar y ponerse al lado de Lily, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Señores Williams, los jóvenes que acompañan a las amigas de su hija son Remus Lupin, james Potter y Sirius Black, que también conocían a Kirsten.

El señor Williams miró hacia atrás para ver a los chicos, que esperaban desde la puerta. James permanecía quieto, mientras Remus asentía con la cabeza. Sirius les mriaba atónitos, como si no tuviera palabras.

-Señores Williams-se atrevió Lily a decir-hablo por boca de todos si digo que...lo sentímos muchísimo. Kirsten era...muy importante para nosotros, nosotros y ella...pues...

-Lo que Lily intenta decir-le cortó Anne al ver que Lily empezaba a llorar-Es que nosotros también la echaremos mucho de menos, y que lamentamos mucho la pérdida.

Anne se calló para llorar con Lily, y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

Una sonrisa intentó salir de la cara del señor Williams hacia Lily y el resto.La madre de Kirsten lloró con más fuerza, murmurando el nombre de Kirstene n voz baja sin cesar.

-Vosotros estuvisteis con ella cuando...cuando murió, ¿No es cierto?-preguntó el padre alzándo la voz para queno le temblara. Lily asintió con la cabeza-¿Cómo fue?

Lily no sabía que decir. No era capaz de superar la muerte de su amiga,y hablar de su muerte sobre todo a sus padres era demasiado para ella. Hizo un esfuerzo, y cogió aire y valor para mentir.

-No sufrió,-dijo con poca seguridad-Murió muy feliz, señor Williams.

El señor Williams cerró los ojos con tristeza, y se aferró al cuello de su mujer, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su vientre, llorando desconsoladamente. De pronto, paró de sollozar, y se soltó de su marido.

-¿Quién es Sirius?-preguntó como si acabara de despertar, mirando a su alrededor-¿Quién de todos vosotros es?

Sirius dio un paso hacia delante, tembloroso, y frotándose los ojos para que no se notara que estaba llorando. Aunque intentaba aprentar mejor aspecto, todos sabían que no era cierto.

-Kirsten me habló de ti...¿La querías tanto como ella pensaba?-dijo la mujer con dulzura, y con agonía en la voz-Dime, anda.

Sirius intentó hablar, pero no tenía voz, ni aire en la garganta. Miró hacia abajo con vergüenza, pero no podía.

-Ella te quería mucho, ¿lo sabías?-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios y con la expresión de recordar tiempos mejores.

-Lo siento mucho, siento no hablar con ustedes, de verdad.

Sirius se dio la vuelta haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de sus amigos, pero abrió la puerta, y corrió escaleras abajo.

-Está muy nervioso-le excusó Dumbledore ante los padres de Kirsten-Ruego que le disculpen.

La señora Kirsten asintió con la cabeza, y su marido la cogió de la mano.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Podríamos ver a nuestra hija, por favor?Nos gustaría estar a solas con ella un momento antes de los acontecimientos de la tarde y recordarla tal y como era antes de su entierro.

-Es su hija, tienen los derechos ustedes, señor Williams-contestó Dumbledore-Si me acompañan, por favor..los chicos también se irán ahora.

El señor Williams ayudó a levantarse a su esposa y siguieron a Dumbledore hasta la salida. Anne y Lily fueron las últimas en seguir, y se despidieron de los padres de Kirsten antes de tomar otro camino distinto a la enfermería, donde estaría todavía el cadáver de Kirsten. Antes de alejarse, el señor Williams llamó la atención de Lily.

-Muchas gracias, Lily-dijo tomándola de las manos-Nuestra hija tuvo la mejor amiga del mundo.

Lily sonrió con pena, y se despidió del hombre, dándole la espalda y acompañando a sus amigos.


	60. Chapter 59

**CAPÍTULO 59:KIRSTEN M.WILLIAMS**

Al entrar de nuevo en el Gran Comedor, Lily volvió a sentir la impresión de que todo el mundo les miraba. Pued que fuera por que su aspecto no era el mejor: desde la última noche ninguno se había cambiado, e iban por los pasillos con las túnicas desgastadas y llenas de barro, pero todos sabían que era porque los rumores en Howarts vuelan, sobre todo la muerte de alguien. La mesa de Gryffindor reflejaba en general el ánimo de los merodeadores por haber perdido aun miembro de su casa, y Dumbledore mandó colgar del techo artifical crespones negros que hacían del lugar una escéna lúgrube. Aunque durante la comida andie hablaba, y mucho menos comía, sentían entre ellos el dolor común, y eso era, en cierta manera, reconfortante. Sirius no apareció en toda la comida, y tampoco ninguno hizo mucho en buscarle. Sin embargo, la mesa de Slytherin parecía muy interesada en ello, y cuchicheaba de tal forma que se oía su nombre y el de Kirsten desde bastante lejos. Lily pudo ver que Snape permanecía callado, sin mover un sólo músculo de su cara, y a su lado el asiento vacío de Tom hizo que la rabia se le subiera hasta la cabeza y le palpitaran las sienes con furia.Estaba a punto de levantare para irse y no ver a los Slytherin cuando Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y mandó callar a toda la sala. Lily aplazó el momento de su marcha para cuando el director hubiera terminado, y se recostó con desgana en el banco.

-Queridos alumnos, hoy es un dia funesto para Hogwarts-dijo con solemnidad-Como todos sabréis ya a éstas alturas, ayer por la noche una alumna de séptimo, Kirsten Williams, murió en un desagradable incidente antes de terminar el curso.

De repente, todos giraron la cara hacia la puerta del comedor, y vieron cómo Sirius acabab de entrar,y caminaba lentamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sentó sin dejar de mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos mientras el resto de alumnos hablaban en voz baja emocionados.  
-Como iba diciendo, hemos perdido a Kirsten Williams recientemente, y sus padres han dado el consentimiento de que sea enterrada aquí, en Hogwarts. Como pocos sabrán, el colegio tiene un cementerio desde sus comienzos, y que por ampliación de los terrenos, quedó rodeado por los árboles del bosque prohibido y se dejó de frecuentar por el peligro que había para acceder a él. Como causa especial, los profesores hemos situado una ruta especial junto a la cabaña del guardabosques para quein quiera acudir esta tarde a la celebración. Dicho esto, podéis marcharos a vuesras respectivas casas donde permanecerías por vuestra seguridad hasta el momento del entierro. Buenas tardes.

Los alumnos se levantaron estruendosamente para reunirse en pequeños grupos y mirar y señalar en voz baja hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero ninguno de los merodeadores tenía ánimo suficiente para prestarle atención. Sin rumbo fijo, siguieron a Remus hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y tuvieron que parar frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda quien les pedía la contraseña.

-Mantícora-dijo Remus con dejadez, pero la señora gorda no se apartó, si no que se movió dentro de su marco buscando algo al final.

-¿Eres tú, Black?¡Oh, sí, claro que eres tú!-dijo ella con un tono de regocijo-Lo debes estar pasando mal, con la muerte de esa pobre chica...

-Mantícora-repitió Sirius en voz más alta que Remus, quien intentaba mover el cuadro para dejar paso al agujero sin éxito ninguno. Los alumnos de Gryffindor que querían entrar iban arremolinándose a sus espaldar y a preguntar en voz alta qué ocurría.

-La verdad es que esa joven era muy simpática, si señor...Nunca olvidaré a Mirsten Williams...

-¡Kirsten, se llamaba Kirsten!-chilló Sirius acercándose a toda velocidad y sacándo la varita de su bolsillo-¡Abra ahora el retrato!

La Señora Gorda se movió incómoda y dejó pasar a los chicos, mientras susurraba que "hoy en día los chicos no son nada educados".

Sirius ni siquiera se detuvo en la Sala Comú y subió directamente a la habitación, sin que ninguno de sus amigos le siguiera.

-Supongo que querrá estar solo-dijo James dejándose caer osbre una butaca.

-Lleva todo el día solo, así no va a conseguir nada-dijo Anne mirando las escaleras con preocupación-¡Lo digo por su bien!

Remus sonrió a modo de respuesta mientras el resto se quedaba callado, sin atreverse a decir lo que pensaban en voz alta.

-Creo que ésta será la peor tarde de nuestras vidas-dijo Lily con la mirada fija en la chimenea apagada-No sé si seré capaz de volver ahí para...para enterrarla.

-¿Qué otro remedio nos queda?-contestó james-No nos hace gracia a ninguno, pero tenemos que ir. Será la última vez que la veamos.

Lily se giró para mirarle a la cara, y sintió otra vez cómo las lágrimas se le subían a los ojos y no podía evitar llorar sin hacer ningún ruido.Se respaldó en las piernas de James y se abrazo fuertemente las rodillas, protegiéndose de algo invisible. Permanecieron así dos horas, en silencio, los unos con los otros mientras los alumnos entraban y salían, cuchicheando y murmurando, y sin oir nada de lo que decían. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la presencia de peter, que llegó al poco tiempo y se sentó junto a ellos.Intentaban poner sus mentes en blanco y ordenar todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido, aunque todo estaba todavía muy confuso como para pensar en ello detenidamente. Cuando se dieron cuenta, la sala ya empezaba a estar frecuentada de gente que les miraba con disimulo. Lily se incorporó ante tantos curiosos y miró su reloj de pulsera: el entierro estaba a punto de empezar. Avisó a James, Remus y Anne, que tampoco se habían dado cuenta de que todos aquellos alumnos estaban esperando a que salieran ellos primero.

-Eh, ¿no deberíais cambiaros?-preguntó Peter cuando se levantaban con prisas-Vais un poco...impresentables.

Lily iba a contestarle cuando se dio cuenta que aún no se había cambiado la ropa de la noche anterior, y que no era la ocasión perfecta para ir como si fuera una vagabunda.

-Está bien, bajad enseguida-dijo James subiendo tras Lily, ocn Remus detrás-No creo que Sirius tarde mucho en bajar.

Cuando Remus y James entraron a la habitación, esperaban encontrar a Sirius preparado. Al menos, era el que más preocupado debía estar y al que más interesaba acudir al funeral, y al contrario de lo qu eJames tenía pensado, estaba sentado encima de su cama, tal y como había subido. Sin embargo, tenía la mirada perdida, como ausente, y movía la boca como si hablara pero sin emitir ni un solo sonido.

-Sirius, deberías cambiarte, ya es casi la hora-le dijo recomendó Remus mientras él y James sacaban una tçunica limpia de sus baúles.

-No quiero ir-contestó pausadamente  
-¡Pero no puedes hacer eso, Sirius!-le recriminó James, sentándose a su lado. Al mirarle de cerca, vio sus ojos enrojecidos, y se apenó por él-Es la última vez que estarás con ella...Kirsten sí lo haría por ti.

No parecía muy convencido, pero al fin, james consiguió arrancarlo de la cama y que se aseara en un tiempo récord para bajar corriendo por las escaleras. escuchaban algo de alboroto bajo, quizás la gente también había esperado al último momento para ir al cementerio.

-¿Ves?-dijo inesperadamente Sirius deteniéndose en las escaleras-¡Yo no quiero ir allí! Hay muchísima gente, creen que somos una atracción de feria, ¡Y la muerte de Kirsten no es ninguna diversión para nadie! No quiero participar en eso.

James ignoró el comentario de su amigo y tiró de la manga de Sirius hacia abajo. Los tres abrieron mucho los ojos al ver qué era lo que causaba el alboroto en la sala Común, y Remus bajó corriendo las escaleras antes que ninguno de ellos.

-¡Hagrid!-dijo saltándo a los brazos de su gran amigo-¡No esperabamos que vinieras!

-Bueno-contestó él sonándose la nariz con un mantel que sacó de su bolsillo-Quise venir en cuanto me enteré...Kirsten también era mi amiga.

Abrazó después a James, y por último, dio un fuerte abrazo a Sirius que el chico pensó que por poco se le salen los ojos de su órbita. Antes que pudieran decir nada, las chicas bajaban silenciosamente poir las escaleras,y Tonks, que iba con ellas, dio un grito de alegría rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Estás aquí!-dijo después de abrazarse a una de las piernas de Hagrid-Te hemos echado de menos...

-Y yo a vosotros...pero creo que éste no es el momento de hablar de eso-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba a la que, en comparación con él, era diminuta Tonks.-Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde. Además, después tengo que habalr con Dumbledore, y no quiero lleagr tarde...

Esperaba que cuando llegaran al vestíbulo no quedara andie y estuviera todo el mundo en el cementerio, pero habían una cola que salía del interior del castillo hasta la puerta de roble de la entrada.

-¡Guardad el sitio, guardad el sitio!-gritaba Filch desde el comienzo de la cola-¡tenéis que saltar de uno en uno!

Para transportarlos al cementerio, Dumbledore había habilitado otro hechizo transportador como el que les condujo desde el bosque entre dos de los pilares del piso, y a través de él saltaban los alumnos, iluminándose levemente cada vez que alguien lo atravesa. Le llegó el turno a James, y de uno en un saltaron, sintiéndo de nuevo aquella extraña sensación. En menos de dos segundos, Lily se encontraba mirando otra vez el cementerio de la noche anterior. Con la luz del día la slápidas no causaban tanta impresión, aunque el cráter donde habian pasado la noche aún estaba allí. Rehuyó la mirada para caminar tras la fila de perosnas que avanzaban hacia el fondo del cementerio, aunque no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo al pasar por el enorme agujero y recordar todo lo sucedido. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver la mancha de sangre que, a pesar de la altura y desde aquel lado del agujero,todavía se veía sobre el montón de lápidas blancas. Sirius se acercó discretamente, pero Lily le cogió del brazo y lo llevó hacia delante, obligándole a que pasara de largo.Pronto llegaron a un terreno vacío, con el césped bien cortado, y donde se habían situado las sillas en hileras. Frente a la primera fila, el ataúd, todavía abierto y la lápida blanca ya estaban colocados, rodeados de flores.Desde allí, Lily no podía ver el cuerpo de Kirsten. Justo frente a el,estaban sentados los padres de Kirsten, y algunos profesores. A su lado, habían seis sillas vacías. El padre de Kirsten les vio y les señalizó que se sentaran ahí, pero Sirius estiró de su brazo.

-Yo no quiero sentarme tan cerca...

-Id vosotros-dijo James a Lily-Yo me sentaré aquí con él. No pasará nada, tranquila.

Lily se fue intranquila hacia los asientos acompañada del resto, y antes de sentarse echó una última ojeada a Sirius, que se movía nervioso en su silla.Intranquila, volvió la cabeza hacia el ataúd, y Dumbledore se levantó para dirigirse a los alumnos.

-Desgraciadamente, hoy no es un buen día para los discursos. La muerte no inspira ni motiva a nadie, y por eso seré muy breve.Se avecinan tiempos duros, tiempos que no hemos vivido nunca, y la muerte de Kirsten Williams sólo es un preámbulo de todo lo que ocurrirá. -dijo mientras se disipó un murmullo entre los asistentes-Y no por ello ha de tener una peor despedida. No diré que fue una muerte inesperada, ni diré que fue una muerte plácida. No diré que era feliz cuando murió por que la vida que le tocó no lo fue durante los últimos meses de su existencia. Tampoco diré que ha sido una muerte en vano, por que gracias a esto...

Lily dejó de escuchar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Anne se había apretado a ella y notaba cómo se mojaba su túnica con las lágrimas de su amiga, y no pudo reprimirlo. Jamás hubiera imaginado un final así, ni hubiera imaginado que su amistad iba a acabar tan pronto. Siempre pensó que estarían juntas que las amigas de su infancia iban a seguirle y ella iba a compañarlas, que nunca tendría que pensar en ella de aquel modo.

-...Pero lo que no diré es que la echaremos de menos-finalizó Dumbledore-Poque ninguno de nosotros dejará de recordarla.

Remus se levantó y tras él, Peter, y se dirigieron juntos al ataúd, que en breve meterian por arte de magia en el nicho cavado un par de flores de las que lo rodeaban, y tras susurrar algo, las tiraron dentro.Los padres de Kirsten estaban a su lado, abrazados sin consuelo, y uno por uno, los profesores pasaban, haciendo la misma ofrenda.

Anne cogió de la mano a Lily, y avanzaron hacia el nicho. Su amiga, llorando, se acercó al ataúd abierto, y sacó unas pequeñas tijeras plateadas del bolsillo de su túnica. miró a los padres de la chica, y sonriendo le cortó dos tirabuzones l pelo a Kirsten. Los ató cuidadosamente, y colocó un en la mano de Lily, tras cerrarle el puño. Después, se cortó un mechón de pelo. Lily, extrañada, dejó que su amiga, sin prguntar,le cortara otro. Anne los cogió los dos y los puso bajo las manos cruzadas sobre la cintura de Kirsten. Al ver aquello, Lily recordó la fotografía de su bolsillo. Era la fotografía que sus amigas le regalaron cuando ella estaba triste por James, y que era de cuando ellas empezaban el colegio. La apretó fuertemente y levantó la mano dercha de Kirsten para ponerla bajo, junto los mechones de Anne y suyo. Con agonía, comprovó que su mano pesaba demasiado, y estaba terriblemente fría. Sollozó con fuerza hasta acabar llorando, y Dumbledore, con un movimiento de varita, comenzaba a mover el ataúd hacia el nicho y a cerralo lentamente ante su mirada.

De pronto, un ruido de sillas interrumpió los pensamientos de Lily y las palabras de Dumbledore. Lily se giró preocupada y temiendo que fuera lo que pensaba. Sirius se había levantado a toda prisa y caminaba entre las sillas tirándolas, y corrió perseguido por James en dirección hacia el castillo. Cuando iba a seguirles, Anne la estiró de la túnica.

-No te marches,tú quédate aquí. Kirsten nos necesita aquí, seguro-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lily volvió a apoyarse en Anne,y juntas esperaron a que el ataúd quedara completamente bajo tierra, y colocaran sobre él la lápida.

-"Kirsten M. Williams"-leyó Anne llorosa la lápida-"Siempre..."

-No quiero saber qué pone ahí-dijo Lily con voz cortante, recordándose a sí misma a Sirius-ya la hemos enterrado, ya se acabó todo. Nunca más la veremos, así que prefiero fijar éste momento en mi cabeza tal y como es ahora y no saber nada más.Vámonos.

Lily y Anne caminaron hacia el hechizo transportador, seguidas de Remus y Peter, y sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.


	61. Chapter 60

60-BAJO EL ÁRBOL

Fue a partir de entonces que Lily perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando,días más tarde, intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido, sólo venían a su cabeza las imágenes, pasando rápidas una tras otra, borrosas alguna, muy claras otras. No recordaba con claridad a James en el barro, pero sí la mirada fría y distante de Kirsten, erguida junto a Tom sobre todas aquellas lápidas blancas, su risa metálica. A menudo se preguntaba si realmente Kirsten era consciente de lo malígna que era en aquellos momentos bajo el efecto del brazalete, o realmente estaba sacando todo el rencor que acumuló durante tantos años por dejarla al margen. Desde su muerte, Lily se preguntaba con frecuencia qué habría ocurrido si en lugar de pensar tanto ella y James, hubiera prestado más atención al humor de Kirsten. Imaginó que nada de aquello habría ocurrido, que Dumbledore habría evitado que Tom se slaiera con la suya y ahora la estaría escuchando quejarse en la biblioteca porque los ÉXTASIS estaban a punto de llegar y estudiar no le gustaba nada. Sin emabrgo, en la mesa de la biblioteca donde estaba sentada Lily, sólo habían unos cuantos libros esparcidos, plumas,botes de tinta, y Anne, memorizando tomos de libros en voz baja en el otor extemo de la mesa. Por un momento, Lily habría jurado que Kirsten estaba allí mismo, pero por supuesto, sólo eran imaginaciones suyas que se repetían cada dos por tres.

Se frotó los ojos, cansada. Estudiar para los ÉXTASIS con el calor que hacía ya, y sobre todo, con la muerte de Kirsten y su risa divertida conviriendose poco a poco en la risa de su muerte rondando por su cabeza, hacía que estudiar fuera igual de pesado que levantar 40 kilos de peso con cada brazo. Llevaba toda la tarde ahí, y ni siquiera había memorizado dos hojas del Manal de Transfomación Avanzada.

-Lily, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Anne en voz baja, interrumpiendo su estudio y sacñando a Lily de sus pensamientos-Te noto distante.

-Ya-contestó afligida- Estaba pensado en Kisten.

Anne cerró los libros dando un resoplido, y metdió todas sus cosa en la mochila. Sin esperar a que Lily hicera naa, cerró los de su amiga también y le tendió una mano. Lily lam iró extrañada.

-Vamos fuera, nos vendrá bien dar una vuelta.

Lily accedió sin rechistar y salieron juntas de la biblioteca. El sol de mitad de mañana entraba a pleno por las estrechas ventanas, y dibujaba formas de luz en el suelo de piedra. El verano había llegado a Hogwarts, y no era una excepción los exteriores del castillo. Algunos alumnos chapoteaban con los pies en el laog, mientras le daban algunas sobras de la comida al calamar gigante, y le nieve se habría derretido porcompleto hasta dejar ver la hierba fresca, mientras el calo hacía que las túnicas que en invierno eran imprescindibles fueran lo más molesto del mundo.

Anne y Lily se acercaron al árbol bajo el que estaban James, Remus y Peter, cobigados bajo la sombra. Sirius estaba apoyado en el tronco, sin ningún libro en sus manos, nada en su regazo, mirando el horizonte.

-¿No estábais en la biblioteca?-dijo James, entrecerrando los ojos cuando las vio venir para que el sol no le deslumbrara.

-Bien lo has dicho, estábamos-dijo Anne suspirando,y sentándose entre Peter y Remus.-Pero no teníamos más ganas ni fuerzas.

-¿Y habéis avanzado algo?

-No mucho-contestó Anne a Remus, inclinándose osbre su hombre para ver qué leía y señalando con un dedo una de las hojas-Hemos dejado la morfología animal para después de cenar.

-No os va a da tiempo-dijo con un tono preocupado-¿A qué esperáis?

Lily habló un poco molesta.

-¡Perdona si no vamos a tu nivel!.No tengo muchas ganas de esrudiar después de todo, ¿sabes?

James la miró asustado, mientras Remus miraba preocupado a Sirius. Desde la muerte de Kirsten, el chico no hablaba mucho, aunque por lo menos no seguía encerado en su habitación. Todos estaban preocupados por él, e intentaban no mencionar a Kirsten cuando estaba delante, aunque lo cierto es que tampocodecía mucho. Esta ocasión era igual: Sirius no se movió, ni dijo nada.

-Oye, ya sé que está Sirius delante-dijo Lily al ver que Remus le miraba precavido-Pero no es difícil sólo para él. He dormido con Kirsten durante muchos años, era una de mis mejores amigas...no pretendas que lo supere de un día a otro y estudie sin más, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Quizás no sea el momento adecuado para...

-¿Paa hablar de ello, Remus?-dijo indignada-¡Sois mis amigos, me estoy acordando de ella ahora! Si no es éste el momento y no os lo he de decir a vosotros, ¿A quién sino? ¿A la señora Pince? ¡Estamos todos dolidos y necesitamos de nuestro apoyo, y Sirius también! No es excusa que Sirus esté delante para no decirlo...

Remus iba a hablar cuando Sirius cambió la posición, y todos le miraron,temerosos de que volviera a enfadarse, o a gritar.

-Lily tiene razón, es muy libre de desahogarse cuando quiera. A mí no me molesta.

Un silencio se apoderó de la situación, mientras Lily no sabía qué decir. Sirius miraba ahora el lago, a un grupo de Slytherins, entre lsoq ue se encontraban Malfoy, o Snape, irritando a alumnos de primero. A Sirius se le contrajo la mandíbula, y miraba en ese punto fijo. Anne frunció el entrecejo, dispuesta a dar la réplica.

-No te molesta porque te encierras en tí mismo y nos ignoras competamente...Una de dos, o no nos necestias, no bien Kirsten está dejando de significar algo para tí...

Sirius se irguió, rojo de la ira.Aún así, apretó los puños, y se volvió a sentar.

-Esta vez no diré nada porque haré como que no lo he escuchado y tú no sabes lo que has dicho.

Ann estaba a punto de contestar cuando Remus levantó el brazo y le paró en seco.

-Bueno,cambiando de tema...-dijo con un tono casual muy mal fingido-Dentro de tres días es luna llena. Os aviso con antelación, porque yo mañana me iré ocn la señora Pomfrey...¿tu cenrás esta vez, Peter?

-Cuenta conmigo-dijo el chico, todavía mirando a Sirius de reojo.

James le dio un golpecito en el hombro a modo de señal.

.¿Vendrás, Sirius?

Sirius seguía mirando el mismo lugar, cuando parpadeó un par de ocasiones y miró a Remus con curiosidad.

-¿Tres días dices?-dijo volviendo a mirar al miesmo sitio-Si me encuentro bien, iré, claro.

James le miró extrañado, porque Sirius ya no estaba enfadado. Al revés, estaba con la mirada curiosa, la misma que ponía cuando preparaba algo, y eso era de lo más extraño. Sin embargo, no le dió importancia, y volvió a sus horrorosos apuntes sobre las pociones degenerativas.


	62. Chapter 61

En el gran comedor, Lily advirtió que las mirada de los alumnos continuaban centradas en ellos. Daba igual cuantos días pasaran, o lo mucho que mejoraran entre ellos, daban igual las risas que poco a poco volvían a surgir...la curiosidad seguía sin matar al agto, y eso le deprimía todavía más, porque le hacía recordar con más frecuencia que Kirsten ya no estaría nunca más cenando con ellos. Desde la conversación bajo el árbol de algunos días atrás, Lily percibió que la discursiones sobre si debían o no hablar de Kirsten habían disminuido, y que aunque todos ellos continuaban muy silenciosos, lo cierto es que era más tranquilizador que no hubieran más peleas. Lily sentía que necesitaba a sus amigos, poder decir en voz alta que ojalá que Kirsten no se hubiera marchado, y a la vez no escuchar nada mientras lloraba, precisando tan sólo que alguien estubiera a su lado. De todas formas, la preparación para los ÉXTASIS tampoco habían dejado mucho tiempo para que hablaran: se notaban los nervios. Al día siguiente comenzarían los exámenes finales, y auqneue Lily sentía un tremendo desasosiego, también era verdad que no estaba realmente preocupada. Del mismo parecer eran Sirius y Peter, ya que tan sólo ellos tres estaban cenando.El resto de alumnos, y de sus amigos, (incluido un aplicado James) parecían vivir permanentemente en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, parece ser que el esfuerzo pudo al fin con Anne, y apareció pocos minutos más tarde que Lily, Sirius y Peter con gesto cabizbajo y apesadumbrado.

-Pareces cansada,-dijo Lilye sbozando una sonrisa y cediéndole un asiento a su lado-¿Cómo lo lleváis?

-Bien, creo...bueno, no fatal-dijo pesarosa-No puedo creer que los exámenes empiezen mañana, y que yo haya estudiado tan poco.

-Bueno, seguro que no salen tan mal-intentó animarles Peter. Sirius contestó con un bufido.

-Me parece muy difícil que vayamos a salir airosos de ésta-contestó con un movimiento de cabeza-Aunque tampoco es que me interese mucho.

Lily se alegró de uqe Sirius hablara de algo uqe no fuera su propia desgracia: er aalgo que no ocurría muy a menudo.

-¡Tú siempre sales bien de cualquier situación!-le contestó con algo de ánimo Lily-Y aún puedes estudiar un poco, por leve que sea...Cuando venga James a cenar, podremos ir todos juntos a repasar el exámen de Encantamientos de primera hora de la mañana, ¿no?

-Ah, ahora que lo mencionas-añadió anne dejando de ocmer por un segundo-James no vendrá a cenar.

-Vaya, sí que está aplicado con los estudios...

anne acercó la cara al centor d ela mesa, y miró a su alrededor antes de decir nada.

-Nó, es que...hoy es el primer día de luna llena. Se ha ido con Remus...me ha dicho que os esperan directamente en la Casa de los Gritos.

-¿Y cuándo hará los exámnes Remus?-contestó Lily al caer en la cuenta de que si Remus estaba convertido en licántropo no podría hacerlos los siguientes días.

-Sí, eso pensó, pero esta tarde ha visitado a McGonagall en su despacho para preguntar si podría hacerlos anda más finalice su transformación, y ella le ha dicho que sí.

-Bueno-dijo Peter limpiándose la barbilla de restos de tomate - En ése caso será cuastión de ir haciendo camino...así nadie notará nuestra ausencia.

-Oh, adelántate-dijo Sirius con un ademán de muñeca- Yo iré a repasar el examen de mañana a la biblioteca...voy muy perdido, estos días han sido algo pesados, y no estaría mal por lo menos leerme algo. Os buscaré yo más tarde.

Anne le miró alegre mientras el chico se levantaba con prisa y cogía corriendo algunos libros mientras desaparecía entre un tumulto de Slytherins que salían del Gran Comedor hacia la biblioteca.

-Parece que intenta animarse-dijo Anne mientras veía a Sirius desaparecer entre los alumnos-Ojalá poco a poco vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

-Nunca volverá a ser el mismo de antes,ninguno de nosotros seremos los mismos de siempre-dijo Lily mirando las cosas que Sirius había olvidado sobre la mesa-Aunque parece ser que hay cosas que nucna cambian: ya se had ejado el libro de Encantamientos aquí. ¿Cómo piensa estudiar?Habrá que llevárselo a la biblioteca.

-Lo haré yo antes de ir con James y Remus-dijo Peter mientras cogía el libro -¡Hasta mañana!

Peter salió corriendo, y tropezó con tres sillas altens de caer rodando por el suelo mientras un grupo de Rawenclaws se reía de él a sus espaldas.

-Hay cosas de nosotros que nunca cambiarán.-dijo Anne riéndose- Todo volverá a la normalidad, Lily, estoy segura. Vamos a repasar, prefiero los sofás mullidos de la Sala Común antes que estos fríos bancos...

Lily y Anne terminaron de recoger las cosas de Sirius y meterlas en su mochilla para subir hacia la Sala Común de gryffindor, donde les esperaban los mullidos sofás y una intensa noche de estudio.


	63. Chapter 62

**63-El primer examen**

La primera mañana de los ÉXTASIS, en el Gran Comedor se respiraba una tensión demasiado angustiosa.Parecía como si una nube de pesimismo y bervios hubiera aparecido sobre cada una de las mesas del colegio, y los alumnos cuchicheaban entre ellos con cierta ansiedad mientras los que sus nervios les dejaban comían algo antes de ir a repasar corriendo algún tema a la biblioteca. En la mesa de Gryffindor, las cosas no eran distintas. Anne estaba repasando como una poseída mientras pasaba hojas y más hojas de su libro de exámenes, mientras Lily tamborileaba nerviosa esperando a James, que todavía debía estar durmiendo tras la noche con Lunático.

-Si se han vuelto a dormir, hoy no tendrán excusa antes de sus exámenes-le dijo Lily a Anne, la cual no prestaba mucha atención-¡Anne, te estoy hablando!

-¡Perdona, estaba intentando acodarme de los pasos para encantar los objetos inanimados de gran tamaño!-dijo acalorada mientras daba un mordisquito a su tostada- No te preocupes tanto, ahí vienen-dijo Anne señalando hacia la puerta del gran comedor,por donde entraban James y Peter cargados de libros abiertos-¿Y dónde está Sirius?

-Pensaba que abría bajado antes que nosotros, no le hemos visto esta mañana-dijo James perplejo- Debió consarse mucho ayer...no está acostumbrado a pasarse la noche en vela entre libros...

-¿Entre libros?-preguntó Lily de nuevo-¿No fue acaso con vosotros?

-¡Eso dijo Peter! ¿Acaso no fue ayer a la biblioteca a repasar el examen?Debió quedarse allí, proque al final no vino a pasar la noche con Lunático.

Lily no sabía que pensar.

-Sí, bueno, se fue justo poco después de Peter, dijo que iba a repasar Encantamientos a la biblioteca, y que después iría con vosotros a Hogs...a dar una vuelta-se apresuró a decir Lily al ver que pasaba Tonks tras ellos y se sentaba junto a ella-¡Hola Tonks!

-¡Buenos días!-respondió a chica sirviñendose zumo de calabaza-¿Cómo estáis, nerviosos, alumnos de ÉXTASIS?

Anne le dirigió una mirada furibunda entre las hojas del libro de Encantamientos y las pluma sy tinteros que había sobre la mesa del desayuno.

-No hace falta que contestéis...Me sorprende no ver por aquí a Sirius...mi primo no se perdería un desayuno ni siquiera la mañana de los exámenes más importantes de su vida.

-Y estás en lo cierto-dijo Sirius apareciendo por detrás de Tonks y cogiéndola de los hombros-Vengo a desayunar, así que aparta, tengo prioridad que voy a hacer exámenes.

Tonks le dejó un hueco entre ella y Lily, mientras Sirius rehuía la mirada de la novia de su mejor amigo.

-¿Dónde has pasado la noche?-dijo Lily en susurros.

-En la biblioteca-contestó con la boca abierta y llena de comida, lo que provocó que Lily se echara hacia trás con repugnancia-Estudiando encantamientos, me quedé dormido y no fui a Hogsmeade.

-Ya te lo dije, Lily, se durmió porque no está acostumbradoa e studiar-dijo James con sorna.

-¿Con qué libro estudiaste, Sirius?-preguntó Anne con un deje de perspicacia desde el otro extremo.

-Con el mío...¿Qué pensabas?

-Pensaba que lo olvidaste ayer y lo tenía yo-añadió Lily desconfiadamente mientras le colocaba su libro de Encantamientos y el resto de sus cosas que dejó la última noche en la mesa.

-Ah, pues..debí coger el de otro alumno en la biblioteca-contestó Siruius con simplicidad- Bueno, mejor vamos a salir ya que tienen que empezar a preparar el Gran Comedor-cortó Sirius mientras se levantaba-¡Arriba, gandules!

Los chicos se lavantaron con pesadez, y Anne tiró del brazo de Lily. Cuando todos los alumnos salieron del Gran comedor, éste cerró las puertas, y todos los de séptimo curso esperaron en el hall a que volvierana a abrirse.

-¿Recuerdas los pasos para desencantar muebles, los recuerdas?¡Anda, ayúdame!

-Si te lo sabes todo, ¡Por Merlín!-contestó cansinamente-Agitar levemente, voltear y señalar. Listo.

-¿Podrías repetirlo, Lily?-añadió peter desde atrás, adelantándose junto a ellas mientras Lily se disponía arepetirlo con aburrimiento. Cuando Sirius iba a adelantarse para escucharlo también, james tiró de él.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?

-A escuchar a Lily, no te pongas celoso...

James le miró de hito en hito. Puso los brazos en jarras, como si fuera una madre, lo que le dio un aspecto bastante cómico. Sirius también debió percibirlo, porque se contuvo la risa al ver el gesto de enfado de James.

-Eres un poco atolondrado, pero no eres idiota, Sirius, y yo tampoco. Si hubieras estudiado, no necesitarías que Lily lo explicara de nuevo. A mí no me engañas-dijo acercándose a él con tono amenazador-así que no me tomes por tonto, porque no cuela. Explícame que tramas, y si es bueno, te ayudaré...pero no me lo ocultes.

Sirius miró haica un lado y hacia el otro, y después a James, que esperaba impaciente. Pareció pensarlo, y frunció el ceño.

-No tramo nada-contestó con simplicidad- Se me olvidó el libro, y estudié con alguno que habría por la biblioteca, ni siquiera me di cuenta. Además, ¿Ahora no confías en mí?

Un grupo de Slytherins pasaron por detrás, con Snape en cabeza, mirnado un libro desdeñosamente tras las capas de pelo lacio y negro osbre su cara.

-Black, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te presentarías en el examen---not e vi estudiar mucho ayer mientras dabas vueltas por las mazmorras...Espero que por una vez, la suerte no vaya contigo...o tal vez sí, por tu bien, ¿no crees?

Sirius cerróal a mandíbluca con fuerza mientras Snape se alejaba riéndose con sus compañeros.

-Ese idiota...

-¿Mazmorras?¡Me estás mintiendo Sirius!-dijo James con recelo. -¡Y yo no soy tu madre para que tengas que mentirme! Cuéntamelo, anda...

-¡Déjame en paz!-contstó el chico con hastío-¡Siempre igual! ¿Ahora no te fías de mi?

-Sirius no cambies de tema, ¿Porqué Snape te desea suerte, o tal vez no, lo que haya dicho?

La mesa que estaba tras Sirius se movió hacienod un chirrido que llamó la atención de los presentes cuando él se apoyó con pesadez.

-Oye, ¿Porqué no te vas a estudiar con tus perfectos amigos y tu perfecta novia y vas a completar tu perfecta vida mientras yo entro ahí y hago un examen que dará igual como salga?Déjame tranquilo...no lo entenderías.

Sirius se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa para ir tras la marabunta de alumnos que entraban en el Gran Comedor mientras Lily se acercaba a un James noquiabierto.

-¿Debo ponerme celosa?-dijo riéndose mientras empujaba a James-Parecíais un matrimonio discutiendo.No se lo tengas en cuenta, ya sabes cómo está desde...desde entonces.

En el Gran Comedor acababan de retirar las mesas de las casas para llenarla de pupitrres individuales, completamente vacíos y donde los llamaron a colocar por órden alfabetico.James tomó asiento en la mesa asignada mientras recordaba las palabras de Lily antes de sentarse."Piensa en Encantamientos, sólo en Encantamientos". Buscó con la mirada a Lily, que le guiñó un ojo desde tres filas más hacia delante.

-Bien.dijo n pequeño hobrecillo arrugado-Estáis en la prueba escrita de Encantamientos. Éstas son las plumas, sólo podréis escribir con ellas-dijo mientras con un movimiento de varita las plumas volaban sobre cada uno de los pupitres repartidos en toda la estancia- Y éstos los exámenes.-y un taco de pergaminos sobrevolaron la estancia-El examen práctico dará comienzo aquí a las cuatro de la tarde. Podéis comenzar.

James miró el pergamino, sobre el que habían escritas cinco preguntas. Las tres primeras le sonaban bastante, mientras que de la segunta tenía alguna referencia(¿Habrá Flitwick habado alguna vez de los Encantamientos Rimbombantes?)y de la última no tenía la más mínima idea. Miró con satisfacción que la segunda pregunta hacía referencia al encantamiento de muebles, y se dispuso a no perder más el tiempo. En un par de vistazos, miró hacia deltante y pudo ver a Anne escribiendo con avidez, mientras Lily cerraba los ojos, musitando. Sirius, sin embargo, leía, y contesaba aun ritmo lento, pero constante. "Quizás si estudió suficiente ayer".Se alegró de no perder el tiempo, y siguió a lo suyo. Cuando el hombrecillo enviado por el Ministerio avisó que el tiempo estaba a punto de terminar, los alumnos que habían terminado fueron agrupándose en la misma puerta, esperándo a que terminara el resto. Sirius sea delantó, y mientras comentaban el examen, Lily y Anne aparecieron junto a ellos. Peter, por el contrario, aprecía abatido.

-No me sabía muy bien la segunda respueta, y eso que me la has explicado, Lily...

-Como en los TIMOS, ¿eh, Peter?-dijo Sirius riéndose, sin rastro del enfado anterior-Nunca cambiará...James, por lo de antes, quizás tengas razón, no tiene importancia y no debo hacerlo...

-¿Hacer el qué, Sirius?-preugntó James bajando el tono.

-¡Eh, Black!-dijo la voz de Snape detrás de su pupitre-¡Parece que ella no ha dejado mucha huella, ¿eh? La gente todavía no sabe que ha muerto...mira ahí.

James, Sirius y el resto miraron hacia donde Snape señalaba. Un pupitre vacío, con la silla sin moverse, y una pluma sin utilizar junto con un tintero sin abrir sobre un pergamino en blanco, donde estaba escrito con letras brillantes "Kirsten Williams".

Snape se alejó a carcajadas antes de que Sirius perdiera la congestión de su cara y mandarlo una maldición imperdonable.

-Será desgraciado, él si debería estar muerto ynadie lo notaría-dijo Anne con los dientes cerrados.

-Vámonos- apremió Lily tirándo de ellos-Tenemos cosas mejores en que pensar que en Snape amargado.

-¿Qué me decías antes, Sirius?-interrumpió James para cambiar de tema mientras caminaban entre los pasillos de pequeños pupitres. Sirius tenía algo en la mano que miraba con resignación, y levantó la mirada sorprendido a James.

-Nada, absolutamente nada, olvida todo lo que he dicho.

Extrañado, vio como Sirius metía en su mochila lo que lleaba en su mano mientras caminaban todos juntos a la biblioteca a repasar el práctico antes de comer algo.


End file.
